Draco Veritas
by DT-Team
Summary: ¤ UA ¤ La suite de Draco Sinister : l’hiver à Poudlard, des bécotages, du Quidditch, des choses mystérieuses et Rhysenn Malefoy
1. A travers l'argent et le verre

_Nous revoila pour ce dernier épisode de la Trilogie de Drago ! Moi-même (Kya-the-viper) ai repris la tête de l'équipe suite au départ à la retraite d'Alana (qui avait mené l'équipe sur Draco Sinister d'une main de maître)._

_Bref, nous sommes toujours en course, donc si des anciens ou des nouveaux et courageux traducteurs veulent se joindre à nous, qu'ils n'hésitent pas ! Ma boîte mail est toujours ouverte lol._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

_Chapitre traduit par : Muriel (bienvenue dans l'équipe !) et Kya. Correction : Fred._

**Chapitre Un : à travers l'argent et le verre.**

_Ton père est allé à la chasse_

_Il s'est profondément enfoncé dans la forêt sauvage,_

_Et il ne peut emmener sa femme avec lui_

_Il ne peut emmener son fils_

_Ton père est allé à la chasse_

_Dans les sables mouvants et l'argile_

_Où une femme ne peut le suivre_

_Bien qu'elle connaisse le chemin_

_Ton père est allé à la chasse_

_A travers l'argent et le verre _

_Où seule l'avidité peut pénétrer_

_Et l'esprit ne peut passer_

_Ton père est allé à la chasse_

_Pour la bête que nous ne pouvons enchaîner_

_Il laisse un bébé endormi_

_Et ses bénédictions toutes derrière lui_

_-Leonard Cohen, 'Hunter´s Lullaby´_

_¤¤¤_

C'était en décembre et le froid était glacial dans le donjon des Potions, mais Rogue s'en fichait. "Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire ce que c'est ?" demanda-t-il, tenant dans une main une fiole transparente contenant un liquide vert fumant et regardant sa classe d'un regard critique. "Longdubat ?"

Neville, qui avait vainement essayé de réchauffer ses doigts bleuis par le froid au-dessus de son chaudron, le regarda terrifié. "Je ne sais pas, Professeur."

"N'avez-vous pas fini de lire ce qui vous avait été demandé hier soir, Longdubas ? La punition était de dix pages dans le manuel _Lieber and Stoller_."

"Je sais professeur, mais mon crapaud Trevor, avait disparu et je…."

"Dix points retirés à Griffondor !" aboya Rogue, qui était au meilleur de sa forme _Il n'a même pas l'air d'avoir froid_, réfléchit Drago. Peut être s'était-il concocté une potion Réchauffante avant la classe.

Rogue darda ses yeux noirs encre sur les étudiants. "Potter ?"

Du coin de l'œil Drago vit Harry pâlir, atterréA côté de lui, Hermione rougit. A chaque fois, elle connaissait la réponse et Harry non. Drago avait la sensation qu'elle allait littéralement imploser dans l'effort de communiquer sa connaissance à Harry.

_C'est une potion d'Imperceptus,_pensa nonchalamment Drago en direction de Harry_. Cela te rend invisible_. Harry se leva tout droit : "Une potion d'Imperceptus, cela rend le buveur invisible." Rogue parut déçu. "Et les ingrédients ?" menaça-t-il _Armoise_, pensa Drago. _Os de dragon brisésdu sang d'Aspicen poudretanaisiementhe poivrée... _"Armoise," répéta Harry, "os de dragon brisésdu sang d'Aspicen poudretanaisie,menthe poivrée..."

_Et une paire de mes shorts, ceux avec les petits Vifs d'Or_ ajoutaDrago.

"Et une paire de…" commença Harry, qui s'arrêta, choqué. Sa figure devint rouge, puis blanche au moment où il succombait à une toux prolongée. Hermione le fixait d'un air paniqué. Drago regarda innocemment sa baguette, la tournant autour de ses doigts.

"Oui, Potter ?" les paupières de Rogue s'étaient refermées pour ne laisser passer qu'une ligne "Une paire de quoi ?"

Harry toussait toujours. "Scarabées ?" suggéra-t-il sans enthousiasme.

Rogue eut l'air contrarié. "Non, Potter. Le sixième ingrédient n'est pas une paire de scarabées. Néanmoins, cinq sur six ingrédients, ce n'est pas trop mal. Je ne retirerai pas de points à Griffondor." Il reposa la fiole sur le bureau en face de lui avec un petit bruit. "Maintenant, est-ce que l'un de vous serait volontaire pour venir ici et être rendu invisible ?"

Drago regarda Harry et sourit.

_Jamais_ et la voix télépathique de Harry elle-même traduisait son énervement, _ne m'aide plus jamais !_

_Hé ! Griffondor n'a pas perdu de points._

_Non, mais je pense que j'ai perdu dix ans de ma vie. Oh, et puis, la ferme Malefoy. Rends-toi invisible ou fais quelque chose. Tu serais probablement tombé raide mort si tu avais dû passer dix minutes sans faire de réflexions. _

Drago haussa les épaules modestement, puis réalisa qu'Hermione était en train de les suivre du regard, Harry, puis lui et de nouveau Harry. Elle mordit sa lèvre d'un air en colère, puis retourna à ses notes au moment où Ron était appelé au tableau pour être rendu invisible. Ron regarda d'un air suspicieux le liquide vert et fumant, et le but avec l'air de quelqu'un qui s'apprête à être assassiné.

Le son d'un papier froissé retint l'attention de Drago. Quand il se tourna sur le côté, il vit qu'Hermione tenait un mot, que lui seul pouvait lire. JE T'AVAIS DIT DE NE PAS PARLER A HARRY DURANT LES COURS !

Drago haussa les épaules en signe d'excuse, mais Hermione continua à le fixer jusqu'à ce que Ron distrait l'ensemble de la classe en devenant brusquement d'un violet luminescent, puis en disparaissant.

"C'est encore la meilleure apparence qu'ait jamais pris un Weasley." dit une voix douce derrière l'épaule de Drago. C'était Blaise Zabini, qui le regardait en dessous de ses longs cils sombres.

"Exactement ce que j'allais dire." répliqua Drago assez sincèrement.

Elle mit deux doigts sur sa manche et lui sourit, son joli visage brillant. Ses yeux étaient larges et gris-verts. "Ce que tu es intelligent !"

Drago lui sourit et se rassit sur sa chaise. Il était vaguement conscient, sans la regarder vraiment, que Hermione l'avait fusillé d'un regard dégoûté. Il avait l'habitude.

Ron avait réapparu. "Pas de chance." marmonna Drago à l'adresse de Blaise, et elle et Pansy Parkinson rirent sottement. Ron revint à son bureau, vert. Hermione le tira vers son siège par la manche et lui tapota l'épaule.

"Et maintenant, voici une autre potion." annonça Rogue. Il indiquait une fiole de liquide rouge sur son bureau. "Celle-ci est appelée Soporus, et que fait-elle ? Oui, Granger ?"

Hermione baissa la main. "Si vous la buvez, elle vous fait vous souvenir de vos rêves."

Rogue ne s'embarrassa pas de dire à la classe que c'était correct. "Très bien." Il s'éclaircit la voix. "Drago Malefoy, venez ici."

Drago était surpris. Le Maître des Potions ne lui demandait que rarement quoi que ce soit, préférant tourmenter les Gryffondors ou des Serpentards moins doués. Il se leva, et chemina néanmoins vers l'extrémité de la salle, où il se planta devant Rogue avec un regard inquisiteur.

Rogue ouvrit la fiole de liquide pourpre et la tendit à Drago. Cela ressemblait à du sang. "Cela va me faire me rappeler de mes rêves ?"demanda Drago, en regardant Rogue avec suspicion.

"Seulement les plus récents." expliqua Rogue. Son expression était neutre. "Allez-y !"

Drago lui envoya un dernier regard suspicieux, puis but la potion.

Sur le moment, rien ne se passa. Drago regarda la classe, qui lui rendait son regard, attendant. Hermione avait la tête sur le côté et semblait bizarre, Ron ressemblait à quelqu'un qui espère, contre toute attente que Drago explose, et Harry avait une paupière relevée. Blaise et Pansy le regardaient fixement, bouches bées. Neville paraissait sombrer dans de profondes considérations sur ses doigts de pieds. Drago allait se retourner vers le Maître des potions pour dire que rien ne se passait, quand il nota que le mur du fond de la classe paraissait s'effondrer sur lui-même et s'élancer vers lui comme une vague. L'obscurité l'entoura et il sombra comme s'il se noyait.

¤¤¤

Le rêve s'éleva comme une fièvre, le submergeant, l'aveuglant, l'emmenant au loin. Des murs de pierre se dressèrent autour de lui, et un sol de marbre se glissa sous ses pieds. Il était quelque part, et nulle part.

Il releva la tête et jeta des regards autour de lui. C'était comme s'il avait regardé à travers un panneau de verre teinté. Le monde alentour paraissait brumeux, distant, entouré de ténèbres, comme si la lumière avait été étouffée derrière un vêtement épais. Dans cette pénombre, il regarda autour de lui et vit qu'il était dans une pièce de pierre cylindrique avec d'étroites fenêtres anciennes, comme s'il se tenait au sommet d'une tour. Une longue table de chêne courait le long d'un mur, sur laquelle étaient alignées des bouteilles et des fioles d'argent incrustéesavec ce qui ressemblait à des gemmes coûteusesIl y avait d'autres objets dispersés :une clef faite d'os,une Main de Gloire, unpoignard menaçant. Une tapisserie couvrait la plus grande partie d'un mur : elle formait un cercle, coupé en quatre par une croix et dans chaque quart de la croix se trouvait un symbole que Drago ne pouvait déchiffrer. Au-dessous du cercle on pouvait voir une devise : _Domina Nocturne Illuminate Meo_

Au centre de la pièce se trouvait une table carrée, incrustéed'onyx. A chaque coin de la table se trouvait un disque d'or. Et à côté de la table se tenaient deux hommes.

Le premier sur la droite lui était familier au premier coup d'œil. Grand, les cheveux clairs, avec des petits yeux gris etfroids,paré d'un habitViridianses mains gantées de noirétreignant son front.Lucius Malefoy, son père.

L'autre homme était habillé d'un long manteau noir. Sa capuche était relevée, cachant son visage néanmoins, dans son for intérieur, Drago imaginait qu'il pouvait voir l'éclat de sesdeux yeux, semblables à du charbon. Sa main droite était nue, et Drago la reconnut : une peau horriblement blanche et des ongles rouges. Une fois, cette main s'était écrasée sur la sienne jusqu'à ce qu'il hurle de douleur. Quand l'homme déplaça sa main gauche, une paillettesembla scintiller faiblement, reflétant la lumière, puis une autre, et encore une autre. Il semblait porter un gant tronqué, comme une peau de lézard et dans sa main, il tenait quelque chose qui se tortillait, se tordait. Un serpent.

"Nagini me manque vraiment." dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres "Il n'y en a plus de comme elle"

"Non." répondit doucement Lucius "Maître, le sujet dont je suis venu vous parler… il reste irrésolu."

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres laissa échapper un souffle sifflant. "Le garçon ?"

Lucius acquiesça. "Le garçon n'est pas fiable, Maître."

"C'était ton rôle Lucius de voir qu'il ne l'était pas."

"Nous avons perdu contact cet été. C'était inévitable, considérant nos récents désagréments."

"Alors regagne sa confiance! Avez-vous été en contact ? Pas uniquement pour lui dire que tu es vivant ?"

"Oui, un contact à peu près constant. Bien qu'il sache, bien sûr, que je ne lui ai pas tout dit."

"Fais ce que tu as à faire, Lucius. Il est sous ta responsabilité." Le Seigneur des Ténèbres fit un mouvement soudain, saisissant le serpent juste sous la tête et pressant fermement. Quand il le relâcha, le serpent gisait apparemment mort. L'expression de Lucius s'assombrit quand Voldemort prit le serpent et le jeta dans le chaudron. "Tu sais ce qui arrivera si tu échoues."

"C'est un enfant, et les enfants ne sont pas fiables. Un risque de sécurité. Je vous l'avais déjà dit quand je ne voulais pas qu'il soit impliqué."

Il y eut un silence glacial. Lucius pâlit légèrement. Puis le Seigneur des Ténèbres parla enfin, doucement : "Ne présuppose pas que tu sais ce qui est le mieux, Lucius. Je t'ai appris tout ce que tu sais. Mais je ne t'ai pas appris tout ce que je sais."

Lucius passa sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches. "Oui, Maître, bien sûr."

Il y eut un bruit de mouvement et la tête du serpent apparut sur le rebord du chaudron. Apparemment, il n'était donc pas mort malgré tout. Voldemort sortit sa main gantée et le serpent rampa sur elle, encerclant son poignet comme un bracelet. "Et est-ce que Queudver a repris contact ?".

"Il cherche toujours, Maître." répondit Lucius, parlant soudainement très doucement, si bien que Drago avait du mal à l'entendre. "Il n'en est pas encore rentré."

Mais ce n'était pas la peine. Les mots s'évanouirent dans le néant, et la vision continua. La chambre se referma comme une fleur, le chaudron, les fioles serties de gemmeset les deux hommes debouts'éloignèrent de lui dans l'obscurité grandissanteet Drago se retrouva debout, le cœur battant la chamade et les yeux hagards fixant…

Le visage de Rogue. Le Maître des Potions le fixait avec consternation. "Malefoy ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez vous ?"

La pièce retrouva petit à petit sa netteté habituelle. Drago réalisa qu'il avait dû chanceler en arrière contre le murSon épaule lui faisait mal, comme s'il l'avait frappé durement, et ses yeux le brûlaient. Il pouvait voir la classe entière le fixant bouche bée, choquée. Harry s'était à moitié levé sur ses pieds et Hermione et Ron le repoussaient vers sa chaise. Hermione paraissait frappée d'inquiétude.

"Rien." Drago repoussa les mains du professeur. "Je vais bien."

"Est-ce que quelque chose est arrivé ?" Rogue avait parlé à voix basse, pour que seul Drago puisse l'entendre. "Avez-vous vu quelque chose ?"

Le serpent, le chaudron, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, la tour.

Drago secoua la tête. "Non. Juste un vertige."

Les yeux de Rogue se rétrécirent. "Vous n'avez rien vu ?"

Drago réalisa trop tard qu'il aurait dû inventer quelque chose. J'aurais dû dire que j'avais rêvé que j'étais un citron flottant sur un Gin Tonic géant. N'importe quoi.

En silence, il hocha la tête : "Non, Rien."

"Très bien." Drago aurait pu quasiment jurer que Rogue semblait déçu. Soucieux, même. "Retournez à votre place, Monsieur Malefoy."

¤¤¤

"Une autre lettre de Monique ?" demanda Hermione d'une voix taquine, s'étendant à travers la table vers Ron qui levait les yeux avec espoir vers le hibou noir qui s'était perché sur son épaule gauche. Son nom était Néfertiti et elle était un cadeau de ses parents quand ils avaient appris qu'il avait été fait Préfet-en-Chef (Coquecigrue avait été donné à Ginny). Maintenant, elle piquait son oreille et déposait une lettre dans ses mains : elle était imprimée sur une enveloppe or-et-blanc et était lourdement parfumée de jasmin.

"Qu'est-ce que je peux dire ?" Ron déroula le papier et l'examina avec un sourire."Monique ne peut simplement jamais assez obtenir de moi."

"Oh, tu la fais juste marcher." remarqua Ginny avec un sourire, en prenant le jus de potiron devant Ron. "Tu n'es pas sérieux à son sujet."

"Il y a certains aspects de cette relation, sur lesquels je suis très sérieux." révéla Ron gravement.

"Et il y a un Wonderbra qui soutient ces aspects." indiqua Hermione, avec un mauvais sourire oblique.

"De toute façon, je pense qu'elle est après moi à cause de mon argent." soupira Ron, qui s'était donné pour tâche de réduire la lettre de l'infortunée Monique en un papier Boule de feu.

Ginny souleva une paupière. "Est-ce qu'elle ne sait pas que tu n'en as pas ?" s'enquit-elle. C'était la vérité. Quand la découverte d'une cachette de trésors magique sous Le Terrier avait fait la une de la Gazette du Sorcier, les Weasley n'en avait pas tiré profit, puisque toute la collection avait été accaparée par le Collège des Aurors afin de servir d'objet d'études et de recherches. De tout ce trésor, la seule chose qu'ils avaient réussi à garder était les Gallions Gryffondorsque Ginny avait donné à Harry pour son anniversaire et quelques bibelots en étain. En outre, s'ils avaient attendu une énorme entrée d'argent de la nomination de Mr Weasley au ministère de la Magie, ils étaient déçus sur ce point également : peu de représentants de Ministère gagnaient beaucoup d'argent, et le Ministre de la Magie ne faisait pas exception, spécialement avec sept enfants. Les Weasley restaient ce qu'ils avaient toujours été jusqu'à ce que la boutique de farces et attrapes de Fred et George réussisse : bien portant, mais en aucun cas riches.

"Avez-vous vu ça ?" les interrompit Hermione. Son hibou venait de lui apporter la Gazette du Sorcier, et sa tête était dissimulée derrière le journal ; sa bouche grimaçait de contrariété. "L'enquête sur la mort de Lucius Malefoy a été fermée." lut-elle à voix haute. "Le Ministère a conclu à un suicide."

Ron avait l'air dégoûté. "Le Ministère a mis six mois pour découvrir qu'il s'était fait exploser lui-même ? Des génies."

Harry secouala tête. "Il ne s'est pas suicidé. C'est ce qu'a dit Sirius."

"Donc, il a dû appeler une créature maléfique." supposa Ron. "Et elle l'a dévoré. Peut-être qu'il l'a fait exprès. Qui sait ? Moi, je plains cette chose. Se voir servir un Malefoy pour le déjeuner rendrait quelqu'un assez fou pour faire tout sauter."

"Ron, sois gentil !" l'admonesta Hermione.

Ron semblait stupéfié. "A propos de Lucius Malefoy ?"

"Bon, simplement… pense à ce que Drago doit ressentir."

"D'acoooord" dit lentement Ron. "Parce qu'il a l'air si triste."

En dépit de son premier mouvement,Ginny regarda vers la table des Serpentards. Comme d'habitude, la table évoluait autour de Drago ; il était toujours le centre de l'attention. Il n'était plus flanqué de Crabbe et de Goyle (qui avaient quitté l'école après avoir réussi à obtenir une Buse chacun) et était maintenant suivi de Dex Flint, le Gardien de l'équipe de Serpentard et de Malcolm Baddock, un garçon mince, aux cheveux bruns qui avait remplacé Goyle comme Poursuiveur. Il se penchait vers Blaise Zabini, la nuque dans ses cheveux. Sur un ruban autour de la gorge de Blaise scintillait une amulette représentant un serpent d'argent, cadeau de Drago. Ses cheveux brillants blonds-rouges étaientrépandus sur ses épaules.C'est à cause de ses cheveux rouges ; Ginny se souvenait de Drago lui disant lors de l'anniversaire de Harry qu'il ne pouvait y résister.

Vaguement, Ginny entendit Hermione dire sur la défensive : "Eh bien, alors, peut-être qu'il cache à quel point il est malheureux."

Ron l'ignora et tira gentiment Ginny par la manche. "Ne regarde pas par là. Ca ne fera que te faire du mal.

"Je ne suis pas contrariée." Elle détacha ses yeux de Drago et les maintint sur sa fourchette. "Je vais bien." Elle donna un coup de fourchette aveugle dans l'assiette devant elle, à peine capable de voir quoi que ce soit.

"Peut-être que c'est pour cela qu'il est devenu comme ça durant le cours sur les Potions." ajouta Hermione

"Non." Harry posa sa fourchette. "Je ne pense pas que ce soit ça."

A la mention du cours sur les Potions, Ginny lança instinctivement un regard rapide en direction de la table des enseignants, mais Rogue n'était pas là. Dumbledore non plus. Ses yeux tombèrent sur son frère Charlie qui, engagé dans une conversation animée avec le professeur Lupin, utilisait sa fourchette pour ponctuer ses remarques. La vue de Charlie la fit sourire. Elle avait été ravie qu'il ait accepté de travailler comme Professeur de Soin aux Créatures Magiques. Comme s'il avait senti son regard sur lui, il leva les yeux et lui fit un signe de la main.

"Mangerais-tu dans mon assiette Ginny ?" demanda une voix sur sa gauche. C'était Neville. Ginny regarda vers le bas et réalisa qu'elle avait, en fait, planté sa fourchette dans le rôti de dinde de Neville au lieu du sien.

"Oh mon dieu ! Je suis si désolée." bafouilla-t-elle.

"Si tu en voulais, tu aurais pu simplement demander." remarqua Neville, semblant attristé.

"Pas contrariée, hein ?" chuchota Ron.

Ginny laissa tomber sa fourchette. "N'avons-nous pas un entraînement maintenant ?" questionna-t-elle pleine d'espoir en direction de Harry, trop embarrassée pour regarder Neville, et suspectant, de manière irrationnelle, que Drago devait la regarder de l'autre bout de la pièce.

Harry la regarda et sourit. "Si." acquiesça-t-il et Ginny se leva, attrapant son balai, trop heureuse d'avoir une excuse pour pouvoir s'éclipser. "Je te retrouve en bas." lança-t-elle et elle s'enfuit.

¤¤¤

Harry, Ron et Hermione descendirent ensemble vers l'endroit où le reste de l'équipe attendait, à l'entrée du terrain de Quidditch. Seamus, qui avait été fait Poursuiveur l'année précédente seulement, était déjà là, se tenant près de Ginny et du troisième Poursuiveur, Elisabeth Thomas, la jeune sœur de Dean. Un peu plus loin, se tenait les frères Crevey qui, Hermione le pensait, avait été fait Batteurs, principalement parce qu'ils étaient frères, et qu'il y avait une certaine superstition concernant la chance d'avoir des frères comme Batteurs. Ils saluèrent l'arrivée de Harry et des autres en levant gaiement leurs manches à balai.

Hermione se dirigea vers les gradins, contente de regarder, sa copie du livre _Le Quidditch au cours des Ages_ en main pour le cas où Harry en aurait eu besoin comme référence.Non pas qu'il l'ait déjà fait. Autrefois, il avait été inquiet d'être fait capitaine d'équipe, mais il n'aurait pas dû ; il s'était avéré être aussi bon à mettre en place une stratégie qu'il l'était à voler. Hermione soupçonnait qu'il tenait une carte mentale complexe du terrain de Quidditch dans sa tête et qu'il s'y référait à volonté.

"D'accord," disait-il maintenant, consultant certaines notes qu'il avait écrites sur un morceau de parchemin, "je pense que cette fois, nous devrions travailler à améliorer notre coordination, et à moins télescoper nos mouvements. Seamus, tu devrais être plus rapide dans les tournants. Elisabeth, j'ai une idée…"

"En fait, j'ai une idée !" interrompit une voix traînante. "Pourquoi vous tous ne dégageriez-vous pas tout simplement, puisque vous n'avez rien à faire ici de toute façon ?"

C'était Drago, bien sûr, en tenue de Quidditch verte, entouré par le reste de son équipe. Il était flanqué de ses Poursuiveurs : Blaise Zabini et Malcholm Baddock, et de Graham Pritchard. Derrière lui, menaçantes, se trouvaient les Batteuses: Tess Hammond et Milicent Bulstrode, les filles les plus grosses et moches de l'école. Fermant la marche, se trouvait Dex Flint, un cinquième année aux traits anguleux mais beaux, qui jouait comme Gardien.

Drago leva une main nonchalante, prit le parchemin des mains de Harry, le regarda avec un certain désintérêt, et le laissa tomber dans la neige. "Nous avons réservé le terrain de Quidditch pour nous entraîner à cette heure." annonça-t-il, sa voix ressemblant à un sirop versé sur du verre cassé. "Je sais que vous, les Griffondors, n'êtes pas les plus intelligents, mais je pensais qu'au moins vous saviez lire l'heure correctement."

Harry ne changea pas d'expression. "Nous avons réservé cet entraînement la semaine dernière." répliqua-t-il avec arrogance. "Va donc consulter le registre."

"Oui, j'ai vu ça." agréa Drago en faisant tourner nonchalamment le manche de son balai. S'il avait eu une moustache, Hermione était sûre qu'il serait aussi en train de la tourner. "Quand Charlie me l'a donné. Vous voyez, Madame Bibine n'a jamais voulu me faire confiance pour y écrire moi-même, mais ton ami Weasley n'est pas depuis suffisamment longtemps parmi nous, il ne le sait pas. Il n'a même pas remarqué quand j'ai écrit juste sur ton nom. Tu sais que tu as une signature très féminine, Potter ? Tu devrais travailler là-dessus."

"Espèce de rat malhonnête !" s'exclama Elisabeth, ses deux nattes tremblant de rage.

"Je suis un Serpentard." la corrigea Drago, en lui lançant un sourire qui aurait fait fondre un bloc d'acier, bien qu'il n'eut pas beaucoup d'effet sur Elisabeth. "C'est dans la description de la fonction."

"Ce truc ne marchera pas plus d'une fois, Malefoy." remarqua Harry, ses yeux verts plissés. "Charlie ne te fera plus jamais confiance."

"Ca n'a besoin de marcher qu'une seule fois." Drago secoua la tête. "Parfois je me pose des questions à ton propos, Potter. Où étais-tu quand on distribuait l'intelligence ?"

"Je ne sais pas." répondit Harry d'une voix pincée. "J'ai peur d'avoir accidentellement postulé pour 'once de décence morale' à la place." (1)

"Il devait y avoir une queue assez longue alors." se moqua Drago. "Car apparemment, tu étais aussi en retard pour 'beauté', 'sens de la mode' et 'répartie spirituelle'."

Ron s'avança. Harry le retint en arrière par le col de sa robe. "Je pense que tu as passé trop de temps dans les cachots, Malefoy." Ron, lutta pour se débarrasser de la poigne de Harry. "Le manque de lumière naturelle doit t'avoir pourri le cerveau."

"Oh, d'accord, parce que vous tous vivez dans une tour." souligna Drago, sa voix pleine de sarcasme. "Une grande et grosse tour. Juste la bonne place pour les petits garçons qui se sentent peut-être un peu ... inadaptés ? On surcompensés, n'est-ce pas ?"

Harry le frappa. Drago, surpris, se retrouva projeté de manière assez théâtrale, en arrière dans les bras de ses coéquipiers ; puis, relevé, il se rua vers Harry, roulant ses manches jusqu'à ses coudes comme il avançait.

Hermione ferma son livre et soupira, ennuyée et irritée. _Oh pour l'amour de Dieu_, pensa-t-elle. _Pas encore ça_.

¤¤¤

La porte du bureau de Dumbledore était fermée. Charlie soupira. Il s'était précipité là après le déjeuner pour tenter d'attraper le Directeur, mais il avait apparemment perdu son temps. Il avait essayé de s'entretenir avec Dumbledore depuis plusieurs jours dans l'espoir de le faire consentir à sa suggestion qu'un petit groupe d'étudiants, avec la permission parentale bien sûr, puissent avoir l'autorisation d'étudier les dragons. Après tout, pensa Charlie avec humeur, pourquoi embaucher comme enseignant quelqu'un ayant pour spécialité les dragons si vous ne le laissez pas enseigner quoi que ce soit à leur sujet ?

"Les dragons sont vicieux." avait dit Rogue à la dernière réunion du personnel. "Ils sont capricieux. Ils aiment mettre le feu."

"Mais c'est ça qui est génial avec eux !" avait répondu gaiement Charlie.

"Je ne vois rien de 'génial' dans le fait de faire brûler des étudiants." avait rétorqué McGonagall d'un ton glacial.

"Cela dépendrait de l'étudiant." l'interrompit la Professeur Sinistra, qui enseignait l'Astronomie. Charlie pensait en lui-même que la Professeur Sinistra avait le béguin pour lui. Elle n'arrêtait pas de se glisser dans les couloirs à sa rencontre et d'admirer ses pantalons en cuir de Dragon.

Lupin l'avait soutenu durant ce débatmais cela ne l'avait pas beaucoup aidé.Finalement, McGonagall avait consenti à permettre à Charlie de porter cette question devant le Directeur.Ce qui était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Il était très difficile de savoir où Dumbledore allait être, sauf aux heures des repas, où il refusait catégoriquement de discuter de quoi que ce soit ayant un rapport avec le travail.

Charlie était sur le point de se résigner et de repartir quand il entendit des voix émanant du couloir qui menait au bureau du Directeur. Il reconnut immédiatement l'intonation désagréable de Rogue. "Je vous le dis, il a eu une réaction comme je n'en avais jamais vue auparavant. C'était des plus alarmant."

Dumbledore parla ensuite. "Mais il en est revenu ? Et il était cohérent ?"

"Oui, il était tout à fait cohérent et il a prétendu qu'il avait seulement été pris de vertige et n'avait rien vu. Peut-être n'a-t-il vraiment rien vu."

"Peut-être. Mais c'est de Drago Malefoy dont nous parlons. S'il avait vu quelque chose, il ne l'aurait probablement pas annoncé devant toute la classe."

Charlie recula dans l'ombre. Sept ans d'espionnage autour des bureaux des professeurs de Poudlard prirent instantanément le pas sur ses cinq mois de professorat. Il se figea sur place et écouta.

"Je pense que je devrais l'appeler dans mon bureau." suggéra Dumbledore.

"Il n'aimera pas cela."

"Non. Mais la situation empire. Le risque de trahison…"

"Nous ne savons pas si ce risque existe !"

"Il existe vraiment, Severus. Vous, entre tous, devriez le savoir."

"Peut-être devriez-vous appeler plutôt Potter dans votre bureau."

"Nous avons déjà parlé de cela." Dumbledore semblait fatigué. "Si nous lui disions, nous risquerions une tragédie sans précédent, et probablement inutilement et je…"

Dumbledore interrompit la conversation et lui et Rogue tournèrent le coin du couloir, marchant bien en vue. Les yeux de Dumbledore rencontrèrent ceux de Charlie et un instant, ils prirent comme une lueur d'inquiétude, de souci. Puis il sourit. "Bonjour, Charlie !" lança-t-il.

"Oh. Bonjour, Weasley." Rogue lança un regard très désagréable à Charlie. Celui-ci avait l'impression que Rogue savait qu'il était en train d'écouter.

Dumbledore, cependant, lui adressa un sourire rayonnant : "Puis-je t'aider ?"

Charlie abaissa son regard vers le parchemin qu'il tenait dans sa main : sa suggestion pour un cours sur les dragons. Tout cela lui semblait soudainement très loin. Il tendit les papiers vers le Directeur, murmura quelque chose sur "les dragons", "permission" et "très improbable de manger quelqu'un", et partit la tête pleine de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Risque. Trahison. Tragédie. Que se passait-il ?

¤¤¤

"Ça devient ridicule !" se plaignit Hermione d'un ton réprobateur. Elle tenait une éponge humide dans une main et l'appliquait sur le coin de l'œil gauche de Harry, qui avait arrêté de saigner il y a quelques minutes. "Est-ce si important pour vous de faire semblant de continuer à vous haïr ?"

"Oui !" répondirent Harry et Drago d'une même voix. Puis, ensemble, ils sourirent, un peu douloureusement pour Drago dont l'œil au beurre noir s'étendait.

"Je veux dire qu'à force, Madame Pomfresh refusera de soigner vos blessures de guerre, et m'interdira de le faire pour elle !" Hermione leva les mains en signe d'impuissance. "Vous ne pourriez pas vous frapper moins fort au moins ?"

Harry essaya de cacher son amusement. "Ouais, Malefoy, tu es censé retenir tes coups."

"Moi ? Et toi alors ? Tu m'as frappé au menton !"

"J'ai glissé sur le verglas et mon pied t'a accidentellement atteint au menton."

"Deux fois ?"

Il y eut un coup à la porte, qui s'ouvrit pour laisser passer la tête de Ron. Il faisait le guet devant le placard à balai qui faisait office d'infirmerie. Il fallait que personne ne voit Hermione soigner les blessures de Harry et Drago. "Gagné !" dit-il en se glissant à l'intérieur. "Tout le monde croit à la bagarre, et ils en parlent tous à mots couverts. Tout cet 'engagement à se mettre sur la figure' marche vraiment bien." Il désigna Harry du menton. "Tu devrais revenir sur le terrain maintenant, ils t'attendent."

"Uhm…" grommela Harry en grimaçant et en touchant le bord de son œil blessé. "Tu ne veux pas diriger, Ron, juste cette fois ?"

"Non !" refusa fermement Ron. "Je ne veux pas qu'ils pensent que Malefoy t'a sérieusement blessé. D'ailleurs, les Serpentards rôdent toujours dans le coin, comme s'ils cherchaient la bagarre."

Drago eut l'air ravi. "Comme ils le devraient."

"Blaise Zabini a l'air particulièrement menaçante." ajouta Ron.

Tout le monde regarda Drago, qui fixait le plafond d'un air neutre. "Et bien, c'est ma petite amie."

"Merci de nous le rappeler." sourit Harry. "Je pense que j'avais occulté le moment où elle s'est jeté sur moi en hurlant : 'tu as frappé mon petit ami ! Je te déteste !'"

"Oui." soupira Drago d'un air vague. Les autres le regardaient toujours. Il continua à paraître sans expression. Personne ne comprenaient comment lui et Blaise en étaient venus à sortir ensemble, si c'était sérieux entre eux, ou si seulement il l'appréciait. Essayer de parler avec Drago quand il ne voulait pas vous dire quelque chose, pensa Hermione, était comme de discuter avec un mur particulièrement non communicatif.

"Très bien." soupira finalement Harry en se levant. "Je pense qu'on devrait y retourner." Il fit un signe de tête à Drago. "La prochaine fois, tu gagneras. On doit équilibrer les choses."

"Okay." Drago appuya le bout de ses doigts contre sa tempe en un salut sarcastique, et Harry se tourna vers la porte.

"Une seconde !" le rappela Hermione, et il s'arrêta. "Tu n'oublies pas quelque chose ?" et elle leva la tête pour qu'il l'embrasse.

"Oh, c'est vrai." s'écria Harry, et il la contourna pour prendre son Éclair de Feu. "Merci."

Il sortit, suivit par Ron. Hermione les regarda avec incrédulité. "Je…" commença-t-elle, puis son visage se froissa. "Argh !" s'exclama-t-elle, et elle jeta l'éponge pleine de sang qu'elle tenait contre le mur. "Franchement !"

Drago ramassa l'éponge et eut l'air compatissant, ou au moins aussi compatissant qu'il pouvait l'être, ce qui signifiait qu'il ne souriait pas. "Il fait toujours ça ?"

"Tout le temps." répondit Hermione, le visage triste. "Il fait comme si je n'existais pas. Je ne me rappelle pas la dernière fois qu'il m'a accompagné en cours, ou..." sa voix se brisa. "Et quand j'essaie de lui en parler, il dit que je m'imagine des choses et qu'il est occupé. Je sais qu'il est occupé… il est Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, il prend des cours pour être Auror, et c'est pour ça qu'il a refusé d'être Préfet-en-Chef, mais..."

"Mais tu ne t'imagines pas des choses ?" finit Drago pour elle.

"Je ne pense pas."

"Tu ne t'imagines rien."

Elle le regarda et se mordit la lèvre. Elle savait qu'il le pensait. Il ne mentait pas. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix. "Il y a quelqu'un d'autre ?"

"Je ne sais pas. J'en doute."

"Alors quoi ?" sa voix se brisa "Tu ne peux pas lui demander ?"

Drago baissa les yeux vers ses mains, puis la regarda, et elle lut la réponse sur ses traits. Elle savait ce qu'il ressentait : le désir de le faire pour elle, le souhait qu'elle ne soit pas malheureuse, la peur que, quelle que soit la réponse, ça ne la blesse, et le fait de savoir qu'aussi fort qu'elle le voudrait, il ne pourrait pas arracher d'information à Harry pour ensuite le trahir en la lui donnant. Pas plus qu'il ne pourrait voler sans balai.

C'était plus compliqué d'être Drago, réalisa-t-elle, que ça en avait l'air.

"Je suis désolée. Je n'aurais pas dû te le demander."

"Il t'aime !" affirma Drago. Ses yeux étaient distants. Le vert sombre de sa robe de Quidditch aurait pu lui donner l'air terne, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle soulignait la pâleur de sa peau, ses cils si sombres en comparaison, ses yeux aussi clairs et gris qu'un miroir. _Il a l'air d'un ange_, pensa-t-elle, bien qu'il fut difficile de dire s'il était un enfant des cieux ou un déchu.

Elle se souvint de lui au Manoir, nouant son collier. _J'ai attendu si longtemps que tu dises ça… si les choses avaient été différentes…_

Elle secoua la tête pour éclaircir ses pensées. Elle pensait à ça simplement parce qu'elle était malheureuse et que Harry semblait aussi froid et distant qu'un glacier de Durmstrang. "Comment est-ce que tu le sais ?"

"Je pense que je le saurais s'il arrêtait. Il t'a toujours aimé…" Il tendit la main et lui caressa la joue du bout des doigts. "Tu sais mieux que quiconque ce qu'il traverse. Essaie de lui parler..." Il soupira et ôta sa main. "Oublie ça. Ce n'est pas dans ma nature de donner des conseils aux amoureux désespérés. Demande à quelqu'un qui a une vie romantique plus réussie."

"Tu as une petite amie." souligna Hermione.

"C'est vrai." Drago se rassit, la bouche tordue en quelque chose qui aurait pu être un sourire, ou pas. "Alors, je le ferai."

¤¤¤

Le dernier rayon de soleil jaillit à travers la petite fenêtre d'Hermione, projetant un carré de lumière dorée sur le dessus-de-lit où Ginny était assise, la regardant ranger ses livres. Etant Préfète-en-Chef, Hermione disposait de sa propre chambre. Etant Hermione, elle n'avait pas passé beaucoup de temps à la décorer. Il y avait un lit avec un dessus-de-lit fleuri, trois grandes bibliothèques, un bureau, et une coiffeuse avec un miroir ; des photos de Harry, Ron et ses autres amis étaient accrochées le long de l'encadrement. Il y avait une autre photo de Harry et Hermione ensemble sur la table de nuit. Il n'y avait aucune photo de Drago. _Peut-être_, pensa Ginny, _qu'il ne se laisse pas photographier._

"Et bien, je pense qu'il est temps pour les Mesures Désespérées." déclara Ginny en appuyant son menton sur sa main.

Hermione, qui déplaçait péniblement les livres sur sa commode, sembla alarmée. "Les Mesures Désespérées ?" bredouilla-t-elle. Elles discutaient du Problème Harry, et elle devenait de plus en plus tendue.

"Oui." dit Ginny en prenant un air sérieux. "Jupe courte. Haut moulant. Ce genre de chose."

Hermione sembla encore plus alarmée. "Tu penses que le problème est qu'il n'est pas assez attiré par moi ?"

"Non ! Non, bien sûr que non." Elle se leva et vint se placer à côté de son amie. "Je pense juste qu'il est distrait et inquiet, et que donc, il est plus difficile d'attirer son attention. Et toi, tu es occupée également, tu es Préfète-en-Chef, tu prends je ne sais combien de cours supplémentaires, et à quand remonte la dernière fois où Harry et toi avez fait quelque chose ensemble juste pour le plaisir ?"

Hermione ferma les yeux. Ginny ressentit une pointe d'inquiétude ; Hermione devait être vraiment triste de tout ça. Les cercles autour de ses yeux étaient sombres, et Ginny devina qu'elle était encore plus fatiguée qu'elle ne le laissait paraître. "Octobre." répondit-elle finalement, avec hésitation. "Nous sommes allés au Musée à Stonehenge ensemble."

"Donc, il y a longtemps." constata tranquillement Ginny. Hermione acquiesça simplement, l'air misérable. Elle était habillée comme toujours quand elle ne portait pas de robe : un pull de cachemire bleu pâle, une jupe froissée bleue et grise, les cheveux noués en une queue de cheval. Malgré la modernité de sa tenue, quelque chose en elle rappelait à Ginny le portrait de Rowena Serdaigle dans son livre sur l'histoire des Fondateurs. Une beauté émanait d'Hermione, une beauté qui n'avait rien à voir avec la forme de son visage ou la régularité de ses traits. Sa beauté résidait dans la lumière et l'intelligence qu'elle mettait dans chaque chose qu'elle entreprenait. C'était ce que Harry appréciait, la raison pour laquelle il l'aimait, pensa Ginny. Bien sûr, Drago avait été aussi amoureux d'Hermione.

Mais elle ne voulait pas penser à Drago.

"Tu penses vraiment..." commença Hermione en baissant les yeux vers ses chaussures et ses collants gris, "que je devrais… me bichonner ?"

Ginny haussa les épaules. "Et bien, c'est un garçon."

Hermione eut un pâle sourire. "C'est juste que… et bien… c'est Harry."

"Je sais et il est le héros du monde sorcier, et il est ton meilleur ami, et blablabla, mais c'est aussi un garçon, et je pense qu'il aimerait si tu portais ça." déclara-t-elle en sortant quelque chose d'un tiroir qu'elle lui lança.

Hermione en tomba presque du lit. "Je ne vais pas porter ça !"

"Il aimerait probablement."

"C'est une nuisette !"

"Oh. Je pensais que c'était une robe."

"Ginny ! Tu ne m'aide pas !"

"Okay, okay."

Ginny dénicha un pull décolleté noir et une jupe noire qu'elle jugea bons, surtout après qu'elle eut utilisé un sortilège de Raccourcissement sur la jupe.

"Je me sens ridicule." se lamenta sombrement Hermione en survolant sa tenue. "Ce n'est pas moi."

"Tu es adorable." Ginny se leva du lit et donna une légère accolade à Hermione. Dehors, la neige avait commencé à tomber dru. "Tout ira bien. Harry t'aime."

"Je sais." La voix d'Hermione était calme. "Mais dernièrement, c'est comme s'il était quelque part où je ne pouvais pas l'atteindre. Il peut être si… distant par moment."

Ginny ne dit rien. Elle savait ce que voulait dire Hermione. Parfois Harry était juste Harry, et à d'autres moments, il semblait être autre chose, quelque chose de distant, de puissant et d'effrayant. Elle se souvint s'être réveillée dans la Chambre des Secrets et avoir vu Harry penché sur elle, trempé de sang, une épée à la main. Et il n'avait que douze ans alors. Bien sûr que Harry était un héros, et les héros ne sont pas comme tout le monde.

"Ginny." Hermione était adossée au mur près de la fenêtre ; elle tourna la tête pour regarder à travers la vitre, et la lueur grise de l'hiver se perdit dans ses cheveux. Sans regarder Ginny, elle demanda : "Est-ce que tu… aimais Drago ?"

Déconcertée, Ginny resta silencieuse un moment. Puis elle se pencha pour ramasser son sac de livres posé contre la malle. "Je dois y aller. Je dois retrouver Elizabeth à la bibliothèque."

Hermione tourna la tête. Derrière elle, la neige continuait de tomber, silencieusement, couvrant le rebord de la fenêtre d'une couche de givre. "Ginny…"

"Bonne chance !" l'encouragea Ginny en mettant son sac sur ses épaules. "Ça va aller, tu verras."

Hermione acquiesça, et resta silencieuse un moment. "Je me sens tellement coupable." avoua-t-elle finalement, si faiblement que Ginny entendit à peine ses mots. Elle regarda son amie sans comprendre.

"A propos de quoi ?"

Hermione sembla fatiguée. "Rien. Peu importe."

¤¤¤

Il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la salle commune des Serpentards ; tout le monde était descendu dîner. Drago, n'ayant pas faim, était resté, bien que la salle commune ne soit pas un de ses endroits favoris. La longue pièce souterraine ne semblait jamais chaleureuse, pas même lorsqu'un feu brûlait dans la grande cheminée de marbre, comme c'était le cas en ce moment. Les lampes verdâtres suspendues projetaient une lueur morbide. Drago s'enfonça dans le fauteuil de cuir vert qu'il avait placé devant le feu, perdu dans ses pensées.

Il était toujours perturbé par la vision qu'il avait eu de son père durant le cours de Potions. Il était quasiment sûr que ce n'était pas un rêve ordinaire : il se rappelait de la douleur qu'il avait ressenti à la main en se réveillant, et de ce que Harry lui avait dit à propos de ses rêves prémonitoires sur Voldemort, comment il se réveillait, la cicatrice en feu. Et il avait lui-même déjà rêvé de la vie de Serpentard, chose qu'il lui arrivait encore de faire. Les rêves normaux étaient une chose ; ceci en était une autre. Ça avait semblé si réel. Il essaya d'imaginer où son père et le Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvaient être, mais il n'y avait rien de particulièrement reconnaissable dans la pièce. Ça aurait pu être n'importe où.

Et la voix de son père était si familière. Le ton traînant dont il avait hérité. _Le garçon n'est pas fiable, Maître_. Drago inclina la tête en arrière et regarda le plafond, qui était décoré de bandes de marbre et de malachite verte. _Fais profil bas, Drago, et laisse l'Héritier de Serpentard faire_, lui avait dit son père durant sa seconde année. _Ton école doit être purifiée de tout ce sang de Moldu._

Bien sûr, il devait savoir que j'étais l'Héritier de Serpentard, pensa Drago. Il utilisait juste cette histoire comme couverture pour cacher ce qu'il préparait. Il s'étira et regarda le livre de Métamorphose sur ses cuisses. Ils apprenaient comment transformer différents éléments en d'autres. _Aqua ad pulvis transmuta. Saxum ad viscerum_. Transformer l'eau en poussière, la roche en chair. Mais il était trop épuisé pour se concentrer, et les mots dansaient devant ses yeux.

Il entendit des bruits de pas dans le couloir, et la porte des cachots s'ouvrit pour laisser passer des étudiants revenant du dîner. Il se tendit, avant de se rappeler que Blaise travaillait à la bibliothèque avec Pansy Parkinson. Il n'avait aucune envie de la voir.

"Hé, Malefoy." C'était Malcolm Baddock, le Poursuiveur brun qui rappelait vaguement à Drago Harry à cet âge-là. Si Harry avait été rusé comme une fouine et sournois comme un serpent, bien sûr. "Une lettre pour toi."

Il jeta le parchemin scellé sur les jambes de Drago. Il se déroula au contact de sa main, et Drago bougea rapidement le bras pour le cacher à la vue de Malcolm. "Merci, Baddock."

Malcolm acquiesça et s'en alla, et Drago eut tout le loisir d'étudier sa missive. Il avait déjà deviné ce que c'était, et il n'était pas déçu : une carte finement dessiné, montrant la porte d'entrée du château et la route qu'il devait prendre pour s'y rendre. Au bas de la carte étaient notés trois mots en lettres rondes : _Retrouve-moi ici_.

Avec un soupir, Drago roula la carte en boule, et alla chercher sa cape.

¤¤¤

Hermione leva les yeux vers Harry, assis devant la cheminée, une copie de la _Défaite du Sorcier Grindelwald_ ouverte et délaissée sur les genoux. Ils étaient assis et 'étudiaient' depuis presque deux heures, et Harry n'avait même pas tourné une page. Ses yeux étaient ouverts et regardaient dans le vague, sa tête penchée, sa masse de cheveux noirs lui tombant devant les yeux. Il ne lui avait rien dit depuis qu'elle était descendu dans la salle commune pour travailler avec lui, et ne semblait pas avoir remarqué son nouveau style du tout. _Tant pis pour la théorie de Ginny_, pensa-t-elle sombrement. Elle aurait tout aussi bien pu avoir un blaireau dans les bras qu'il ne l'aurait pas vu.

"Harry." dit-elle finalement pour briser le silence. "Est-ce que tu lis ce livre au moins ?"

"Non." Harry leva les yeux en rejetant une mèche de cheveux d'une main impatiente. La lumière se reflétait sur la montre en or qu'elle lui avait offerte pour son anniversaire (une montre de poche à laquelle il avait fixé un bracelet pour pouvoir la porter au poignet comme son père le faisait). "Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer." Il repoussa ses cheveux à nouveau ; ils avaient poussé au point de presque toucher son col.

Ce qui donna à Hermione une idée. "Je sais ce dont tu as besoin." annonça-t-elle.

Harry haussa un sourcil.

"Une coupe de cheveux."

Il en sourit presque. "Une coupe de cheveux ?"

"Exact." Elle se leva et marcha jusqu'à l'endroit où il était assis, plaça ses mains sur son visage et le leva vers elle. Elle écarta gentiment les mèches de cheveux de devant ses yeux, les laissant glisser entre ses doigts. Ses cheveux étaient plus épais que ceux de Drago, moins délicats.

"C'est juste une excuse pour jouer avec mes cheveux, pas vrai ?" Il souriait vraiment cette fois. Elle put le sentir prendre conscience de l'endroit où le V de son pull s'arrêtait sur sa poitrine, de la proximité de ses jambes nues sous sa jupe. Il se déplaça sur sa chaise. "Hermione... ce sont de nouveaux vêtements ?"

C'était son tour de sourire. "Peut-être." Elle sortit sa baguette. "_Accio ciseaux !_" incanta-t-elle, et l'instant d'après, elle tenait la paire de ciseaux de broderie qu'elle gardait dans sa malle. Elle prit le livre de Harry et le posa sur la table avec ses lunettes. "Prêt ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Je ne…" commença Harry, mais la proximité des ciseaux le fit tomber dans un silence docile. Hermione essaya de couper les cheveux de manière régulière, mais elle dut admettre qu'elle n'y connaissait absolument rien. Elle espéra ne pas lui couper une oreille ou le dégarnir d'un côté. Harry était inhabituellement calme ; content de l'attention qu'elle lui portait ou assommé d'ennui, elle n'aurait pu dire. Elle, elle ne s'ennuyait certainement pas. Elle était consciente de chaque endroit où elle le touchait. Une main le tenait sous le menton, l'autre perdue dans ses cheveux, sa jambe entre les siennes, son genou contre sa cuisse. Elle pouvait sentir le parfum qui émanait de lui, ce parfum de savon qui était le sien. Ses yeux verts étaient levés vers elle, bordés de ces cils noirs qu'elle adorait et lui enviait. "Ici !" indiqua-t-il brusquement, la voix un peu rauque. Il tendit la main et posa sa main sur sa taille, la rapprochant de lui. Elle était maintenant à cheval sur lui et il était presque à hauteur de sa poitrine. _Oh mon dieu. Ça marche ? Je pense que oui._

Harry bougea à nouveau sur sa chaise.

"Reste tranquille." lui intima-t-elle. Sa voix se brisa en un couinement.

Il relâcha sa taille et attrapa son poignet avec sa main droite. Les ciseaux tombèrent et rebondirent sur le tapis. "Hermione…" murmura-t-il, et il la tira vers lui.

Et elle l'embrassa. Elle se laissa aller à son baiser avec une urgence presque douloureuse et, à sa surprise, il ouvrit la bouche sous la sienne, accueillant le baiser, accueillant son toucher. Ses mains passèrent de ses cheveux à ses épaules, puis s'enroulèrent autour de son cou. Elle sentit ses genoux céder, et elle s'assit sur ses cuisses, enroulant ses jambes autour des siennes. Elle pouvait sentir la pression de son torse contre elle, les battements de son cœur à travers le fin tee-shirt qu'il portait. "Hermione." Sa voix était rude à son oreille, ses mains encore plus sur son dos. Sa bouche passa sur sa joue, son oreille, la ligne de sa mâchoire, la peau sensible de sa gorge. Ses ongles la griffant presque, il l'agrippa par la taille et passa rudement sous son pull, trouvant et dessinant les contours de son soutien-gorge. Hermione frissonna à cette sensation, et aussi de surprise : ça ne ressemblait pas à Harry, d'être agressif. Mais il était là au moins, vraiment là, et alors que ses doigts traçaient des cercles de feu sur sa peau, elle cessa de se demander ce qui lui arrivait, et s'abandonna à ce moment. C'était simplement Harry, ses doigts sur sa peau et sa bouche sur la sienne et elle…

Bascula. Avec un petit cri, elle se retint à Harry, et réussit à l'emporter avec elle alors qu'elle tombait par terre. Ils atterrirent sur le tapis dans un torrent de halètements et d'éclats de rire. Il fallut un moment à Hermione pour réaliser qu'elle était la seule à rire. Harry ne riait pas du tout. Il avait les yeux baissés vers elle dans une expression d'horreur, et une telle douleur brillait dans ses yeux que son rire resta bloqué dans sa gorge. "Harry ?" s'étrangla-t-elle, luttant pour se redresser. "Harry, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

Il secoua la tête et s'éloigna d'elle. "Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?"

"Ce que je faisais ?" Hermione le dévisagea. "J'embrassais mon petit ami."

Harry cacha son visage dans ses mains.

"Mon petit ami." répéta-t-elle, mais cette fois avec colère. "Qui ne me parle presque plus, qui ne me regarde plus…"

"Ce n'est pas vrai." l'interrompit sèchement Harry en ôtant ses mains de son visage. Il prit ses lunettes sur la table et les mit. "Je suis juste occupé, c'est tout."

"Et pas moi ? Je suis Préfète-en-Chef, Harry, et j'ai des cours supplémentaires et des groupes d'étude, et j'ai quand même du temps pour toi. Je n'ai que du temps pour toi, mais tu ne sembles pas vouloir passer un seul instant avec moi."

"Hermione !" cria sèchement Harry. Ses yeux étaient froids et distants derrière ses lunettes, et sa mâchoire était crispée par la colère. Il n'avait jamais été comme ça auparavant. _Sommes-nous en train de nous disputer ?_ pensa-t-elle vaguement. _Est-ce cela ?_ Mais tout le monde se disputait. Ça semblait être autre chose. "Hermione, laisse tomber !"

"C'est à cause de cet été ?" demanda-t-elle, la voix cassée. "Je sais que nous avons traversé l'enfer, Harry, et je sais à quel point c'était douloureux…"

"Tu ne sais pas !" lâcha-t-il, et sa voix était comme la glace qui s'agglutinait sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

"Alors dis-moi."

Harry sembla hésiter un moment. Il était assis contre un fauteuil, les cheveux en bataille, les joues rougies par le baiser et la colère. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens et, pendant un instant, elle put sentir l'ancien lien qui les unissait, aussi vibrant que s'il était vivant.

Puis Harry détourna les yeux, et cela disparut. "Laisse tomber, Hermione. S'il-te-plaît !"

"Non, je ne ferais pas ça."

"Alors nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire !" s'exclama-t-il, et il se leva. Hermione le regarda avec incrédulité.

"Harry…"

"Laisse-moi tranquille !" cria-t-il, et l'écho de son cri résonna dans le silence. Elle resta assise, sans bouger, alors qu'il prenait sa cape rouge et passait le trou du portrait.

¤¤¤

Harry vérifia à peine les alentours alors qu'il descendait les escaliers, parcourait de sombres couloirs, et atteignait les portes de l'école. Il était trop animé de cette rage irrationnelle, née d'une douleur si incompréhensible et aveuglante qu'elle aurait pu être physique. Ses mains frissonnaient encore de la sensation de la peau d'Hermione sous elles, et sa bouche avait encore son goût, et il voyait encore son expression quand elle l'avait dévisagé. _Alors dis-moi !_

Mais je ne peux pas faire ça.

L'air froid le frappa comme un Cognard alors qu'il sortait. Il resserra sa cape autour de lui, mais il ressentait toujours la douleur au niveau des yeux et de la bouche. Il descendit les escaliers et ses bottes firent crisser la neige sous ses pieds. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où il allait. Le monde était resplendissant d'argent et d'obscurité, le ciel pareil à un diamant parsemé d'éclats ferreux. L'orée de la Forêt Interdite paraissait sombre et acérée à cette distance. Harry voulut disparaître en elle, dans le froid et les ténèbres. Il voulait être seul et ne plus penser ou parler à qui que ce soit.

Il ne s'était jamais senti ainsi auparavant. Il n'y avait jamais de problème que la présence de Ron ou d'Hermione ne saurait soulager. Il ne savait pas quand est-ce que ce changement subtil s'était insinué en lui, mais c'était arrivé, et alors qu'il supportait la présence de Ron, qui ne lui posait pas de questions, être avec Hermione l'emplissait de honte, de culpabilité et de douleur.

Il shoota dans la neige. Davantage en était tombé après le dîner et le sol était blanc et immaculé, seulement marqué par les ombres. Il aurait pu être la seule personne vivante, traçant son chemin solitaire à travers la peau d'un monde.

Il atteignit l'orée de la Forêt, et se souvint y être allé en première année, traînant un Drago Malefoy furieux dans son sillage. Ils avaient alors onze ans. Ça semblait s'être déroulé il y a des siècles. Il leva la main pour écarter une branche, et la lumière de la lune vint frapper la montre attachée à son poignet.

Il s'arrêta et la regarda. Sa surface dorée, les chiffres noirs, la montre que son père avait porté jusqu'à son dernier jour, et que Sirius avait ôté de son poignet mort. Cette montre qu'Hermione avait fait remarcher, pour lui. Il connaissait par cœur l'inscription à sa base. Pour Harry, de la part d'Hermione, ta meilleure amie.

Hermione. Un sentiment de désarroi le transperça. _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_ Il s'arrêta brusquement et fit demi-tour vers le château, mais son pied se prit dans une racine, et il tomba la tête la première.

¤¤¤

La carte mena Drago à un vieux mur de pierre à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite, au centre d'une clairière déserte. Un arbre avait poussé au centre du mur, écartant les pierres avec ses racines. Drago s'adossa au tronc, dans l'ombre des branches sans feuilles, et regarda le paysage gelé.

Le ciel était devenu d'un bleu cobalt, marqué ici et là par l'ombre d'un nuage noir. Le lac était un diamant gelé, teinté d'un bleu doux par les ténèbres environnantes. Et au loin se dressait le château, sombre et ancien, identique à ce qu'il était quand Salazar Serpentard et Godric Gryffondor y vivaient durant leur enfance.

Parfois, en regardant le château, des souvenirs de son autre vie lui venaient, aussi facilement que les souvenirs d'un rêve. Ils avaient été là pour la construction du château, deux jeunes hommes, presque encore des enfants, galopant côte à côte dans les chants des bleuets. Simplement en touchant le vieux mur de pierre, il pouvait entendre leurs voix résonner en lui.

_Descends du mur, Salazar, pourquoi te briser la nuque ?_

_Pourquoi pas ?_

_Je sais pourquoi._

_Tu m'aimes tant que ça, Godric ?_

_Je t'aime bien assez._

Drago ouvrit les yeux. Il se demanda si Rowena, si elle était toujours vivante, pleurerait de savoir ce qu'était devenu son premier amour, à jamais piégé en Enfer ? Il se demanda brièvement comment était l'Enfer. Un endroit en flammes, comme il était si souvent décrit ? Ou un endroit glacial, réchauffé par aucun feu, éclairé par aucune lumière ?

Alors qu'il pensait à tout ça, il y eut un bruit sec au-dessus de lui, et une jeune fille tomba de l'arbre.

Il essaya de sortir les mains des poches pour l'attraper, mais le son de la branche brisée l'avait surpris et ralenti ses réflexes. Il recula d'un pas, mais ça ne suffit pas. Elle lui tomba directement dessus, et ils roulèrent sur le sol. Quand ils s'arrêtèrent, il vit qu'elle était à demi sur lui, ses genoux bloquant presque ses bras le long de son corps, ses yeux gris brillant d'amusement.

"Salut Drago." dit-elle en se redressant. "Comment vas-tu ?"

Drago cligna des yeux. Elle était vêtue, comme toujours, de ce qui semblait être une tenue d'époque. Ce soir-là elle portait une riche robe de laine noire décolleté, avec des manches échancrées à peine visible sous sa cape violette. La cape était fixée sur ses épaules par une épingle dorée en forme de coquelicot. Elle avait des joyaux dans les cheveux, des émeraudes et des grenats, qui captaient la lumière de la lune quand elle bougeait et faisaient penser à des lumières de Noël, effet qui était probablement voulu.

Il soupira. "Rhysenn. Oui. Fort heureusement, j'ai utilisé ma colonne vertébrale pour amortir ta chute." (2)

"Tu n'as pas l'air content de me voir."

"Je suis surpris d'avoir l'air de quelque chose. Je ne peux pas respirer."

C'était la vérité. Au lieu de s'asseoir sur son ventre, Rhysenn était carrément sur ses côtes. Elle était légère, mais sa respiration était tout de même comprimée. Au lieu de bouger, elle fit la moue. Comme toujours, elle lui rappelait un instrument de musique. Un violon, peut-être. Elle avait cette apparence délicate, et vibrait à cette hauteur de note.

"J'avais un très joli commentaire à te faire." raconta rêveusement Drago. "Puis tu m'es tombé sur la tête et j'ai oublié ce que c'était."

"Dis toujours."

"Je ne peux pas, le moment est passé."

Rhysenn secoua la tête et les gemmes brillèrent dans ses cheveux. "Tu penses trop !"

La neige commençait à mouiller le dos de la cape de Drago. Il frissonna. "Ce genre d'hommes est dangereux." (5)

Rhysenn ne répondit pas. Ses yeux brillaient, froids et amusés. "Tu veux le message que j'ai pour toi ou pas ?"

Drago bailla. De la neige tomba dans sa bouche. Il essaya de ne pas tousser. "Est-ce que j'ai le choix ?"

"Pas vraiment." Rhysenn souriait. C'était son moment préféré, quand Drago devait jouer à cache-cache pour trouver le parchemin dissimulé sous ses volumineux vêtements. D'habitude, Drago jouait le jeu, mais ce soir, il semblait inhabituellement irritable. Il posa une main fermement sur sa taille, et glissa l'autre sous sa robe, le long de ses collants, et trouva le parchemin soigneusement accroché au sommet de ses bas. Il le prit, et le tint devant elle. "Je l'ai."

Elle sembla irritée. "Comment as-tu... ?"

"Tu es une femme, et par conséquent prévisible."

"Oh !" Rhysenn poussa un petit cri d'agacement très féminin, et se leva de la poitrine de Drago. Elle se tint au-dessus de lui, les mains sur les hanches, dans une position qui lui offrait une vue imprenable sous sa jupe s'il tendait le cou. Il décida d'agir en gentleman et ne le fit pas. A la place, il se leva en brossant la neige sur sa cape. Quand il leva les yeux, il se retrouva pile aligné sur les siens. Il n'y avait rien de féminin dans son regard : il était aiguisé, froid, calculateur, âgé. Il se demanda à nouveau quel âge elle pouvait avoir, chose qu'elle ne voudrait jamais lui dire. "Tu es horrible."

"Ne fais pas comme si tu te souciais de ce que je faisais." lui suggéra Drago en chassant la neige accumulée sur ses manches à l'aide du parchemin

Rhysenn sourit, dévoilant des dents blanches acérées. "Tu as raison. Je ne m'en soucie pas." Elle s'avança vers lui, et pressa ses lèvres sur sa joue ; c'était comme toucher une cendre chaude. Il frissonna. "Joyeux Noël ! Je te verrai avant ton anniversaire."

"Je n'en doute pas. Mon anniversaire est en juillet."

"C'est ce que tu crois !" lança-t-elle, et elle disparut. Drago fixa l'endroit où elle s'était évanoui. Il lui avait dit auparavant que c'était impossible de transplaner à Poudlard, mais elle ne semblait pas s'en être formalisé.

Il regarda sombrement la lettre dans sa main. Il s'était habitué à l'apparence des missives de son père. Un beau parchemin en vélin, proprement roulé, serré dans un ruban noir et marqué d'un sceau représentant une tête de mort. Son père ne pouvait pas utiliser le sceau des Malefoy, après tout : ce sceau brillait désormais à la main gauche de Drago, contre le cuir soigné de ses gants d'hiver. Avec un soupir, il se prépara à l'ouvrir, quand le crissement de la neige le fit relever vivement la tête, son regard fouillant la demi-obscurité. C'est alors qu'il vit Harry, étendu à quelques pas de lui, la tête dans la neige.

¤¤¤

"'Soir Potter !" La voix provenant d'au-dessus de Harry était pleine d'amusement. "Tu nous fait un ange des neiges, ou tu es juste très, très fatigué ?"

"La ferme, Malefoy !" Harry roula sur le dos. Il regarda Drago, qui semblait être une silhouette noire contre le ciel saphir. Des cristaux blancs étaient pris dans ses cheveux argentés, et ses yeux gris s'accordaient avec la couleur du lac gelé. "Je suis tombé."

"C'était plus qu'évident." Il tendit une main, bien au chaud dans un gant de cuir. "Debout, alors."

"Je ne veux pas." refusa Harry d'un air rebelle.

"Tu vas geler."

"Et alors ?"

"C'est vrai, un point pour toi." Sur ce, il se laissa tomber dans la neige à ses côtés. Harry se tordit le cou pour regarder Drago d'un air irrité. Pourquoi est-ce que Drago ne pouvait pas simplement le laisser seul ? N'était-ce pas évident qu'il voulait être misérable en paix ?

"Tu vas ruiner tes précieux gants."

"J'en ai encore six paires à la maison." répliqua Drago d'un ton neutre. "Maintenant, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? On dirait que tu as un rencard avec Rogue."

Harry eut un rire amer.

"Ah, le rire jaune. Ça signifie un problème avec une fille."

Il parlait légèrement. Sa voix était prudente et égale. Harry leva la tête et appuya son menton sur sa main, ses yeux scannant l'expression de Drago, qui était imperméable. Même après tout ce temps, le sujet d'Hermione était toujours tendu entre eux. Drago était prudent, respectueux et réticent à parler d'elle. Ce qui en soi était suffisant à Harry pour savoir que peu importe les problèmes qu'avait valu à Drago ce qu'il ressentait pour Hermione, il le ressentait toujours. Harry suspectait que c'était ce qui l'avait tenu éloigné de Ginny, mais il n'en avait aucune preuve. Quoi que ce soit, Blaise ne l'avait apparemment pas compris, ou s'était convaincu que ça importait peu.

"Ouais. On peut dire ça."

Les sourcils de Drago se levèrent, mais il ne dit rien.

"Nous nous sommes disputés."

Drago resta silencieux.

"Hermione et moi." précisa Harry.

"Je me serais douté que tu ne parlais pas d'Hedwige."

Harry sourit malgré lui. Ce geste sembla renforcer une résolution en Drago. Il se leva, et tendit à nouveau une main vers Harry. "Debout. On va faire un tour."

Cette fois, Harry prit la main tendue. "Où ?" demanda-t-il en se levant.

"Pré-au-Lard."

"Pré-au-Lard ?" Harry essaya d'ôter sa main de celle de Drago, mais celui-ci le tirait fermement vers la Forêt Interdite. "Pourquoi ?"

"On va prendre un verre."

"Mais… les Trois Balais n'ont que de la Bièraubeurre. Je ne suis pas un elfe de maison !"

"Tais-toi simplement, Potter, et fais-moi confiance."

¤¤¤

Le soleil disparaissait derrière les montagnes qui bordaient Pré-au-Lard, illuminant le village d'une lueur rosée. La neige, pareil à du sucre glace, recouvrait le toit des maisons, qui étaient ornées de décorations de Noël magiques. De la fumée s'échappait des cheminées, marquant le ciel de faibles ombres telles des traînées d'aquarelle.

"Joli." apprécia Drago en s'arrêtant sur le chemin qui menait au village. Le panneau doré _Vous entrez à Pré-au-Lard _était couvert de guirlandes, tout comme le reste de la ville, étincelante de lumières vertes et rouges. Drago la regarda. "Aucun risque d'oublier que Noël approche ici."

"Noël." répéta Harry. Sa voix était vide. Il aurait aussi bien pu parler d'une récente tragédie. "Je n'ai acheté de cadeaux pour personne."

Drago lui jeta un regard de côté. "Est-ce que je dois comprendre que je n'aurais pas la maquette de train que j'ai demandé ?"

"Et le mariage…" continua sombrement Harry. "Il aura lieu le jour du Nouvel An et je n'ai rien acheté non plus."

Drago cligna des yeux pour chasser les flocons pendus à ses cils. "Tu as eu des nouvelles de Sirius ?"

Harry secoua la tête. "Pas tellement. Je pense qu'il est occupé avec les préparatifs."

"Rien à propos des cornemuses ?"

Un faible sourire souleva un coin de la bouche de Harry. "Je pense que c'est toujours en cours de négociations."

"Plus pour longtemps, je connais ma mère." sourit Drago, mais il vit que Harry n'écoutait plus. Il regardait le village, le regard sombre et distant. Le temps lui allait à merveille : la neige faisait ressortir ses cheveux noirs et sa cape rouge d'une manière incroyable, et le froid colorant sa peau pâle lui donnait l'air d'être en bien meilleure santé. Mais sa bouche était serrée en une ligne qui démontrait clairement le contraire. "Oh, allez, Potter, on dirait que ta chouette vient de mourir."

"Hermione me déteste." maugréa Harry. Ses mains jouaient nerveusement avec sa ceinture. Pas avec le matériau en lui-même, mais avec l'ornement circulaire rouge, trop petit pour être un bracelet, qui le recouvrait. Drago remarqua qu'il ne lui avait jamais demandé ce que c'était. Quoi que ce soit, il y était très attaché. Drago ne se rappelait pas l'avoir déjà vu sans depuis septembre.

"Te déteste ?" Drago secoua la tête, mais Harry ne semblait pas disposé à lui expliquer pourquoi. "J'en doute."

"Qui s'intéresse à ce que tu penses ?" répliqua Harry d'une voix sans inflexion.

"Un autre point pour toi. D'accord. Personne en dehors de toi." Il alla jusqu'à Harry et le prit par le dos de sa cape. "Viens."

Il le tira, et Harry suivit sans la moindre résistance. Ils descendirent le chemin enneigé menant au village, passant devant des fenêtres éclairées sentant le pain d'épice et la cannelle. Ils arrivèrent finalement dans la petite zone commerciale de Pré-au-Lard, délimitée par la boutique de Zonko d'un côté et les Trois Balais de l'autre. Zonko était fermé mais les Trois Balais étaient ouverts et, alors qu'ils passaient les portes pour entrer dans la pièce bruyante et chaude, Drago murmura un sortilège pour faire disparaître la neige de leurs capes. _Toujours présentable, c'est mon slogan._

Derrière le bar, la jolie madame Rosmerta sourit aux garçons. "Bonsoir, Drago ! Harry !" les salua-t-elle.

Drago lui fit un signe de tête. "Nous ne faisons que passer." indiqua-t-il de façon significative.

Elle haussa un sourcil. "Bon, amusez-vous bien alors."

Harry regarda Drago sans comprendre. "Malefoy, qu'est-ce que… ?"

"Viens." Drago déplaça sa prise du col de Harry à son poignet, et le traîna dans son sillage. Ils traversèrent la pièce à demi-pleine de sorciers buvant tranquillement, puis passèrent devant un énorme sapin de Noël, sous l'escalier, jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent… un mur. Un mur entièrement nu excepté le portrait d'une très jolie jeune fille ressemblant à Madame Rosmerta, perchée sur une balançoire. Quand elle vit Harry et Drago, elle eut un sourire coquet. "Et bien, n'êtes-vous pas adorables tous les deux ?" demanda-t-elle. "Vous venez passer un peu de temps avec moi ?"

Drago secoua la tête, souriant légèrement. "Bouton d'Or." lança-t-il.

"Oh, pas encore un !" geignit la jeune fille, l'air ennuyé, mais le portrait s'écarta, révélant un passage dans le mur. Drago le traversa, et Harry, l'air perplexe, le suivit.

Un large espace s'ouvrait devant eux. C'était une pièce élégante, étincelant de bois de teck, de chêne foncé et de laiton poli. Un long bar courait le long du mur, et derrière lui étaient alignées des bouteilles de liqueurs : sang de Dragon rouge, vin de Géant noir, bière de Troll d'un vert visqueux. Un grand verre de vodka de la taille d'un homme se trouvait d'un côté du bar ; à l'intérieur de minuscule balais volaient en cercle. Les mots QUIDDITCH ABSOLU étaient écrits en volutes de fumée à son sommet.

Une grande sorcière se tenait derrière le bar, vêtue d'un haut argenté, et remplissait le verre d'un sorcier accoudé au comptoir d'un liquide rose. Alors que les yeux de Harry s'habituaient à la lumière, il réalisa deux choses. D'une : ce bar était, comparé aux autres bars, peuplé seulement de sorciers ; il ne voyait aucune sorcière. De deux : la fille derrière le bar ne portait pas de haut argenté ; en fait, elle ne portait pas de haut du tout. Elle était seulement vêtue de ses longs cheveux argentés et d'un mini-short.

"Bienvenue à la Belette Sordide." dit Drago en indiquant le bar d'un large mouvement de bras.

"Aah…" gémit Harry en reculant d'un pas. "Je… Je n'ai jamais… Je n'ai jamais vu…"

"Maintenant si !" Drago saisit à nouveau le dos de la robe de Harry et le tira fermement jusqu'au bar. Trouvant deux places vides près d'un sorcier grassouillet avec du cocktail rose, il lâcha Harry près de son siège et s'appuya sur le comptoir. "Hé !" appela-t-il. "Des boissons, ici."

Une serveuse seins nus se retourna. "Drago !" s'écria-t-elle, apparemment heureuse de le voir. Elle se pencha en avant et l'embrassa sur la joue. "Ça faisait un bail !"

Harry émit une sorte de gargouillement. "Tu viens souvent ici ?" demanda-t-il à Drago.

"Crois-le ou non, mais mon père concluait ses affaires ici." expliqua Drago en acceptant le baiser de la barmaid avec l'air de quelqu'un dont tout lui est dû. Ses yeux parcoururent rapidement le bar. "Bon, alors. Un Mai Tai." commanda-t-il. "Avec une ombrelle. Verte. Et un..." Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Harry. "Un Bloody Mary, avec double dose de sang de Dragon."

La barmaid sourit. "Une ombrelle ?"

"Bien sûr. Une rouge."

Elle lui sourit. "Tout ce que tu veux. Et mon beau, tu restes là jusqu'à ce que le spectacle commence cette fois."

Drago sourit simplement. _Le spectacle ?_ pensa Harry. Ses yeux se posèrent sur une petite scène dans un coin sombre de la pièce. Il y avait plusieurs perches, et loin derrière se tenait un petit groupe de musiciens. Tous des hommes, forcément. Celui avec la clarinette ressemblait désagréablement à Rogue.

Harry avait vu assez de mauvais films pour savoir à quoi servaient les perches. Il se tourna lentement vers Drago, qui fouillait dans les poches de sa cape avec un air de suprême indifférence. "Malefoy," interrogea-t-il, un peu sèchement, "tu m'as amené dans un club de strip-tease pour sorciers ?"

"Ouaip !" dit Drago, et il jeta une poignée de Gallions sur le comptoir. "Ça devrait suffire pour plusieurs tournées."

Harry secoua la tête. "Je te verrais bien trinquer sur les flammes de l'enfer, Malefoy."

"Tu as dit trinquer ?" La barmaid aux cheveux argentés était de retour (_certainement une Vélane_, pensa Harry) avec une boisson fumante rouge dans une main et une tourbillonnante verte dans l'autre. Elle les posa devant Harry et Drago et sourit. "Un toast pour les deux plus beaux garçons de Poudlard ?"

Malgré lui, Harry se sentit rougir. Il n'était pas immunisé contre le charme Vela, pas même maintenant. Drago, en revanche, souriait. "Angélique, tu n'as jamais vu aucun autre garçon de Poudlard."

La Vélane lui rendit son sourire. "Je suis seulement ici pour les pourboires, amour."

Drago lui tendit un Gallion. Elle le mit précieusement à un endroit qui fit presque tomber Harry de son siège. Quand il se redressa, il saisit son verre vivement et le porta à sa bouche. Il le vida aussi facilement qu'une pinte d'essence, mais même à travers sa toux, il pouvait sentir le liquide répandre son énergie brûlante à travers ses veines.

Il agita faiblement une main. "Un autre," commanda-t-il, entre deux toux. "Un autre comme celui-là, s'il-te-plaît."

¤¤¤

Ils avaient déjà descendu quatre verres et le "spectacle" n'avait toujours pas commencé. Non pas qu'Harry s'en inquiète. Il était penché sur son quatrième cocktail au sang de Dragon, le fixant comme s'il contenait tous les secrets de l'univers.

Gentiment, Drago lui tapota l'épaule. "Hauts les cœurs, Potter. La nuit ne fait que commencer et nous avons des ombrelles dans nos verres." (3)

Harry tourna un regard trouble vers lui. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre toi et les ombrelles ?"

"Et bien, c'est une bonne histoire. En fait non, pas si bonne que ça, seulement une longue histoire. Parlons plutôt de toi à la place. Comment est-ce que tu t'es retrouvé la tête la première dans la neige ?"

"Je te l'ai dit. Je me suis disputé avec Hermione."

"Et elle t'as frappé avec une pelle, t'as traîné jusqu'à la Forêt Interdite et t'as laissé là ?"

Harry poussa un soupir exaspéré. "Non. Je me suis en quelque sorte… enfui. Les choses prenaient trop d'ampleur et… tu ne te disputes jamais avec Blaise ?"

Drago grogna. "Pas exactement."

"Ce qui veut dire ?"

Drago secoua la tête. "Je ne veux pas parler d'elle."

"Mais c'est ta petite amie."

Drago ne put retenir un frisson. "Ne me le rappelle pas."

Harry le regarda, bouche bée. "Tu ne l'apprécies pas ?"

"Personne n'apprécie Blaise !" déclara Drago d'un ton péremptoire.

"Pourquoi pas ?"

"Ha !" Drago se redressa, les yeux brillants. "Par où commencer ? 'Fais-moi un cadeau' 'Amène-moi à Pré-au-Lard' 'Achète-moi ce bracelet' 'Fais-moi l'amour à même le sol tout de suite' 'Non, pas comme ça, comme ça' 'Arrête de perdre du temps et enlève ton pantalon'"

"Par quoi est-ce que tu veux que je commence ?" demanda Harry, en touillant son quatrième (cinquième ?) verre avec son ombrelle. (4)

Drago grogna. "Non, c'est comme ça qu'elle est. Elle a la pire personnalité de toute notre Maison, et comme tu dois t'en douter, la compétition est rude."

Harry le regarda avec curiosité. "Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu sors avec elle ?"

Drago vida son verre si vite que Harry s'inquiéta de le voir tomber de son siège. Il posa bruyamment son verre vide sur le comptoir. "De quoi est-ce que tu parles, Potter ? Elle est fantastique."

"Euh…" grogna Harry, perplexe. "Très bien. C'est juste… que s'est-il passé entre toi et Ginny ? Je pensais que vous alliez... tu sais. Sortir ensemble. Peut-être."

"Nous allions quoi ? Okay, Monsieur Sentiment, cette discussion n'était pas censé être sur moi. C'était supposé être à _ton _sujet."

Harry se redressa avec difficulté. Il lui fallut un moment pour fixer son regard sur Drago. Puis son regard s'aiguisa, se durcit, et il n'eut plus l'air ivre du tout. "Très bien, parlons de moi."

Drago fit courir son doigt sur le bord froid du verre. "Pourquoi vous êtes-vous disputés avec Hermione ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me le dis pas ?"

Drago cligna des yeux. "Hein ?"

"Elle t'a parlé." affirma Harry, d'une voix froide. "Je sais qu'elle l'a fait."

Drago regarda Harry dans les yeux. "Ça t'ennuie ?"

"Si ça l'aide, je pense que non."

Drago abandonna l'approche prudente. "Elle dit que tu l'ignores. Elle dit que tu ne lui parles presque plus."

Un rougissement commença à envahir le visage de Harry. "Ce n'est pas vrai."

Drago ne dit rien.

"Ce n'est pas vrai." répéta Harry, les pommettes rougies par la colère.

"Très bien. Dis-moi quels cours elle prend ?"

Harry cligna des yeux et ouvrit la bouche. "Quoi ?"

"Quels cours prend Hermione cette année ?"

Harry resta la bouche ouverte. "Potions," énonça-t-il lentement, "Défense contre les Forces du Mal Avancées avec Lupin..."

"Et les cours qu'elle n'a pas avec toi ?"

Harry baissa les yeux vers le comptoir. "Arithmancie," répondit-il, incertain. "Médecine Magique. Sorts et Protection..."

"Elle a laissé tomber." l'interrompit Drago, la voix dure. "En octobre. Elle a pris Etude des Runes à la place."

Harry détourna les yeux, la mâchoire serrée. "Où veux-tu en venir ?"

"Tu l'ignores. Pourquoi ?"

"Je ne…"

"Oh, arrête, Harry !" s'écria Drago avec exaspération. "Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre ?"

Harry frappa du poing si fort que les verres se renversèrent. Drago était conscient que le sorcier potelé à sa droite les regardait d'un drôle d'air. Il était aussi conscient que sa dernière question pouvait prêter à confusion pour quelqu'un d'extérieur à la conversation. Oh, bon.

"Il n'y a personne d'autre !" cria Harry. "Il n'y aura jamais personne d'autre pour moi, jamais !"

Le sorcier potelé tapota Drago dans les côtes avec sa baguette. "Je pense qu'il est sincère."murmura-t-il à l'oreille de Drago. "Allez, donne-lui une autre chance."

"Oh, taisez-vous !" s'écria Drago sans se retourner. Il regardait Harry. Le rouge de son visage avait disparu et il était devenu très pâle.

"Désolé, tu n'y es pour rien." admit Harry.

"Ça pour sûr. Et ne pense pas que je vais m'amuser à faire les intermédiaires entre Hermione et toi, car je ne le ferais pas."

"Alors pourquoi... ?"

"Je n'aime pas la voir malheureuse."

A ça, Harry resta silencieux. Il regarda les bouteilles alignées contre le mur, derrière le comptoir. Les liqueurs magiques de différentes couleurs tourbillonnaient à l'intérieur : des nuances de lavande, de turquoise et d'or clair. "Peut-être que je deviens égoïste." réfléchit-il finalement. "Mais c'est parce que je l'aime et que je ne veux pas la perdre même si je ne… même si je ne peux..." Il s'arrêta, et Drago attendit, sachant qu'il ne devait pas l'interrompre. "Même si je ne peux rien lui offrir maintenant." acheva Harry.

"Tu t'es éloigné d'elle."

Harry fixait son verre vide désormais. La lueur d'une torche parsemait ses cheveux d'or et illuminait un objet doré contre sa gorge. Le Charme Epicyclique. "Peut-être la meilleure chose pour elle."

"Conneries! Elle t'aime."

"Aimer…" répéta platement Harry. Sa voix était dénué de la moindre intonation. "Peut-être..."

"Ne soit pas un parfait abruti. Bien sûr que oui."

La barmaid posa un nouveau verre devant Harry, qui le regarda sans vraiment le voir. Drago essaya de se rappeler combien de verres il avait déjà consommé. Il avait le sentiment que c'était plus qu'un chiffre à un nombre.

"Voldemort va venir pour moi." dit Harry. "Tu le sais."

Drago se pencha. "Je ne sais rien de tel." le contredit-il, bien qu'au fond de lui, il ait le souvenir de la douleur lancinante à sa paume, et de la voix d'un homme disant : _Le garçon n'est pas fiable, Maître._

"Bien sûr qu'il vient ! Il va encore essayer de m'avoir. Pourquoi arrêterait-il maintenant ? Serpentard est hors-course, et plus je serais jeune et sans expérience, et mieux ce sera pour lui."

"Potter..." Drago laissa sa voix s'éteindre. "Tu ne sais pas."

"Je sais." Sa voix était sûre.

"Alors… tu as peur ?"

"Non. Je suis content."

Drago cligna des yeux. "Redis-moi ça ?"

"Je suis content." répéta Harry, et sa voix contenait quelque chose, quelque chose de sauvage et primitif. Sa main tenait étroitement son verre. "Je suis content. J'y pense tout le temps, Malefoy, au fait de le combattre, ma chance de me venger, de libérer mes parents… Je rêve que je le tue. Je me réveille avec des bleus sur les mains et je sais que j'ai frappé le mur en dormant. J'étais furieux auparavant mais je n'avais jamais connu de haine comme celle-ci, forte et permanente, qui ne me quitte jamais, alors comment pourrais-je être avec Hermione quand je ressens ça ? Si elle savait comment je suis réellement, si plein de haine et de poison… elle pense que je suis au-dessus de ça, mieux que ça, et je voudrais que ce soit vrai, mais…" Il secoua la tête comme pour éclaircir ses pensées, et ses cheveux volèrent autour de son visage. Hermione avait raison. Il avait besoin d'une bonne coupe. "Mais ça ne l'est pas."

Drago le regarda fixement. "Je ne savais pas..."

La respiration de Harry était précipitée. "Je continue de penser à mes parents là-bas… dans cet endroit..."

Drago parla à travers sa gorge serrée : "Est-ce que tu as utilisé la Pensine que je t'ai donné ?"

"Non." Harry secoua la tête. "Je ne peux pas..." L'alcool avait rendu sa voix plus rauque, et lui donnait un air encore plus désespéré. "Je ne peux pas le supporter, je ne peux..." et il se pencha en avant et cacha son visage dans ses mains.

Drago resta immobile, glacé, son coeur battant douloureusement contre ses côtes. C'était sa faute, sa faute, il était le seul à avoir dit à Harry pour ses parents au pays des morts, faisant ressortir des sentiments de perte et de rage insupportables par la même occasion. Il avait pensé que la Pensine l'aiderait, mais ce n'était pas le cas, puisque Harry ne pouvait supporter l'idée de s'en servir. Il avait été idiot d'avoir eu cette idée.

Il tendit la main, et toucha gentiment l'épaule humide de Harry. "Potter." Harry ne bougea pas. "Potter, je suis désolé, je…"

Harry glissa de son siège et tomba mollement sur le sol.

"Oh, merde !" Drago descendit de son siège et s'agenouilla près de Harry. Il posa une main sur son épaule et le retourna. Il semblait indemne, et regarda vaguement Drago à travers ses yeux à demi-ouverts. "Harry ? Harry, est-ce que ça va ?"

"Très bien merci, Professeur !" répondit Harry en souriant, et il ferma les yeux.

"Et un jour je me souviendrais pourquoi est-ce que je t'ai laissé boire autant." Drago soupira et s'assit sur ses talons. A ce moment-là, il réalisa que le bar tout entier les regardait. Même les serveuses dévêtues les regardaient curieusement. "Allez, Harry, debout. Non, ne retombe pas. Oui, je sais, la gravité est une rude maîtresse. Mais nous devons apprendre à vivre avec elle. Maintenant lève-toi..."

¤¤¤

"Allons, il va revenir." Ginny tapota gentiment la main d'Hermione. Elles étaient assises sur le grand escalier devant les portes de Poudlard. Elles étaient toutes deux enroulées dans de chaudes capes : une bleue nuit pour Hermione, une couleur or pâle pour Ginny. Des flocons argentés étaient pris dans les boucles de Ginny, et elle regardait son amie avec anxiété. "Vous ne vous étiez jamais disputés comme ça."

"Je sais." fit Hermione, la gorge serrée. "C'est ce qui rend les choses si affreuses."

"Se disputer tout le temps est mauvais à long terme, crois-moi." affirma Ginny, et elle roula des yeux. "Drago et moi…" Elle s'arrêta. Malgré son état misérable, Hermione écouta avec intérêt.

"Drago et toi quoi ?"

"Rien !" dit Ginny avec un élégant haussement d'épaule. Hermione l'étudia du coin de l'oeil. Ses cheveux écarlates et sa cape or ressortaient comme une balise sur la neige blanche. Quand des étudiants se demandaient quelle fille était la plus belle fille de l'école, ils se retrouvaient sûrement à devoir choisir entre Blaise Zabini et Ginny. Ginny, du point de vue d'Hermione, était naturellement belle, contrairement à Blaise qui faisait des efforts pour l'être. Hermione se demanda pour la centième fois ce qui avait causé sa rupture avec Drago. Ils avaient semblé si proches quand ils étaient revenus à l'école en septembre, et puis, soudainement et sans la moindre explication, ils cessèrent de se parler. En fait, à moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'un match de Quidditch, ils semblaient essayer de ne pas se retrouver à moins de cent mètres l'un de l'autre.

Ron avait été ravi. Hermione, bien qu'elle essayait de le cacher, en était aussi contente. Et Harry n'avait presque rien remarqué de la situation.

Harry. Le coeur d'Hermione fit un bond dans sa poitrine, et elle leva les yeux vers la ligne sombre des arbres, cherchant des cheveux noirs familiers et une cape rouge…

Ginny les vit la première. "Regarde !" s'exclama-t-elle, et elle se leva, sa cape volant derrière elle. Hermione plissa les yeux, mais ses yeux n'étaient pas aussi aiguisés que les siens : elle vit seulement une forme sombre approcher. Ginny renifla. "Il est de retour… va savoir où est-ce qu'il est allé." Elle se retourna. "Je retourne à l'intérieur."

Hermione lui prit la main. "Non. Attends."

Ginny attendit, à contrecœur. La forme en approche s'éclaircit. Hermione put voir qu'il s'agissait de Drago, la tête nue, ses cheveux argentés luisant contre l'horizon sombre. Mais il n'était pas seul : il portait Harry, dont la cape écarlate se détachait sur la neige comme une tâche de sang.

Hermione fut en bas de l'escalier en quelques secondes. Dans le silence gelé de la nuit, le bruit de ses pas était comme un bruit de verre brisé. Elle rejoignit Drago et le percuta presque dans sa hâte. "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ?"

"Il va bien." Les yeux de Drago étaient sombres, ses cils luisant dans la lueur de la lune. "Il a simplement trop bu, c'est tout."

"Oh…" Hermione laissa ses bras retomber le long de ses flancs. Elle ne pouvait regarder le visage endormi de Harry, il semblait si vulnérable et si enfantin dans la faible lumière. Elle leva les yeux vers Drago à la place. "Alors, il s'est évanoui ?"

"Et bien, il s'est réveillé à un moment, m'a appelé Professeur, et m'a demandé de l'emmener au Buckingham Palace car il allait être en retard pour prendre le thé avec la Reine. Quand je ne l'ai pas laissé courir prendre son train, il est devenu grossier, alors je l'ai assommé, et nous voici."

Hermione secoua la tête. "Avec des amis comme toi, qui a besoin d'ennemis ? Je ne peux pas croire que tu l'aies laissé boire autant."

Drago la regarda avec de grands yeux.

Elle soupira. "D'un autre côté, tu l'as porté jusqu'ici."

Drago haussa les épaules. "Je ne pouvais pas le laisser sur le sol de la… ah… des Trois Balais. Je lui ai jeté un sort d'Allègement pour le porter plus facilement."

"Vraiment ?" C'était Ginny, qui avait rejoint Hermione. Elle pointa sa baguette sur Harry. "_Finite incantatem_ !" incanta-t-elle.

Il y eut un court éclat de lumière, et Drago chancela et perdit presque l'équilibre alors que son fardeau reprenait son poids normal. Hermione se précipita et attrapa Harry. Ensemble, ils le déposèrent sur le sol gelé où il roula sur lui-même avec un bruit endormi, et posa sa tête sur ses mains.

Drago se redressa et regarda Ginny. Ses yeux brillaient de rage. "C'était stupide, Weasley. J'aurais pu le lâcher."

"Comme si tu t'en souciais." contre-attaqua Ginny en repoussant ses boucles rousses. "Tu aurais pu utiliser un Mobilicorpus et l'amener ici. Tu n'avais pas besoin de le porter. Tu l'as juste fait pour impressionner Hermione."

Hermione hoqueta de surprise. Qu'est-ce qui arrivait à Ginny ? Elle regarda Drago, presque effrayée de ce qu'elle allait voir. Ses yeux étaient réduits à des fentes, la bouche pincée en une ligne fine. "Quel riche et inventif fantasme tu nous racontes là, Weasley !" répliqua-t-il froidement. "Je suppose que ce n'est qu'une conséquence de ta vie ordinaire et ennuyante."

"Au moins, j'ai une vie !" s'exclama Ginny.

"C'est vrai, et elle consiste à attendre devant l'école à deux heures du matin que les petits amis des autres reviennent, car tu n'en as même pas un toi-même."

"Tu n'as pas besoin de montrer à quel point tu es haïssable. Je le sais déjà." Elle tourna les talons et remonta les escaliers, ouvrant les portes avec force avant de disparaître.

Hermione se retourna et regarda Drago. La colère avait disparu de son visage, et une lueur étrange brillait dans ses yeux. Sans la regarder, il lui dit : "Si tu commences à me demander ce qui s'est passé entre Ginny et moi, et me dis quel couple formidable nous faisions, je t'enterre jusqu'au cou dans la neige."

"Est-ce que je peux te demander comment est-ce que tu as commencé à sortir avec Blaise Zabini à la place ?"

"Ai-je jamais répondu à cette question quand tu me la posais ?"

"Non, mais je pensais que cette nuit serait différente."

"Ça pourrait, en fait, être la nuit où ton petit ami meure de froid, à moins que tu ne le ramènes à l'intérieur." Drago désigna Harry, qui était toujours allongé par terre, la tête lové sur ses bras. Hermione douta qu'il y ait un quelconque risque d'hypothermie, puisqu'il était allongé sur sa cape, et qu'elle y avait jeté un sortilège de Chaleur en octobre.

"Il a l'air si adorable." dit-elle.

"C'est discutable." Drago s'éloigna. "Mais il est tout à toi désormais. Passe une bonne nuit, et ne le laisse pas te vomir dessus."

"Tu ne vas pas m'aider à le ramener à l'intérieur ?"

"Non. Demande à Weasley de t'aider." Elle savait qu'il parlait de Ron ; même s'il appelait Ginny "Weasley" il y avait une différence de ton quand il faisait référence à l'un ou à l'autre.

"Je ne sais pas où il est."

"Je suis sûr que tu peux le trouver." Drago la dépassa, monta les marches deux par deux, la lumière de la lune brillant sur les broderies de sa cape. Elle se demanda s'il allait courir après Ginny. Elle ne semblait pas vouloir être suivie. Enfin, avec ces deux-là, on ne savait jamais.

¤¤¤

Ginny avait déjà monté la moitié de l'escalier de la Tour des Gryffondors quand elle entendit une voix derrière elle. "Weasley. Attends !"

Malgré elle, elle se retourna. Drago se tenait au pied de l'escalier, enroulé dans sa cape noire. La neige dans ses cheveux avait fondu et faisait de petites traînées le long de son visage. Derrière lui, à travers la fenêtre, elle pouvait voir le ciel nocturne parsemé d'un millier d'étoiles de la couleur de ses yeux.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

"Je pense que ce serait mieux si tu ne parlais de cette nuit à personne. Par égard pour Harry."

Ginny plissa les yeux. "J'ai déjà promis que je ne révèlerais pas que vous êtes amis."

"Je sais." Le non-dit flottait entre eux : _Mais c'était avant_. "Je voulais parler du fait qu'il ait trop bu. Les professeurs n'apprécieront pas et ils pourraient l'empêcher de jouer. Il a déjà des problèmes avec ses notes. Tu le sais."

"Est-ce que tu te soucies de qui que ce soit en dehors de Harry ?" Elle entendit la glace dans sa propre voix et en fut surprise. Où avait-elle appris à parler comme ça ? La réponse fut immédiate : de lui, bien sûr. "Et Hermione, je suppose. Mais bon, nous nous sommes entendu pour ne pas parler de ça."

"Je ne te demande pas de me promettre quoi que ce soit. Mais Harry est ton ami."

Ginny sentit les muscles de ses épaules se tendre. "Tu ne tiens pas tes promesses." le contra-t-elle à voix basse. "Pourquoi le devrais-je ?"

"Je ne t'ai jamais rien promis." La voix de Drago était calme. Il rejeta ses cheveux en arrière et la lumière d'une torche illumina la chevalière qu'il portait.

"Tu as sous-entendu que…"

"Tu as choisi de lire une implication dans mon comportement." Les yeux du jeune homme n'étaient plus que deux fentes argentées. "Ce n'est pas ma faute."

Ginny sentit une bande glaciale lui serrer le coeur. Elle savait que c'était vrai. Drago n'avait pas simulé ses sentiments pour elle. Mais ils avaient déjà eu cette conversation, et il était inutile d'essayer de lui faire dire autre chose. Mais quand elle repensa à l'anniversaire de Harry, à la main de Drago sur la sienne alors qu'ils descendaient l'escalier, et à ses yeux quand il la regardait, et à toutes les lettres qu'elle lui avait écrit au cours de l'été, la rage s'empara d'elle, si violente et tragique qu'elle en était presque douloureuse.

"Tu es un bâtard !" cracha-t-elle sans réfléchir. "Comme ton père."

Drago renifla. Un bref éclat d'émotion assombrit ses yeux : ça aurait pu être de la douleur ou de la rage, ou simplement de la surprise. Mais ça avait disparu. "En fait," dit-il d'une voix acide, "je suis un bâtard d'une façon qui m'est propre."

Ginny n'avait rien à répondre à cela. Elle se retourna et monta l'escalier, et Drago ne la suivit pas.

¤¤¤

L'aube approchait, et la pièce avait commencé à se remplir de lumière. "Le soleil va se lever." dit la jeune fille en roulant sur elle-même dans l'obscurité jusqu'à ce que son épaule nue touche la sienne. "Nous devrions y aller."

"Non." Sa voix était distante, endormie. "Restons ici. Laissons-les nous trouver. Qui s'en soucie ?"

"Oh, Ron." Elle se redressa sur un coude et le dévisagea. Il était enroulé dans les draps, les cheveux collés à son front par la sueur. Cette chambre était une des seules de Poudlard à ne pas être glaciale en hiver. Dans la pâle lueur de l'aube, la marque argentée sur le front de Ron à l'endroit où Rowena Serdaigle l'avait embrassé luisait faiblement. "Tu sais qu'on ne peut pas faire ça."

"Je sais." Il l'attira à elle de manière à ce qu'elle soit au-dessus de lui et l'embrassa.

"Personne ne doit savoir pour ça." dit-elle précipitamment. "Pour nous."

"Ouais. Je sais aussi." Ses lèvres se posèrent sur sa gorge. "Je n'aime pas les mensonges, d'ailleurs."

"C'est seulement pour un moment." ajouta-t-elle, la voix un peu rauque. Ses résolutions avaient commencé à faiblir et elle commençait à s'abandonner à ses baisers. Quand il arrêta, elle émit un gémissement déçu et le regarda d'un air suppliant.

Ses yeux bleus brillèrent d'amusement. "Je pensais que nous devions y aller ?"

"Bon," murmura-t-elle, "peut-être pas tout de suite." et elle le laissa la prendre dans ses bras.

¤¤¤

**Références:**

(1) "Je ne sais pas." dit Harry, la voix acide. "J'ai peur d'avoir accidentellement postulé pour 'once de décence morale' à la place." **Buffy.**

(2) "Fort heureusement, j'ai utilisé ma colonne vertébrale pour amortir ta chute." **Blackadder.**

(3) "La nuit ne fait que commencer et nous avons des ombrelles dans nos verres." **The Tick.**

(4) Par où commencer ? 'Fais-moi un cadeau.' 'Amène-moi à Pré-au-Lard.' 'Achète-moi ce bracelet.' 'Fais-moi l'amour à même le sol tout de suite.' 'Non, pas comme ça, comme ça.' 'Arrête de perdre du temps et enlève ton pantalon'."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse en premier ?" **Blackadder.**

(5) "Tu penses trop, ce genre d'homme est dangereux." **Julius Caesar, Shakespeare.**


	2. Nouvelle peau pour la vieille cérémonie

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Je tiens à m'excuser platement pour le temps mis à publier ce chapitre, mais entre le rythme des cours et les partiels à préparer, j'ai vraiment été débordée (bien sûr, tout ceci ne serait pas arrivé si nous avions eu d'autres traducteurs _:-p

_(Petit note : Angelofdarkness, écris-moi directement par mail, ce sera plus simple, sinon je crois qu'on ne s'en sortira pas lol l'adresse est dans mon profil)_

_Sinon, pour ceux qui seraient intéresser, Alana m'a fait parvenir l'adresse du site (en anglais) du premier roman de Cassandra Claire, City of Bones : (grmph... impossible de faire passer l'adresse... je la posterai en review, tant pis)_

_Chapitre traduit par Muriel et Kya et corrigé par Fred. _

_Bonne lecture !_

_¤¤¤_

**Chapitre Deux : Nouvelle peau pour la vieille cérémonie**

_Une nuit j'ai brûlé la maison que j'aimais,  
Elle éclaira un cercle parfait,  
Dans lequel j'ai vu des herbes et de la pierre  
Au-delà – rien du tout. _

Certaines créatures de l'air  
Effrayées par la nuit,  
Vinrent pour voir le monde à nouveau  
Et périrent dans la lumière.

Je navigue désormais de ciel en ciel  
Et tous les signes de noirceur  
Contre le navire que j'ai construit  
D'ailes mutilées.

_--Leonard Cohen_

Drago s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre de sa petite chambre, regardant le soleil se lever sur la Forêt Interdite. Le ciel était d'un blanc nacré, roussi par le soleil au sommet des arbres ; l'air cristallin de l'hiver était dépourvu de tout nuage. La lueur de l'aube entra par la fenêtre en arc de cercle, et des ombres rosées caressèrent son visage.

Il faisait désormais assez clair pour lire sans avoir recours à une bougie. Il tenait à la main le parchemin que Rhysenn lui avait donné la nuit précédente. C'était un morceau de parchemin blanc portant un seul mot écrit à l'encre noire par une écriture qu'il ne connaissait pas.

_Venio_.

Il laissa lentement tomber la lettre qui prit feu au cours de sa chute, de manière à ce que seules des cendres atterrissent sur le sol de pierre nue, et se glissent dans les interstices entre les pierres. En quelques instants, ce fut comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.

¤¤¤

_Il faisait froid dans l'antique pièce de pierre. Ils se tenaient devant le miroir, tous deux trempés jusqu'aux os à cause de la pluie. Elle regarda Harry, les cheveux collés au front par la pluie tels des veines sombres dissimulant sa cicatrice. Ses yeux verts étaient le seul élément de couleur dans son visage pâle._

_"Vas-y, Hermione." dit-il. "Qu'est-ce que tu vois ?"_

_Elle regarda le miroir à la surface bleue-argentée, et s'avança jusqu'à ce qu'une image nette apparaisse. Elle se vit, dans des vêtements secs, les yeux grands ouverts et sereins, et elle n'était pas seule…_

_Elle tourna la tête vers Harry. "Ce n'est pas vrai." nia-t-elle, et elle tendit une main vers lui. "Ce n'est pas vrai." mais il était parti, et il n'y avait plus de rire, plus de chant du phénix, plus de neige, plus de chants d'oiseaux. Juste l'écho du silence et de la pluie incessante._

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. Ses paupières étaient lourdes et ses yeux étaient secs de fatigue. Elle se retourna en faisant attention à ne pas réveiller Harry qui dormait à ses côtés sur le dessus-de-lit. Il s'était endormi dans sa cape rouge et elle avait abandonné l'idée de la lui enlever.

Elle s'allongea sur le côté, et le regarda. Il dormait profondément, comme drogué. Un de ses bras était écarté, la main à demi-ouverte posée sur l'oreiller. Ça lui fit penser au sommeil d'un bébé : une sorte de sommeil confiant et sans défense. Son autre bras était plié contre son ventre, le poing serré autour de la cicatrice déchirant sa paume. Ses cheveux noirs étaient éparpillés sur l'oreiller, ses paupières étaient bleuies par la fatigue, tout comme sa mâchoire et son menton là où il n'était pas rasé.

Une douleur lancinante traversa Hermione alors qu'elle le dévisageait : de la peur mêlée à du protectionnisme et de l'amour. A travers ses traits, elle pouvait voir l'enfant qu'il avait été, le petit garçon avec ses vêtements trop grands et ses cheveux indomptables, coriace et rebelle, confiant et brave. Elle se souvint de la première fois qu'elle l'avait enlacé. _Harry, tu es un grand sorcier, tu sais._

Il avait secoué la tête. _Pas autant que toi._

_Moi ? J'ai tout appris dans les livres. Mais il y a des choses beaucoup plus importantes, le courage, l'amitié… Oh, Harry, sois prudent !_

Elle se souvint l'avoir vu après ça, à l'infirmerie. Elle était sûre qu'il était mort, et quand elle l'avait vu en vie, une sorte de terreur s'était emparé d'elle et l'avait empêché de l'étreindre, sûrement due au fait que ne l'ayant pas perdu là, elle risquait d'autant plus de le perdre maintenant. Elle se rapprocha prudemment de lui, de manière à ce que sa main repose sur lui et bouge au rythme de sa respiration. Il sembla se tendre sous ce toucher et, très lentement, ses paupières s'agitèrent et s'ouvrirent. Sans ses lunettes, ses yeux étaient deux fines fenêtres émeraudes bordées de cils noirs.

Elle retint sa respiration et attendit. Serait-il en colère ; se souviendrait-il de leur dispute ; se souviendrait-il de l'autre nuit, après qu'elle l'ait amené dans sa chambre ? Bien que tout ce qu'il ait fait fut de s'endormir après avoir repoussé ses mains qui voulaient l'aider à ôter ses bottes.

Mais ses yeux verts étaient toujours embrumés de sommeil, et il lui sourit paresseusement sans surprise, comme s'il s'attendait à la voir en se réveillant. Il se tourna de manière à présenter ses bras, et elle vint s'y blottir, sentant la légère humidité de la cape sous ses doigts. Ils restèrent ainsi sans parler quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne sente sa prise se desserrer, et il la relâcha, déplaçant sa main droite pour toucher son visage.

Très doucement, elle demanda : "Comment te sens-tu ?"

Il s'éclaircit la gorge, et grimaça. "Je suis au lit avec mes chaussures et j'ai l'impression qu'on a lâché un trois tonnes sur ma tête. A part ça, ça va." Il lui sourit. "Et tu es là, ce qui diminue considérablement tout ça." Le sourire fit place à un regard interrogateur. "Est-ce qu'on a… fait quelque chose cette nuit ?"

Hermione lui sourit doucement. "Quoi, tu ne te souviens pas de notre première fois ?"

Harry se redressa d'un bond, et secoua vivement la tête. "Oh…" gémit-il en la regardant d'un air suppliant. "On ne l'a pas fait ! Dis-moi qu'on ne l'a pas fait."

Hermione croisa les bras et le regarda en plissant les yeux. "Pourquoi, ce serait une mauvaise chose ?"

"Si je ne m'en souviens pas, ce serait une _très _mauvaise chose !"

Hermione repoussa ses boucles et haussa les épaules. "Tu étais trop ivre pour faire autre chose que t'effondrer sur le lit après avoir vomi sur des livres dans la salle commune ; je pense que tu dois des excuses à Neville."

"Je ne t'ai pas vomi dessus, hein ?"

Hermione sourit. "Comme c'est romantique. Non, tu ne m'as pas vomi dessus. Ni sur Drago d'ailleurs, ce qui est décevant. Je me demande comment il l'aurait pris."

"Mal, je suppose." Harry se frotta les tempes. "Je ne me souviens de presque rien de la nuit dernière après..." Il devint soudain très pâle. "Après..." Elle remarqua que la prise de conscience transformait son expression, puis le choc, puis l'horreur. "Oh, mon dieu !" soupira-t-il, l'air misérable. "Oh, mon dieu. La nuit dernière. Qu'est-ce que tu dois penser de moi ? Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris…"

"Environ un litre de vodka, apparemment."

"Je pense que c'était du gin." corrigea-t-il distraitement. Il la regarda, pâle et plein de remords. "Hermione, je…"

"Suis allé dans un club de strip-tease. Je sais."

Harry sembla sur le point de tomber du lit. "Tu sais ? Comment le sais-tu ?"

"Tu parles dans ton sommeil." révéla-t-elle en le frappant du doigt.

"Oh." Harry eut l'air très embarrassé, ce qu'elle trouvait plutôt mignon ; ses oreilles devinrent rouges et il se mordit la lèvre. "Je, euh…"

"Qui est Angélique ?"

"Angélique ?" bégaya Harry. "C'était, hmm, la barmaid."

"La barmaid_ seins nus_ ?"

"O-oui. Bon, elle avait beaucoup de cheveux."

"Vraiment." La voix de Hermione se teinta de mépris. "Et Rogue était-il vraiment là à jouer de la clarinette ?"

"Hermione !" Harry reposa l'oreiller qu'il serrait dans un geste de désespoir. "Je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivé à la _Belette Sordide, _c'est simplement arrivé, et je me ferai pardonner, je t'achèterai à toi et à Ginny des numéros du calendrier de _Playwitch_…"

"J'ai entendu que Charlie était en Février." remarqua Hermione, intriguée.

"Pardonne-moi !"

Hermione poussa un soupir exaspéré. "Oh, Harry, pour l'amour de dieu, je m'en fiche. Tu es allé boire, tu es allé à… euh, la _Belette Sordide_, quel nom ridicule, je m'en fiche, je sais exactement sur qui jeter le blâme, et c'est sur Drago. Mais je ne lui en veux même pas, il essayait juste de te remonter le moral et si ça avait marché, pour l'amour du ciel, j'aurais été la première personne à l'en remercier. Je me suis tellement inquiétée…"

"Je ne suis pas désolé que pour ça." Il se leva et la prit par les poignets pour qu'elle en fasse autant. Elle s'exécuta et se tint contre lui, le visage levé pour le regarder. Elle se souvint de quand ils faisaient la même taille. Ça n'avait pas duré. "Il y a aussi ce qui s'est passé dans la salle commune. Je suis désolé pour ça."

Hermione hésita.

Les mains de Harry se resserrèrent. Au fond de ses yeux, elle put voir de l'inquiétude, et une panique grandissante. Il avait peur qu'elle ne lui pardonne pas, et pourquoi ? _Parce qu'il sait que quoi qu'il me cache, c'est sérieux, et si je savais ce que c'était, je serais en colère. Très en colère._

"Bien sûr que je te pardonne." Elle entendit sa propre voix comme si elle était loin : distante et un peu froide. "Il n'y a presque rien que tu pourrais faire et que je ne puisse te pardonner, et tu le sais."

Un peu de peur quitta son expression, mais une certaine anxiété demeura, comme l'image du soleil contre des paupières closes. Il y avait toujours cette obscurité dans ses yeux. Hermione la comparait parfois à l'obscurité de ce placard sous l'escalier, cette ombre qui ne le laissait jamais. "Alors quoi..."

"Je ne sais pas ce qui te dérange, Harry. Mais il y a quelque chose. Tu penses que je ne le sais pas ?" Elle ôta ses poignets de sa prise, prit ses mains et les retourna. Une affreuse trace bleutée parcourait le long du côté droit de sa main, et ses paumes portaient des traces d'ongles. "Tu te détruis à propos de quelque chose, aussi bien au sens propre que figuré. Et si tu ne me dis pas ce qui nous sépare, alors tu creuses un fossé entre nous. Et si un jour, je n'arrive plus à t'atteindre, tu ne pourras t'en prendre qu'à toi-même."

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, et vit son expression trembler, montrant un peu du Harry qu'elle connaissait : vulnérable, désorienté, aimant farouchement. Puis il détourna le regard. Il demanda : "Donne-moi juste un peu de temps."

Elle soupira. Elle se sentait très fatiguée, mais une fois encore, elle avait très peu dormi. "Fais ce que tu as à faire, Harry."

"Je t'aime !". Son ton était plein d'espoir, un peu défensif. Mais elle réagit cependant à la déclaration, comme toujours. Elle leva la tête et l'embrassa gentiment. Elle passa ses bras autour de lui et il l'étreignit, le visage enfoui dans ses cheveux. Mais alors qu'ils se tenaient ainsi, aussi proches qu'il était possible de l'être, Hermione sentit la distance entre eux.

¤¤¤

Petit déjeuner. Ginny mangeait avec morosité son assiette d'œufs et de toasts. Elle n'était pas certaine de la raison de son humeur. Peut-être était-ce le trac pour le match de cet après-midi, ou peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Elle était resté allongée dans son lit à penser au visage de Drago quand il lui avait dit : "Je ne t'ai jamais rien promis." Son expression si vide, ses yeux gris si indéchiffrables. Elle pensait que ce vide était pire que la froideur qu'il montrait parfois. Au moins, la froideur était un sentiment. Le vide était… rien du tout. Et c'était exaspérant. Parfois, elle se demandait si les gens tombaient amoureux de lui si facilement parce qu'il était indéchiffrable, comme une belle maison vide. Tu peux imaginer n'importe quoi en elle.

Elle se demanda si Blaise savait comment le lire, ou quelqu'un d'autre. Peut-être Harry. Quand il essayait.

Argh ! Ginny avala une autre bouchée d'œuf et se retint de regarder vers la table des Serpentards, chose pour laquelle elle était devenue douée. Drago était impossible. Totalement impossible. Il y avait bien d'autres garçons attirants dans l'école. Seamus Finnigan par exemple. Il n'était pas très loin d'elle, à manger du porridge. Avec ses cheveux d'un blond foncé, ses yeux bleus et son accent irlandais, Seamus était certainement attirant. Pas un mauvais joueur de Quidditch d'ailleurs. Alors, pourquoi ne s'intéressait-elle pas à _lui _?

"Ginny ?" Seamus la regardait étrangement. "Est-ce que j'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?"

Ginny réalisa d'un coup qu'elle le fixait depuis un moment. "Oh. Euh. Non."

"Si, tu as quelque chose." intervint Dean. "Un bon paquet de tâches de rousseur."

"Je n'en ai pas." répondit amicalement Seamus. C'était vrai : Ginny, étant une Weasley, savait reconnaître un paquet de tâches de rousseur quand elle en voyait. Seamus n'en avait qu'un peu, de chaque côté du nez.

"Tu en as."

"Je n'en ai pas."

Ginny abandonna Seamus et Dean à leur petit jeu. Ils étaient capables de continuer comme ça encore longtemps. Elle regarda autour d'elle avec espoir, comme si Harry, Hermione ou Ron allaient spontanément apparaître, mais non, ils étaient tous en retard. A côté d'elle, Lavande et Parvati étaient en proie à une crise de gloussements. Ginny saisit avec difficulté les mots _Drago, si _et _mignon. _Elle posa sa fourchette et leva les yeux pour voir qu'elles fixaient bel et bien la table des Serpentards où Drago était en pleine discussion avec Malcolm Baddock.

Ginny soupira. Depuis qu'Hermione leur avait dit, probablement sans réfléchir, que Drago Malefoy n'était pas si mal quand on le connaissait, elles se sentaient libre d'exprimer le béguin qu'elles dissimulaient certainement depuis longtemps. Le simple fait de le voir se lever et s'asseoir à la table des Serpentards aux heures de repas était devenu un spectacle pour elles.

"Tu sais, dans un sens, c'est une chance qu'il soit à Serpentard." remarqua Parvati d'un ton un peu ému. "Le vert lui va vraiment bien."

"Oh, pour l'amour du ciel !" Ginny roula des yeux. "Ecoutez-moi vous deux. 'Voilà Drago Malefoy, allons lui jeter nos culottes dans un élan de passion' Je le pense, vraiment. Peu importe ce qu'il adviendra de la fierté des Gryffondors et…"

"Pas besoin de lui jeter nos culottes." l'interrompit sévèrement Lavande. "Il sort avec Blaise."

Ginny reposa son verre de lait avec force. "Tu connais le sens du mot sarcasme ?" Elle se demanda, et pas pour la première fois, ce qu'elles diraient si elle leur racontait qu'elle avait eu de nombreux bécotages avec lui au cours de l'été et qu'il n'avait rien de spécial. Elle chassa l'idée : premièrement, elles ne la croiraient pas de toute façon, et deuxièmement parce que ce n'était pas totalement vrai. "De toute façon, depuis quand êtes-vous proches de Blaise ?"

Parvati haussa les épaules. "Tu ne peux pas empiéter sur le territoire d'une autre fille, même si c'est une Serpentard. C'est le Code de Conduite Féminin."

Ginny haussa un sourcil. "Le Code de Conduite Féminin ?"

"C'est comme le Code de Conduite Sorcier." lui glissa une voix familière à l'oreille. "Avec beaucoup plus de corsets."

Ginny se retourna et vit son frère s'asseoir à côté d'elle. "Ron !" s'exclama-t-elle, étonnée. "Tu as une mine affreuse."

Il avait un air effrayant, ou du moins l'air de quelqu'un n'ayant pas dormi de la nuit : ses cheveux étaient en bataille et il avait des cernes sombres sous les yeux. Mais son sourire rayonnait de bonne humeur. "Merci, Gin. Je sais que je peux toujours compter sur toi pour flatter mon ego." Il tendit une main. "Œufs !" ajouta-t-il.

Ginny lui tendit le plat d'œufs. "Tu n'as pas dormi, ou quoi ?"

Trop occupé à enfourner de la nourriture, Ron ne répondit pas. Quelques instants plus tard, Harry et Hermione les rejoignirent à la table. Aucun d'eux ne semblaient particulièrement reposé, bien que cela surprit Ginny beaucoup moins. La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Harry, il était inconscient dans la neige, et elle supposait qu'Hermione avait passé la nuit à prendre soin de lui. "Bonjour !" s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement. Harry sourit. Hermione, dont la peau était presque translucide de fatigue, eut un sourire las. "Je suis _si _heureuse qu'on ait un match contre Serpentard aujourd'hui !" ajouta jovialement Ginny. "Harry et Ron semblent prêts à nettoyer le terrain en rampant dessus. J'ai une suggestion, Harry. Quand tu verras que Drago va attraper le Vif, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne lui vomirais pas dessus ?"

"Eurgh." gémit Harry en devenant vert.

"Ça ira." dit Ron en poussant discrètement le pichet d'eau vers Harry. "Ré-hydrate-toi, Harry."

Pendant que Harry buvait consciencieusement son eau, Hermione le regarda anxieusement. "Oh, va chez Madame Pomfresh, d'accord ?" lança-t-elle finalement. "Je sais qu'elle a des potions contre la gueule de bois quelque part, et je n'ai pas le temps de t'en faire une avant le match. Il faut au moins une journée pour la préparer."

"D'accord." Harry agita faiblement la main. "J'irai. J'irai avant l'Histoire de la Magie."

"C'est bien." acquiesça Ginny. "Parce que tu as l'air incapable de voler, à moins d'être propulsé par un canon."

"Tu es simplement agacée parce que je suis allé boire avec Drago, et tu ne l'aimes pas," rétorqua Harry, l'irritabilité le rendant direct.

"_Chuut !_" siffla Ginny en renversant presque son verre de lait. "Son fan club va t'entendre."

"Drago a un fan club ?" demanda Harry avec un franc amusement.

Ginny désigna Lavande et Parvati du menton, qui gloussaient désormais avec des filles de sixième année. "Oui, et elles sont en plein meeting."

Ron grogna. "Est-ce qu'il y a un problème avec leur club de bridge ?"

Hermione s'étouffa dans son jus de citrouille, puis pouffa. "Ron..."

"Oui ?"

Hermione le regarda innocemment. "Rien." Elle posa son verre et sourit. "J'étais sur le point de dire que j'avais de la Potion de Pepperup dans ma malle si tu veux. Tu as l'air fatigué."

"Je ne suis pas fatigué." affirma Ron en baillant largement. "Ça va."

Hermione haussa un sourcil. "Tu te souviens qu'on a une réunion de préfets à deux heures, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Bon point. Pas de Potion de Pepperup pour moi. Ce serait cruel de me priver de l'opportunité de dormir à une de ces réunions."

"Et le mystère autour de ta nomination en tant que Préfet-en-Chef s'épaissit." souligna Hermione en secouant la tête.

Ron sembla insulté. "Parfois, je me demande ce que tu dis de moi quand je ne suis _pas _là."

Harry tendit le bras et tapota Ron dans le dos. "Ron possède de nombreuses qualités de leader."

"Oui." approuva Hermione. "Il dirige la Maison à coup de devoirs non faits, de Bièrabeurre, et de lettres de tartes françaises aux noms stupides."

"C'est vrai que _Hermione _n'est pas un nom ridicule…" ironisa Ron

"Ça n'a rien à voir avec mon nom !" commença à s'indigner Hermione avant de sursauter. "Ouille ! Ron !" Elle le dévisagea. "Je ne peux pas croire que tu m'aies frappée sous la table. C'est tellement immature !"

Ron lui sourit aimablement. Ginny se souvint d'une fois où quelqu'un (elle suspectait Drago) avait changé les lettres de son badge de Préfet-en-Chef pour qu'au lieu de lire : "Ron Weasley, Préfet-en-Chef", on lise : "Ron Weasley, Bâtard Orgueilleux." Ron n'avait pas été amusé, malgré le fait que des années auparavant, il avait trouvé que modifier le badge de Percy était hilarant.

Peut-être, songea-t-elle, que Harry n'avait pas été stupide de refuser le poste de Préfet-en-Chef en fin de compte.

¤¤¤

Le plafond de la salle des Préfets disparaissait dans l'obscurité au-dessus des têtes. La table ronde, était placée au milieu de la pièce, autour de laquelle des générations d'étudiants s'étaient assis et avaient laissé leur marque : incisions de plumes, initiales gravées, tâches d'encre. Au centre de la table, se trouvait un anneau argenté d'environ vingt-cinq centimètres de diamètre légèrement surélevé.

Le mur nord de la pièce comportait deux fenêtres de verre coloré, une couleur or, une bleue ; les fenêtres du mur sud étaient verte et rouge. Ron se tenait en bout de table, le dos appuyé au mur est.

"La réunion va commencer." Il donna un coup léger sur la table et sourit. "Très bien, asseyez-vous." Il leva le menton en direction de Drago, qui était toujours debout à la porte. "Malefoy, viens là et assieds-toi. Tu es en retard."

Les autres préfets (chaque maison nommait deux préfets par an à partir de la cinquième année, ce qui faisait vingt-quatre en tout) se tournèrent vers lui. Pansy Parkinson, l'autre préfète de Serpentard, roula des yeux et poussa la chaise à côté d'elle de manière à ce qu'il puisse s'y installer. Le dossier de chaque chaise de préfet de Serpentard était surmonté d'un serpent argenté. "Assieds-toi !" ajouta-t-elle.

Il ne bougea pas. Ses yeux parcoururent la table et allèrent se poser sur Ron. "Où est Hermione ?"

Ron sembla irrité. "Elle ne pouvait pas être là. Ça va être une réunion courte et elle m'a demandé de parler en notre nom à tous deux."

"Vraiment." Drago fit lentement le tour de la table et s'installa à côté de Pansy. Ce qui le positionnait directement à la gauche de Ron. Il baissa la voix, "Tu ne sais pas où elle est, n'est-ce pas ?"

Ron, en rassemblant des feuilles, l'ignora.

"Elle ne manquerait une réunion sous aucun prétexte. Elle aime les réunions encore plus qu'elle ne m'aime moi."

"Elle aime la syphilis plus qu'elle ne t'aime, Malefoy !" siffla Ron.

Justin Finch-Fletchley, assis un peu plus loin, haussa un sourcil. "Quelqu'un a parlé de syphilis ?"

"Je disais juste à Ron qu'avec un peu de pommade, ses symptômes devraient vite disparaître." déclara platement Drago.

"Je ne pense pas que la syphilis soit un sujet approprié à une réunion de préfets." observa Pansy en secouant la tête de manière à faire voler ses boucles d'oreilles.

"C'est vrai." convint Drago. "Je pense que nous devrions parler de problèmes plus importants, comme ce complot méconnu qui nous fait croire que la Tour d'Astronomie sert à enseigner l'astronomie, alors que nous savons tous que les gens y montent pour s'y rouler des pelles."

"_Je _me sers de la Tour d'Astronomie pour l'astronomie !" s'exclama Justin avec humeur.

"Oui, bon, tu n'es qu'un triste désespéré, n'est-ce pas, Finch-Fletchley ?"

"Félicitations, Malefoy !" déclara fortement Ron pour couvrir les murmures de protestations qui avaient suivi la remarque de Drago. "Cinq minutes de réunion et tu es déjà turbulent. Et tu te demandes pourquoi personne ne t'apprécie…"

"Je m'étais juste dit que ça nous ferait gagner du temps." répondit Drago, mais il leva les mains, et haussa les épaules en souriant d'un air pacifique. C'était un sourire poli qui n'atteignit cependant pas ses yeux. "Je suis prêt à parler business."

"Non, tu es prêt à te taire et à écouter. Encore un mot et c'est vingt points de moins pour Serpentard." Ron leva sa baguette et l'agita en direction du centre de la table où l'emblème de Poudlard était gravé dans l'anneau argenté. "_Ascensus orbis_ !" incanta-t-il, et le cercle se détacha et se souleva dans les airs paresseusement. Ron le regarda jusqu'à qu'il se soit élevé d'une trentaine de centimètres. Il parla alors. "Cette réunion est désormais commencé. Très bien, donc, première chose à l'ordre du jour… La demande à ce que tous les préfets de l'école recherchent Trevor le crapaud… Rejetée à l'unanimité. Désolé, Neville !"

Neville, qui n'était pas préfet mais avait été autorisé à participer à la réunion pour assister au résultat de sa requête, sembla résigné.

"Très bien, donc, la Septième Edition de la Tournée des Pubs." enchaîna Ron, en agitant plusieurs papiers. "L'année dernière était un désastre, avec au moins six étudiants trop jeunes qui avaient pris de la Potion de Vieillissement pour passer les barrières de sécurité, et deux sixièmes année qui avaient bu une bouteille entière de vin de Géant et qui s'étaient mutuellement ensorcelé. L'un d'eux a toujours des antennes vestigiales qui lui sortent de la tête. Nous ne pouvons autoriser que des choses pareilles se reproduisent cette année."

"Et bien, qu'est-ce qu'on peut y faire ?" demanda Padma Patil. Tandis qu'elle parlait, le cercle prit la teinte bleue de Serdaigle.

"Je pense que nous aurions besoin de plus de règles spécifiques." suggéra Justin, et le cercle devint doré. "Comme ne pouvoir consommer ces Boissons Lévitantes qu'à _l'intérieur."_

Tout le monde gloussa. Personne autour de la table n'avait participé à la précédente Tournée des Pubs, mais ils avaient tous entendu parler d'Eric Sorenson, le septième année qui avait lévité jusqu'à la hauteur du clocher de Pré-au-Lard et qui avait dû être rattrapé par des habitants en balai.

"Bon, quels établissements sont impliqués cette année ?" demanda Padma.

"Fred et George vont transformer les Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux en vignoble..." commença Ron.

"Le Vignoble pour Sorciers Facétieux ?" l'interrompit Drago, et le cercle devint vert.

"Uh-huh." grogna brièvement Ron. "Les Trois Balais, bien sûr, la Tête de Sanglier et le Lémurien Sournois, ainsi que Florian Fortarôme qui apportera des sorbets à la Bièrabeurre, Honeyduke's offrira des bonbons gratuits, la librairie proposera des infusions à ceux qui voudraient profiter de l'événement sans s'intoxiquer…"

"Mauviettes !" commenta Drago.

"… et l'apothicaire sera ouvert. Ce n'est qu'un simple événement. Tout le monde prendra un parchemin en partant, expliquant quel établissement offrira des rafraîchissements. Qui veut distribuer les parchemins ?"

Tout le monde se regarda, mais Pansy se porta finalement volontaire, sûrement, d'après Drago, parce qu'elle n'avait pas encore de partenaire pour l'événement.

"Très bien, maintenant la question principale est d'empêcher les étudiants plus jeunes de resquiller. Les sixièmes année particulièrement pensent qu'ils sont assez âgés pour le Bal de fin d'année." ajouta-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil aux préfets de sixième année qui grognèrent. "Maintenant, en terme de solutions..."

La voix de Ron se tut peu à peu en Drago à mesure que la fatigue de la nuit précédente s'abattait sur lui. Il avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. En se frottant les yeux, Drago regarda la table, espérant avoir l'air d'être perdu dans ses pensées, et ferma les yeux. Le son des autres voix s'éteignit peu à peu, et l'obscurité du sommeil l'enveloppa.

¤¤¤

_"Où est mon serviteur ?"_

_"Il est dans l'autre pièce, mon Seigneur. Il a apporté ce qu'on lui a demandé, et il demande à nouveau votre clémence."_

_Une respiration sifflante, tranchante. "Laisse-le entrer."_

_C'était la même pièce, bien que le mobilier se soit diversifié. Sur la longue table contre le mur étaient empilés toutes sortes d'objets magiques. Des flasques argentées, des mortiers de jade. Des chaudrons dont le contenu brillait d'un vert angoissant. Il voyait la pièce d'un nouvel angle désormais, faisant face aux deux hommes côte à côte, les yeux baissés vers le pentagramme au sol. Derrière, il put voir un mur couvert de rayonnages. Ceux-ci supportaient toutes sortes de choses : des jarres de parchemins momifiés, des cartes du ciel, des creusets, des brasiers miniatures, plusieurs bougies et ce qui semblait être un athanorum : un four d'alchimiste. Une tapisserie pendait sur le mur sud, touchant presque la table : elle représentait un crâne avec des fleurs sortant des orbites, et des mots brodés en dessous :_

**Je suis l'assassin qu'aucune serrure ne peut arrêter.**

_"Ça pourrait ne pas être le bon miroir, mon Seigneur." remarqua anxieusement Lucius Malefoy en jetant un coup d'œil à son maître. Il portait une robe cramoisie, décorée de noir. Il portait souvent du rouge dans les bois quand lui et Drago s'étaient battus il y a des années. "Ça cache le sang." avait-il expliqué._

_"Ce sera le bon miroir." certifia Voldemort_

_Une haute porte dissimulée dans le mur s'ouvrit, et Queudver entra, un miroir de taille moyenne à la main. C'était un bel objet : la surface réfléchissante était faite d'argent poli et le corps et la poignée étaient fait de bronze. La poignée était tordue comme une tresse, le bord gravé de tornades et d'oiseaux. Cela rappela vaguement à Drago le travail du fourreau de l'épée de Gryffondor._

_Queudver s'agenouilla devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, la tête baissée. Voldemort tendit une main pâle aux longs doigts, et lui prit le miroir. De sa position derrière le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Drago put voir Voldemort lever le miroir et regarder pensivement sa propre expression diabolique._

_Puis il ouvrit la main. Le miroir s'éleva lentement dans les airs d'environ trente centimètres et resta là, comme retenu par un champ magnétique._

_Voldemort parla : _"Speculum, speculum. Dei gratia."

_Une voix s'éleva du miroir :_ "Volente deo. Audio."

_La voix du Seigneur des Ténèbres était amusée. "Trouve l'Héritier !"_

_Son reflet disparut alors que le miroir s'obscurcissait. Quand les ombres s'éclaircirent, Drago vit un couloir étroit, et marchant… lui-même. C'était étrange de se voir sous cet angle. Le Drago-qui-ne-l'était-pas bifurqua et passa une série de portes inconnues sur un rempart désert, orné de gravures qu'il lui semblait avoir déjà vu, mais sans pouvoir dire où._

_"Mon Seigneur. "intervint finalement Lucius, en brisant le silence, "que voyez-vous ?"_

_"Je vois ton fils." La voix de Voldemort était froide, et sinueuse comme un serpent. "Je regarde ton fils dans le miroir. Ça a été difficile de le trouver. Je le vois désormais. Il porte l'Arme de la Mort Véritable. Le savais-tu ?"_

_"Je le savais, oui. Terminus Est. Il l'a depuis cet été."_

_"Et peut-il l'utiliser ?"_

_"Oui." La voix de Lucius était pleine de satisfaction. "Je le lui ai appris."_

_Voldemort leva le miroir un peu plus haut. "Il est beau, ton fils."_

_Lucius sembla nerveux. "Vous avez demandé qu'il soit fait ainsi, Maître."_

_"Oui. Les gens d'une grande beauté et charismatiques font d'excellents leaders. Les gens désirent les suivre. De voir ce que leurs yeux voient. J'étais moi-même très beau, autrefois."_

_Lucius sembla encore plus nerveux. "Oui, bien sûr."_

_"Et Lucifer lui-même était le plus bel ange de Dieu."_

_Lucius resta silencieux. Queudver semblait pâle et distrait, le regard fixé au sol._

_Très lentement, Voldemort abaissa le miroir. "As-tu lu la Bible, Lucius ?"_

_"Maître, je… "_

_"Peut-être que non. C'était le principal livre dans l'orphelinat Moldu où j'ai grandi." Le Seigneur des Ténèbres posa sa main sur le miroir dans lequel le visage de Drago se reflétait clairement, ses doigts interminables caressant son visage. "Et Dieu haïssait tellement son propre fils," ajouta-t-il doucement, "qu'il l'offrit au monde, afin que le monde puisse l'avoir."_

_"Aimé." le corrigea Queudver, en brisant le silence._

_"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?"_

_"La citation." expliqua Queudver. Sa voix était nerveuse et tremblante. "Et le monde fut si _aimé_ de Dieu qu'il lui offrit son propre fils."_

_"Prétends-tu me corriger, Queudver ?"_

_"N-non. Non, mon Seigneur."_

_"C'est bien ce qui me semblait."_

¤¤¤

"Malefoy ! Hé ! _Malefoy _!"

Au son de son propre nom, la conscience revint à Drago comme un seau d'eau froide sur le visage. Au départ, il concentra son regard, voyant la pièce s'enrouler autour de lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle redevienne fixe. La première chose qui lui apparut nettement fut le visage de Ron : vexé et irrité, ses yeux bleus étincelaient comme les flammes d'un gaz réglé bas. "Malefoy, tu n'écoutais pas ?"

"Tu m'as dit que si je disais quoi que ce soit, vingt points seraient retirés à Serpentard." répondit Drago avec douceur.

"Oui, eh bien, évidemment pas quand je m'adresse à toi directement ! " Ron sembla prêt à se jeter en travers de la table et à secouer Drago sans retenue. "Donc, est-ce que tu veux ou pas ?"

"Bien sûr que je veux !" répliqua Drago sans avoir la moindre idée de ce qu'il venait juste d'accepter. La pièce tournoyait toujours légèrement et sa tête était pleine d'échos de voix. Il ressentait une douleur vive derrière les yeux.

Ron parut surpris. "Alors c'est une affaire réglée." Il posa les parchemins qu'il tenait, et sourit. «D'accord, bon, nous sommes bien partis pour avoir la meilleure tournée des pubs des septièmes année qu'il y ait jamais eu. Et si le nouveau système de chaperonnage marche, nous pourrions bien être la première classe ayant jamais réussi à atteindre l'immortalité pour n'avoir pas eu à faire face à une bande de cinquièmes année ivres nous attirant à tous des ennuis." Ron sourit. "Même Malefoy ne peut pas contester ça."

"Eh bien, cela interfère avec mon projet d'atteindre l'immortalité en ne mourant pas tout de suite…" ironisa Drago, qui ajouta hâtivement, au vu de l'expression de Ron : "Mais ... je peux y repenser."

"Autre chose ?" demanda Ron. Et comme tout le monde restait silencieux, il fit de nouveau signe de la main avec sa baguette magique, murmura : "_Orbus deceleratus !_" et le cercle d'argent tourbillonnant retourna à sa place au centre de la table et s'immobilisa. "Fin de réunion." annonça Ron et il reposa sa baguette magique.

Comme les préfets sortaient, Drago sentit une tape sur son épaule. C'était Pansy Parkinson, son nez carlin remuant de curiosité. "Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies consenti à ne pas participer à la tournée des pubs pour faire en sorte qu'aucun jeunot n'essaie de se glisser dans Pré-Au-Lard." s'étonna-t-elle en secouant la tête. "Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Drago ?"

Drago s'arrêta. "Qu'est ce que j'ai fait… je veux dire, je n'en suis pas absolument sûr."

"Blaise pensait que tu allais y aller avec elle ; elle sera furieuse !" Pansy sortit, secouant la tête, ses rubans roses brillants tremblant dans ses cheveux. Drago la regarda s'en aller, pensif.

"Furieuse, hein ?" se murmura-t-il à lui même. "Oh, bien. Toujours un pendentif en argent, je suppose."

¤¤¤

"Hé, Weasley ! Attends !"

Ron se tourna au son de la voix familière, un mauvais pressentiment s'emparant de lui. Drago marchait vers lui le long du couloir, ayant laissé les autres préfets en arrière. Ron resta debout où il était, les sourcils surélevés, comme le garçon de Serpentard s'approchait de lui. Quoi que Drago ait voulu, il était sûr que cela n'était rien de bon. Même de courtes conversations avec Drago étaient d'ordinaire une accumulation de sarcasmes. Peu importe leur passé commun, Ron ne pouvait tout simplement pas ressentir de chaleur envers Malefoy comme Harry le pouvait, pas même l'ombre de la camaraderie facile que ces deux là partageaient quand ils n'étaient pas en public.

Ron se gratta la tête, essayant de définir ce qui l'ennuyait tant à propos de Malefoy, même maintenant. Peut-être était-ce la manière dont il portait son uniforme scolaire, comme si ce n'était pas l'uniforme noir ordinaire, mais quelque chose de beaucoup plus raffiné. Comme d'habitude et en dépit du règlement, les fermetures de son uniforme était défaite, montrant au-dessous des vêtements coûteux, aujourd'hui un pull-over gris foncé, un pantalon noir et la sempiternelle cravate vert-et-argent. Drago était plus petit que Ron, mais sa minceur et quelque chose dans son allure le rendait plus grand qu'il n'était.

"Tu ne portes pas ton badge de préfet." remarqua Ron d'un air fatigué. "Techniquement, je pourrais retirer des points à Serpentard pour cela."

"Techniquement_, je_ porte mon badge. Simplement pas à un endroit où tu pourrais le voir."

Drago sourit de son sourire le plus charmant et Ron résista à une forte envie de le frapper. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malefoy ? Je n'ai pas toute la journée."

"Je veux savoir où est Hermione." répondit Drago avec une admirable franchise.

"Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi ne demandes-tu pas à Harry ? Ou peut-être ne sais-tu pas où il est non plus ?"

Les yeux de Drago devinrent lointain un instant. "Il est dans la cage d'escalier du cinquième étage nord, se dirigeant vers le haut."

Ron secoua la tête. "Arrête ça, c'est effrayant." Il le regarda fixement au moment où les yeux de l'autre garçon revinrent à la réalité et Drago le regarda d'un air interrogateur. "D'accord, j'avais oublié. Tu n'as pas besoin de trouver Harry pour lui parler, alors pourquoi ne lui demandes-tu pas..."

"Parce qu'il ne le sait pas non plus. Ces temps-ci, il ne sait pas la plupart du temps où elle est. De toute façon, il n'a pas besoin de soucis supplémentaires."

"Tandis que moi oui ?"

"Tu peux gérer." répliqua Drago, démontrant de nouveau sa capacité spectaculaire à faire d'un compliment une insulte.

Ron soupira."Je ne sais pas où est Hermione." énonça-t-il clairement."Elle ne m'avait pas dit qu'elle ne venait pas à la réunion, elle n'est juste pas venue et si vous la trouvez, vous pourrez lui dire de ma part que je n'ai pas apprécié qu'elle me laisse m'y coller seul avec vous tous. Tu piges ?"

"Je lui ferais donc quelques remarques bien senties de ta part." promit Drago solennellement.

Ron le regarda fixement. "Dis-tu jamais quoi que ce soit qui ne soit pas sarcastique ?"

"Non. Pas vraiment."

"Pourquoi veux-tu savoir où est Hermione, de toute façon ?"

"Je suis inquiet pour elle." La voix de Drago était sans inflexion, n'excluant rien. "Je voudrais lui parler."

"Elle devrait être au match cet après-midi, elle va toujours aux matchs de Harry, tu le sais."

"Je ne pourrais pas lui parler alors, je serais trop occupé à gagner le match."

"Aucune chance, Malefoy !" dit Ron, avec satisfaction. "Vous ne pouvez pas gagner contre nous. Harry a développé de nouvelles stratégies qui te feront tomber de ton Eclair de Feu."

"Vraiment ?" Drago parut poliment intéressé. "Bon, alors tu me feras à nouveau du bouche-à-bouche, et nous savons combien tu aimes ça."

"Chuut !" siffla frénétiquement Ron, lançant des coups d'œil alentour pour si quelqu'un avait entendu. "OK, maintenant, dans quelle langue faut-il dire 'n'en parle plus jamais !' ?"

"Oh oui…" dit Drago, avec une grande indifférence. "Oups".

Ron leva ses mains en l'air. "Oh, va-t-en, Malefoy. Et si tu veux tellement trouver Hermione, cherche-la là où nous la cherchons chaque putain de fois. Elle est probablement à la bibliothèque."

¤¤¤

La bibliothèque était presque déserte : dans le peu d'étudiants assis devant les longues tables et travaillant, Ginny reconnut seulement des Serpentards : le Poursuiveur de Serpentard Malcolm Baddock, Hannah Abbott, absorbée dans un tome de _Les Prophéties agréables et fiables d'Agnes Nutter, Sorcière_, et Parvati Patil, endormie dans un coin. Même ce vautour de Madame Pince n'était pas en vue. Elle se cachait probablement dans un coin des empilages, attendant d'attraper des étudiants insouciants qui osaient écorner les pages de leurs manuels. Ginny se pencha en arrière, lançant un coup d'œil à l'horloge sur le mur sud au-dessus de la porte. Son cadran changeait quotidiennement, en fonction des activités scolaires prévues. Aujourd'hui, à la place de quatre heures, les mots Match de Quiddich Serpentard contre Gryffondor s'allumaient en rouge et vert, assortis aux décorations de l'Arbre de Noël qui se tenait dans le coin. Ginny était contente de voir qu'elle avait au moins une heure et demie devant elle avant qu'elle n'eut besoin de commencer à se préparer pour le match ; largement assez de temps pour lire un autre chapitre dans le dernier roman de la série « Sentiments du Dragon » de la Sorcière Weekly.Elle en était devenue fan après la découverte d'une cachette secrète de romans dans la collection de serviettes de cuisine de sa mère. Elle savait qu'ils étaient vulgaires mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Le dernier avait pour titre _Pantalon Passionné_ et jusqu'ici, il lui plaisait beaucoup.

_Les vagues se soulevant sur le vaste et noir océan au-dessous du château faisaient monter des vapeurs salées au dessus des rochers, laissant des gouttes d'eau se former sur la peau d'albâtre de la grande sorcière aux cheveux couleur flammes qui se tenait debout sur le haut balcon. Ses larmes salées se mélangeaient avec la brume marine alors qu'elle faisait face à Tristan de Malcourt, le magicien qui l'avait aimée de toutes les manières possibles d'aimer une femme et l'avait ensuite abandonnée à un destin cruel._

_Rhiannon rit tristement en lui faisant maintenant face. "Tristan, je suppose que vous avez pensé que je ne vous retrouverais pas."_

_"Au contraire." Ses fermes yeux gris étincelèrent. "Vous êtes une sorcière très décidée."_

_Elle leva le menton. "Oui, je le suis."_

_Il se tourna pour s'éloigner. "Cela ne vous fera aucun bien Rhiannon. Vous devez vous trouver quelqu'un d'autre, je ne peux pas vous aimer."_

_"Non !" Elle se jeta sur lui et rebondit presque sur sa poitrine large et musclée. "C'est avec vous et seulement vous que je dois être !" _

_"Que dites-vous ?" Il se tourna pour lui faire face, ses habits tourbillonnant autour de son corps vigoureux et musclé. "Vous savez que j'ai besoin d'espace !" _

_"C'est trop tard, Tristan ! Parce que… je porte un enfant !"_

_Il la regarda avec des yeux ronds._

_"Oui." répéta-t-elle. "Un enfant !" _

_Les mots restèrent suspendus dans l'air salé comme des pêches trop mûres. Elle le fixa, ses grands yeux sombres se remplissant de larmes ; et ensuite, il s'approcha d'elle et la prit contre sa poitrine large et virile, faisant pleuvoir des baisers ardents sur ses lèvres pulpeuses, semblables à une fleur. "Rhiannon !" pleura-t-il. "Cela change tout ! Ma chérie ! Mon ange ! Ma lumière ! Ma vie !"_

_Inconsidérément, elle s'abandonna à ses caresses comme ses longs doigts, élégants et masculins, passaient sur les boutons de son corsage plus vite qu'un Charme de Convocation. Elle se pencha en arrière contre la balustrade et le laissa faire d'elle ce qu'il voulait. Sa respiration devint lourde et haletante comme il remontait ses jupes autour de ses cuisses, ses mains caressant sa peau laiteuse ; elle essaya d'éloigner d'elle la pensée inquiétante que peut-être, elle devrait lui dire que l'enfant qu'elle portait n'était pas le sien après tout, mais l'enfant du Maléfique Magicien Noir Morgan, l'ennemi juré de Tristan... _

"Elle devrait probablement lui dire." intervint une voix derrière elle. "Autrement, je prévois que les choses deviendront très dures entre eux plus tard."

Ginny se retourna avec une telle soudaineté que _Pantalon Passionné_ tomba à ses pieds. Elle se sentit devenir écarlate. Elle n'avait jamais complètement réalisé auparavant à quel point la couverture était en réalité kitch : "De la série Sentiments de Dragon ! Où les poitrines se soulèvent réellement !" proclamait-elle en lettres scintillantes, juste au-dessus de l'illustration d'une sorcière syncopale qui recevait ce qui ressemblait à un massage cardiaque par un magicien blond torse nu, dans un alarmant pantalon de velours. Comme elle le regardait, le magicien leva les yeux de ce qu'il faisait, lui fit un clin d'œil, et lui envoya un baiser. Cela aurait été gênant de toute façon, mais ça l'était doublement avec Drago Malefoy debout à côté d'elle, grand, blond et irréprochablement maître de lui. Comme elle levait les yeux de son livre pour le regarder, sa bouche s'étira en un lent sourire et ses yeux gris s'allumèrent.

"Oh…" dit-elle maladroitement. "Toi !"

Il se pencha et prit l'exemplaire de « Pantalon Passionné », pour y jeter un coup d'œil ou pour le lui remettre, elle ne sut ni ne s'en soucia. Elle se tendit et lui retira le livre des mains, le fourrant sous son manuel d'Astronomie.

"Ca me plaisait." protesta-t-il d'un air blessé. "Surtout le moment où elle a senti la preuve de sa passion effrénée la pressant…"

"Porc !" siffla-t-elle en un souffle.

"Non, je suis à peu près sûr que ce n'était pas cela. Rhiannon ne semble pas être le genre de sorcière qui coucherait avec un porc, ou ayant une quelconque attirance pour des animaux de basse-cour quels qu'ils soient."

"À moins que tu ne comptes Tristan," dit Ginny avec irritation.

"Maintenant, j'aime plutôt Tristan." Drago fit passer le livre qu'il tenait de la main droite à la main gauche et se mit à faire des gestes expansifs. "Il a l'air d'être un magicien ayant les idées droites."

Ginny renifla. "Il a impitoyablement abandonné Rhiannon et l'a laissée dans les griffes de son maléfique oncle Rodrigo !"

"Eh bien, il ne _savait pas_ que Rodrigo était maléfique. Il pensait qu'il faisait ce qui était le mieux pour elle, puisqu'il ne pouvait lui dire qu'il fuyait le Conseil de Magiciens."

"Ce n'était _pas_ ce qui était le mieux pour elle !" objecta Ginny avec passion. Elle pouvait sentir son sang se précipiter vers son visage et elle savait qu'elle était probablement écarlate d'irritation. "Elle l'aimait et sans lui, sa vie n'avait plus de sens."

"C'est mieux que de n'avoir plus de vie." rétorqua Drago plutôt froidement. "Mieux que d'avoir son âme sucée par des suppôts du démon."

"Et qu'est-ce que _tu_ en sais, Drago Malefoy ?"

"Ecoute, Weasley…"

"Depuis combien de temps étais-tu planté là lisant derrière mon épaule, de toute façon ?"

"Je…"

Une voix acerbe les interrompit. " Mlle Weasley ! Monsieur Malefoy ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?" C'était Madame Pince, furieuse. "Je ne peux pas croire que vous criez dans ma bibliothèque."

Ginny rougit. "Je suis désolé, Madame Pince."

"Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être d'une telle urgence importante pour que vous deviez crier à ce sujet ?"

"C'était juste une dispute privée." répondit Drago, élargissant les yeux et paraissant angélique. Madame Pince y fut insensible. "Et bien, faites vos petites querelles d'amoureux ailleurs dorénavant."

Ginny suffoqua. "Querelles d'amoureux ?"

Madame Pince leva les yeux. "Oui, Mlle Weasley ?"

"Ce n'était pas une querelle d'amoureux !" protesta fermement Ginny. "C'était une querelle complètement sans amour."

Madame Pince secoua la tête.

Drago paraissait amusé.

"Il ne me plaît même pas !" ajouta Ginny, indiquant d'un geste Drago.

"Ca ne m'intéresse pas." dit Madame Pince. "Dix points retirés à Gryffondor, et dix points retirés à Serpentard." Elle lança un regard à Drago. "Et vous un préfet, aussi…" acheva-t-elle, reniflant, puis elle s'éloigna.

"Blaise sera si déçue de toi !" observa Ginny, très sarcastique, en se retournant vers Drago. Mais il était déjà parti à travers la bibliothèque, à mi-chemin de la porte. Elle le regarda avec un sentiment d'exaspération mélangée à de la déception quand il la franchit et ce fut seulement quand il eut disparu et qu'elle revint à ses livres, qu'elle se rendit compte qu'il avait pris son exemplaire de _Pantalon Passionné_ avec lui.

¤¤¤

En entrant dans la petite salle qui servait au niveau ASPIC en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Drago fut surpris de voir Hermione déjà là, assise à la table, apparemment absorbée dans un livre appelé « Alphabet Runique ». Puisqu'il s'agissait d'une classe si petite qu'elle comptait seulement sept étudiants (Harry, Hermione, Eloise Midgen, Terry Boot, Neville Longdubas, Padma Patil et Drago lui-même), elle se déroulait autour d'une vieille table en bois, avec le Professeur Lupin discutant avec eux et leur donnant des conseils comme s'ils étaient tous de vieux amis.

Drago se glissa sur le siège à côté de Hermione et dit dans un souffle : "Je ne peux pas croire que tu aies raté la réunion des préfets."

Elle ne le regarda pas, mais ses joues devinrent rouge foncé. "Je sais. J'ai oublié."

"Tu as oublié ? Comment peux tu avoir oublié ? Tu vis pour ce genre de chose !"

"J'ai simplement oublié."

"Je me suis inquiété pour toi."

A ce moment, elle leva les yeux. "Inquiété ? Qu'as-tu pensé qui m'était arrivé ?"

Ses yeux étaient étranges et très sombres. Elle avait les cheveux tirés dans un bonnet froissé tenu par un rucher qui le maintenait en place. Il hésita un instant, incertain de savoir comment expliquer le vague et terrible sentiment d'appréhension qui le frappait, inexplicable et sans fondement. Elle dut voir de l'hésitation dans ses yeux, ou peut-être y vit-elle quelque chose d'autre parce que, quand elle parla, ce fut rapidement et avec une certaine nervosité. "Pourquoi me cherchais-tu ?"

"Parce que tu parles le latin."

Hermione leva un sourcil. "Comme le font tous les professeurs."

"Je sais." Drago se pencha en arrière et mit ses pieds sur la table. Il vit que Hermione luttait pour se retenir de lui dire de ne pas le faire, bien qu'il ne puisse pas voir où était le problème : ses chaussures étaient très jolies, des bottes en cuir brun foncé de Suède si doux qu'on pourrait y dormir dedans. Hermione ne savait simplement pas apprécier les meilleures choses de la vie. "Hermione, que dirais-tu si je te disais 'Venio' ?"

"Je demanderais si tu veux que je fasse la chambre d'amis."

"Quoi ?"

Hermione sourit. "Cela signifie 'je viens' ou 'je suis en train de venir', ce qui implique que la personne, qui que ce soit, va arriver bientôt."

"Oh." Drago étudia les bouts de ses bottes. "C'est tout ce que cela signifie ?"

"Oui."

"Comme c'est démonstratif."

Hermione le regarda étonnée. "De quoi parles-tu ?"

Drago agita une main renonçante. "Rien".

"Allez, dis-moi. Allons."

"Pas tant que tu ne me diras pas pourquoi tu n'es pas venue à la réunion."

Hermione prit un air coupable. "Est-ce que Ron était en colère ?"

"En colère ? Non pas tellement, vraiment. Plutôt ... ennuyé et perturbé." Drago haussa les épaules. "Weasley a agi de manière étrange récemment, si tu veux savoir."

Hermione reposa son livre sur la table. "Ouais. Je sais ce que tu veux dire. Parfois je me demande si..."

"Si quoi ?"

"S'il voit une fille."

"Seulement s'il ferme les yeux et qu'il se concentre, j'imagine."

Hermione le regarda avec irritation. "Je sais que c'est ce que _tu_ penses, mais Ron est vraiment..."

Une voix parla derrière eux. "Ron est vraiment quoi ?"

Drago leva les yeux, sachant déjà qui c'était. S'il n'avait pas prêté tant d'attention à Hermione, il aurait entendu Harry entrer dans la pièce. Il les dominait de toute sa taille et regardait en direction de Hermione et il y avait ce quelque chose d'étrange entre eux qui était devenu si prononcé ces derniers temps. Drago savait maintenant ce qui faisait que Harry s'éloignait d'Hermione et il pensait qu'il pouvait imaginer qu'elle s'éloignait en réponse. Mais c'était difficile de voir ce qui arrivait sans avoir la possibilité de faire quoi que ce soit.

Hermione baissa les yeux. "Vraiment occupé." improvisa-t-elle. "Ron est vraiment occupé."

"Oh." Harry s'assit à côté d'Hermione, de manière à faire face à Drago à travers la table. "Et bien, il est Préfet-en-Chef."

"Je sais." Hermione regarda Harry avec plus d'attention. "Tu as l'air mieux. Es-tu allé à l'infirmerie ?"

Harry acquiesça, mais ne put ajouter quoi que ce soit car Lupin entra, suivi par Padma et Eloise. Un moment plus tard, Terry et Neville les avaient rejoints et la classe était au complet.

Lupin s'assit. "Le moment est venu pour nous de parler de vos projets de fin d'année." commença-t il, fouillant rapidement dans ses livres et choisissant une pile de parchemins. Un faible gémissement courut autour de la table et Lupin leva les yeux, un sourire dans ses yeux gris foncés. "Ce ne sera pas si difficile. D'abord, je vous vous diviser en équipes." Il consulta un parchemin, ses yeux jetant un regard rapide jusqu'en bas de la liste. "Neville et Terry, Padma et Eloise, Harry et Drago. Hermione, tu es toute seule."

Hermione acquiesça et Drago se demanda si elle avait mis ça au point avec Lupin à l'avance. Il était un peu étonné d'avoir été mis avec Harry, mais il soupçonnait que c'était parce que Lupin savait qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'il s'entende avec quelqu'un d'autre.

"Chaque équipe aura le reste de l'année pour travailler sur ses projets." continua Lupin. "Maintenant, j'ai essayé de constituer des projets flexibles afin de vous permettre d'utiliser votre propre inventivité. Réussir comme Auror exige en grande partie d'avoir une pensée rapide et adaptable. Cela exige aussi de la créativité…"

"Je projette de faire un diaporama." annonça Drago solennellement.

"Non." refusa patiemment Lupin, "Pas ce genre de créativité."

"Mais ce serait un diaporama maléfique. Et ensuite Harry pourrait le détruire."

La voix de Lupin prit un ton d'avertissement. "Drago !"

Drago capitula, alors qu'à côté de lui, les épaules de Harry tremblaient d'un rire silencieux. Hermione roula des yeux.

"Les tâches," continua le professeur, "sont divisées en trois catégories : recherche pure, contrer les mauvais sorts et créatures maléfiques." Il commença à distribuer les parchemins, que les étudiants firent passer autour de la table. Drago prit le sien et y jeta un coup d'œil rapide. _Décrivez une méthode que vous pourriez utiliser pour contrer un sort de Medusa._ _Apprenez à résister avec succès à l'Imperius._ (Pas vous, Harry.) _Entreprenez des recherches sur l'histoire d'Azkaban. Décrivez comment vous pourriez échapper à un sort de Recherche. Ecrivez l'histoire des Fondateurs de Poudlard; incluez s'il vous plaît la Guerre des Dix Ans et la fondation de la Guilde des Aurors._ Le suivant fit sourire Drago. _Concevez un plan pour vaincre une Manticore._ (Pas vous, Harry, ni Drago non plus !)

"Il y en a trente en tout." ajouta Lupin. "Chaque groupe de deux étudiants devra choisir trois projets, un de chaque catégorie. Hermione, puisque tu es seule, tu devras en faire seulement deux. Le premier mai, nous commencerons les présentations de vos projets finaux, desquels vos notes finales dépendront. Des questions ?"

Neville leva sa main lentement. "Et si nous voulions faire des recherches sur un mauvais sort ou une malédiction qui n'est pas dans cette liste ?"

Les yeux de Lupin s'obscurcirent. "Alors, venez me parler après la classe."

"Pourrons-nous emprunter des livres de la Réserve ?" demanda Padma.

Lupin acquiesça. "Donnez-moi juste la liste de ce dont vous avez besoin et je vous les ferai parvenir."

Drago écoutait seulement à moitié, son attention commençant à errer. Il regarda sous la frange de ses cheveux, d'abord Harry, qui avait repris son sérieux et était occupé à étudier la liste de projets. Il paraissait grave, et pas qu'un peu fatigué. Ce qui était probablement une bonne chose, pensa Drago, puisqu'il volait cet après midi contre Harry, ils pouvaient aussi être tous deux épuisés ou ce serait un match inégal. Un Harry épuisé restait toujours un Attrapeur à peu près imbattable. Rien ne perturbait sa concentration : ni la douleur, ni la peur, ni la rage, ni la fatigue. Ni rien du tout.

Drago déplaça son regard sur Hermione. Elle prenait des notes. Typique. Elle avait attrapé sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents comme elle le faisait souvent quand elle réfléchissait. Il regarda au loin. Son regard glissa de Padma (assez jolie, mais pas son type) à Neville (paraissant très tendu), à Terry (ennuyeux au plus haut point ; Drago ne lui avait jamais parlé), à Eloise (elle était brièvement sorti avec Crabbe en cinquième année et, au dire de tous, l'avait même embrassé, ce qui avait toujours frappé Drago comme une impossibilité biologique) et finalement à Lupin qui, à sa surprise, le regardait. "Drago, vous semblez ailleurs."

"Juste excité à propos de mon prochain projet, Professeur." répondit Drago innocemment.

Lupin lui lança un regard type 'bien tenté mon garçon'. "Venez me voir après la classe, M. Malefoy."

_Coffré !_ La voix de Harry raisonna dans la tête de Drago. Il envoya à son "bientôt demi-frère" un regard mécontent, mais l'expression de Harry était tout à fait innocente. Il se souvint du temps où il aurait été presque impossible pour Harry de cacher quoi que ce soit de ce qu'il ressentait. Plus maintenant. Il résolut d'essayer d'empêcher Harry de continuer à prendre ses mauvaises habitudes à l'avenir.

La classe finit cinq minutes plus tôt pour donner le temps aux étudiants d'aller au terrain de Quidditch. Harry partit avec Hermione, son bras autour d'elle, le parchemin avec leur nomination dessus enfoncé dans son sac de cours. "On se voit sur le terrain." dit-il, se retournant à demi.

Drago inclina légèrement la tête en réponse. Quand il se retourna vers Lupin, il trouva le professeur de DCFM rangeant ses parchemins dans une serviette de cuir avec des boucles de fermeture en or dont Drago ne s'était pas soucié (l'or était si affecté !). Mais alors, ils pourraient bien être argentés, n'est-ce pas ? "Il est très rassurant d'entendre que tu attends avec impatience de travailler sur ton projet, Drago, d'autant plus que les grandes lignes de ton projet seront à rendre après les vacances de Noël." Il sourit. "Ce qui est la raison pour laquelle je t'ai mis dans la même équipe que Harry, puisque je sais que vous passerez vos vacances ensemble."

"Il sera avec Hermione aussi. Vous n'aviez pas besoin de le mettre avec moi."

"Elle peut travailler seule. Pas toi."

"Si, je peux…"

"Tu travailleras mieux avec Harry." l'interrompit Lupin, sur un ton définitif. "Est-ce que c'est un problème ?"

"Non... euh, non." Drago fut un peu pris de court par son propre comportement. Il _voulait_ travailler avec Harry. Il pensait plutôt qu'il était à la pêche aux informations sur le projet privé d'Hermione. _Méchant Drago !_, se dit-il à titre expérimental, mais rien ne se produisit ; l'autocritique n'était pas son fort. "Ca ne m'ennuie pas de travailler avec Harry."

"Bien, parce que Dumbledore et moi avons discuté de ça et nous voulons que vous soyez ensemble."

"Vous avez parlé de nous ?"

"Nous le faisons souvent." Lupin sourit et prit sa mallette. "Surpris ?"

"Je suppose que non." Drago tint la porte ouverte pour son professeur et ils commencèrent à descendre le couloir ensemble." Je ne pense pas que ça serve à quelque chose de vous demander ce que vous vous dites ?"

"Non." confirma Lupin aimablement.

"Une raison pour que vous me gardiez après la classe ?"

Lupin arrêta de marcher et lui fit face, le regard pensif. "Juste pour te dire que si toi et Harry avez des problèmes, je veux que vous veniez me voir immédiatement. Je serai aussi au Manoir à Noël et à votre disposition à ce moment là."

"Oh. OK." Drago ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre ; il n'avait jamais de sa vie fait appel à un enseignant pour de l'aide supplémentaire et il savait exactement ce que Harry aurait pensé de faire appel aux professeurs pour quoi que ce soit. C'était un peu une manie chez Harry, de faire des choses tout seul ; alors, de nouveau, Drago pensa qu'il agissait un peu de la même façon. "Ca ira."

"Et tu as une idée claire du type de matériel dont tu pourrais avoir besoin ?"

Drago inclina la tête. "C'est réglé, merci."

Lupin acquiesça. "Très bien. Bonne chance pour le match, alors !" ajouta-t-il, et il surprit Drago en lui serrant la main. "Que la meilleure équipe gagne !"

"Je pensais que vous étiez un fan de Gryffondor, professeur." remarqua Drago avec curiosité. "Je pensais que vous étiez tous pour Gryffondor, vous et le père de Harry et Sirius et..."

"C'est ce que tu pensais ?" demanda Lupin doucement et il s'en alla. Drago le regarda un instant avec grande curiosité (que voulait-il dire par là ?) puis il se tourna et partit rapidement vers le terrain de Quidditch, inquiet d'être en retard.

¤¤¤

Ginny essaya d'étouffer un bâillement. Elle était assise entre Elisabeth et Seamus sur les inconfortables bancs en bois du vestiaire de Quidditch de Gryffondor, écoutant Harry faire son laïus d'encouragement d'avant match. Tout le monde semblait lui prêter une attention passionnée, même Ron, qui jouait avec les attaches de ses protège-genoux. Harry excellait aux discours d'encouragement, ce qui étonnait toujours Ginny puisqu'il était en général si peu enthousiasmé par la prise de parole en public. Mais le Quidditch, comme Hermione, était un sujet qui provoquait de la passion chez lui. Il faisait des gestes avec ses mains tandis qu'il parlait, ses cheveux noirs dansaient, ses yeux verts jetaient des étincelles d'animation. Lui aussi, pensa-t-elle, était aux mieux dans son uniforme de Quidditch : le pull-over rayé Bourgogne-et-or, un velours côtelé léger et des protège-genoux en cuir qui lui allaient bien. Harry avait tendance à ne pas porter les protège-coudes réglementaires, il prétendait qu'ils le ralentissaient et le rendaient moins efficace pour attraper le Vif d'Or, mais il portait les gants en cuir noir sans doigts, au moins en hiver. Auparavant, quand elle avait le béguin pour lui, cette tenue avait eu tendance à la rendre muette ; et même maintenant, elle lui procurait un petit coup au cœur amical. Bien sûr, il n'était pas le seul garçon qu'elle connaissait qui était beau dans son uniforme de Quidditch, mais quand même ! Il n'y avait aucun mal dans l'admiration silencieuse.

Elle battit des paupières au moment où tous autour d'elle se levèrent. Apparemment, le laïus d'encouragement était fini et elle n'en avait pas écouté un mot. Seamus, Colin, Elisabeth et Dennis passèrent devant elle ; Ron a demi debout, jetait tranquillement un sort pour réparer la courroie de son protège-genoux qui s'était cassée. Harry jeta un coup d'œil en arrière, mais Ron l'écarta d'un geste. "Continue." dit-il et il saisit sa baguette. Harry acquiesça et s'approcha de son Eclair de Feu ; Ginny le suivit et se dirigea après lui dans le couloir qui menait au terrain de Quidditch. Ils rejoignirent là le reste de l'équipe et, un moment plus tard, Ron les rattrapa.

C'était un brillant, vif après-midi d'hiver, d'un froid si acerbe que les yeux de Ginny piquaient. Elle leva la tête, sentant l'air froid toucher le bout de son nez, ses oreilles découvertes. Ses cheveux étaient groupés sous un chapeau en laine noir et les mitaines sur ses mains étaient ensorcelées de mini Charmes de Réchauffement, mais le froid courait toujours sur sa peau.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. La terre au-dessous du terrain avait été nettoyée, aussi plate et glaciale qu'une patinoire que la lumière du soleil déclinant rayait de lignes d'or. Derrière le terrain, s'élevait la Forêt Interdite, les arbres immenses et noircis par l'hiver. Dépouillés de leurs feuilles et mis en relief par la neige, ils avaient une symétrie épineuse, médiévale.

Les foules sur les stands poussèrent des cris et des acclamations, beaucoup d'entre eux tenant des pommes de terre chaudes lumineuses oranges, un nouveau produit des Inventions des Sorciers Weasley qui explosait en couleurs de la Maison gagnante un fois le match fini. Ginny vit Hermione assise sur les stands à l'avant avec un bonnet blanc tricoté couvrant ses cheveux châtains bouclés. Elle était flanquée à sa gauche par George et sa petite amie Jana, venant de Pré-Au-Lard pour voir le match. Les deux jumeaux aimaient voir leur petite sœur et leur frère voler et essayaient de venir voir les matchs quand ils n'étaient pas trop occupés par leur magasin de farces et attrapes.

Ginny leva sa main, fit un signe et Hermione lui répondit. Ses joues étaient écarlates à cause du froid ce qui, avec le bonnet blanc et ses cheveux bruns bouclés, la rendait très belle. À côté d'elle, George fit un geste grossier, ce qui étonna Ginny, jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise qu'il regardait l'équipe de Serpentard, qui venait de sortir sur le terrain en face d'eux.

Elle se sentait tendue. Les matchs Gryffondor-Serpentard étaient toujours les pires, pour une foule de raisons. Elle détestait la férocité et l'âpreté des combats qu'ils provoquaient toujours, et la tension où ils plongeaient Harry. Elle savait, puisqu'il le lui avait dit en septembre dernier, que lui et Drago avaient fait le pacte de ne jamais utiliser la télépathie durant un match car c'était à la fois trop déconcentrant et pouvait être considéré comme de la triche. Elle savait que Drago était le meilleur à vol de balai de l'école, après Harry, et le seul à pouvoir vraiment défier Harry sur son propre terrain ; elle savait aussi qu'Harry n'aimait pas voler contre lui, bien qu'il n'ait jamais laissé cela rentrer en compte durant un match. Harry n'était rien d'autre que profondément professionnel en ce qui concernait le Quidditch.

Comme s'il savait que Ginny pensait à lui, à ce moment Harry lui donna une tape sur l'épaule. "Tu vas bien ?" demanda-t-il.

Elle savait ce qu'il voulait dire ; ils lui demandaient toujours tous si elle allait bien quand Drago était là. Elle parcourut le sujet sous-entendu par cette question, qui se tenait debout comme il le faisait toujours avant un match, les bras croisés, le balai à ses pieds, son équipe se tenant derrière lui comme s'ils étaient alignés sur une scène. Tout était théâtre pour lui, pensa-t-elle avec irritation. Tout était question de mise en scène. Il avait probablement passé des heures à réfléchir où il devait se tenir debout pour que la lumière du soleil le frappe juste ainsi, éclairant ses cheveux clairs de reflets d'argent et les faisant briller, ainsi que les bandes d'argent le long de son pull-over vert-rayé comme du métal. Son manteau de Quidditch vert sapin était accroché de manière à faire juste une ligne parfaite de ses épaules à ses bottes noires polies. Comme Harry, il évitait de mettre des protège-coudes et portait des gants en cuir sans doigts, bien que les siens soient plus propres et brillants comme s'ils étaient neufs. En fait, toute l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard brillait comme s'ils venaient d'être polis, du nouveau balai Astéroïde 2000 de Malcolm Baddock aux cheveux rouges-or de Blaise, qui n'étaient pas, comme ceux de Ginny, enfouis sous un chapeau en laine, mais au lieu de cela, coulaient jusqu'au bas de sa taille comme une rivière de feu. Ils avaient fait quelques modifications non-réglementaires à leurs uniformes : ils étaient en noir à la place de l'habituel velours côtelé de couleur claire et tous portaient des bottes en cuir lacées au lieu des chaussures de sport. Des boucles d'argent polies fermaient leurs vêtements émeraude au niveau de leurs épaules. Leur allure générale rappela à Ginny l'équipe de chevaux qui tirait la calèche de Beauxbatons : lisses, harmonieux, de race, mauvais comme l'enfer.

"Je vais bien." répondit Ginny à Harry, qui inclina la tête. C'était presque entièrement vrai.

Madame Bibine souffla dans son sifflet. "Les capitaines se saluent !" annonça-t-elle et les deux capitaines sortirent sur le terrain, Drago d'abord et ensuite Harry. Ils se rencontrèrent au milieu du terrain et tendirent tous deux leurs mains pour se la serrer. Les joues d'Harry étaient écarlates à cause du froid, et Drago semblait pâle, maître de lui, et intact malgré le temps et Ginny fut frappée comme toujours par la similitude dans leur allure et leur constitution, malgré les différences superficielles de couleur et d'uniforme. Tous deux étaient grand et mince sans être maigre, de cette constitution légère qui fait les Attrapeurs exceptionnels. Il inclinèrent tous deux la tête et leurs mains se touchèrent au moment où la lumière du soleil mourant s'enflammait puis s'éteignaient derrière eux. Elle s'émerveilla de l'incongruité de cela : Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy, se serrant la main. Il y a un an, elle aurait pensé que c'était impossible ; maintenant elle se demandait s'ils réussiraient à garder en public leur façon d'être si froids et réservés l'un envers l'autre. Ils avaient fait face à la mort épaule contre épaule auparavant, cependant, alors qu'ils se tournaient et repartaient vers leurs équipes respectives après cette poignée de main, ils auraient aussi bien pu ne jamais s'être connus.

Comme la foule au-dessus d'eux hurlait et acclamait, Blaise se leva sur ses pointes de pieds et embrassa Drago légèrement sur la bouche, comme elle le faisait toujours avant les matchs, "pour la chance." Il bougea ou reconnut à peine le geste, semblant l'accepter comme son dû, ce qui ennuya Ginny malgré le fait qu'elle savait que, dans une certaine mesure il était en représentation. "Certaines personnes font des scènes." lui avait dit une fois Harry. "Drago fait des pièces en trois actes."

Le sifflet de Madame Bibine retentit, projetant Ginny hors de sa rêverie. Elle saisit son balai et décolla avec le reste de l'équipe. Quatorze joueurs s'élevèrent vers le ciel d'argent s'obscurcissant.

Harry se leva immédiatement haut au-dessus d'eux, méditant sur le Vif d'Or. Drago fusa vers le haut également, une tache vert et argent dans le coin de l'œil de Ginny. Elle retira brusquement son attention des garçons au moment où quelque chose d'énorme et noir fut lancé vers elle : un Cognard, frappé par Tess Hammond. Ginny l'esquiva comme Colin volait devant elle, renvoyant le Cognard vers Blaise d'un puissant mouvement.

Blaise évita élégamment le Cognard, lançant à Colin un regard vicieux au même moment. Colin sembla déconcerté et légèrement effrayé ; Blaise était une experte en regards vicieux.

"Ginny ! Par ici !" C'était Elisabeth Thomas, tenant le Souafle. Elle lança la balle vers Ginny, qui l'attrapa, tourna et s'élança à toute vitesse vers l'autre extrémité du terrain. L'air froid lui déchira le visage, lui piquant les yeux. Comme elle s'approchait des buts des Serpentards, trois figures sombres apparurent devant elle : Blaise, Graham et Malcolm. En tant que Poursuiveurs, ils ne pouvaient pas la toucher, mais ils pouvaient certainement lui bloquer le passage. Colin les chassa grâce à un Cognard bien dirigé, mais des secondes précieuses étaient perdues et comme Ginny passait devant eux, Tess et Milicent arrivèrent, envoyant furieusement des Cognards vers elle et elle fut forcée de jeter le Souaffle à Seamus. Blaise intercepta le tir, fit une passe à Malcolm et les Serpentards marquèrent, Malcolm lançant la balle entre les poteaux si fort que la tête de Ron se décolla presque quand il essaya de la bloquer.

Il y eut un grondement de mécontentement dans les stands. Personne n'aimait la victoire d'un Serpentard, excepté bien sûr les autres Serpentards.

Ginny se mordit la lèvre et quand le Souafle fut remis en jeu, cette fois elle plongea après lui avec acharnement. Elle le lança loin de Blaise (ce qui lui procura une petite satisfaction) puis elle s'élança à toute vitesse à travers le terrain, suivant la balle vers Seamus. Celui-ci l'attrapa et s'élança en la tenant et comme Ginny l'escortait, elle vit quelque chose briller sous elle.

Le Vif d'Or !

Il passa sous ses pieds, et Harry et Drago s'élancèrent à sa poursuite, épaule contre épaule, comme deux points vert et écarlate. Comme Ginny se tournait vers le bas pour regarder la balle en or volante et ses poursuivants, quelque chose fut projeté vers elle à travers le terrain. C'était comme un soudain flash de lumière déchirant ses yeux, mais ce n'était pas la lumière, c'était l'obscurité, une obscurité dure, agonisante et douloureuse, aiguë en un point et s'installant directement entre ses yeux. Elle sentit ses membres se raidir, le froid la déchirant de l'intérieur, comme avec des couteaux. Ses doigts devinrent gelés et sans vie, elle n'arrivait plus à tenir le balai. Le monde se renversa, le ciel à ses pieds, et un sol couvert de glace scintillante courant à toute allure à sa rencontre. Elle poussa un cri et tout devint noir.

¤¤¤

Poursuivant Harry après le Vif d'Or, le monde de Drago s'était réduit à lui-même et son but : la petite sphère dorée à à peine un mètre de lui. Il entendait le sifflement du vent à ses oreilles, le battement de son cœur… puis, tranchant tout le reste, un cri.

Celui de Ginny.

Il fit brusquement demi-tour, se déboîtant presque l'épaule alors que son Eclair de Feu virait de côté. Quelque part sur sa gauche, il entendit Harry jurer avec fierté, mais il n'y fit pas attention. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur la silhouette en robe rouge sur le balai fou. Il vit Ginny lutter pour reprendre le contrôle de son Nimbus 2000, échouer, et glisser de côté. Elle tomba sans un cri, atterrit sur le sol, et resta sans bouger.

Des cris s'élevèrent des gradins. Charlie et George étaient debout, jouant des coudes pour se faufiler à travers la foule. Quelque part, le professeur Mc Gonagall cria. Les équipes de Gryffondor et Serpentard étaient sens dessus-dessous ; Harry criait et Drago supposa qu'il essayait de rallier son équipe, mais ça semblait dérisoire et, de toute façon, il était trop tard : il avait braqué son balai vers le sol en un angle à quatre-vingt-dix degrés, le faisant virer vers le sol à une vitesse qui aurait rendu Wonrski jaloux.

Le vent froid sifflait à ses oreilles comme de la musique. Il réalisa qu'il n'avait encore jamais volé si vite, ou si intensément. Il heurta le sol avec les mains et les genoux, et se remit sur ses pieds. Autour de lui, les autres joueurs se posaient sur le sol comme une pluie d'étoiles filantes rouges et émeraudes. Il courut jusqu'à la tâche pourpre sur le sol enneigé qui n'était autre que Ginny. Il était vaguement conscient du chaos dans les gradins, de voix hurlant, puis il arriva à son niveau et se laissa tomber à genoux. Il put ainsi voir que tout le rouge qui l'entourait n'était pas que sa robe de Quidditch. _Du sang ! _

Alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle, elle ouvrit les yeux et le regarda. Son regard semblait poser une question, comme si elle était à la fois surprise de le voir, et consciente que c'était inévitable. "Drago ?" demanda-t-elle, la voix étrangement calme.

"Ouais." Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure. "C'est moi."

Il tendit la main vers elle mais quelque chose le saisit violemment par l'arrière de sa robe et le remit brusquement debout. Il se retourna vivement et se retrouva nez à nez avec Seamus Finnegan.

Le Poursuiveur des Gryffondors était blanc de rage. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais, _Serpentard ?_"cracha-t-il, comme si c'était sa meilleure insulte. "Reste _loin _d'elle !"

Le reste de l'équipe de Gryffondor avait atterri. Drago vit les frères Crivey s'approcher, soutenant Seamus. Elizabeth courut vers eux, et Ron, pâle et choqué, écartait tout le monde de son passage pour atteindre sa sœur. Tess et Dex étaient toujours dans les airs, mais les autres Serpentards avaient atterri et regardaient la scène de loin, surpris. Il pouvait sentir les yeux de Blaise sur lui, mais il s'en fichait.

Il se tourna vers Seamus. "Dégage de mon chemin !" exigea-t-il en séparant bien chaque mot.

"Pourquoi ? Pour que tu te réjouisses de tout ça ? C'est quoi ton problème, Malefoy ? On ne veut pas de toi ici."

"Dégage de mon chemin !" répéta Drago. Il entendit sa propre voix comme si elle venait de très loin. "Dégage de mon chemin, ou je te tue. Je briserai chaque os de ton misérable corps. Ne pense pas que je n'en suis pas capable."

Seamus pâlit mais maintint sa position. "Je n'irai nulle part."

Drago arma son bras gauche. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il allait faire, frapper Seamus, ou lui jeter un sort. Peu importe. Alors que son bras revenait vers l'avant, une main ferme lui saisit le poignet avec force.

Il se retourna, ayant déjà deviné à qui appartenait cette main. Harry. Il était pâle, mais calme, le regard sombre et sérieux.

_Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça, Malefoy._

_¤¤¤_

Drago regarda Harry comme s'il venait de le frapper. _Quoi ?_

Harry resserra sa prise sur le poignet de Drago jusqu'à ce qu'il y sente son cœur battre. Il savait que ça devait lui faire mal mais Drago ne montrait aucun signe de douleur, aucun signe indiquant qu'il était conscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Vaguement, du coin de l'œil, Harry put voir Seamus se détourner, l'air irrité mais soulagé, et aller s'agenouiller près de Ginny avec le reste de l'équipe. Derrière la foule de Gryffondor, Harry put voir Madame Pomfresh approcher rapidement, un brancard magique à sa suite. Fred et George se trouvaient au bord du terrain, retenus par plusieurs professeurs, dont Rogue.

_Lâche-moi, Potter !_ Il y avait dans le ton de Drago une supplication presque effrayante. _Tu n'as aucun droit…_

_J'ai tous les droits. C'est mon équipe, mes coéquipiers. Occupe-toi de ta propre équipe._

Quelque chose hurla derrière les yeux de Drago pendant un moment, quelque chose de sauvage et de furieux. _Tu n'as pas à me dire quoi faire, Potter !_

_Oh, si, je peux. Nous avons fait une promesse, Malefoy. Chaque seconde que nous passons ici est une seconde de plus où nous paraissons un peu plus suspects aux yeux des autres. Et pour quoi ? Tu ne peux rien faire pour elle…_

_Tu n'en sais rien !_

_Si tu t'approches d'elle, le reste de l'équipe essaiera de te tuer._

_Pas si tu les arrêtes._

_Si tu ne m'écoutes pas, je ne t'aiderai pas. Je ne les tiendrai pas à distance._

_Harry…_

_Non. Je ne peux pas t'aider si tu ne t'aides pas toi-même._

Drago pâlit un peu plus. _Lâche-moi ! _Sa pensée suivante atteignit l'esprit de Harry avec la force d'un coup de fouet. _Lâche-moi, Potter. Lâche-moi !_

Avec prudence, Harry relâcha le poignet de Drago, qui recula d'un pas, puis d'un autre. Il dévisagea Harry, son torse se soulevant rapidement comme s'il avait couru ; ses yeux étaient noirs de colère et de quelque chose d'autre. Harry l'avait déjà vu comme ça auparavant et ça lui fit mal, mais il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire.

_Je te dirais ce qui s'est passé, _pensa Harry. _Juste… va-t'en. Va-t'en, s'il-te-plaît._

Les yeux de Drago se plissèrent et il sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose ; puis, aussi soudainement qu'un coup de fouet, il tourna les talons et quitta le terrain, remontant la pente jusqu'au château, ses bottes faisant craquer la neige comme un os qu'on briserait.

Harry le regarda partir, puis se détourna et chercha Hermione dans les gradins. Il la vit immédiatement : elle était debout, les mains pressées sur la bouche. Alors qu'il la regardait, elle recula d'un pas, se retourna, et quitta le terrain dans la direction qu'avait pris Drago.

¤¤¤

Les pieds d'Hermione dérapèrent sur le verglas alors qu'elle montait les escaliers de pierre de Poudlard. Elle courait sans vraiment savoir où elle allait, et sans savoir pourquoi elle courait. Elle avait vu l'expression de Drago avant qu'il quitte le terrain (fier, furieux, désespéré) et ça l'avait effrayée.

Le hall était froid et désert. Elle tourna à gauche, prenant le couloir menant aux cachots. Les tapisseries des murs étaient vertes, de même que les tapisseries des escaliers menant à la tour des Gryffondors étaient rouges. Elles étaient cousues d'or et d'argent, ternies par des années de maltraitance de la part des élèves. Des fantômes semblèrent traverser les murs et la frôler pendant sa course. Elle dépassa une tapisserie clâmant la devise de Poudlard et s'arrêta un instant pour la regarder, stupéfiée par les couleurs vives et les symboles. Il lui semblait que le serpent de Serpentard alait bondir sur le lion de Gryffondor, le corbeau de Serdaigle s'interposant entre eux. Hermione s'arrêta, et couvrit ses yeux de ses mains. Des voix s'élevèrent dans son esprit, une douce pulsation dans son crâne. "_Marié ?" _entendit-elle dire, d'une voix qui n'était pas la sienne_. "Tu t'es marié ? A… elle n'est même pas humaine, Salazar !"_

_"Ca ne te regarde pas. Tu as Godric."_

_"Tu es toujours ma préoccupation. Y as-tu pensé ? Le mariage n'est pas un jeu, tu sais. Dieu lie et la mort sépare. Une fois à l'eau, tu dois nager jusqu'à ce que tu coules."_

_"Si je ne peux pas t'avoir, je me fiche de qui j'ai. Je ne me soucie de rien d'autre."_

Les voix s'évanouirent, puis revinrent, avec plus de force.

_"Ne pars pas alors que je te parle ! N'y pense même pas !"_

Hermione sursauta, et ôta ses mains de devant ses yeux. La dernière voix n'était certainement pas dans sa tête. Elle provenait de plus loin dans le couloir, et était différente. Elle se déplaça doucement et passa l'angle du mur. Un petit escalier de pierres descendait là, et la voix provenait d'en bas. Elle était à mi-chemin des marches lorsqu'elle reconnut une voix : celle de Drago. Et l'autre était celle d'une fille.

Elle se pencha par-dessus la rambarde en pierre. En bas, dans la lumière d'une torche, elle put voir Drago et, face à lui, l'air furieuse, se tenait Blaise Zabini. "Ne t'éloigne pas, Drago Malefoy !" disait-elle d'une voix glaciale. "N'y pense même pas." La lumière vacillante se reflétait sur les bijoux qu'elle portait, bien plus que la plupart des filles à Poudlard. Elle avait de multiples anneaux aux oreilles et aux doigts, et des pinces ornées brillaient dans ses cheveux rouges. Ses yeux semblaient immenses dans la faible lumière, d'un vert aussi sombre et luisant que des feuilles dans de l'eau. "Je veux une explication."

"Une explication ?" La voix de Drago était tranchante comme une dague. Hermione pouvait voir les tâches sombres sur son jean et aux coudes de sa robe de Quidditch à l'endroit où il avait atterri dans la neige ; la neige fondue dans ses cheveux pendait en mèches pâles devant ses yeux ; il les écarta d'une main impatiente, ce qui fit briller le sceau des Malefoy à son doigt. "Blaise, _chérie…_"Il cracha le mot comme si c'était une insulte. "Tu m'as couru après pour me demander une explication ?" Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et la poussa gentiment contre le mur, la coinçant de ses bras. "Tu devrais mieux me connaître."

Hermione porta au crédit de Blaise le fait qu'elle ne recule pas. Elle leva le menton avec sang-froid et colère. "Comme si ce n'était pas assez mauvais que tu sois toujours après la petite amie de Harry Potter, maintenant _ça_ !"cracha-t-elle. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre toi et les Gryffondors ?"

"Tu es jalouse. N'est-ce pas mignon ?" Il ne semblait cependant pas trouver ça mignon. Son expression était calme, voire désintéressée, mais ses yeux étaient orageux. Ses mains étaient crispées en poings contre le mur. Hermione se demanda dans quelle mesure c'était en rapport avec Blaise, ou son éjection du terrain de Quidditch.

"C'est mon droit d'être jalouse." affirma froidement Blaise. "Je suis ta petite amie. N'essaie même pas de me dire que je ne peux pas être jalouse." Elle repoussa ses bras et le regarda droit dans les yeux. "Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Drago ?" Sa voix était à la fois douce et glacée. "Je veux savoir."

"Il ne m'arrive rien." répondit platement Drago.

"Alors _que _faisais-tu ?"

"Qu'avais-je l'air de faire ?"

"Tu avais l'air de… de te disputer avec des Gryffondors, simplement parce que l'autre petite idiote n'a pas su tenir sur son balai. Et tu as laissé Harry Potter t'éjecter du terrain. Depuis quand l'écoutons-nous ?"

Drago haussa les épaules. "En fait, j'ai été fair-play. On ne peut pas continuer à jouer quand l'équipe adversaire tombe de son balai."

"Drago, nous sommes des Serpentards. Nous continuons à jouer même si l'autre équipe est frappée par la foudre et tombe en petit tas de cendres."

"Oui, et cette stratégie nous a-t-elle réussi par le passé ? Blaise, nous avons perdu les cinq dernières coupes de Quidditch, et tu le sais. Et en partie parce que les professeurs et les autres équipes ne peuvent pas nous supporter. Serdaigle et Poufsouffle perdront leur matchs _délibérément _pour s'assurer qu'on ne gagne pas la coupe…"

"Et tu penses qu'en jouant gentiment ça va changer ?"

Drago plia les bras et s'appuya contre le mur, l'air sûr de lui. "Oui, je le pense."

Blaise cessa de ruminer un moment. Ses joues pâles étaient colorées, mais Hermione pouvait sentir que sa colère s'atténuait. Elle était, après tout, une Serpentard, pleine de sang-froid. "Tu as changé." remarqua-t-elle finalement en levant les yeux vers Drago. "Je ne sais pas si j'aime ça."

"Nous changeons tous" Il la regarda, la tête penchée de côté. Chaque ligne de son corps exprimait la tension et une colère juste-sous-la-surface, mais il souriait. C'était un sourire froid et tendu, plein de promesses de choses qui pourraient être ou ne pas être agréables, mais auxquelles on n'y pouvait rien de toute façon. "Tu as changé depuis le temps où nous jouions ensemble, quand nous avions cinq ans. Pas vrai ?"

"Peut-être." La Serpentard pencha la tête en arrière, un sourire jouant sur ses lèvres, les épaules rejetées en arrière, la poitrine en avant. La pose provocante aurait pu être tirée des pages de _Teen Witch Weekly_, mais sur Blaise, ça ne semblait pas ridicule. "Tu aimes ça ?"

"Ca dépend." Drago tendit la main et toucha gentiment ses cheveux. "Es-tu toujours en colère contre moi ?"

Blaise baissa les cils. "Je ne sais pas."

"C'est pourtant assez simple." Drago toucha légèrement son visage, faisant courir ses phalanges le long de sa joue, sur ses lèvres, sur sa clavicule. "Soit tu l'es," il posa sa main sur sa hanche pour la rapprocher de lui, "soit tu ne l'es pas."

En réponse, elle leva la tête, les yeux fermées et les lèvres tendues, et il l'embrassa. C'était un baiser lent, tranquille, contrôlé ; il l'avait déjà embrassé de cette manière posée auparavant. Elle devenait docile sous ses mains, et ses bras passèrent autour de sa taille.

Hermione se sentit rougir. Elle se donnait l'impression d'espionner quelque chose qui ne la regardait pas ; pire encore, elle se _souvint _ce que ça faisait d'être embrassé comme ça par Drago. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment surveillé sa relation avec Blaise auparavant, mais maintenant, elle trouvait qu'elle le faisait un peu trop, et en avait honte.

Elle ferma étroitement les yeux. Quand elle les ouvrit à nouveau, Blaise et Drago étaient séparés ; Blaise lui souriait et, dans l'obscurité du couloir, leurs cheveux pâles et écarlates ressortaient comme une balise. Ça aurait pu être Ginny et Drago. Mais Ginny ne lui aurait jamais souri comme ça.

"Je suppose que tu n'es plus en colère, pas vrai ?" demanda Drago, avec une voix qui fit presque flancher les genoux d'Hermione. _Oh mon dieu_.

"Plus maintenant, mais si jamais je t'attrape à embrasser une autre fille, Drago Malefoy…" menaça Blaise, haletante.

Drago la coupa en riant, un rire court et sans joie. "_Ca _n'arrivera pas."

Blaise lui jeta un regard langoureux sous ses cils sombres. Elle s'était débrouillé pour que sa robe de Quidditch dévoile une de ses épaules, de façon à ce qu'on aperçoive son corsage lavande en dessous. Hermione ne savait pas comment elle avait fait sans même bouger. C'était un coup de maître. "Parfois, j'ai l'impression de ne pas te connaître du tout." ajouta-t-elle.

"Parfois, je pense la même chose."

Il laissa Blaise partir, et elle s'éloigna de lui en rajustant sa robe. "Je pense que nous en avons fini ici, Drago. Je serai dans la salle commune si tu me cherches" Elle s'arrangea pour faire sonner ça comme une invitation à une série d'activités sordides mais agréables. Hermione la regarda partir. Comment faisait-elle pour _marcher _comme ça ? Blaise disparut dans le couloir et, pendant qu'elle le faisait, Hermione baissa les yeux et vit Drago la regarder.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, et elle se sentit rougir à nouveau. Il resta immobile, sans bouger, la lumière de la torche jouant dans ses cheveux. Ses yeux étaient sombres, et sa bouche rougie par le baiser. Il avait perdu la finesse qu'il avait acquis au cours de l'été, et elle pouvait deviner les muscles fins de ses épaules et de ses bras sous ses vêtements alors qu'il reculait d'un pas. Pendant un moment, elle vit un autre visage superposé au sien.

"Drago."

Il sourit. Un sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux. Il y avait quelque chose d'autre en eux, quelque chose de sombre, de désespéré, de primitif. "Quoi ?"

"Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?" demanda-t-elle. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait voulu dire du tout.

"Qu'est-ce que tu penses ?"

"Je pense que tu ne sais pas."

"Alors, tu me donnes trop de crédit. En même temps… si je te donne quelque chose, le donnerais-tu à Ginny pour moi ?"

Elle secoua la tête. "Donne-lui toi-même."

"Tu n'as pas besoin de lui dire que ça vient de moi."

"_Drago_." Le mot sonnait à la fois comme un gémissement et comme une accusation. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu joues comme ça ?"

"Je ne joue pas. Je suis comme ça."

Il leva le menton plus haut, aussi arrogant et fier qu'elle l'avait connu, et la lumière de la torche illumina ses cheveux et disparut, comme si une ombre s'était glissée entre eux. Dans la demi-obscurité, elle put voir les yeux couleur glace dirigés vers elle, son torse se soulevant toujours rapidement à cause de la colère, et peut-être du baiser, et elle savait ce qui était parti avec ce baiser : toute la fierté et la fureur et la passion qu'il ressentait pour quelqu'un, quelqu'un d'autre que Blaise.

"Tu peux aimer plus qu'une personne, tu sais." l'informa-t-elle.

Ses yeux étincelèrent. "Ne m'assomme pas de banalités, Hermione. Tu penses que je ne le sais pas ?"

"Tu ne l'aimes pas." Hermione était à présent certaine de ça. "Tu l'embrasses comme si tu essayais de te venger."

"Me venger de qui ?" demanda Drago, la voix tendue par l'exaspération, ou peut-être quelque chose d'autre.

Hermione secoua la tête. "Je ne sais pas."

"Bon." Drago haussa les épaules. "Ecris-moi quand tu auras trouvé, d'accord ? Peut-être qu'il y a un livre à la bibliothèque là-dessus."

"Si tu penses…"

"Laisse-moi simplement tranquille." Drago tourna les talons. Hermione le regarda partir, la tension en elle étant devenue presque insupportable. Ça allait mal, tout. Et il n'y avait personne à qui elle aurait pu en parler. Ni Harry. Ni Drago. Ni Ron. Personne. Tout le monde, semblait-il, était perdu. Et elle suspectait que Hermione Granger, la plus intelligente sorcière de Poudlard, était la plus perdue de tous.

¤¤¤

Epuisé, Harry descendit lentement le long couloir menant à l'armurerie abandonnée. Il faisait ce trajet une fois par semaine, le vendredi, à six heures tappantes, une heure avant le souper. Le premier jour de cours, Dumbledore lui avait montré le chemin. A lui, et à Drago.

Les murs à cet endroit étaient sales et dépourvus de toute décoration. Les pas de Harry résonnaient contre les murs et le faisait se sentir étrangement seul. Il avait passé une demi-heure à l'infirmerie avant que Madame Pomfresh ne les fasse partir, lui et le reste de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Il avait fait une rapide recherche dans le château mais n'avait pas pu trouver Hermione, puis était arrivée l'heure de son rendez-vous avec Drago et il avait dû partir. Il ressentait l'échec de sa recherche comme une douleur sourde. Il ne voulait pas être sans elle, surtout après les événements traumatisants du match. Mais il savait aussi qu'il n'avait pas le droit de réclamer sa compagnie, pas après la façon dont il s'était comporté. Il voulait faire quelque chose pour montrer ce qu'elle représentait pour lui, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il la sentait se détacher de lui et il n'y avait rien, à ce qu'il semblait, qu'il puisse faire contre ça. La sensation d'une perte inévitable s'empara de lui.

Il avait atteint le bout du couloir. La porte devant lui était vieille, couturée, faite d'un bois rouge sombre et de bronze. Il abaissa la clenche et la porte s'ouvrit. Il entra, et la referma délicatement derrière lui.

Il se trouvait dans une large pièce ovale avec de hautes fenêtres grillagées, à au moins deux mètres au-dessus de la tête de Harry. La pièce était dépourvue de tout mobilier, exceptée une longue table appuyée contre le mur ; les murs étaient nus, cachés derrière une vitrine de verre ayant abrité des épées, des haches, des lances, et toutes sortes d'armes enchantées. Désormais, elle n'était plus utilisée. Des particules de poussière flottaient dans la lumière crépusculaire que laissaient filtrer les fenêtres.

Dans un rayon de lumière bleuâtre se trouvait Drago, le dos contre la table, la tête rejetée en arrière comme s'il réfléchissait intensément ou était très fatigué. Terminus Est trônait dans toute sa gloire argentée sur la table derrière lui, la demi-lueur en accentuant les gravures et les faisant luire comme des lettres de feu. La faible lumière illuminait également ses cheveux pâles d'une sorte de rayonnement incolore, comme de la nacre. Il portait toujours sa robe de Quidditch émeraude, bien qu'elle semble très noire dans l'obscurité.

"Salut, Malefoy !"

Drago leva la tête. Des ombres soulignaient les contours de sa bouche et de ses yeux sombres. "Salut, Potter !"

Harry fit un autre pas dans la pièce. "Elle va bien, puisque tu voulais savoir."

"Elle est réveillée ?"

"Non. Pas encore." Harry était maintenant au centre de la pièce. "Au fait, pour ce qui s'est passé sur le terrain de Quidditch…"

"Ouais." dit Drago d'une voix sans émotion. "Je suis désolé pour ça."

Harry soupira. "Malefoy..." Il tendit une main et la posa sur l'épaule du garçon. "J'ai pensé que nous devrions arrêter."

"Quoi ?" Harry sentit les yeux de Drago se détourner de l'épée posée devant lui. "Cessez l'escrime ? Pourquoi ?"

"Non, pas ça." Harry ôta sa main et la posa un moment sur la poignée de l'épée à sa ceinture. Elle avait, comme toujours, un poids réconfortant. "Arrêter les querelles. Faire comme si on se détestait. Si j'avais dû te dégager du terrain, et que tu avais refusé de partir de toi-même, je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu le faire."

"On ne peut pas arrêter les querelles… Souviens-toi de ce que Dumbledore a dit."

"Je sais, mais on peut aller le voir, lui expliquer…"

"Lui expliquer quoi ? Que ce n'est plus drôle ?" La voix de Drago était amère. "Ça importe peu ce que l'on est censé faire. _On attend toujours le plus de ceux à qui l'on offre beaucoup. _Ou peu importe ce qu'il a dit."

"Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'on m'ait donné tant que ça." protesta Harry, avec une soudaine amertume, et Drago leva les yeux vers lui pour la première fois. Ses yeux semblaient très sombres, surfaces argentées bordées de cils noirs. Il semblait presque furieux.

Harry s'arrêta. "Je sais, ce n'est pas vrai. J'ai beaucoup. Hermione et Ron et Sirius…"

"Je pensais à la richesse, la célébrité et la gloire."

"Etonnant."

Drago sourit. C'était un sourire fin, mais sincère. "Oh, bien, des insultes. Tu sais toujours où ça te mène."

Harry haussa les épaules. "Tu veux t'entraîner ou faire le devoir que Lupin nous a donné ? C'est toi qui voit."

"Je veux m'entraîner." Drago tendit le bras derrière lui et souleva son épée de la table. La faible lumière éclaira la lame et la riche poignée décorée de pierres d'un noir vitreux. La lumière souligna les mots gravés le long de la poignée : _Terminus Est_.

_C'est la Ligne de Division._

Diviser quoi de quoi ? se demanda Harry, et pas pour la première fois. Diviser le mal du bien, la lumière des ténèbres, le choix de la prédestination ? Ou peut-être analysait-il trop, et que ça signifiait simplement que l'épée avait un bord inhabituellement tranchant. Bord qui se rapprochait dangereusement de lui maintenant. Il leva sa propre lame pour bloquer l'attaque, faisant un pas en avant comme Drago le lui avait appris. _Va vers le coup, ne t'en éloigne pas ; ça brisera la portée de ton adversaire._

Les épées s'entrechoquèrent et le son résonna tel une cloche dans la pièce silencieuse. Harry attaqua Drago ; Drago détourna le coup, et ils se lancèrent dans une lente danse impromptue autour de la pièce, sans accélérer ou ralentir leurs mouvements. Harry aimait les entraînements ; ils lui permettaient de passer du temps sans avoir à réfléchir ; il laissait simplement son corps suivre les mouvements qu'il semblait connaître d'instinct. Il attaqua, para, riposta, et se replia alors que les épées s'entrechoquaient à nouveau. Il laissa Drago avancer, six pas, sept, jusqu'à ce que son dos touche le mur. Il laissa venir le coup suivant et se baissa sous lui, s'appuyant au mur pour augmenter sa force. Sa lame frappa fortement celle de Drago, éclaboussant d'étincelles l'air entre eux.

Drago recula. "Bien." remarqua-t-il. "Bonne utilisation du mur."

Harry ne répondit pas et leva son épée à nouveau pour attaquer. Drago le para et riposta ; Harry feinta et attaqua encore. Il fit un pas en arrière, se mit hors de portée, puis passa sous la garde de Drago et attaqua. Son épée passa au-dessus de la parade de Drago, et lui frappa l'épaule. Le tissu eut un murmure d'adieu, et une entaille s'ouvrit dans la manche de Drago.

Harry se glaça aussitôt. "Je suis désolé !" s'excusa-t-il rapidement.

Drago, qui s'était aussi arrêté, sembla surpris. "Ça va."

Harry sentit ses doigts blanchir alors qu'il serrait la poignée de l'épée de Gryffondor. "J'aurais pu te blesser."

Drago secoua la tête. "Pas si je ne te laisse pas faire. C'était un bon tour, mais tu télégraphies toujours tes mouvements. Quel est le problème, Potter ?"

"Je suppose que j'ai l'esprit ailleurs."

"Hermione ?" suggéra Drago, et Harry se sentit étrange. "Allez, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne lui dit pas simplement ce que tu m'as dit l'autre nuit ? Elle comprendra."

Harry baissa les yeux vers sa main qui, couverte d'une fine pellicule de sueur, tenait la poignée de l'épée de Gryffondor. "Il y a juste un problème."

"Lequel ?"

"Je ne me souviens plus ce que je t'ai dit l'autre nuit."

La bouche de Drago se crispa. "Je suppose que tu ne me croirais pas si je te rappelais que tu m'as dit que tu avais une affaire secrète avec le Professeur Chourave, et que vous vous échangiez des photos de toi déguisé en marmotte ?"

"Insensé !"

"Bien sûr que non."

"Je ne me déguiserais jamais en marmotte."

"Naturellement."

"Bon, peut-être en lémurien. Ou en ouistiti. Mais une marmotte ? Avec ces dents ?"

"Là, tu me fais peur."

Harry rit. C'était la première fois qu'il riait vraiment de la journée. "De toute façon, on est à Poudlard. Tout se sait. Qui pourrait garder une affaire secrète ici ?"

¤¤¤

"Je crois avoir entendu quelqu'un venir." dit-elle. Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de Ron et se leva. Il inclina la tête et elle put sentir son regard bleu dans son dos alors qu'elle traversait la pièce et regardait anxieusement à travers la fenêtre grillagée de la porte. Dehors, elle put voir une étendue de couloir vide partant dans deux directions. Il n'y avait personne.

"Tu t'en fais trop." observa Ron. Il était assis par terre, torse nu, en pantalon et baskets. Sa robe de Quidditch était en tas derrière lui, à l'endroit où ils s'étaient allongés. Ses yeux étaient sombres. "Peut-être que je devrais y aller. Ginny…"

"Tu as dit qu'ils ne te laisseront même pas entrer à l'infirmerie. Je pensais qu'elle allait se remettre ?"

"Je sais. Mais je me sens responsable."

"Et bien, tu ne l'es pas." Elle traversa la pièce et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés en enroulant les bras autour de lui. "Et tu dis que je m'en fais trop."

Il se dégagea de son étreinte et la regarda. "Si nous étions pris ? Si quelqu'un nous trouvait, que ferais-tu ?"

"Ron, je…"

"Que choisirais-tu ?"

"Ce serait aussi mauvais pour toi que pour moi si nous étions pris." assena-t-elle d'un ton mesuré.

"Pire !" Sa voix était un peu dure. Elle supposa qu'il voulait la blesser, se sentant blessé lui-même.

Elle leva les mains et les posa sur son visage. "Je t'aime !"

Il cligna des yeux. Elle ne le lui avait jamais dit auparavant. "Vraiment ?"

Elle acquiesça. "Je pensais que tu le savais."

Pendant un moment, il la dévisagea ; puis son visage s'éclaira et il la serra contre lui. "Je pensais que tu ne…"

"Chut." Elle l'embrassa.

"Je…"

"Je sais." Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres. "Tu n'as pas besoin de le dire. Je le sais."

¤¤¤

"Hmm..." fit Drago. "Je suppose que tu as raison. A moins que tu veuilles faire la queue à la Tour d'Astronomie chaque samedi soir, il n'y a vraiment aucun endroit où se retrouver en privé."

"De quoi est-ce que tu te plains, Malefoy ? Tu as ta propre chambre, pas vrai ? Tu es préfet."

"Et c'est aussi spacieux. J'appelle cette chose 'pièce' simplement parce que je suis trop paresseux pour dire 'le placard à balais avec appliques'"

"Nous pourrions vendre des tickets pour _cet _endroit." plaisanta Harry en balayant du regard la pièce presque vide. Il sourit. "Spécialement pour les murs insonorisés."

"Bien pensé, Potter. Content de voir qu'Hermione n'a pas toute la matière grise de votre couple." Drago pencha la tête sur le côté. "D'ailleurs, tu sembles plus joyeux."

"Ouais." Harry leva son épée, et fit un demi-salut en direction de Drago. "Merci pour l'entraîment. Ça m'a aidé."

"Bien." Drago s'arrêta, et regarda Harry sérieusement. "Potter, je ne te l'ai jamais demandé avant, mais..."

"Mais quoi ?"

Drago hésita, puis posa sa question de la même manière que quelqu'un mettant un pied dans le vide : "Où sont enterrés tes parents ?"

Harry se tint immobile un moment. Il y avait une douleur étrange au fond de ses yeux. Finalement, il dit lentement : "Je n'en ai aucune idée."

Drago cilla mais ne montra aucun signe de surprise. Sa voix était prudente. C'était évidemment une chose à laquelle il aurait dû penser avant de questionner Harry, mais il ne l'avait pas fait. "Et bien, quelqu'un doit savoir."

Harry acquiesça, distant. "Quelqu'un doit..." _Pourquoi n'y ont-ils jamais fait allusion, ou ne m'ont jamais proposé d'y aller ?Dumbledore, Sirius, Lupin, ils n'ont jamais… et je… pourquoi n'ai-je jamais demandé ?_

"Potter." La voix de Drago était sèche. "Respire. Est-ce que ça va ?"

"Uh-huh." La vision de Harry devint plus nette ; il vit Drago devant lui, l'air inquiet. "Sirius doit savoir."

"Ou Lupin."

"Je demanderais plutôt à Sirius. Je suis censé le voir ce soir de toute façon."

"Okay." Drago haussa élégamment les épaules. "Je pensais juste… ça pourrait t'aider. Tu sais. La proximité. Peut-être que ça t'aiderait à te sentir, euh, un peu plus proche d'eux."

"Plus proche ?"

"Parfois tu dois voir les choses." expliqua tranquillement Drago. "Les voir par toi-même, pour savoir qu'elles sont réelles."

"Je sais qu'ils sont morts." répondit Harry d'une voix sans timbre. "J'ai toujours su qu'ils étaient morts."

"Je sais. Mais parfois je me demande si tu sais que tu es toujours vivant."

Harry baissa les yeux. Il se sentait déconnecté, comme souvent ces derniers temps : déconnecté de la pièce autour de lui, déconnecté de Drago, déconnecté de lui-même, comme si le corps qu'il regardait, mince et vêtu d'un jean et d'un pull bleu était à quelqu'un d'autre. Un des lacets de sa chaussure gauche était brisé ; il n'avait aucun souvenir de l'avoir cassé. "Avant, je regardais dans le miroir du Rised et je voyais mes parents. Je ne peux plus le faire."

Un pli de confusion se dessina entre les yeux de Drago. "Parce que tu ne sais pas où il est ?"

"Parce que je ne veux pas y regarder. J'ai peur de ce que je pourrais y voir."

¤¤¤

Les chiffres volants du réveil près du lit indiquèrent à Ginny qu'il était deux heures du matin. Elle resta allongée, laissant ses yeux s'habituer à la demi-obscurité de la pièce. Son corps tout entier lui faisait mal, mais son bras, à propos duquel elle avait entendu Madame Pomfresh dire qu'il était "cassé en deux" semblait fonctionner à nouveau, et n'était pas particulièrement douloureux.

Il y avait eu du monde dans la pièce plus tôt, beaucoup de gens. Elle se souvint de Madame Pomfresh mettant l'équipe de Gryffondor à la porte, de Harry passant son bras autour des épaules de Ron alors qu'ils sortaient ; Ron semblait bouleversé, Ginny aurait été touchée si elle n'avait pas été sous un Charme Anti-Douleur. Elle se souvint de Charlie, venu plus tard, et qui s'était assis près de son lit et lui avait pris la main. Un peu de neige était tombé de lui et avait fondu sur son poignet. Il y avait d'autres personnes dans la pièce, mais elle se souvenait surtout de Charlie. "Que s'est-il passé ?" avait-il demandé. "Que lui est-il arrivé ?"

Et une autre voix avait répondu : "Nous ne savons pas. Personne n'a eu d'accident de balai comme ça depuis des années, pas depuis que Harry Potter est tombé de son balai en troisième année."

"Mais c'était à cause des Détraqueurs. Ginny vole bien, elle a toujours bien volé. Elle n'aurait pas perdu le contrôle de son balai comme ça."

"Le balai est en train de subir un examen pour les sorts et malédictions, Professeur Weasley. Ne vous emballez pas, je vous prie."

"C'est ma sœur." rappela Charlie, la gorge serrée. Quelque chose dans sa voix avait rappelé à Ginny la période de son enfance où Charlie était son frère préféré. Elle se souvint de lui rentrant de Poudlard, la prenant dans ses bras alors qu'il passait la porte de la maison, son uniforme encore sur les épaules, la soulevant en l'air jusqu'à ce qu'elle en hurle de rire. Charlie avait été son favori, bien qu'elle ait récemment compris que son allégeance avait perdu de son intensité, et qu'elle était plus proche de Ron. Elle supposait que c'était impossible d'avoir traversé ce qu'ils avaient vécu et ne pas s'être rapproché. "Ma _seule _sœur !" ajouta Charlie avec emphase.

"Oui, je sais qu'elle est ta sœur. Nous l'adorons tous, Charlie. Nous allons découvrir ce qui s'est passé… et toi, tu devrais aller te reposer."

Le vertige douloureux l'avait quitté, et elle avait glissé dans un état intermédiaire où tout autour d'elle n'était que formes indistinctes. Elle éclaircit ses pensées : elle avait pensé entendre George et Fred parler au-dessus d'elle, puis Ron, ou ç'aurait pu être Harry, et elle avait même pensé entendre Rogue et Dumbledore, et elle avait finalement entendu Madame Pomfresh crier après quelqu'un, mais pas avant que la personne penchée au-dessus d'elle ne l'ait embrassé sur la joue.

Elle espèrait vraiment que ce n'était pas Rogue.

Elle tourna la tête et regarda à nouveau le réveil. Les nombres indiquaient qu'il était maintenant deux heures et demie, et elle n'avait plus du tout sommeil. Il y avait des livres empilés sur le plateau. Hermione les avait sans doute laissés afin qu'elle ne manque pas trop de cours. Elle se demanda s'il y avait quoi que ce soit dans _Un Abrégé des Malédictions _(Harry avait été vraiment excité au sujet de ce livre, se souvint-elle, jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre qu'il ne contenait rien d'autres que des maléfices et autres) qui expliquerait pourquoi elle était tombée de son balai. Elle tendit son bras guéri et fouilla dans les livres, puis sursauta quand un livre de poche tomba sur ses cuisses. C'était son exemplaire de _Pantalons Passionnés_.

¤¤¤

Hermione arpenta silencieusement le couloir, enroulée dans la Cape d'Invisibilité de Harry, essayant de calquer les battements de son cœur sur le rythme de ses pas. Elle était tout à fait consciente de l'ironie de la situation : elle, Préfète-en-Chef, devant s'assurer que les élèves n'enfreignent pas les règles, rôdait dans l'école après le couvre-feu. Elle en était consciente, mais s'en fichait. Elle était au-dessus de ça.

Elle trouva la porte dans le mur là où le plan lui avait indiqué qu'elle était. Elle posa sa main sur la porte et poussa ; elle s'ouvrit, et elle entra.

La pièce était sombre. Il n'y avait qu'une fenêtre, encastrée comme un joyau dans le mur nord. Elle pouvait y voir la Forêt Interdite recouverte de neige, et la demi-lune répandant sa lumière laiteuse sur le paysage noir et blanc.

Sur le mur face à elle, à l'opposé de la fenêtre, se trouvait un léger éclat, comme un rayon de soleil sur l'eau. Elle se retourna et marcha vers lui, qui devint ce qu'elle savait qu'il était réellement à mesure qu'elle approchait : un miroir cerclé d'or.

_Je montre ce que ton cœur désire._

_Ce que ton cœur désire._

_Je suppose, _dit la voix de Harry au fond dans son esprit, _que les désirs d'une personne peuvent changer._

Elle se souvint de sa voix quand il lui avait dit ça, l'expression de son visage : un mélange d'horreur et d'espoir.

_Non, _lui avait-elle répondu avec fierté_. Je n'ai jamais changé à ton égard. J'ai toujours été la même. Je t'aimerai toujours. Je te voudrai toujours. Quoi que j'ai fait, ou dit, c'était et ce sera toujours pour toi._

D'un geste, elle ôta la cape, leva la tête, et regarda le miroir. Elle y regarda le temps d'un battement de cœur, puis un second, puis un troisième. Au quatrième, ses genoux cédèrent. Elle tomba assise sur le sol de marbre, et cacha son visage dans ses mains.

_Oh, Harry… qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?_

_¤¤¤_

_Pour ce qui est des réponses aux reviews, il semblerait que celles-ci ne soient plus tolérées (sous risque d'effacement de la fic d'après ce que j'ai lu…) mais cela n'empêche que vous pouvez toujours en envoyer ! _:-p_ Cela nous fait extrêmement plaisir ! _

_Vous aurez néanmoins une réponse si vous posez une question, cela va sans dire, mais ce sera tout._

_Merci à Gawell, Alana Chantelune , Lalih , Lady FoxIpikou , Melowyn et Neyarchess _: )

_**La DT-Team, le 16 janvier 2007.**_


	3. Ténèbres et Inondation

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée pour le délai de traduction (encore pire que le précédent…). Mais bon, après quelques problèmes techniques et personnels, le voilà, et c'est tout ce qui compte, pas vrai ? ___

_Pour continuer sur une note positive, je me suis procurée le livre de Cassandra Clare, __City of Bones__, et il est gé-ni-al ! Je vous le conseille vivement. Il ne devrait pas être traduit avant l'année prochaine, donc au pire vous pouvez vous donner une idée de la difficulté à lire en vo (et vous mettre l'eau à la bouche, accessoirement) sur le site de la trilogie (le lien est dans notre profil). Le premier chapitre est en lecture libre._

_Pour finir, je tiens à souhaiter la bienvenue à __Meish Kaos__ et __Angelofdarkness99__ au sein de la Team ! ___

_Merci beaucoup à __Celune__ (j'ai énormément aimé ton analyse !), __Cat, Saralune, __Me-Violine, __Neyarchess et __Melowyn__ pour leur review !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_Chapitre traduit par __Kya__ et corrigé par __Fred_

_¤¤¤_

**Chapitre Trois : Ténèbres et Inondation**

_Trop tôt pour l'arc-en-ciel,_

_Trop tôt pour la colombe._

_Voici venir les derniers jours,_

_Voici les ténèbres, voici l'inondation._

_-LC_

¤¤¤

Le pire quand on était à l'infirmerie, comprit bien vite Ginny, était le flot de personnes qui venaient lui "remonter le moral." Ça n'était pas si mal de voir Hermione, Harry et Ron, et elle n'avait rien contre les visites d'Elizabeth, mais quand l'équipe entière de Gryffondor descendit la voir, elle en eut mal à la tête, et Charlie qui s'agitait autour d'elle la rendait nerveuse. Elle se sentait parfaitement bien et supplia Madame Pomfresh de la laisser sortir, mais celle-ci insista pour la garder "en observation", certainement, supposa Ginny, parce qu'elle craignait que sa perte de connaissance en vol ne se reproduise.

Lavande et Parvati vinrent la voir le deuxième jour. Ginny manqua de s'endormir pendant qu'elles gloussaient à propos des potins (Eloise Midgen avait rompu avec Justin Finch-Fletchley, en lui disant qu'il n'était pas assez "enthousiaste quant à leur relation"), de la mode (Pansy Parkinson était venue en cours d'Histoire de la Magie affublée de "barrettes à l'allure étrange") et de la Tournée des Pubs (Parvati y allait avec Dean Thomas, et Lavande avec Mark Nott.)

"Mais Mark est un Serpentard !" protesta Ginny en sortant momentanément de sa rêverie.

Lavande fut insensible à cette remarque. "Et alors ? Etre anti-Serpentard est _tellement _dépassé, Ginny."

"A moins que tu ne sois Seamus." gloussa Parvati.

Ginny cligna des yeux sans comprendre. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

Parvati sembla ravie de cette sollicitation. "Quand tu es tombée de ton balai, Seamus a pratiquement _tué _Drago Malefoy pour l'empêcher de s'approcher de toi. C'était si mignon."

Perplexe, Ginny la dévisagea. "Est-ce que Malefoy avait l'air de… je veux dire, est-ce qu'il essayait de… pourquoi aurait-il...?"

Lavande secoua la tête. "Je ne sais pas. On n'entendait pas ce qu'ils disaient. On a simplement vu tout le monde se rassembler autour de toi, et Seamus s'est placé devant Malefoy et l'a bloqué assez longtemps pour que Harry arrive et le vire du terrain."

"Harry a viré Malefoy du terrain ?"

"Je pense." répondit Parvati, l'air pensive. "Il l'a prit par le poignet, et Drago l'a dévisagé une minute avant de partir comme une furie. C'était difficile de dire exactement ce qu'il se passait, peut-être que Drago s'est enfui parce que Dumbledore arrivait. Et ton frère était avec Dumbledore ; il semblait assez énervé pour cracher des clous, d'ailleurs."

"J'aurais aimé aller à la Tournée des Pubs avec le Professeur Weasley." annonça Lavande d'un air triste.

"Lavande, c'est ridicule, c'est un professeur, et il est atrocement vieux." objecta Parvati tandis que Ginny s'efforçait de ne pas rire. "Et puis, on s'éloigne du sujet."

"Il y avait un sujet ?" ironisa Ginny.

"Le sujet était que nous pensons que Seamus en pince pour toi." rappela Parvati.

"Bien sûr que non !" protesta Ginny, surprise.

"Bien sûr que si !" affirma Lavande, qui était elle-même sortie avec Seamus en cinquième année. "Pourquoi inventerions-nous ?"

"Parce que vous êtes des débiles sans cervelle qui aiment me voir dans les problèmes jusqu'au cou." faillit répondre Ginny, mais elle se retint. Peu importe ce qu'était Lavande et Parvati, elles n'étaient pas très malines, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour être grossière avec elles. "Bon, je suis épuisée," commença-t-elle, mais c'était trop tard : Lavande et Parvati s'étaient lancées dans leur jeu favori, un exercice répugnant appelé "Qui Préfèrerais-Tu ?" qui consistait à donner des paires de garçons de Poudlard et de choisir celui avec lequel on préfèrerait passer la nuit.

'Terry Boot ou Ernie MacMillan ?" demanda Parvati à son amie.

"Terry !" répondit Lavande.

"Drago Malefoy ou Malcolm Baddock ?"

Lavande réfléchit un moment, puis gloussa. "Drago Malefoy."

"Justin Finch-Fletchley ou Ron Weasley ?"

"Ron."

"Harry ou Ron ?"

"Hmm...toujours Ron, je pense."

Ginny les regardait faire avec amertume, et commença à paniquer quand Lavande se tourna vers elle en annonçant que c'était son tour. "Justin Finch-Fletchley ou Ernie MacMillan ?"

"Justin, je pense." dit Ginny, qui n'était intéressée par aucun des deux.

"Seamus ou Dean ?"

"Seamus."

"Drago ou Malcolm ?"

"Malcolm." mentit Ginny.

"Harry ou Ron ?"

Ginny regarda Lavande avec dégoût. "Lavande, c'est... répugnant."

"Quoi ?" demanda Lavande d'un ton neutre. Puis elle comprit. "Oh, c'est vrai. Tu as tout ce… truc Harry. Désolée." (1)

"Argh !" gémit Ginny en mettant un oreiller sur sa tête. Elle refusa de bouger jusqu'à ce que Lavande et Parvati s'en aillent.

¤¤¤

La salle commune de Gryffondor n'avait, pensa Sirius, absolument pas changé. Son regard fit le tour de la pièce, passa par-dessus le bord de la cheminée et s'arrêta sur les lourds fauteuils au cuir râpé par le temps, les coussins aux pompons dorés, la table basse griffée, les luxueux portraits aux murs. Harry était assis devant le feu comme prévu, les jambes croisées. Il portait un pantalon noir et un polo d'un bleu sombre. Il semblait n'avoir que douze ans, et apparaissait maigre et fatigué, si maigre et fatigué que Sirius dût retenir une exclamation de surprise.

"'soir, Sirius." salua tranquillement Harry. "Content que tu aies pu venir."

Cela faisait un mois qu'ils s'étaient parlés pour la dernière fois. Sirius se souvint qu'Harry avait semblé pâle, mais il avait éludé ça en pensant que c'était à cause du prochain match de Quidditch.

Sirius essaya de garder une voix neutre. "Harry. Tu as l'air… si mince. Et épuisé."

"Il est tard." dit platement Harry. Il s'appuya contre le bord d'un fauteuil. Il avait perdu tellement de poids, remarqua Sirius, que l'encolure de son polo tombait mollement sur son torse. Les cernes sous ses yeux étaient d'un bleu-mauve sur sa peau pâle. Sirius se souvint de quand il avait pris le train à la rentrée, rassasié et en bonne santé après deux semaines au Terrier. Que s'était-il passé ? "On a eu un match aujourd'hui. Je suis épuisé."

Sirius n'en fut pas rassuré pour autant. "Je sais. Lupin m'a dit ce qui s'était passé. Je suis content que Ginny aille bien… Harry, est-ce que tu manges comme il faut ?"

Harry sembla chercher ce qu'il avait mangé à son dernier repas. Puis il haussa les épaules. "Je mange bien, Sirius. Comment vont les préparatifs du mariage ?"

"Bien. Et l'adoption est presque terminée." ajouta Sirius sur le ton de la conversation. "Il y aura juste encore un peu de paperasse à remplir quand tu viendras à Noël. Et Narcissa est impatiente de vous revoir tous. Ginny et Ron seront-ils avec toi à la descente du train ?"

"Non, le lendemain." répondit distraitement Harry. Sirius pouvait voir qu'il pensait à autre chose.

"Tu as choisi ta tenue de soirée ?"

"Hmm-hmm."

"Est-ce que tu sais que j'ai changé d'avis pour mon mariage ? Je pense que je vais plutôt épouser Remus à la place."

"C'est bien."

"Harry," gronda sombrement Sirius. "_Qu'est-ce _qu'il y a ?"

"Rien !" s'exclama vivement Harry. Puis il sembla se motiver. "En fait… il y a quelque chose que je me demandais."

"Ça paraît évident."

Harry croisa les mains sur ses talons. "C'est à propos de mes parents."

Sirius regarda son filleul, mais son expression était dissimulée par ses cheveux. "Oui ?"

"Où sont-ils enterrés, Sirius ?"

Sirius sentit son cœur manquer un battement. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux savoir ?"

"Ne réponds pas par une question."

"Je suis désolé, Harry, mais je dois savoir pourquoi est-ce que tu veux cette information. Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes ?"

Harry grogna. "Juste un peu de nécromancie. Faire se relever les morts, quelques sacrifices humains, la routine quoi."

"Harry…"

"Bon, c'était une suggestion de Drago. Il pensait que ça pourrait m'aider à me sentir plus proche d'eux."

"Ça ne sonne pas comme quelque chose que Drago aurait dit."

"Pourtant il l'a fait, d'accord ? Quoi, tu ne me crois pas ?"

La chose ennuyeuse avec les adolescents, pensa Sirius sans que ça l'aide d'aucune façon, est qu'ils sont si _susceptibles_. "Je te crois, Harry. Je m'inquiète simplement pour toi."

"Ce sont mes _parents._ J'ai le droit de savoir où ils sont enterrés."

Sirius ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit lentement. "La Colline de Doon." répondit-il, et dans son esprit se forma l'image d'une herbe d'un vert grisâtre, d'un flanc de colline balayé par le vent et recouvert de tombes polies par le temps. Il vit un groupe de silhouettes courbées au-dessus de deux pierres tombales, un sorcier à côté murmurant les mots d'une prière. _"Venite, benedicti patris mei, percipite regnum, quod paratum est vobis ab origine mundi..."_ Il le vit clairement, bien qu'il resta conscient que ce n'était que son imagination – il avait été incapable d'assister aux funérailles de James et Lily. Mais il avait assisté à d'autres. Beaucoup d'autres. "Dans un cimetière pour sorciers."

"Tu y es déjà allé ?" La voix de Harry était calme et posée.

"Une fois."

"A quoi est-ce que ça ressemble ?"

Sirius se demanda ce qu'il devait répondre. C'était beau ? Agréable ? Je ne veux plus jamais y retourner ? "C'est un cimetière, Harry."

"Où est-ce ?"

"Près de Godric's Hollow... Si tu veux y aller, je t'y amènerais. Après tes ASPIC."

"Mais c'est dans des mois !"

"Harry... je comprends que tu veuilles y aller, et je comprends également que tu sois bouleversé, mais la proximité n'est pas une chose simple. Et il y a une raison au fait que personne ne t'y ait jamais emmené..."

"Quoi ?" Les yeux de Harry brillaient dans la pièce sombre, ses cheveux disparaissant dans l'obscurité autour de lui. Son visage était pâle, comme une empreinte fantomatique contre les ténèbres.

"Parce que ce n'est pas sûr. Tu es en sécurité à l'école, ou à la maison avec moi, et c'est tout. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il en est du Terrier maintenant. Je t'aime énormément, Harry, mais je ne suis pas du même sang que toi, et à moins que quelqu'un du même sang soit avec toi, la magie de Dumbledore ne peut te protéger. Si nous y allons, nous devrons emmener les Dursley…"

"Non ! _Non _!" s'exclama Harry en se mettant debout. "C'est comme… je n'irai pas avec eux ! Comment peux-tu… ?"

"Mais, Harry…"

"Tu ne comprends pas !" se désola Harry, et la tristesse dans sa voix fit s'arrêter Sirius. Il n'avait pas l'air seulement furieux, mais comme s'il venait d'avoir une sinistre révélation. "Tu ne comprends pas et tu ne veux pas comprendre. Tu t'en fiches ! Tu pense que les choses seraient mieux si je vivais avec toi, mais tu n'es pas différent des Dursley, tu me mens pour _tout_."

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Harry ? Tu veux retourner vivre avec les Dursley ? C'est ça ?"

Harry émit un son étouffé, comme si Sirius l'avait frappé. Aussitôt, Sirius regretta ce qu'il avait dit. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait voulu dire, mais avant qu'il puisse s'excuser, Harry avait fait volte-face pour monter l'escalier. Sirius entendit ses chaussures claquer sur les marches, la porte du dortoir s'ouvrir, puis plus rien. Il attendit plusieurs minutes pour s'assurer qu'Harry ne redescendait pas.

Ce qu'il ne fit pas.

¤¤¤

_Son cœur se brisa lorsqu'elle pensa à Tristan, qu'elle avait vu être emporté, inconscient sur la selle de la belle mais maléfique Lady Stacia, cousine du Maléfique Magicien Noir Morgan, au sujet de qui on disait qu'elle possédait un placard rempli de corsets de cuir magiques qu'elle utilisait pour attacher les malheureux sorciers qu'elle convoitait. Quand elle les avait vidés de leur énergie vitale, Lady Stacia jetait ses victimes dans un puits sans fond que ses sous-fifres avaient mis des années à lui creuser._

_Rhiannon éclata en sanglots. Ses pleurs étouffés attirèrent l'attention du capitaine des pirates, un homme robuste aux cheveux noirs qui parcourait le pont du HMS Manly Intent torse nu, malgré qu'il gèle et que de la glace se formait sur les poils de son torse. Ayant entendu les autres pirates parler de lui en tant que "Sven," Rhiannon était donc quasiment sûre que c'était son nom. (Elle était très belle, Rhiannon, mais pas très intelligente.)_

_Sven avança vers elle alors que les vagues fouettaient le pont et Rhiannon lutta inutilement contre ses liens, dérangeant considérablement sa tenue par la même occasion. Ses yeux d'un vert sombre plongèrent dans les siens. "Regarde ta patrie pour la dernière fois, ma belle prisonnière." grogna-t-il, ses yeux avidement posés sur son corps presque nu..._

"Hey ? Ginny ? Tu es réveillée ?" demanda une voix de l'autre côté du rideau entourant son lit.

"Oui." couina-t-elle en cachant hâtivement "Pantalon Passionné" sous les draps. C'était une voix de garçon étouffée. Ron peut-être ? Elle semblait trop jeune pour être Charlie. "Tu peux entrer."

Le rideau s'écarta, et Ginny vit avec surprise qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Ron, mais de Seamus Finnegan. Elle cligna des yeux, mais c'était bel et bien lui, de ses cheveux blonds jusqu'à ses chaussures abîmées. Que _faisait-_il ici ?

Il avait son sac de cours sur l'épaule et portait une plume ; il devait tout juste sortir de cours. Il s'arrêta au pied du lit, mal à l'aise. Ginny le regarda avec d'autant plus de surprise. Seamus était difficilement mal à l'aise. D'habitude, il était trop occupé à dire des blagues grossières pour l'être.

"Salut, Seamus !" dit-elle gentiment, en espérant que ça le mette à l'aise. Ça ne marcha pas. Bien au contraire. Une pensée la frappa. "Tu es ici parce que tu es malade ?"

Seamus tordit la plume qu'il tenait à la main. "Non. Pas exactement."

"Pas exactement ?"

"Pas du tout." Seamus lâcha la plume. "Je me demandais si tu voudrais aller au Bal de Noël avec moi."

L'étonnement rendit Ginny momentanément muette. Elle regarda fixement Seamus qui commença à rougir. Puis elle dit rapidement : "Mais… tu es un Septième année ! Tu peux aller à la Tournée des Pubs ! Et pas moi."

"Je sais." expliqua patiemment Seamus. "C'est pourquoi je t'invite au Bal."

"Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu passerais la soirée avec des sixième années au lieu d'aller à la Tournée des Pubs ?"

"Je ne veux pas passer la soirée avec des sixième années." rétorqua Seamus, encore plus patiemment. "Je veux passer la soirée avec toi."

"Oh." fit Ginny. Puis, encore : "Oh. Bien."

Seamus la regarda. Sa rougeur avait disparu et son expression était moqueuse, voire amusée, mais elle voyait néanmoins qu'il était nerveux. C'était mignon. Drago n'était jamais nerveux. Elle essaya d'imaginer Drago lui demandant de l'accompagner au Bal de Noël, et elle n'y parvint pas. Même s'ils sortaient ensemble, Drago ne l'aurait jamais invité. Ça aurait été une évidence pour lui, et il serait venu au pied de l'escalier de la Tour des Gryffondors, magnifique et même pas inquiet au cas où elle n'aurait pas été contente de le voir. L'anxiété ne faisant pas partie de son répertoire, ça aurait été un léger agacement. Mais il pouvait faire quelque chose d'étonnant et de romantique pour elle, comme invoquer une paire de pantoufles de verre à partir d'une paire de chaussettes. Et quand Drago faisait quelque chose de romantique pour elle, ça ne semblait jamais forcé ou maladroit ou préparé à l'avance, c'était simplement naturel et fait avec candeur et grâce.

Ginny cligna des yeux. Elle n'avait aucune raison de penser à Drago à cet instant. Ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait invitée au Bal, et de toute façon, il avait une petite amie. Et Seamus était mignon et gentil et amusant. Elle avait les yeux baissés vers les draps ; elle leva la tête et le regarda. "Parvati m'a dit ce que tu avais fait sur le terrain de Quidditch. C'était très gentil de ta part."

Seamus sourit. Il avait des tâches de rousseurs, pas beaucoup, de chaque côté du nez. "C'était rien. Une excuse pour énerver Malefoy."

"Et bien, rien ne t'obligeait à le faire. C'était courageux."

"J'ai fait plus courageux depuis." remarqua-t-il légèrement, et Ginny se sentit rougir. C'était osé de sa part de venir lui demander ça comme ça, sachant qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas tant que ça. Et il avait été adorable.

Elle leva le menton. "Bien sûr, j'adorerais aller au bal avec toi, Seamus."

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Seamus. "Génial ! Et tu pourras dire à Ron que je te ramènerais avant minuit. Tu sais, c'est un peu terrifiant d'inviter la petite sœur du Préfet-en-Chef à sortir."

"Ron sera à la Tournée des Pubs. Il boira un gallon de Bièraubeurre et sera complètement ivre avant minuit. Il ne remarquerait même pas si tu ramenais une citrouille à la Tour à ma place."

"Il le remarquera le lendemain, cependant. Et son badge de Préfet-en-Chef est aiguisé. Je tiens à garder ma peau intacte." Seamus sourit, s'approcha du lit et, à la surprise de Ginny, l'embrassa sur la joue. "Je dois aller à l'entraînement. J'espère qu'ils te laisseront vite sortir d'ici."

"J'espère aussi." répondit Ginny d'un air absent. Une pensée venait de germer en elle. Ce baiser sur la joue la veille… "Seamus ?" l'interpela-t-elle brusquement.

Il arrêta son geste pour remettre le rideau. "Oui ?"

"Est-ce que tu… étais là la nuit dernière ?" demanda-t-elle, le cœur battant. "Est-ce que tu m'as rendu visite ?"

Il secoua la tête, l'air décontenancé par la question. "Non, pourquoi ?"

"Oh." fit Ginny en sentant un soulagement coupable naître en elle. "Pour rien."

¤¤¤

"Seamus t'a invitée au Bal de Noël ? C'est formidable !" s'exclama Hermione en souriant à Ginny qui remplissait distraitement son assiette d'œufs et de toasts. C'était son premier jour hors de l'infirmerie, et bien qu'elle se sente parfaitement bien, une sorte de noirceur s'était installée en elle ; c'était difficile de s'en défaire.

"Chut !" siffla Ginny, bien que Seamus soit fort heureusement à l'autre bout de la table des Gryffondors.

"Est-ce que tu as dit oui ?" demanda Ron, qui faisait glisser un bout de pain dans son assiette avec sa cuillère. Il ne semblait pas très en colère.

"Bien sûr qu'elle a dit oui !" affirma rapidement Hermione. "Seamus est adorable, et mignon, et gentil et talentueux et si _drôle__."_

Ron sembla déconcerté. "Ça alors, Hermione, tu devrais peut-être sortir avec lui."

Hermione rougit. "Je voulais juste dire…"

"J'ai dit oui." la coupa brusquement Ginny.

"Génial !" Hermione lui adressa un grand sourire. "C'est formidable pour toi, Gin."

"Merci !" dit Ginny, incapable de se défaire du sentiment qu'Hermione était un peu _trop _heureuse pour elle.

"Salut tout le monde !" Ginny leva les yeux et vit Harry s'asseoir entre Ron et Hermione. Il semblait un peu fatigué, mais dans l'ensemble il semblait bien mieux que ces derniers jours.

"Seamus a invité Ginny au Bal de Noël." lui annonça joyeusement Hermione alors qu'il prenait sa fourchette.

"Génial." Harry piqua une saucisse d'un air désintéressé et leva les yeux vers Hermione. "C'est une bonne chose, d'accord ? Tu ne me le dis pas parce que je devrais être indigné ou quoi que ce soit ?"

"Non." Hermione secoua la tête. "Bien sûr que c'est une bonne chose."

"Bien sûr, ça veut dire que Seamus ne sera pas à la Tournée des Pubs, ce qui est dommage." remarqua Ron en prenant le pot de crème pour en mettre sur son porridge. Quand il releva les yeux, son expression était pensive. "Hé, Harry… tu as une heure d'étude maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?"

Harry acquiesça.

"Tu veux venir à Pré-au-Lard avec moi ? Je dois aller à la fabrique, voir Fred et George. Composition de dernière minute avant la Tournée." Il tapota sa poche et en sortit un parchemin. "J'ai un passe."

Harry haussa les épaules. "Bien sûr. Pourquoi pas ?"

"Vous serez rentrés à temps pour le Soins aux Créatures Magiques ?" demanda Hermione, inquiète.

"Si ce n'est pas le cas, tant pis !" répondit Harry d'un air désintéressé.

"Mais… Charlie a dit qu'il avait quelque chose de spécial pour nous."

"Alors, tu me raconteras !" trancha Harry d'un ton sans réplique.

Hermione sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose. Ginny se dit que si elle le faisait, Harry éclaterait comme un Feu d'Artifice du Docteur Flibuste. Il y avait tant de tension entre eux ces derniers temps qu'un Gallion aurait pu rebondir dessus. "Tout le monde est encore amoureux de Charlie ?" interrompit-elle hâtivement.

Hermione détourna son regard de Harry. "C'est vraiment un bon professeur. Il sait tout. La semaine dernière, il nous a parlé des Diricawls pendant deux heures."

"Tu es bien la seule à trouver ça sexy, Hermione." remarqua Ron.

"Je n'ai pas dit que c'était sexy !" s'indigna Hermione, et Ron et elle commencèrent à se chamailler comme à leur habitude. Harry, assis calmement entre eux, regardait la salle. Quelque chose de familier titilla Ginny alors qu'elle le regardait. Il lui rappelait quelqu'un : sa façon de se tenir, son expression hantée, ses yeux qui semblaient plus âgés que le reste de son visage. Ce fut quand il se redressa et qu'il remit ses cheveux en arrière qu'elle sut où elle avait vu ce regard auparavant, avec des yeux similaires.

Tom, bien sûr.

¤¤¤

"Allez, Harry. Le printemps approche. Allons-y, j'ai dit à Fred et George que nous arriverons tôt."

"Oh, d'accord." Harry leva les yeux vers une branche couverte de givre. La peau de ses pommettes et de ses mains était écarlate ; il n'avait pas voulu s'encombrer de gants. Il soupira, et reprit sa marche. "Le printemps approche ? Tu parles comme Malefoy."

"Le ciel m'en protège !" Ron attendait patiemment que Harry le rejoigne. Heureusement, c'était un magnifique jour de Décembre : le ciel était d'un bleu pâle strié de fins nuages blancs. Le chemin à travers les arbres menant à Pré-au-Lard étincelait de givre, et les branches nues au-dessus d'eux barraient le ciel de longs traits noirs. Etant donné la beauté et la clarté du jour, la mauvaise humeur de Harry n'en semblait que plus déplacée dans le paysage. "_Vraiment, _Potter," grinça Ron dans sa meilleure imitation de Drago, "si j'avais su que tu allais te traîner comme une tortue avec un boulet (2) tout le long du chemin, je ne t'aurais pas _invité_."

"Ha ha. Très amusant." Harry avait désormais rejoint Ron, qui reprit sa route. "Il ne parle pas toujours comme ça." Ron lui jeta un regard éloquent. "Oh, très bien, il parle comme ça. C'est juste que ça sonne bizarrement quand ça vient de toi." Harry s'arrêta, pensif. "Plus désagréable."

"C'est juste que tu es habitué à ma personnalité flamboyante."

"Sûrement." concéda Harry en lui jetant un regard en biais. "D'ailleurs, est-ce que tu as déjà invité quelqu'un pour la Tournée des Pubs ?"

Ron manqua de trébucher sur une branche morte. "Oh. Non, en fait."

"Pourquoi pas ?" demanda Harry avec curiosité.

Ron resta un instant sans voix, surpris de voir que Harry était passé outre sa déprime pour lui demander s'il avait ou non un rendez-vous. "Ça commence à devenir comme un travail pour moi, tu sais, d'être Préfet-en-Chef. Garder un œil sur tout le monde. Ça ne plairait pas à une fille."

"Si tu le dis."

"Tu as déjà demandé à Hermione ?"

Harry sembla déconcerté. "Et bien, non. Je pensais que… pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça ?" Un soupçon de panique perçait dans sa voix. "Elle n'a pas dit qu'elle allait y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre, hein ?"

"Non, idiot. C'est juste… et bien, tu ne gagneras rien si tu ne demandes pas. Personne n'aime être considéré comme quelque chose d'acquis, surtout Hermione."

Harry pinça les lèvres. Ron se demanda s'il se rappelait leur quatrième année. _La prochaine fois, demande-moi avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne le fasse, et pas en dernier recours ! _C'était la première fois que Ron l'avait vraiment vu en colère, sans compter la fois où elle avait giflé Malefoy. Le souvenir le fit sourire – les deux souvenirs, à vrai dire. "Très bien !" décida Harry. "Je lui demanderai." Il shoota mollement dans la neige du bout du pied. Ses bottes étaient en cuir de dragon étanche. Ron avait remarqué une chose : même si l'humeur de Harry s'était détérioré, sa garde-robe s'était améliorée. Finis les tee-shirts troués aux épaules, les chemises trop courtes effilées aux poignets, les pantalons usés. Ron n'avait aucune idée de si c'était grâce à Drago ou si c'était simplement le fait d'avoir une petite amie qui l'avait poussé à faire attention à ce qu'il portait. "Ron...?"

'Oui ?"

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour parler, puis s'arrêta, le regard fixé devant lui. Ron regarda dans cette direction et vit Pansy Parkinson qui remontait le sentier menant à Pré-au-Lard, un tas de parchemins dans les mains.

Elle eut un petit sourire satisfait quand elle les aperçut. "Salut, Ron, Harry ! Vous ne devriez pas être en Soins aux Créatures Magiques ?"

Ron lui jeta un regard irrité. Pas la peine de se demander si Pansy avait un rendez-vous pour la Tournée des Pubs : elle était encore plus autoritaire qu'Hermione, mais sans sa gentillesse et sa générosité. De plus, bien qu'il n'y connaisse pas grand-chose à la mode féminine, il était sûr que ce n'était pas du meilleur goût de porter du orange, accompagné de bleu pâle, de jaune et de vert. Cette association lui faisait le teint plus terne qu'elle ne l'avait d'habitude. Il y avait probablement des garçons qui étaient attirés par le visage dur de Pansy ; mais Ron n'en faisait pas partie. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Pansy ?"

"J'ai reçu la permission de venir à Pré-au-Lard distribuer des tracts pour la Tournée des Pubs." répondit-elle d'un ton supérieur. "Pas toi ?"

"Non, on sèche." jeta sèchement Harry. "Cours donc l'annoncer à tout le monde."

"On est en affaires." improvisa Ron. "On va à l'usine des Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux. Dumbledore nous a donné l'autorisation, donc inutile de commencer à couiner."

"Comme si j'allais faire ça !" s'indigna Pansy.

"Bien sûr que tu l'aurais fait, si tu avais eu l'impression que ça t'apporterait la plus minime satisfaction." rétorqua Harry d'un ton qui surprit Ron par sa dureté. "Au revoir, Pansy."

Et il se détourna pour partir, de manière à ce que Ron soit obligé de le suivre. "Franchement, Harry," demanda-t-il en le rattrapant, "qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?"

"Je ne l'aime pas." expliqua Harry, les lèvres serrées. "Elle me donne de l'urticaire."

Ron grogna. "C'est toi qui est en froid avec les Serpentards, pas moi."

Harry continua de marcher, projetant des gerbes de neige avec ses bottes. "Ouais, c'est vrai. Peu importe. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu comprennes."

"Harry…" commença Ron , exaspéré, mais la tension qu'il voyait dans ses épaules lui fit comprendre qu'il était inutile de débattre davantage. Au lieu de cela, il s'arrêta et regarda par-dessus son épaule. Pansy était toujours au milieu du chemin, les yeux fixés sur eux, et pendant un instant, il aperçut ce qui aurait pu être de la malice animer son visage. Puis elle se détourna et remonta le chemin jusqu'à disparaître au milieu des arbres.

¤¤¤

S'étant presque endormi en Histoire de la Magie, Drago faillit être en retard pour le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Les autres élèves étaient déjà là, bien que Charlie ne soit pas encore arrivé. Alors qu'il s'approchait du champ enneigé où ils devaient se retrouver, il vit Hermione à part du groupe des Gryffondors, le regard perdu en direction de la Forêt Interdite. Sans Ron ou Harry pour l'escorter, elle semblait plus petite et vulnérable que d'habitude. C'était étrange qu'ils ne soient pas là : officiellement le cours avait commencé. Passant près d'Hermione pour rejoindre son groupe, Drago s'arrêta, jura, et s'agenouilla en feignant de refaire son lacet. Du bout des lèvres, il siffla : "Où est Harry ? Et Weasley, pour ce que ça importe ?"

Hermione sursauta légèrement, puis remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. "Ils sont aller à Pré-Au-Lard avec des prospectus pour la Tournée des Pubs. Dumbledore a donné une autorisation à Ron."

"Mais pas à Harry ?"

"Je ne pense pas."

"Alors, il sèche."

Hermione eut l'air triste. "Ça se pourrait bien."

"Peut-être." Drago cessa son manège, se releva et rejoignit les autres Serpentards. Blaise lui prit la main et la serra légèrement pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue.

"Tu es en retard." remarqua-t-elle en lui souriant.

"Je suis passé voir Madame Bibine pour que l'on rejoue le match d'hier." répondit Drago.

"Nous l'avons gagné." protesta Malcolm Baddock d'un air mutin en repoussant sa frange noire de son visage pâle. "Honnête et franc-jeu."

"Nous ne gagnons jamais honnêtement, Malcolm." le reprit Drago. "Nous sommes des Serpentards, je te rappelle. Pas des Poufsouffles. Nous gagnons en employant la ruse."

"Et en trichant." ajouta Blaise.

"Et en trichant." approuva Drago.

"Regarde !" s'exclama Blaise, les yeux écarquillés. Drago se tourna dans la direction indiquée et vit Charlie s'avancer vers eux, enveloppé dans une cape d'hiver sombre. Il traînait derrière lui quelque chose qui ressemblait à un large chariot à roulettes, lequel était couvert d'une lourde bâche. Une épaisse fumée blanche semblait s'élevait de dessous la bâche.

"Je me demande ce qu'il y a là-dedans." s'interrogea Malcolm, intéressé.

"Je crois savoir." affirma Drago. Une seule chose pouvait égayer Charlie de la sorte. "Ce doit être…"

"Les dragons," commença Charlie d'une voix forte en s'arrêtant au milieu des étudiants et en lâchant son chariot, "sont les créatures magiques les plus fascinantes qui soient."

Toute la classe acquiesça. Tout le monde adorait Charlie. Même les froids Serpentards avaient fléchis devant son charme implacable, et certaines filles de Serpentards se mettaient presque à glousser quand il était dans les parages. Il était assez jeune pour être le genre de professeur pour lequel des étudiantes avaient le béguin, et pour être honnête, beaucoup de filles de septième année, toutes maisons confondues, étaient fan de lui. S'il avait dit que les trolls avaient de la conversation et que les Lutins de Cornouaille étaient de bons partenaires d'étude, elles auraient été d'accord avec lui.

"J'ai travaillé avec des dragons durant six ans," poursuivit Charlie, "et il n'y a pas d'animal plus incompris que le dragon. Celui sous la bâche n'a qu'une semaine. Maintenant…" Il parcourut la classe du regard, et Drago vit ses sourcils se froncer alors qu'il remarquait l'absence de Harry. "Bien," continua-t-il, "qui veut voir un vrai bébé dragon ?"

Tous s'exclamèrent avec enthousiasme. Même les plus réservés des Serpentards émirent un grognement d'approbation. Avec un sourire joyeux, Charlie prit deux objets sur le chariot (une paire de gants contre le feu) et retira la cape qu'il portait pour révéler son uniforme en cuir de dragon. Plusieurs filles poussèrent un petit cri d'appréciation, mais Charlie ne sembla pas le remarquer ; ou si c'était le cas, il faisait magnifiquement bien semblant.

"Oooh," murmura Blaise, "ça va être le meilleur cours _de tous les temps_."

Drago grommela en riant.

Blaise le regarda en battant des paupières. "Ça ne te dérange pas si je regarde Charlie, n'est-ce pas chéri ?"

"Pas du tout." répondit Drago d'un air désinvolte. "Bave tant que tu veux."

Blaise plissa les yeux, mais Drago le remarqua à peine. Il regardait Hermione, dont il savait instinctivement qu'elle saurait pourquoi il trouvait cela amusant. Elle semblait se retenir de rire, ce qui la distinguait agréablement du reste des filles qui semblaient hésiter à bondir sur Charlie.

"Ce cours est un peu un accident." continua joyeusement Charlie en mettant ses gants et en s'approchant des boucles qui retenaient la bâche. "J'ai gardé un œuf de dragon cette année ; il n'était pas censé éclore avant les vacances, mais ces choses sont difficilement prévisibles. Enfin bref, il a éclot mardi dernier, et le poussin est à présent prêt à faire face au monde extérieur." La dernière boucle défaite, Charlie ôta la bâche, et la classe s'exclama à nouveau. Dans le chariot se trouvait une large cage en acier, et dans cette cage, enroulé sur lui-même et endormi, se trouvait un bébé dragon. Il était d'un vert foncé, avec de petits cornes dorées sur le sommet de la tête. Charlie le regarda avec un air on ne peut plus attendri, avant de reporter son attention sur la classe. "Qui peut me dire de quelle sorte de dragon il s'agit ?"

La main d'Hermione se leva. "Un Cornelongue Roumain." répondit-elle de sa voix claire et posée habituelle, mais Drago était sûr (sans savoir pourquoi) que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle semblait presque misérable alors qu'elle baissait la main.

"Exact !" accorda Charlie. "Et que mange-t-il ?"

La main d'Hermione se leva à nouveau, mais cette fois Charlie fit appel à Neville, qui se risqua à dire que les Cornelongues mangeaient des chèvres et du bétail, et que leurs cornes étaient utilisées comme ingrédient dans les potions. Charlie accorda cinq points à Gryffondor, plus parce qu'il appréciait Neville qu'autre chose, suspecta Drago. Pourquoi, il n'en savait rien ; aussi loin qu'il était concerné, Neville était complètement inutile, bien que la seule fois où il ait partagé cette pensée avec Harry, celui-ci lui avait presque arraché la tête en retour.

"Oh, mince !" s'exclama Charlie, arrachant ainsi Drago à sa rêverie. Charlie était agenouillé à côté du chariot, dans la neige, l'air ennuyé. "J'ai oublié la nourriture pour dragon. Est-ce que deux volontaires pourraient aller à mon bureau la chercher ? Elle se trouve dans un seau bleu au-dessus de mon bureau… bien, Granger, et… Malefoy."

Drago sursauta : il n'avait même pas lever la main. A côté de lui, Blaise était dans une rage noire. Elle était jalouse d'Hermione et ce, depuis l'année dernière. Sans regarder Blaise, il se détacha du reste des Serpentards, s'avança vers Charlie et prit la grosse clé dorée qu'il lui tendait. "Deuxième porte après le bureau de Rogue, et vite." ordonna Charlie alors qu'Hermione s'avançait, l'air défait. Drago se sentit légèrement insulté : il savait qu'elle devait faire semblant de ne pas vouloir passer du temps avec lui, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de paraître si malheureuse. "Je préférerais que le dragon ne se réveille pas en étant affamé : il a tendance à hurler."

Drago acquiesça, mit les clés dans sa poche et partit en direction du château. Il entendait Hermione derrière lui, le son de ses bottes écrasant des tas de neige dure. A peine furent-ils hors de portée de la classe qu'elle annonça sans préambule : "Drago, j'aimerais te parler de quelque chose."

"Génial, mais j'ai déjà un rencard pour la Tournée des Pubs."

"Ha ! Très drôle. Bien que ça se rapproche du sujet que je voulais aborder."

"Qui est ?"

Hermione inspira profondément. "Ginny va au Bal avec Seamus."

Drago s'arrêta net. Pendant un moment, il eut une conscience aiguë de l'air froid autour de lui, du froid pénétrant ses chaussures, de la clarté aveuglante du ciel.

Puis, il haussa les épaules. "Tant mieux pour elle !"

Hermione soupira. "Bien. Une fois encore, mais avec encore moins de sentiments."

"Je le pense. C'est bien pour elle." Drago reprit sa marche, et Hermione lui emboita le pas. Ils étaient presque au niveau de la porte du château désormais. "Ginny et moi, nous ne sommes pas ensemble. Nous ne l'avons jamais été. J'ai une petite amie. Et même si ce n'était pas le cas..."

"Même si ce n'était pas le cas ?"

"Je ne serais pas avec Ginny." répondit-il tranquillement. "Pour d'autres raisons."

Hermione resta silencieuse. Drago savait qu'elle attendait de voir s'il exposait ses raisons, mais il ne le fit pas. Ils atteignirent les portes du château et entrèrent.

Hermione secoua la tête alors que la porte se refermait derrière elle. "Très bien, dans ce cas. Joue la fatalité, si c'est ce que tu veux."

Drago eut un rire sans joie. "Mon père disait que la fatalité était le nom qu'on donnait aux choses quand on ne savait pas qui incriminer."

"Personne ne t'incrimine, Drago, à part toi peut-être."

"Comment vont les choses avec Harry ?" demanda-t-il brutalement.

Hermione rougit. Il était conscient que la brutalité de la question était presque cruelle, mais il ne voyait aucun intérêt à continuer la conversation sur Ginny et Seamus. Il la rejeta dans un coin de son esprit, pour y réfléchir plus tard. "Pas super bien. Je suis toujours inquiète."

Drago réalisa soudain qu'il ne voulait pas avoir _cette _conversation non plus. "Inquiète ?"

Hermione haussa les épaules. Ils parcouraient désormais un long couloir, passant devant des élèves qui leur jetaient des regards curieux. Hermione baissa la voix. "Il a toujours l'air misérable, il ne prête presque plus attention à rien. La nuit dernière, il est resté debout tard pour voir Sirius et il a refusé de me dire de quoi ils avaient parlé. Et maintenant, il sèche les cours, ce qui n'est pas la fin du monde, mais ça ne lui ressemble pas." Ils étaient arrivés à la porte du bureau de Charlie, et Hermione jeta un regard malheureux à Drago alors qu'il mettait la clé dans la serrure. "Tu penses aussi qu'il a l'air déprimé, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Et bien, il a eu pas mal de choses à supporter ces derniers temps." Drago ouvrit la porte et entra, suivi d'Hermione. "Ça peut aussi bien être tout ce truc du "soldat se préparant à l'apocalypse imminente", la prise de drogue, ou alors sa vue baisse et il est simplement inquiet à propos de comment seront ses nouvelles lunettes."

"_Arrête !" _l'interrompit sèchement Hermione. "Tu sais que je n'ai aucun sens de l'humour quand ça concerne Harry. Ou l'apocalypse."

"Je pense qu'au vue de la vie qu'on mène, on est en droit d'utiliser "apocalypse" au pluriel." (3)

Hermione sourit. "La vie n'a pas été facile dernièrement, pas vrai ? Je suis désolée, Drago. Je sais que ça l'est pour toi aussi."

Drago ne répondit pas ; il regardait autour de lui avec curiosité. Comme Charlie était un membre jeune du corps enseignant, son bureau était petit, mais il l'avait décoré de manière si chaleureuse que ça importait peu. Des photos animées et souriantes du clan Weasley étaient accrochées partout où l'espace le permettait. Le bureau étroit était couvert de vêtements Roumains et une magnifique écaille de dragon aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel décorait le mur près de la porte. Sur le mur opposé, était accroché un miroir que Drago reconnut : il était accroché dans la tente de Charlie au camp de dragons. Sur la petite table près du bureau étaient entassés un certain nombre de livres aux reliures dorées. _Les Créatures Fantastiques_, bien sûr (tout le monde l'avait), _Le Livre de Poche des Contes du Chasseur de Dragons : un Compendium, _un livre plus petit sur comment soigner les brûlures graves, et un roman à la couverture colorée intitulé _Un Rêve de Dragons_

Drago se retourna. Pendant qu'il examinait la pièce, Hermione avait trouvé le seau, sur une étagère au-dessus du bureau de Charlie. Drago la regarda alors qu'elle cherchait quelque chose pour escalader. "Hermione," demanda-t-il d'une voix pensive, "qu'est-ce que tu sais des oniromanceurs ?"

"Romanceurs quoi?"

"Oniromanceurs." corrigea-t-il gentiment.

"Oh." Elle rougit légèrement. "Les sorciers qui peuvent voyager en rêve ?"

"Oui."

"Et bien, je sais que ça demande beaucoup de travail et de préparation," expliqua Hermione en saisissant un grand instrument et en le traînant à travers la pièce. "Je sais qu'il y a une partie du Guide des Aurors qui en parle. Et je sais que si tu ne le fais pas correctement tu peux te désarticuler ; pas ton toi physique, mais ton toi psychique."

"Ça a l'air désagréable."

"Tu n'es jamais le même après." ajouta-t-elle lugubrement en montant sur l'instrument et en vacillant.

"Attends, prends ma main." proposa Drago en se mettant à côté d'elle, et elle la prit avec gratitude, essayant d'atteindre le seau avec son autre main. Drago essaya de ne pas remarquer qu'il était désormais à hauteur de ses mollets fins. Même quand il détestait Hermione, il avait pensé que c'était un signe de l'injustice du monde que le repoussant Ron Weasley puisse sortir avec quelqu'un ayant de si belles jambes.

"Prends-le." dit-elle joyeusement en tenant le seau au-dessus de lui. Il le posa délicatement sur le bureau. "Beurk !" ajouta-t-elle en plissant le nez de dégoût à la vue de ce qu'il y avait dans le seau. "Il y a quelque chose d'écrasé dedans."

"Bah, qu'est-ce que tu crois que les dragons mangent ?" répondit légèrement Drago. "Des gaufres ?"

"Des croquettes pour dragons ?" suggéra Hermione, qui utilisait toujours sa main pour garder son équilibre. "Je suis sûre que Charlie a dit quelque chose à propos de croquettes..."

"Aucun dragon digne de ce nom ne voudrait manger des croquettes. C'est pourquoi ils dévorent toujours de belles et jeunes vierges dans les contes de fée. En fait, si j'étais toi, je me tiendrais loin de ce dragon, peu importe ce que dit Charlie..." et Drago s'arrêta, réalisant qu'Hermione le regardait bizarrement. "Non pas," ajouta-t-il rapidement, "que tu sois vierge." Ses sourcils se levèrent davantage. "Et que tu ne le sois pas !" surenchérit-il encore plus rapidement, réalisant qu'il n'avait jamais envisagé sa relation avec Harry sous cet angle, pensant qu'ils n'en étaient pas _là… _n'est-ce pas ? "Et non pas que je le sache. Je veux dire, comment le saurais-je ? Parce qu'Harry ne m'a jamais rien dit à propos de toi. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas qu'il ne parle pas de toi, il parle de toi tout le temps…" Drago réalisa qu'il s'emportait et, avec un effort, arrêta de parler. Hermione le regardait avec ce qu'il ne pouvait interpréter que comme une intense colère. "Et je suppose," finit-il, "que même si j'acceptais de manger ce qu'il y a dans le seau, tu n'oublierais pas ce que je viens de dire ?"

Pendant un moment, Hermione resta silencieuse. Puis, à sa plus grande surprise, elle éclata de rire. Elle plaqua une main sur sa bouche et rit jusqu'à ce qu'elle en perde l'équilibre ; elle vacilla dangereusement et il la prit par la taille pour la rattraper alors qu'elle tombait. Il la déposa sur ses pieds, toujours hilare. "Oh!" dit-elle en levant les yeux vers lui. "Oh, l'expression sur ton visage… Aurais-tu vraiment mangé ce qu'il y a dans le seau ?"

"Je ne sais pas." Il avait du mal à rester concentré sur ce qu'elle disait. Il n'était pas sûr qu'elle réalise à quel point ils étaient proches. Il avait le sentiment que si Harry entrait à ce moment-là, il le défierait dans un duel qui ne serait sûrement pas un entraînement. "Probablement, si tu me le demandais."

Mince, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de dire ça ? _Merde_, pensa-t-il furieusement, _merde, merde, merde !_ Ses yeux se mirent à briller et ses lèvres s'incurvèrent en un sourire et elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler… et s'arrêta. Son visage se colora brusquement et elle s'écarta de lui.

"Il se fait tard. On devrait y aller… Charlie va se demander où nous sommes " dit-elle rapidement. Elle tendit une main tremblante vers le seau, le prit, et courut presque jusqu'à la porte, avant de se précipiter dans le couloir.

Drago resta immobile, perplexe, jusqu'à ce que quelque chose attira son attention. Placée dans le coin d'un miroir près de la porte se trouvait une photo de Ginny en robe blanche, les cheveux attachés, souriante et envoyant des baisers dans sa direction. Il la regarda avant de détourner rapidement le regard et de revenir à la porte à travers laquelle Hermione avait disparu.

_Comment la vie s'est-elle débrouillée pour devenir si compliquée en si peu de temps ?_ se demanda-t-il. Et quoiqu'il était en train de se passer, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que considérer ça comme un signe de tout ce qui n'allait pas chez lui.

¤¤¤

"Hé, Ron. Tu as l'air en forme. Harry, tu ressembles à un week-end pluvieux. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Peiné pour le match d'hier ? En parlant de ça..." Fred baissa la voix. "Comment va Ginny ?"

"Elle va bien. Sur pieds, impertinente et odieuse, et ne montrant aucun respect pour ses aînés, comme d'habitude." répondit Ron en s'enfonçant dans un des fauteuils rembourrés vert fluo qui décoraient le bureau de Fred et George.

A travers la large fenêtre encastrée dans le mur, ils pouvaient voir le sol de l'usine. De larges chaudrons d'acier de taille industrielle bouillaient et crachaient des fumées aux parfums exotiques, des alambics de la taille d'un homme contenant des ingrédients secs et aplatis, ainsi qu'une cavité dans le sol agitée par un tourbillon de chocolat, pour les Pingouins arôme menthe poivrée, supposa Harry. Le plafond, comme celui de la Grande Salle, était enchanté pour ressembler au ciel, bien que celui-ci ne reflète pas le ciel au-dehors. Il ressemblait au ciel d'un désert, vaste et bleu, parsemé de nuages dorés. Harry supposa que c'était le ciel d'Egypte, où se trouvait Bill (ce n'était certainement pas le ciel de Newcastle, où se trouvait Percy).

"Nouvelle cargaison de Slug et Jiggers." annonça joyeusement George en entrant dans le bureau, chargé d'un large carton. Il le lâcha aux pieds de Fred, et essuya son visage humide avec son tee-shirt. "Hé, les enfants, qu'est-ce que vous nous amenez ?" demanda-t-il en leur faisant un signe de tête. Ils lui jetèrent un regard noir. Les jumeaux n'avaient, après tout, que dix-neuf ans.

"Paperasse." lacha Ron en jetant son rouleau de parchemin à George qui l'attrapa et s'assit sur son bureau pour lire le contrat.

"Ça semble bon. Je peux signer ça… pourquoi vous ne les avez pas simplement envoyé par hibou ?"

"Je voulais voir l'usine." expliqua Ron en se mettant debout et en allant se placer près de Harry à la fenêtre. "On pensait qu'on aurait pu passer notre Tournée des Pubs ici, et je voulais m'assurer que l'endroit était assez grand… et résistant."

Fred et George, qui avaient eu leur Tournée des Pubs, sourirent. "Regarde tout ce que tu veux." dit Fred. "En fait, j'allais descendre cette cargaison de Cigarettes Benson & Hexes _[note de la traductrice : il y a ici un jeu de mots, le véritable nom étant Benson & Hedges, et Hex signifiant 'sortilège', mais je ne sais pas comment le rendre en français. Désolée._ Explosives… vous voulez venir ?"

Ron acquiesça, mais Harry, se sentant las, secoua la tête. "Je reste là."

Fred lui jeta un regard amical. "Tu te sens bien, Harry?"

Ce fut Ron qui répondit à sa place. "Il est simplement perturbé à cause de notre devoir d'Histoire de la Magie. On doit interviewer quelqu'un qui a pris part à la chute de Voldemort, et Harry a tiré Rogue."

Harry regarda Ron avec surprise ; bien que ce soit vrai, Ron savait très bien que ce n'était pas du tout ce qui le perturbait. Ou peut-être qu'il ne savait pas. Harry supposa que Ron essayait simplement de le sauver d'un interrogatoire ; c'était difficile à dire puisque Ron ne le regardait pas.

Fred grogna. "Désolé d'entendre ça, Harry. Bon, si tu découvres que le refus de se laver les cheveux à quelque chose à voir avec la lutte contre le mal ou si c'est juste de la paresse, tiens-moi au courant."

Fred et Ron sortirent, le carton entre eux. Ils laissèrent Harry avec George, assis sur son bureau. "Je ne pense pas que tu te soucie tant que ça de Rogue." observa George avec curiosité. "Après tout, il était à ta fête d'anniversaire. Et son interprétation de _L'Epave de l'__Edmund Fitzgerald_ était majestueuse."

Harry haussa les épaules. "Je ne me soucie plus trop de lui."

"Qu'est-ce qui t'ennuie dans ce cas ?"

"Rien." Harry baissa les yeux vers ses pieds.

"Si maman te voyait comme ça, elle piquerait une crise. Je devrais lui dire, d'ailleurs."

"J'ai des parents désormais." répliqua Harry, piqué au vif. "J'ai Sirius."

"Sirius a passé douze ans à Azkaban, il pourrait ne pas être assez prompt à veiller sur toi comme une personne normale le ferait…"

"_Sirius prend très bien soin de moi."_ gronda Harry en prenant soin de ne pas se rappeler qu'il avait traité Sirius d'imbécile égoïste et négligent la nuit passé.

"Très bien, très bien." céda George, perplexe. "Peu importe. Tu as très bonne mine. Lumineux. J'ai entendu dire que les cernes étaient très à la mode."

"Merci." Harry s'égarait encore en prêtant attention à George. Il avait ruminé toute la journée à comment il pourrait aller sur la tombe de ses parents si Sirius ne l'y emmenait pas.

"Oh, allez, Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Problème de fille ?" explosa George après avoir réussi l'exploit de rester silencieux pas loin d'une minute. "Hermione ? Elle est tombée amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre ? Tu es tombé amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre et tu ne sais pas comment lui dire ? Tu es amoureux de sa sœur ?"

"Hermione est enfant unique." révéla faiblement Harry.

"Bon, tant mieux, ces situations sont vraiment désagréables. Oh… Salut, Jana." George descendit nerveusement de son bureau alors que sa petite-amie passait la tête par la porte, un bloc-notes à la main.

"Quelle chance que je n'ai que des frères !" souligna sèchement Jana. "De larges frères baraqués. George chéri… il y a un hibou pour toi, et il ne partira pas à moins que je le paye. As-tu des Mornilles ?"

George fit un signe de tête à Harry. "Je reviens." indiqua-t-il en se précipitant dans le hall, Jana sur les talons.

Harry les regarda partir et s'adossa au mur, heureux d'être à nouveau seul. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le questionne à propos d'Hermione ou de "problème de fille." Il savait qu'il n'avait pas été très gentil avec Fred, George, ou même Ron ; pas dernièrement. Et quelque part en lui, il savait que sa façon d'agir envers Hermione, si elle n'était pas odieuse, n'était certainement pas beaucoup plus admirable. Il aurait voulu pouvoir y faire quelque chose, mais d'une certaine façon, il ne pouvait pas. Plus il se trouvait focalisé sur une chose, et plus les distractions de la vie courante s'effaçaient.

S'il devait faire ce qu'il avait besoin de faire, il ne pouvait se permettre d'être distrait par des intérêts égoïstes. Il ne pouvait se soucier des autres personnes, il ne pouvait craindre leurs réactions à ce qu'il voulait, ce qu'il était devenu. Il ne pouvait y avoir que de la haine et le désespoir et toutes les autres émotions désagréables qui existaient dans l'interstice entre lumière et obscurité.

Il se retourna pour regarder par la fenêtre de l'usine et resta silencieux, le regard fixé sur le ciel bleu d'un autre pays. Dans sa tête, résonnaient des mots prononcés des mois auparavant, dans les profondeurs d'un cachot de pierre, quand il avait embrassé Hermione pour la première fois.

_Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? _lui avait-il demandé. En voulant dire Drago, bien sûr.

_Je pourrais l'aimer_, avait-elle répondu.

Il ne voulait pas être jaloux, ce n'était pas dans sa nature. Mais parfois, le souvenir remontait d'un recoin de son esprit et le frappait ; non pas qu'elle ait dit qu'elle pourrait aimer spécifiquement Drago, mais qu'elle pourrait aimer n'importe qui d'autre. Il était quasiment sûr que lui ne pourrait pas. Pour lui, il n'y avait jamais eu et il n'y aurait jamais quelqu'un d'autre. C'est pourquoi il n'avait pas voulu l'aimer. Il était trop blessé, son amour trop fier ; un tel amour, une fois donné, ne peut être brisé et réparé.

Il entendit la voix d'Hermione dans sa tête, une fois de plus. _Pendant six ans, je me suis demandé si tu étais le seul pour moi_, avait-elle dit_. Et je sais désormais que ce n'est pas le cas._

_Elle ne le pensait pas_, se dit-il. Elle était en colère et ne le pensait pas. Mais que se passerait-il si elle venait à le penser un jour ? Si elle savait ce qu'il était réellement, ce qui se jouait en lui désormais, elle le penserait. Et que se passerait-il alors ? Quand il était enfant, ceux qu'il avait le plus aimé étaient morts et l'avait abandonné. S'il était abandonné à nouveau, il craignait que ça ne le tue.

A moins qu'il ne l'abandonne le premier.

¤¤¤

Seamus Finnegan était assis à une longue table en chêne au fond de la bibliothèque, occupé à lire un exemplaire du_ Quidditch Illustré _et à penser que tout était pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Ginny avait accepté de sortir avec lui, et le match d'hier allait être rejoué, ce qui signifiait que Gryffondor était toujours en lice pour la coupe. En clair, la vie était belle. Il était en train de tourner une page quand une ombre s'abattit sur la table ; il leva les yeux et vit Drago Malefoy penché au-dessus de lui.

Il retint une exclamation de surprise et fixa l'intrus avec prudence. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Malefoy était sur le terrain de Quidditch, et Drago, pâle et furieux, était indescriptible. Désormais, il était calme et même souriant, les bras croisés sur son (apparemment très cher) pull de cachemire. "Finnegan, j'aurais voulu te parler."

Seamus recula sa chaise en essayant de prendre un air décontracté. Pas évident. Il y avait quelque chose d'effrayant dans l'attitude de Malefoy, dans le pli de sa bouche. Non pas qu'il puisse faire quoique ce soit ici, mais que ferait Seamus si Malefoy le provoquait en duel ? Il ne pouvait le frapper, pas avec la magie, bien qu'il soit sûr qu'à mains nues, il pourrait endommager les traits parfaits du jeune homme, du moins temporairement. "Ouais ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"J'ai entendu dire que tu allais au Bal de Noël avec Ginny Weasley." commença calmement Malefoy.

Seamus se retrouva sans voix. "Et si c'était le cas ?"dit-il finalement. "En quoi est-ce que ça te regarde ?"

"Parce que si tu la blesses, je te frapperai avec une pelle jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive." menaça Malefoy, en approchant son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Seamus. "Compris ?"

Seamus le dévisagea.

"Et si tu dis à qui que ce soit ce que je viens de te dire, je te frapperai aussi avec une pelle jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Je veux être très clair avec toi, Finnegan. Est-ce que tu comprends ?"

Seamus retrouva sa voix, bien que plus faible que d'ordinaire. "Une pelle ?"

"Exact. Et ce n'est pas qu'une menace. Garde ça à l'esprit." termina brièvement Malefoy. Il se redressa et partit sans un regard en arrière.

¤¤¤

Hermione décida de sauter le dîner pour travailler, et s'installa confortablement dans un coin de la salle commune, entourée de coussins et de livres. Harry lui fit signe d'un air absent en descendant vers la Grande Salle, ce qui lui donna très envie de lui jeter son exemplaire de _Rêves : Fantaisie ou Souvenir ? Guide de l'Oniromancie _à la figure. Ce fut Ron qui s'arrêta et vint voir ce qu'elle faisait. "Tu travailles ? Maintenant ? Tu n'as pas faim ?"

Elle secoua la tête. "Non. Donne-moi ce livre vert, tu veux ?"

Ron lui tendit son exemplaire de _L'alphabet Runique _qu'elle avait spécialement commandé à Fleurit et Bott. "Tu ne pense pas qu'il est temps de parler à Harry ?"

"Je parle à Harry tout le temps."

"Tu sais ce que je veux dire. A propos… de vous deux."

Hermione soupira. "Je sais. J'ai promis que je le ferais… je suis désolée, tout cela doit te sembler stupide. Comment était ton excursion à Pré-au-Lard ?"

"Harry ne t'a pas dit ?"

Hermione laissa une note d'amertume transparaître dans sa voix. "Nous ne nous sommes pas parlé aujourd'hui. Je pense qu'il pense que je lui en veux parce qu'il a manqué le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques."

Ron sembla un peu déconcerté. "Et c'est le cas ?"

"Non !" Hermione leva vivement les mains, et son _Alphabet Runique _glissa sur ses cuisses. "Je veux dire, il m'a manqué, vous m'avez manqué tous les deux, Charlie a un bébé dragon et je n'arrêtais pas de penser à Norbert et je voulais que vous soyez là. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je suis en colère."

Ron secoua la tête. "Tu dois résoudre tout ça. Je ne pourrais pas supporter davantage Monsieur Misère. Ce serait mieux de…"

"Je ne pense pas qu'il se sente misérable à cause de moi." l'interrompit doucement Hermione. "C'est quelque chose d'autre. C'est ce qui m'inquiète. C'est pour ça que je n'ai rien dit."

"Bon, et quoi, alors ?" Ron se pencha et prit le livre d'Etude des Runes et le lui tendit, non sans avoir au préalable jeter un coup d'œil au parchemin qu'elle avait glissé à l'intérieur. Il était couvert d'étranges symboles et de gribouillis. "A quoi est-ce que tu joues ?"

"J'essaie juste de traduire des runes." répondit Hermione d'un ton désespéré. "Je n'y arrive pas, d'ailleurs. Ce n'est pas de l'Etrusque, ni de l'Egyptien…"

"Je pense que c'est du Norvégien."

Hermione se redressa. "Vraiment ?"

"Oui." dit sombrement Ron. "En fait, je suis presque sûr de pouvoir le traduire comme "Es-tu heureux de me voir, ou as-tu une chaloupe dans la poche ?""

Hermione le frappa au bras, ce qui le fit glousser. "Je te déteste… rends-moi mon devoir…"

"Oublie-le !" Ron leva le parchemin au-dessus de sa tête, et une lapidation fut de justesse écartée par l'entrée de Ginny dans le salle commune. Celle-ci les dévisagea et éclata de rire.

"Est-ce que la Préfète-en-Chef et le Préfet-en-Chef pourraient arrêter de se frapper mutuellement assez longtemps pour aller dîner ?" demanda-t-elle finalement quand elle se fut calmée.

Hermione reprit son parchemin et tira la langue à Ron. "Va t'en !" ordonna-t-elle, et il obéit sagement et alla rejoindre sa sœur. Elle les regarda partir un peu rêveusement, mais l'idée d'un repas au cours duquel Harry ne lui adresserait pas la parole la fit vite changer d'avis. Elle se rassit tristement au milieu des coussins et reprit ses livres. Elle venait tout juste d'ouvrir son _Alphabet Runique _quand un son l'arrêta. Un son étouffé… le son de quelqu'un qui pleure ?

Elle se leva en resserrant son plaid autour d'elle, et commença à chercher. Le son provenait du dortoir des garçons, à sa surprise, et elle s'arrêta avant d'entrer. Mais elle était Préfète-en-Chef, et le bien-être des élèves était sa priorité. Elle n'était pas curieuse… bon, d'accord, un peu, mais personne n'avait besoin de le savoir.

La porte s'ouvrit et elle entra. Elle cligna des yeux un moment avant que sa vue ne se fasse à la demi-obscurité et elle vit Neville, assis par terre, une Chocogrenouille ouverte sur ses cuisses. "Neville ?" interrogea-t-elle, inquiète. "Est-ce que ça va ?"

Neville passa une main sur son visage et leva les yeux vers elle. "Oh. Hermione." Sa voix était calme. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas au dîner ?"

"J'étudiais. Neville, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

Il ne répondit pas. Elle traversa la pièce et s'assit à ses côtés. Il baissa à nouveau les yeux vers la boîte sur ses genoux, et quand elle suivit son regard, elle eut un vertige. "Oh...Neville."

Trevor le crapaud était couché dans de la sciure au fond de la boîte. Il n'essayait pas de s'échapper. Il ne bougeait même pas. Ses yeux étaient ouverts. Hermione sut immédiatement qu'il était mort.

"Oh, Neville, je suis désolée. Quand est-il mort ? Est-ce que tu vas l'enterrer ?"

"L'enterrer ?" Neville rit brièvement. "Cette boîte était au pied de mon lit quand je suis revenu du cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui est arrivé." Il regarda Hermione. "Tu pense que quelqu'un pourrait l'avoir tué ?"

"Oh, mais pourquoi quelqu'un aurait-il fait ça ? Ce serait affreux. Peut-être que quelqu'un l'a trouvé et était trop timide pour te dire quelque chose. Depuis combien de temps avait-il disparu ?"

"Presque deux semaines." La voix de Neville était calme. "Trevor était à mon père quand il était à l'école. Mon grand-père l'a élevé quand il était encore têtard. Il était censé vivre cent ans."

Hermione posa sa main sur celle de Neville. Elle était plus fine que dans ses souvenirs, mais Neville n'était plus le garçon au visage rond qu'il était à onze ans. Il était devenu grand et mince. Mais la tristesse dans ses yeux lui rappelait l'enfant qu'il avait été. "Viens, Neville. Allons l'enterrer dans la neige près de la cabane de Hagrid. Et si Charlie revient, peut-être qu'il te donnera du Whisky Pur Feu. Je pense que tu en as besoin."

"Tu dois me trouver stupide, à pleurer sur un crapaud mort." s'inquiéta Neville à voix basse. "Tu n'en parleras à personne, hein ?"

"Non. Je ne pense pas que tu es stupide. Et je n'en parlerai à personne."

¤¤¤

Drago mit longtemps avant de s'endormir cette nuit-là. Sa conversation avec Hermione tournait en boucle dans sa tête, et il revit l'expression blessée de Blaise durant le cours de Charlie, et Ginny s'asseoir avec Seamus dans la Grande Salle. Il aurait voulu parler à Harry, mais celui-ci semblait ailleurs, et il n'y avait personne d'autre à qui il aurait eu envie de parler. La vie était tordue. Même se rappeler le visage terrifié de Finnigan à la bibliothèque ne lui remonta pas le moral.

Il venait à peine de sombrer dans un sommeil trouble quand il entendit un bruit étouffé à la porte de sa chambre. Il se releva difficilement en écartant ses cheveux de devant ses yeux. Il tendit un bras et alluma la bougie sur sa table de chevet. Il sortit ses jambes des draps et grimaça en touchant le sol de pierre froid.

Le martèlement recommença, plus fort cette fois. "D'accord, d'accord." grogna-t-il, et il ouvrit la porte.

Il n'y avait personne. Drago cligna des yeux dans le vide pendant un moment avant de piger. "Harry ?"

Il y eut un bruit d'étoffe et la tête de Harry apparut dans l'air, couronnée de cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude. Drago se souvint de la première fois qu'il avait vu Harry faire ça avec sa Cape d'Invisibilité, près de la Cabane Hurlante ; il avait eu une sacrée trouille. Désormais, ça ne lui faisait plus rien. "Désolé." s'excusa Harry d'un air contrit. "Je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un me voie ici."

"Oui, même pas moi, apparemment." sourit Drago en s'appuyant contre le montant de la porte. "Comment as-tu fait pour entrer dans la salle commune ? Comment sais-tu le mot de passe ?"

"C'est 'Fierté de Serpentard', n'est-ce pas ? Simplement le genre de mot de passe auquel _tu _penserais."

"Oui, pas bête."

"Bon, tu vas me laisser entrer ou te contenter de me regarder dans ton pyjama de soie comme une grosse bourge prétentieuse ? Parce que dans ce cas, je m'en vais."

Drago sembla vexé. "Tu me trouve gros ?"

"Laisse-moi entrer, Malefoy."

Drago abaissa son bras et Harry passa derrière lui en jetant la Cape d'Invisibilité sur la malle au pied du lit de Drago. Il portait en dessous un pyjama de coton bleu troué à la manche droite. Le genre de pyjama que Drago aurait pu porter quand il avait sept ans. Harry parcourut la pièce du regard avec curiosité. "Ce n'est pas si petit. Drôle de plafond, par contre."

Drago leva les yeux. Son plafond était étrangement incliné, descendant selon une droite si raide qu'il était obligé de se baisser pour s'installer sur le rebord de la fenêtre. De petites fenêtres étaient découpées dans le mur au-dessus de son lit, mais elles avaient été murées. Il avait, cependant, une cheminée qui fonctionnait, ce qui lui avait toujours plu.

Drago ferma la porte derrière lui, et la verrouilla. "Ouais. J'appelle ce style architectural 'maniaque précoce.' C'était un cachot autrefois, tu sais." Drago fit un geste vers la cheminée, et un feu léger s'alluma. "Bref, Potter… qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?"

"J'avais besoin de te parler de notre devoir."

Drago le dévisagea. "Tu quoi ?"

"Le devoir de Défense contre les Forces du Mal." expliqua Harry. "Le projet de fin d'année."

"Ça ne pouvait pas attendre demain ?"

Harry sembla perplexe un instant, puis honteux. "Je sais qu'il est un peu tard." reconnut-il, les yeux rivés sur ses pieds nus couverts de poussière. "J'ai parlé à Sirius la nuit dernière, et j'ai eu une idée..."

Drago commença à comprendre que ça cachait quelque chose. Il prit une chaise et s'assit, les bras sur le dossier. "Tu as parlé à Sirius ? Tu lui as demandé pour tes parents ?"

Harry acquiesça. "Ouais. Il m'a dit qu'ils étaient enterrés dans un endroit appelé la Colline de Doon. Tu ne cries pas de joie ?"

Drago secoua la tête. "Non, pas vraiment."

Harry plongea la main dans la poche de son pyjama et en sortit un parchemin. Drago reconnut leur devoir. En le dépliant vivement, Harry lut : "'Choisir l'un des sites de cette liste : la Forêt Interdite, le Ravin Cael, l'Allée des Embrumes, la Colline de Doon, le Maillet Shepton, la Crevasse Ensevelie.' Tu vois ?"

Drago le fixa et se leva. Harry le regardait dans l'expectative, les yeux brillants, la lèvre inférieure serrée entre ses dents. Drago sentit quelque chose faire son apparition en lui. Quoi que ça signifie pour Harry, ce n'était pas quelque chose de significatif, mais quelque chose de significatif qu'il attendait que Drago relève immédiatement. Drago était très tenté de dire quelque chose de méprisant, mais le fait de voir Harry si animé, si intéressé, plus vivant qu'il ne l'avait été ce dernier mois l'arrêta aussitôt. "Très bien." dit-il prudemment. "Donc, c'est dans notre devoir..."

"Je veux y aller. On peut avoir la permission pour un Portoloin pour la Colline de Doon si nous choisissons ce projet, et quand nous serons là-bas, nous pourrons aller au cimetière."

"Hmmm. Sirius ne t'y emmènerais pas ?"

"Je ne veux pas y aller avec Sirius, je veux y aller avec toi."

Drago sentit ses sourcils s'envoler. "Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que..." Harry agita une main en l'air. "Pour une chose. Sirius a le mariage et ensuite sa lune de miel, donc je devrais attendre plusieurs mois. Il a dit pas avant que je n'ai mon diplôme, et je veux y aller aussi vite que possible. De toute façon, il passe son temps à me regarder pour s'assurer que je ne devienne pas fou ou que je ne manque de rien et je n'ai pas besoin de ça… pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes comme ça ?"

"Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que tu ne me dis pas tout ?"

Harry soupira. "Peut-être parce qu'il y a quelque chose que je ne te dis pas."

"Quoi ?"

"Je ne peux pas te le dire." répondit fermement Harry. "Tu dois me faire confiance."

Il y eut un court silence. Harry ne bougea pas, les yeux fixés sur ses mains. Ses cheveux sombres tombaient devant lui, dissimulant ses traits. Ses épaules étaient raides, anguleuses sous son pyjama. Quand il releva la tête, ses yeux étaient sombres et indéchiffrables. Drago se souvint du garçon qui avait passé une main entre les barreaux de la prison qui le retenait et avait mélangé son sang au sien, les changeant irrévocablement. Il n'avait jamais connu quelqu'un comme Harry ; il n'en connaîtrait jamais d'autres.

"Très bien." Drago haussa les épaules. "Je te fais confiance."

Harry souffla de soulagement. "Okay, alors." Il se leva en remettant le parchemin dans sa poche. "Désolé de t'avoir réveillé."

"C'est rien. Le sommeil est surfait." Drago se leva, et resta debout maladroitement pendant une seconde. Il se demanda si Harry et Ron étaient comme ça quand ils étaient seuls. Il en doutait. Il eut une vague image d'eux assis, parlant Quidditch et filles en se donnant de grandes tapes viriles dans le dos. Harry et lui n'avaient jamais discuté Quidditch et filles, à moins d'avoir trop bu. Généralement, leurs conversations tournaient autour de danger imminent et d'escrime. Drago hésita un moment, se demandant s'il devrait demander à Harry quelque chose de plus amical, comme ce qu'il avait prévu de faire après ses ASPIC, ou ce qu'il offrirait à Sirius et Narcissa en cadeau de mariage, ou...

"Ça va, Malefoy ? Tes yeux se croisent." Harry était à la porte désormais, la tête tournée vers Drago d'un air inquiet. "Tu dors debout ?"

"Quelque chose comme ça." Drago se pencha, ramassa la cape de Harry et la lui tendit. "N'oublie pas ta cape. Si des gens te voient sortir de ma chambre à deux heures du matin, ils pourraient se faire des idées."

"Merci !" dit Harry en prenant la cape.

"D'un autre côté, ça pourrait améliorer ma réputation d'étalon." ajouta joyeusement Drago.

Harry haussa un sourcil.

"C'était ma voix sarcastique."

"Ça ressemblait à ta voix ordinaire." remarqua sèchement Harry.

"Ouais. Il paraît."

"Je te verrais en cours demain." indiqua Harry en se détournant pour partir. Il s'arrêta et se baissa pour ramasser quelque chose par terre. Quand il se redressa, Drago vit qu'il tenait un parchemin scellé, fermé par un sceau argenté. "On dirait que quelqu'un a déposé une note devant ta porte, Malefoy."

"C'est vrai. Merci." Drago prit la note. "Salut." ajouta-t-il fermement, et il ferma la porte devant Harry qui le regardait toujours avec curiosité.

Il baissa les yeux vers la note dans sa main, la déroula avec hésitation, et vit que c'était ce qu'il s'attendait à trouver, à savoir une carte. L'écriture familière de Rhysenn formait les mots _retrouve-moi là _au-dessus d'une série compliquée de couloirs et chemins qu'il devait emprunter pour la rejoindre à l'extérieur.

Il laissa ses épaules s'affaisser, un sentiment inhabituel de fatigue et de douleur s'abattant sur lui. Ça ne finira jamais… jamais, jamais. Combien de secrets une personne peut-elle garder sans devenir complètement folle ? Il en avait désormais un autre à garder : le secret de Harry à propos de ses parents. D'un autre côté, ça voulait dire que Harry lui faisait confiance, d'une manière qu'il ne partageait avec personne d'autre. Il se souvint du démon qui avait dit que pour tout profit, il fallait le payer d'une manière équitable. Peut-être que suivant ce principe, pour tout payement, il y avait une compensation. S'il y avait une chose que les huit derniers mois lui avaient apportés à part de la douleur et de la confusion, c'était des amis. Il n'avait jamais eu d'amis auparavant, pas comme Harry et Hermione, Ginny et Sirius. Ça en valait la peine… ça valait plus que tout !

En redressant les épaules, il alla s'habiller.

¤¤¤

Elle était allongée à ses côtés dans la lumière écarlate et or projetée par les hautes fenêtres colorées. Ils étaient face à face, sur le flanc, sa main droite descendant de sa joue jusque sur son haut de pyjama, traçant la ligne de boutons avant de les défaire un à un.

"Ron…" dit-elle doucement.

Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens ; même dans le noir, ils étaient très bleus. "Oui ?"

"Est-ce que tu penses à moi quand nous ne somme pas… ici ?"

Il avait déjà ôté la moitié des boutons. "Je pense à toi tout le temps."

Elle soupira. "Tu mens si bien."

Il avait terminé avec les boutons ; ses mains glissèrent sur sa peau nue, avec douceur et prudence. Elle se souvint à quel point il avait été maladroit la première fois, mais tout était différent désormais. "Comme toi." répliqua-t-il, et il l'embrassa. Ses lèvres caressèrent les siennes, tendrement, puis glissèrent sur le coin de sa bouche, sa gorge, sa joue. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière, la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit et elle entendit quelqu'un s'étouffer de surprise.

Elle s'écarta de Ron et tenta de se couvrir de ses mains. Malcolm Baddock, le Poursuiveur de Serpentard se tenait sur le seuil de la porte, une main sur la poignée, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

En essayant de remettre son haut de pyjama, elle se cacha derrière Ron, qui portait au moins son boxer, mais c'était inutile : Malcolm les avaient vu clairement. Il y eut un long silence, puis il parla, avec étonnement et admiration : "Merde, Weasley. Quand tu t'y mets, tu t'y mets _vraiment_."

Ça cassa le tableau. Ron se rua sur ses vêtements, et Malcolm, comme s'il venait de comprendre le sérieux de la situation, commença à reculer.

"Malcolm…" commença Ron d'un air menaçant.

"Je ne le dirai à personne !" l'interrompit vivement Malcolm, les yeux fixés sur la baguette près de la main de Ron. "Vraiment, je le garderai pour moi !"

Il se détourna et partit, et Ron, en se mettant debout et en fermant la braguette de son jean, jura. "Reste là !" lança-t-il, et il courut vers la porte en boutonnant sa chemise sans même mettre ses chaussures ou penser à prendre sa baguette.

Elle hésita un moment, figée, avant de se lever. Elle prit la baguette de Ron ainsi que ses chaussures et courut après lui. Elle s'élança dans le couloir, vit un mouvement sur sa gauche, le suivit, tourna à plusieurs croisements, d'instinct. Des escaliers s'élevèrent devant elle ; elle les monta, tourna à gauche, et s'écrasa presque sur Ron, qui se tenait au milieu du couloir, les bras pendants.

"Ron," haleta-t-elle, au bord des larmes, "où est-il ? Où est Malcolm ?"

"Juste là !" indiqua Ron d'une voix vide en le désignant du doigt

Elle regarda dans la direction indiquée, et la baguette et les chaussures tombèrent de ses mains. "Que… que s'est-il passé ? Que lui est-il arrivé ?"

"Je ne sais pas." répondit Ron de cette même voix vide en regardant Malcolm par terre, les bras en croix. Il était sur le dos, les yeux ouverts, le corps raide. "J'ai simplement tourné à l'angle et… il était là, comme ça."

"Est-ce que tu… est-ce que tu lui as fait quelque chose ?"

"Non !" s'écria Ron en se tournant vers elle. "Je n'avais même pas ma baguette ! Comment aurais-je pu ?"

"Je sais… je suis désolée. Qu'est-ce qu'on devrait faire ? Aller chercher un professeur ?"

"Et se faire prendre ensemble ? Mais on ne peut pas le laisser… va t'en ! Fais vite demi-tour, fais attention que personne ne te vois."

"Qu'est-ce que tu diras ?"

"Je dirais que je suis tombé sur lui alors que je… je sais pas… je trouverai, d'accord ? Je dirai que j'allais à la salle de bain des préfets et que je l'ai trouvé comme ça. Peu importe. Je trouverai." Elle le regarda, un peu paniquée, incapable de bouger, et il lui caressa gentiment le visage, avec une telle sollicitude qu'elle en pleura presque.

"Vas-y !" dit-il encore, et elle obéit.

¤¤¤

La carte amena Drago à un balcon en haut d'un escalier, le long d'un sentier de pierre le long du château qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué. La longue marche le long des remparts s'achevait au sommet d'une tour circulaire, bordée de créneaux de pierre. Rhysenn était là, comme il s'y attendait, sa silhouette noire se dessinant contre le ciel clair.

"Tu es en retard !" lui reprocha-t-elle alors qu'il approchait. "J'ai failli ne pas t'attendre."

"Tu ne t'es jamais inquiété de mourir gelée ?" demanda-t-il en guise de réponse. "Pourquoi ne pas me donner rendez-vous à l'intérieur ?"

Rhysenn sourit. "L'air frais est bon pour toi."

"Ecoute…"

Elle agita une main couverte de bijoux. "Je ne suis pas la bienvenue en ces murs."

"Pourquoi pas ?"

"C'est une longue histoire. Dont une partie concerne des choses que je préfèrerais oublier." Elle ferma les yeux ; il savait qu'il ne devait pas aborder ce sujet. Et ça l'embêtait déjà. Tout en rapport avec elle l'embêtait. Pourquoi lui donnait-elle le courrier personnel de son père ? Pour de l'argent ? Pour s'amuser ? On ne lui donnait pas plus de vingt ans, mais elle se comportait comme si elle en avait beaucoup plus. "J'ai une lettre pour toi, Drago."

"Quel choc. Moi qui pensais que tu venais me donner mon cadeau de Noël."

"Noël n'est pas avant douze jours." remarqua sévèrement Rhysenn. Puis, à sa plus grande surprise, elle sortit un parchemin scellé de sa cape et lui tendit. Il le prit, surprit. Jamais auparavant elle ne lui avait donné de message sans qu'il n'ait à le "chercher" au préalable. "Lis-là cette nuit."

"Dis 's'il-te-plaît.'"

"Tu sais, tu aurais sûrement eu une personnalité plus agréable si tu étais né moche."

"Mais quelle vie horrible aurait eu mon entourage." Drago lui prit le parchemin. "Rien d'agréable à regarder durant les longs cours d'Histoire de la Magie."

Rhysenn sourit à nouveau. "Tu devrais être attentif à tes cours d'histoire, Drago."

"Merci, Maman !" Le parchemin était froid contre sa peau. Il voulait l'ouvrir et le lire, mais pas devant elle. Sa curiosité l'agaçait.

"Ceux qui oublient le passé," cita-t-elle en se tournant de manière à voir les étendues gelées, "sont condamnés à le revivre."

Drago inspira profondément. L'air glacé s'engouffra dans ses poumons. "Que sais-tu, Rhysenn ?"

Elle ne se retourna pas. "Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles."

"Tu sais quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas."

Elle se retourna finalement, et joua avec une boucle de cheveux échappée de sa coiffure. "Je sais beaucoup de choses."

"J'en suis sûr. Mais seulement quelques une sont importantes pour moi. Qui t'envoie ? Mon père, ou _lui _? Est-ce qu'ils te disent quoi dire, quoi faire ? Tout ce flirt et ces jeux, c'est pour me faire baisser ma garde ; je ne suis pas stupide, je le sais. Mais _pourquoi __?"_

"Qui es-tu pour penser que je devrais te répondre ?" interrogea-t-elle, d'un ton différent.

"A _qui _réponds-tu alors ?" demanda-t-il, mais elle se détourna avec un geste de refus. Il lui agrippa le poignet et la fit se retourner violemment. "Es-tu ce qu'ils ont de mieux ?" grogna-t-il. "On dirait que les forces des ténèbres _n'essaient _même pas_."_

"Laisse-moi partir !" exigea-t-elle froidement.

"Réponds-moi d'abord !"

"Laisse-moi partir ou tu le regretteras." menaça-t-elle d'une voix dure en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il sentit ses cheveux se dresser sur sa nuque, comme si quelqu'un avait marché sur sa tombe. "Et mon Maître te le fera regretter, lui qui gouverne le monde."

Il la lâcha, et elle s'écarta de lui. "Mon père…"

"Ton _père_" dit-elle avec dégoût, "est le chien-chien de Voldemort. Un Malefoy ne doit pas servir, mais _gouverner _!_"_

"Je n'avais pas réalisé que tu étais de notre côté." rétorqua Drago d'un ton méprisant.

"De ton côté ?" Sa voix était glaciale. "Tu ne peux même pas comprendre qui je suis, ou qui je sers. Tu ne peux pas m'aider, pas plus qu'une fourmi ou un escargot ne pourrait m'aider. Et tu n'es pas plus que ça pour moi. Toi, avec tes misérables pouvoirs et ta vie aussi courte qu'un battement de cœur."

"Et les tiens ne...Oh…" se reprit Drago en se sentant stupide. "Tu n'es pas… qu'es-tu ? Un vampire ?"

"Rien d'aussi vulgaire." répondit Rhysenn, l'air supérieur. "Alors, tu peux ôter ta main de ton cou. Je n'ai pas envie de te mordre. Enfin… pas de te mordre ici, de toute façon."

Drago enleva sa main avec dégoût. "Alors tu es immortelle, ou tu vis simplement longtemps ?"

"Vivre pour toujours _est _la meilleure revanche." dit Rhysenn en examinant ses longs ongles rouges.

"On m'a déjà offert la vie éternelle." avoua platement Drago. "J'ai poliment refusé."

"Alors tu es un imbécile. Tout autant que tu es buté. Et arrogant."

"Rien d'autre ?" demanda Drago avec curiosité. "Ai-je aussi mauvais goût pour mes fringues ou une sale coiffure ?"

Elle regarda au loin, les cheveux balayant son visage. Il se demanda quel âge elle pouvait avoir. "Je pourrais te montrer..." commença-t-elle doucement en reculant d'un pas, et alors qu'elle se déplaçait, sa cape s'envola et il put voir les gravures dans les remparts derrière elle. C'était une répétition de symboles. Un miroir, une coupe, un poignard, une épée. Ils étaient familiers, comme s'il les avait déjà vu auparavant. Ce qui était le cas. La vision qu'il avait eu la veille, pendant la réunion des préfets. Il s'était vu, debout contre les remparts, et derrière lui un mur de pierre couvert de gravures argentées dans la lueur de la lune...

Il regarda autour de lui, et la sensation d'être observé, à ce moment-là, devint oppressante. Son regard passa par-dessus les remparts et il vit quelque chose de sombre et de courbé grandir le long de la tour. La terreur qu'il avait ressenti dans sa vision s'accrut, et quelque chose de brillant et d'argenté brilla dans l'ombre de la silhouette recroquevillée. Affolé, Drago se détourna et poussa fortement Rhysenn hors du chemin.

Elle cria et tomba, et il entendit alors un sifflement aigu à ses oreilles qu'il reconnut sans mal, un son qu'il connaissait de la chasse, bien qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible de le trouver ici, à Poudlard. Il était trop tard pour lui pour bouger ; quelque chose frappa son épaule avec force, une fois, puis encore. Une douleur lancinante, comme une feu, l'engloutit ; il vit la lune au loin. Quelque part, très loin, il entendait toujours Rhysenn hurler. Et les ténèbres l'enveloppèrent, et il n'y eut plus de douleur du tout.

¤¤¤

Ayant mal dormi, Ginny fut en retard au petit-déjeuner. C'est ainsi qu'en arrivant, elle trouva tout le monde en pleine conversation sur le fait que le cinquième année Malcolm Baddock avait été découvert dans un état de stase magique par nul autre que Ron, sur le chemin de la salle de bain des préfets. La rumeur courait qu'ils s'étaient battus en duel ; les Serpentards semblaient renfrognés, tous sauf Drago, qui n'était pas encore là. Quelques premières années semblaient nerveux, et même quelques élèves se souvenant des attaques du basilic il y a quelques années. "J'étais en état de stase magique." annonçait joyeusement Colin Crevey à qui voulait l'entendre. "Ce n'était pas si mal !"

Neville semblait apeuré. "Tu pense que c'est un autre basilic ?" demanda-t-il.

"Non." dit Ron, qui semblait fatigué et irrité. Il y avait des ombres dans ses yeux et la bonne humeur qui l'entourait habituellement avait disparu. "Il n'y avait pas d'eau autour de lui, ou de surface réfléchissantes. Si ça avait été un basilic il serait mort. Comme Mimi Geignarde."

"Je suis sûr que Mimi m'espionne dans mon bain." se plaignit John Walton, un préfet de sixième année.

"Ridicule !" le contredit platement Ron. "Bien sûr que non !"

Ginny était heureuse du changement de sujet. Sa première année à Poudlard n'était pas un sujet sur lequel elle voulait s'attarder. Elle essaya de concentrer son attention sur Harry et Hermione qui discutaient plus loin, mais ça ne sembla pas être une bonne idée non plus.

"Harry," disait Hermione, la voix basse mais ferme, "il faut que je te parle."

"Pas maintenant." refusa Harry en prenant la cruche pour se verser du jus de citrouille. "On ne pourrait pas parler plus tard ?"

Hermione rougit. "Quand, alors ? C'est important. Il y a quelque chose dont je dois te parler."

"Demain." répondit Harry en remplissant son verre. "Quand je n'aurais _pas _un rendez-vous avec Rogue."

"Tu as toujours quelque chose…" commença Hermione.

"Pas maintenant." répéta Harry d'un ton sans réplique. Il ne la regardait toujours pas.

Pendant un moment, Hermione resta immobile. Ginny se demanda si elle allait pleurer. Dans ses souvenirs, Harry n'avait jamais parlé à Hermione comme ça. Il ne l'avait jamais regardé comme ça non plus. Quand ils étaient amis, il la regardait avec exaspération ; quand elle était devenue sa petite amie, il l'avait regardé comme si elle était un petit miracle à elle tout seule. Maintenant, il ne la regardait plus du tout.

Hermione leva lentement la tête. Encore plus lentement, elle se mit debout, son verre de jus de citrouille à la main. Puis, sans le moindre avertissement, elle jeta le verre sur la table. Il éclata dans un bruit de bombe, projetant du jus et des éclats de verre dans toutes les directions. Harry recula, étonné, et la table toute entière se tut pour regarder.

"Harry James Potter !" cria Hermione de toute la force de ses poumons. "_Tu vas me parler IMMEDIATEMENT !"_

Sorti de sa torpeur, Harry la regarda avec surprise. À côté de lui, Ron, dégoulinant de jus de citrouille, restait sagement silencieux. Hermione elle-même ne bougea pas, les mains sur les hanches, les joues rouges et les yeux brillants.

"Hermione…" Harry bougea sur son siège, la main tendue vers elle, l'air surpris et inquiet, toute trace de son air froid disparue. "Hermione, est-ce qu'on peut juste…"

Les portes de la Grande Salle claquèrent.

Tout le monde se tourna alors qu'un élève traversait la salle en courant, une fille, pas plus de quatorze ans, portant les couleurs noire et or de Poufsouffle, ou était-ce le rouge de Gryffondor ? Sa robe était trempée, tout comme ses cheveux, et elle était en larmes. Un murmure curieux parcourut la salle ; Ginny se déplaça pour regarder, un mauvais pressentiment grandissant en elle alors que la fille dépassait les élèves pour s'avancer vers la table des professeurs. Charlie était déjà debout, et il s'approcha de la fille, la prenant par les épaules pour la calmer. Ginny comprit alors que le rouge qu'elle avait remarqué était du sang.

Les autres professeurs se levèrent à leur tour pour s'approcher de la fille. Elle parlait à travers ses larmes avec de grands gestes. Alors que l'école toute entière se taisait pour entendre ce qu'elle disait, sa voix s'amplifia, comme hystérique. "..Dans la neige…" haleta-t-elle en butant sur les mots. "Près de la Tour Nord… il y avait du sang _partout. _Je pense… peut-être qu'il est mort. Vous _devez _venir… Madame Pomfresh aussi…"

Même de là où elle était, Ginny put voir l'expression choquée de Charlie. Quand il parla, sa voix était fatiguée.

"Es-tu _certaine_ qu'il s'agit de Drago Malefoy ?"

La fille fit signe que oui, l'air terrifiée. "Oui. Il y avait beaucoup de sang, mais… c'était lui." Elle éclata en sanglots. "Je n'avais jamais vu de mort avant." pleurnicha-t-elle, mais Ginny avait cessé de l'écouter. Le monde était devenu d'un gris écœurant, et elle se rattrapa à la table pour se stabiliser. Elle entendit un claquement près d'elle et leva les yeux ; c'était Harry, qui avait repoussé sa chaise si fort qu'elle était tombée au sol.

Hermione le regarda avec horreur. Il était très pâle, la main serrée autour du Charme Epicyclique. "Il n'est pas mort. Il n'est pas… je le saurais !"

"Harry…" murmura Hermione, mais Harry s'était détourné, et avait couru vers les portes toujours ouvertes. Hermione, qui avait pris une horrible teinte de cendres, parcourut la table silencieuse du regard et imita Harry.

Un murmure de surprise parcourut la table. D'instinct, Ginny se tourna vers son frère ; Ron était déjà là, ayant fait le tour de la table pour s'agenouiller à ses côtés. Il prit sa main et la serra fort, et elle baissa les yeux vers lui. Elle était consciente de l'animation autour d'elle : Charlie courant vers les portes, suivi par Madame Pomfresh, une civière magique à ses côtés. Les directeurs de Maison s'avançaient rapidement vers leurs tables respectives. Quelque part une fille éclata en sanglots hystériques : Blaise Zabini, probablement. Ginny resta immobile, les mains de Ron autour de ses poignets. "Tu ne peux pas." dit-il, si doucement que personne d'autre ne put entendre. "Tu ne peux pas." Elle acquiesça, et sut que c'était vrai, même si les larmes luttaient pour faire surface.

¤¤¤

**Références:**

(1) "Quoi ?" demanda Lavande d'un ton neutre. Puis elle comprit. "Oh, c'est vrai. Tu as tout ce… truc Harry. Désolée." **-**_**Friends**_

(2) une tortue avec un boulet _**-Blackadder**_

(3) "Je pense qu'au vue de la vie qu'on mène, on peut utiliser 'apocalypse' au pluriel." _**-Buffy**_

_**DT Team, le 16 juillet 2007.**_


	4. La fille dans la cage

_Bonjour tout le monde ! _

_En ce jour symbolique qu'est Halloween, voici venir le chapitre quatre ! Navrée de vous avoir fait attendre (une fois de plus)._

_J'en profite pour vous rappeler que la DT Team a également publié un dossier sur l'excellent City of Bones de C.Clare (il ne manque plus que la traduction du second extrait, je devrais m'y mettre dans les jours qui viennent)._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

_Merci beaucoup à Mélowyne, Saralune, Neyarchess, Jizz et Caella pour leur review !_

_Chapitre traduit par Meish Kaos, Muriel et Kya, et corrigé par Fred._

_¤¤¤_

**Chapitre Quatre : La fille dans la cage**

_Toutefois, aime-moi et hais-moi,_

_Afin que ces extrêmes ne soient jamais rois ;_

_Aime-moi, afin que je puisse mourir de la manière la plus douce qui soit ;_

_Hais-moi, car ton amour est trop grand pour moi._

_  
John Donne_

¤¤¤

Harry et Hermione se trouvaient déjà devant l'infirmerie quand Ginny arriva. Elle avait dû attendre plusieurs douloureuses minutes dans la Grande Salle avant de pouvoir s'éclipser discrètement en profitant du chaos ambiant. Au lieu d'aller dehors, elle avait foncé tout droit ici, Ron sur les talons. Peu importe l'état dans lequel était Drago, ils seraient obligés de l'amener chez madame Pomfresh. Même s'il était… bref, elle ne voulait surtout pas y penser.

La porte de l'infirmerie était fermée, et dans le couloir se trouvaient Harry et Hermione. Ils étaient en pleine conversation. Ce ne fut qu'en se rapprochant que Ginny comprit que les tâches sombres sur les vêtements de Harry n'étaient pas de la neige fondue, mais du sang. Beaucoup de sang !

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" demanda Ron, en les regardant tour à tour. "Est-ce que Malefoy va bien ?"

Hermione haussa les épaules avec désespoir. "On ne sait pas vraiment..."

"Ils ne nous disent rien du tout !" s'exclama Harry, et (en ce que Ginny devina comme étant un exemple typique d'agressivité inutile d'adolescent), il frappa le mur et s'assit par terre, les genoux contre la poitrine et la tête sur les bras. Il ne semblait pas vouloir que quiconque s'approche de lui, et Ginny était assez effrayée à l'idée de le faire. Au lieu de ça, elle regarda Hermione. "Est-ce que tu l'as vu ?" demanda-t-elle doucement. "Est-ce que c'est grave ?"

Hermione secoua la tête et répondit : "Très grave !" Sa voix était basse, comme si elle ne voulait pas que Harry l'entende. Elle prit Ginny par le coude et l'entraîna vers Ron. "Nous l'avons vu." ajouta-t-elle sur le même ton. Ginny pouvait entendre la tension dans sa voix. "Il était allongé dans la neige et il y avait du sang tout autour de lui. Beaucoup de sang. Je pense que ça venait de son épaule : sa chemise était déchirée à cet endroit, et c'est là qu'il y avait le plus de sang. Harry a essayé d'arrêter l'hémorragie et..." Hermione se mordit la lèvre. "Et Lupin et Charlie et le reste des professeurs sont arrivés, et ils ont écartés Harry. On ne voyait pas ce qu'ils faisaient. Harry s'est débattu pour rester avec Drago, mais le Professeur Lupin l'a retenu ; il est très fort. Et Charlie a installé Drago sur la civière, et Madame Pomfresh l'a fait passer à travers une ouverture dans le château, et tout le monde l'a suivi. Nous aussi, mais ils nous ont fermé la porte au nez. Ils ont dit qu'on ne pourrait que gêner."

Ron tendit la main et lui toucha gentiment l'épaule. "Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont en train de faire ?"

Hermione secoua la tête. "Je ne sais pas."

Ron sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit et Charlie sortit en la refermant derrière lui. Il semblait épuisé. Le devant de sa chemise et ses manches étaient couverts de sang à l'endroit où il avait dû porter Drago et il avait ôté sa robe. Il les regarda tous les trois, puis Harry par terre, et dit : "Ça va aller."

Ginny expira, comme si elle avait retenu sa respiration des heures durant. "Tu en es sûr ?"

"Oui, j'en suis sûr. Il ira bien. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang ; je sais que ce n'était pas joli à voir, mais c'est tout. La blessure se trouvait sur son épaule, donc aucune fonction vitale n'a été endommagée."

Hermione s'avança. "Est-ce qu'on peut le voir ?"

Charlie secoua la tête. "Non, pas encore. Il est inconscient de toute façon. Il a failli mourir de froid et de l'hémorragie. C'est comme s'il avait passé plusieurs heures dehors." Il essaya de sourire, mais ne parvint qu'à grimacer. "Désolé. Ecoutez, vous devriez aller en cours. Il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire ici."

"Juste une chose." intervint une voix douce. Ginny se retourna. C'était Harry. Il s'était relevé sans que personne ne le remarque. Ses yeux étaient sombres dans la lueur des torches. "Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé exactement ?"

Charlie secoua la tête. "Nous n'en avons aucune idée, Harry."

"Bon, alors à quoi est-ce que ça ressemblait ? A un accident ?"

"Non." répondit lentement Charlie. "Pas à un accident."

Harry serra les dents. "Alors qu'est-ce que tu ne nous dis pas ? C'était une attaque magique ? Un sort ? Une sorte de... créature ?"

"Harry," répondit Charlie d'une voix sans timbre, "va en cours."

"Non !"

"Harry…" commença Charlie en gardant son calme.

"Charlie !" le coupa sèchement Harry. "Je veux savoir quoi ou qui est responsable, et je veux le savoir maintenant."

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?" C'était le professeur Lupin, qui avait ouvert la porte de l'infirmerie derrière Charlie. Il regarda alternativement le visage exaspéré de Charlie, et celui, pâle, de Harry. "Est-ce que tu leur as dit que Drago allait bien ?"

"Non." grogna Charlie d'un air irrité. "Je pensais le garder pour moi pour leur faire la surprise."

Lupin ferma la porte derrière lui et se tourna vers Harry. "Alors, quel est le problème ?"

"Je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé." expliqua Harry. "Je veux savoir qui est responsable de… de ça." et il désigna la porte de l'infirmerie d'un geste vague. "Je suis de sa famille. J'ai le droit de savoir."

"Oui, tu en as le droit." convint Lupin. "Et dès que nous le saurons, nous te le dirons."

"Laissez-moi le voir. Il me dira ce qui s'est passé."

"Il est inconscient, Harry. Il ne te dira rien du tout."

Harry regarda Hermione. Elle le fixait avec de grands yeux inquiets. A côté d'elle, Ron semblait perplexe devant la colère de Harry. "Harry." dit gentiment Hermione. "Nous allons aller en classe et nous reviendrons après… peut-être qu'ils en sauront un peu plus."

"Non." refusa Lupin. "Quand nous saurons quoi que ce soit, nous viendrons vous voir, Harry. Ça ne servirait à rien de traîner ici. Allez en cours."

Ron prit Harry par le bras, mais celui-ci se dégagea. Il regardait Lupin. "Vous me cachez quelque chose." accusa-t-il d'un ton concentré. "Vous tous… et qu'est-ce que ça fait ? Quoi que ce soit, c'est moi qui devrait faire avec à la fin. Tout seul. Comme toujours."

"Nous ne te cachons rien du tout." répondit sèchement Lupin. "Tu en sais autant que nous." Harry ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Lupin le coupa : "Drago va aller mieux, mais il est toujours très faible. Et il souffre. Et nous devons nous occuper de lui, mais au lieu de ça, tu nous fais perdre notre temps. Penses-y !"

Hermione prit Harry par le bras. "Nous partons." décida-t-elle, et elle fit signe à Ron et Ginny de les suivre. Harry la suivit mollement en regardant Lupin et Charlie par-dessus son épaule jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent. Une fois seuls, Hermione se tourna vers Harry, la main toujours sur son bras. "Tu n'avais pas besoin de parler à Charlie comme ça…" commença-t-elle.

Harry arracha son bras de sa prise aussitôt qu'ils furent arrêtés, et la dévisagea. "Et tu n'as pas besoin de me traîner comme si j'étais un enfant déficient !" s'exclama-t-il.

Hermione leva les mains, l'air d'en avoir assez. "Alors arrête de te conduire comme tel !" cracha-t-elle en retour.

Harry sembla sinistrement satisfait, comme si son but avait été de provoquer une réponse de la part d'Hermione. "A condition que tu cesses de te comporter comme Madame Je-Sais-Tout !"

Elle sembla choquée, puis posa ses mains sur ses hanches. "Harry Potter," cria-t-elle d'une voix bouillonnante de rage, "espèce d'égocentrique, d'inconsidéré, d'obstiné…"

Ginny sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. C'était Ron. "Nous allons y aller." lança-t-il d'une voix forte, bien qu'aucun de ses deux amis ne l'entende. "Nous devons... il y a une chose que… qu'on doit faire... très bientôt. Maintenant, d'ailleurs."

"Exact." approuva faiblement Ginny. "Cette chose qu'on doit faire…" et elle s'enfuit avec Ron. Non sans un dernier coup d'œil à Harry et Hermione qui se toisaient mutuellement. Les mains de Harry étaient serrées en poings dans ses poches, et Hermione, les lèvres serrées, était pâle. Elle était contente de ne pas rester pour les regarder se battre ; tandis que Ron et Hermione se disputaient presque quotidiennement, Harry et Hermione ne se disputaient que très rarement… mais quand ils le faisaient, c'était avec une force volcanique.

Elle rattrapa son frère alors qu'il tournait à l'angle pour arriver dans le couloir menant au cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Ron secoua la tête. "Incroyable !" s'exclama-t-il.

"Qu'est-ce qui est incroyable ?"

Ron eut un petit rire. "Eux. Et leur relation. Autrement connu sous le nom de Cirque de la Douleur."

"Oh, allez. Ça ne va pas si mal."

"Dernièrement, être avec eux était comme se frapper la tête avec un marteau géant. Le bon côté de la chose, c'est qu'on se sent bien une fois que c'est fini."

"Ron !" protesta Ginny. "Ils ont simplement une mauvaise passe."

Ron haussa les épaules. "Peut-être."

Ginny lui jeta un regard noir. Il semblait distrait, et son visage était coloré, comme s'il était ennuyé. "Bon, peut-être que tu devrais avoir une petite amie avant de prononcer tes vœux." persiffla-t-elle sévèrement.

Ron haussa les épaules à nouveau. "Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je n'en ai pas une ?"

Ginny s'arrêta brusquement. "Ron ! Tu n'en as pas, n'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce pas ?"

Ron s'arrêta, et la regarda avec surprise. Puis il eut un petit rire gêné. "Non. Bien sûr que non."

Elle continua à le fixer jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à rougir.

"C'est pas comme si quelqu'un s'y intéresserait si j'en avais une." ajouta-t-il brièvement.

"Ce n'est pas vrai ! Ron, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?"

Ron ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, puis la referma d'un coup sec. Il regardait quelque chose par-dessus son épaule. Elle se retourna en suivant son regard et vit quelqu'un dans le hall, près de la salle d'Histoire de la Magie. Il lui fallut un moment pour réaliser que c'était Seamus. Il avait dû attendre devant la classe du professeur Binn ; l'attendre elle.

"Salut, Ginny." appela-t-il en se redressant.

"Seamus... tu ne devrais pas être en cours ?" demanda Ron, surpris.

Seamus acquiesça, mais quand il parla, ce fut à Ginny : "S'il te plaît, est-ce que je peux te parler une seconde ?" Son regard passa de elle à Ron. "Seule !" ajouta-t-il.

Ron haussa les épaules. "D'accord. Je dois aller en Potions de toute manière." et il traversa le hall. Avec ses longues jambes, il fut bientôt hors de vue, et Ginny se tourna avec hésitation vers Seamus.

"Très bien. Qu'est-ce qui est si important pour que tu sèches les cours ?"

Il était adossé au mur, le regard fixé sur elle, tranquillement. Ses yeux bleus étaient presque indigo dans la faible lumière. "C'est à propos de Malefoy."

¤¤¤

Hermione entendit sa propre voix augmenter en volume, bouillonnante de rage, comme si elle avait perdu le contrôle. "Harry Potter, espèce d'égocentrique, d'inconsidéré, d'obstiné, d'égoïste… troll !"

Harry sembla agacé. "Tu as fini ?"

"Non !" cracha-t-elle, la colère la rendant irrationnelle. Quelque part dans son esprit, elle savait que Ron et Ginny étaient partis, et elle en était contente. Elle pouvait désormais être aussi en colère qu'elle voulait. "Pas encore !"

Harry la regarda sans bouger. Ses yeux verts étaient presque noirs, mais d'un autre côté son visage était dépourvu de toute expression. "Bien. Préviens-moi quand tu auras fini cette diatribe inutile alors." Et il se détourna et partit.

Avant de comprendre ce qu'elle faisait, Hermione tenait sa baguette à bout de bras. "_Petrificus partialitus_ !" incanta-t-elle, et Harry se figea sur place, à un mètre d'elle, les pieds comme cloués au sol.

Il se contorsionna pour regarder en arrière. "Oh, très mature, Hermione."

Hermione remit sa baguette dans sa poche et le dévisagea sombrement. "Je suis immature ? C'est amusant, venant de toi."

"Ne parle pas de choses que tu ne peux pas comprendre." dit Harry d'un ton cinglant.

"Oh, je comprends. Je comprends bien plus que tu ne penses."

Harry croisa les bras. "Alors, éclaire-moi." Son ton était plus que sarcastique.

Hermione pointa un doigt dans sa direction et lui parla d'une voix tremblante. "Je ne sais peut-être pas ce qui t'ennuie. Mais je sais qu'il y a quelque chose. Et quoi que ce soit, ça te détruit de l'intérieur. Tu deviens quelqu'un que je ne connais pas, Harry. Peut-être même quelqu'un que je n'apprécie pas."

Elle leva les yeux vers lui en parlant, et sursauta. Il semblait affligé. Elle ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Elle resta immobile un moment, perplexe. Elle n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point son opinion était importante pour Harry, à quel point sa propre image était influencée par la manière dont elle le voyait. Il baissa aussitôt la tête, la mâchoire crispée, pour dissimuler la peine dans ses yeux… mais elle l'avait vu. Quand elle parla à nouveau, c'était avec moins de rancœur. "Je t'ai toujours admiré, Harry. Je t'aime autant que je t'admire. Pas seulement parce que tu es brave, mais parce que tu es gentil, et parce que tu es quelqu'un de droit. De bien plus droit que n'importe qui pourrait l'être. Et tu ne t'apitoies jamais sur toi-même, même quand tu devrais. Alors, quand je te vois essayer de culpabiliser quelqu'un, ou pire, de le faire compatir, comme tu as fait avec Lupin… ce n'est pas toi, Harry. Ce n'est pas qui tu es."

Harry ne bougea pas. Il regardait le sol, les épaules tendues. La colère qu'Hermione avait ressenti fondit comme neige au soleil. Elle commença à prendre sa baguette pour lever le sortilège, mais avant qu'elle y soit parvenu, il dit : "Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça à Lupin. Mais tu ne comprends pas."

"Alors, explique-moi."

Harry ferma les yeux. "J'ai toujours su qu'un jour Voldemort frapperait ceux qui sont proches de moi. J'ai toujours essayé de m'y préparer. Mais dans ce cas, tu as à faire un choix. Soit tu décides de ne jamais aimer qui que ce soit… soit tu jures de protéger les gens que tu aimes, peu importe ce qui se passera. J'ai choisi la deuxième option… en partie à cause de toi." Il ouvrit les yeux et la regarda, le regard calme. "Tu m'as donné un choix, celui de t'aimer ou de te perdre… et je ne pouvais supporter de te perdre."

"Et tu m'en veux ?" demanda doucement Hermione.

"Je pense que oui." convint lentement Harry. Ses mains étaient serrées ensemble, comme s'il était nerveux. Elle voulut s'avancer vers lui, mais se retint. C'était la première fois qu'il était aussi sincère depuis des mois. "Peut-être que je t'en veux pour m'avoir appris à être vulnérable. Tu l'as fait, tu sais. Il y a des années. Il y a des tas de façons dont Voldemort pourrait m'atteindre, à part toi… Ron. Sirius. Drago. Mais si ça n'avait pas été pour toi..."

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que ce qui est arrivé à Drago a quelque chose à voir avec toi ?"

Harry cligna des yeux. "Et bien, qu'est-ce que ce serait d'autre ?"

"Je te garantis qu'il y a des gens en dehors de ses murs qui voudraient tuer Drago pour un tas de raisons qui n'ont rien à voir avec toi." affirma Hermione d'un ton sincère. "Crois-moi."

Harry ne semblait pas de cet avis. "Mais..."

"Egocentrique, pas vrai ?" demanda gentiment Hermione. "Tout ne tourne pas autour de toi, Harry."

Harry ne sourit pas. Il baissa les yeux. "Regarde !" ordonna-t-il en tendant son bras droit, la manche relevée. "Regarde tout ce sang. Il est sur mes mains, ce sang."

Hermione regarda attentivement son bras puis plissa les nez. "Ce n'est pas du sang." corrigea-t-elle avec autorité. "C'est du jus de citrouille."

"Non, c'est du sang."

"C'est du jus de citrouille. Celui que je t'ai jeté à la figure ce matin. Franchement, Harry. C'est orange."

Harry sembla offensé. "C'est du sang."

Hermione attrapa la main de Harry, la leva pour inspecter la tâche, puis, à sa plus grande surprise, tendit la langue et lui lécha la peau. "Jus de citrouille."

Harry la regarda, les lèvres pincées. "Je ne peux pas croire que tu aies fait ça."

"Pleurnicher parce qu'on a du sang sur les mains semble un peu prétentieux, non ?"

"Mmm.'" Harry semblait pensif. "Tu sais, en y pensant bien, je me rappelle que tu m'as aussi jeté du jus de citrouille ici." ajouta-t-il en pointant son cou.

"Vraiment ?" Hermione sourit. "Et bien, dans ce cas…" Elle se rapprocha de lui et posa ses lèvres sur son cou. Il sentait le savon et le sel. "Définitivement du jus de citrouille !"

"Et ici !" dit-il en indiquant son visage. Elle posa ses lèvres sur sa joue. La peau était aussi douce que la première fois qu'elle l'avait embrassé, quand il avait quatorze ans. "Et ici." ajouta-t-il en touchant ses lèvres, et elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser.

Il l'entoura de ses bras et la serra contre lui pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient, si étroitement qu'elle put à peine respirer. "Oh, Harry," soupira-t-elle quand ils s'écartèrent. "Je suis désolée pour tout."

"Non." Il se recula un peu pour pouvoir la regarder. "Ne t'excuse pas, tu n'as rien fait qui nécessite des excuses."

Sa respiration resta bloquée dans sa gorge. Ses yeux étaient sur elle, plein d'inquiétude, mais plus que tout, ils étaient animés et vivants et il était présent. Présent comme il ne l'avait plus été depuis longtemps. Il était vraiment là. Dernièrement, le toucher avait été comme toucher une coquille vide, quelque chose d'instinctivement animé, mais pas familier. Mais maintenant, elle tenait son Harry à nouveau, solide, souple et un peu maladroit. Il était froid, sa cape était toujours humide à cause de la neige, sa peau était fraîche contre la sienne, mais c'était le sien, son Harry qu'elle adorait.

Il la lâcha. Elle conserva sa prise sur ses poignets en reculant. Elle pouvait sentir le sang palpiter sous sa peau. Elle lui sourit, et il lui rendit son sourire en retour. "On devrait aller en cours." rappela-t-elle d'une voix très douce.

"Oh, très bien. Passe devant."

Elle cligna des yeux. "Tu ne viens pas ?"

"Bah, j'aimerais bien." répondit-il patiemment, "mais quelqu'un a cloué mes pieds au sol."

"Oh !" Hermione se sentit rougir. "Oh… oh… j'avais oublié. Oh, mon dieu !" mais il riait, et tandis qu'elle sortait sa baguette pour le délivrer du sortilège, elle réalisa qu'elle riait aussi.

¤¤¤

Ils firent quelques pas dans le hall, Seamus marchant devant elle. Ginny regardait fixement l'arrière de sa tête, se sentant irrémédiablement coupable. Et pourquoi ? pensa-t-elle. Je n'ai rien fait ! Au moment où Seamus ralentit et se tourna vers elle, elle commençait à se sentir révoltée.

"Je voulais te parler de Malefoy." commença-t-il en écartant des mèches de devant ses yeux avec sa main gauche. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué que Seamus était gaucher. Une fois encore, il y avait un tas de choses qu'elle n'avait jamais remarqué chez lui.

"Et quoi à propos de Malefoy ?" demanda Ginny d'une voix plate et rébarbative.

"Est-ce que tu sais s'il a une pelle ?"

Elle cligna des yeux, décontenancée. "Quoi ?"

"Ou une bêche ? Une gâche, même."

"Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que ça n'a rien à voir avec de la Botanique ?"

Seamus lui sourit, mais ses yeux étaient sérieux. "Je ne voulais rien dire, principalement parce que Malefoy a menacé de m'arracher le foie, mais il ne semble pas avoir quoi que ce soit pour ce faire, donc..."

"Donc quoi ?"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre vous ?"

"Il n'y a rien entre nous." répondit Ginny. Dans un sens, c'était vrai. Des sentiments divergents ne méritaient pas de "entre".

"Bon, alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

C'était une question sournoise. Ginny décida de l'éviter en étant cavalière. "Pourquoi ? Tu es soudainement attiré par lui ?"

Seamus haussa un sourcil. "Je ne pense pas que Malefoy m'aime de cette façon, ou du moins si c'est le cas, il le cache bien."

Ginny rit malgré elle. "Désolée. Je te charriais. C'est juste que, et bien, tu ne le connais pas, Seamus."

"Si. On jouait dans des équipes opposées au Quidditch Junior à l'école primaire. Il était un peu tricheur, un de ces gosses qui sont prêts à tout pour gagner. Peu importe le prix. Chaque fois qu'il était Batteur, quelqu'un quittait le terrain avec le nez en sang ou un coude cassé."

"Et bien," dit faiblement Ginny, "les choses sont différentes maintenant."

"Ecoute, je sais que sa mère va épouser Sirius, et peut-être que Harry a l'impression qu'ils vont devoir vivre ensemble maintenant, mais je te le dis, il n'est pas digne de confiance et il n'est pas gentil. Il est de ces gens qui te souriront pour ensuite te poignarder dans le dos. Ginny..."

Il tendit une main vers elle, mais elle recula d'un pas. "Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça. Est-ce que Drago… Malefoy t'a dit qu'il y avait quelque chose entre nous ?"

"Non. Il a juste menacé de me frapper à mort avec une pelle si je te faisais du mal."

Ginny resta bouche bée, puis se reprit. "Oh. C'est... très bizarre."

Seamus secoua la tête. "Tu dois penser que je suis stupide."

"Non ! Non. Ecoute, Seamus..." Ginny serra les mains. "Si tu pense que je ne suis pas honnête avec toi… je suis désolée, je n'aurais peut-être pas dû accepter d'aller au Bal avec toi."

Seamus la regarda un moment avec surprise, puis sourit. Ses yeux n'étaient pas exactement bleus : ils avaient une touche de vert, comme de l'eau bleue derrière une vitre verte. "Relax. Je n'ai fait que t'inviter au Bal de Noël, on ne va pas se marier. Je ne t'en veux pas. Je voulais juste..."

"M'avertir ?"

Seamus haussa les épaules. "D'accord, peut-être un peu. Drago Malefoy n'est pas quelqu'un de gentil. C'était un gosse plutôt révolté, et il ne semble pas avoir changé."

"Ce n'est pas vrai. Il a beaucoup changé l'année dernière. Il est différent."

"Différent de ce qu'il était ? C'est une maigre consolation. Ecoute..." ajouta-t-il rapidement en voyant à son expression qu'elle n'était pas d'accord. "Tout va bien. Je veux juste aller au Bal de Noël avec toi. Je n'ai pas besoin d'en entendre plus sur toi et Malefoy, s'il y a eu un 'toi et Malefoy'."

"Et bien, il n'y en a certainement pas maintenant." affirma Ginny.

"Bien" Seamus remit son sac sur ses épaules. "Je sors d'Histoire de la Magie. Tu veux faire un tour avec moi ?"

"Bien sûr."

Il tendit le bras pour lui prendre la main et cette fois, elle le laissa faire.

¤¤¤

"Es-tu sûr qu'il ira bien ? "

"J'en suis certain." Lupin tenta de parler le plus calmement possible. Sirius semblait extrêmement anxieux. Lupin était certain qu'une partie des vagues de chaleur provenant du feu près duquel ils conversaient était en fait l'anxiété de Sirius, et non les flammes. "Il va déjà bien. Parfaitement bien. Seulement secoué, et son épaule doit guérir."

"Et tu es certain que nous ne devrions pas nous rendre à l'école ?" De larges cernes noirs soulignaient les yeux de Sirius. Il semblait fatigué, et mal à l'aise. Il portait des vêtements de Moldus, du moins au niveau des épaules (qui seules étaient visibles près de la cheminée du bureau) : une chemise blanche et une cravate foncée dénouée. Lupin lui avait demandé ce qu'il faisait mais ses questions avaient été balayées d'un geste. "Boulot d'Auror. Des trucs ennuyeux."

"J'en suis certain, Sirius. Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Drago va bien et si tu y vas, ça ne fera que l'effrayer, lui et ses amis, et leur fera croire que quelque chose de grave est arrivé…"

"Quelque chose de grave ? Il aurait pu mourir !"

"Je sais, c'est vrai. Tout comme nous, des douzaines de fois. Combien de fois t'es-tu retrouvé à l'infirmerie ?"

"C'est parce que nous étions idiots. Si ça avait été Harry… mais Drago n'agit pas de façon insouciante. Il est trop prudent pour ça. Peu importe ce qui est arrivé, il ne s'y attendait pas."

Lupin soupira et s'adossa aux bras du fauteuil qu'il repositionna face à la cheminée. "C'était une blessure régulière, aux contours nets, probablement faite par un couteau ou une flèche. Peu importe ce que c'était, ça a été retiré. Il y a des centaines de sorts qui auraient pu avoir cet effet. Ça aurait pu être un duel qui aurait mal tourné… ou même un sort que Drago essayait de jeter lui-même qui serait revenu contre lui. Nous ne pouvons savoir."

"Essaies-tu de me rendre les choses plus faciles ?"

"Si ça peut te rassurer, Drago lui-même ne semble pas très inquiet."

"Non. Ça ne me rassure pas." Sirius passa sa main dans ses cheveux ; aucune trace de gris, même si Lupin avait l'impression que si Harry et Drago continuaient à jouer avec la mort, ça changerait. "Es-tu vraiment certain que nous ne devrions pas y aller ?"

"Dumbledore lui-même l'a spécifiquement interdit !" Lupin hésita. "Comment va Narcissa ?"

Les yeux de Sirius s'assombrirent. "Pas très bien. Elle est couchée. Elle a dû avaler la moitié d'un flacon de Philtre de Paix."

Lupin soupira. "Je suis désolé. Ça doit être difficile pour elle, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, tu dois te souvenir de cette fois où tu t'es battu en duel avec Rogue ?"

Sirius rit sous cape.

"Il t'avait jeté ce sort qui t'avait pratiquement arraché le bras."

Sirius semblait outragé. "J'étais sur le point de gagner ce duel lorsque tu es intervenu."

"Sirius ! Ta main est tombée !"

"Madame Pomfresh l'a remise en place." rappela joyeusement Sirius. "James a toujours été un meilleur second que toi. Il n'intervenait jamais." Ses sourcils s'élevèrent. "Ce qui me fait penser… peut-être devrions-nous demander à Rogue si ça ressemble à une blessure de mauvais sort ?"

"C'est déjà fait. Il est en train de vérifier."

Sirius laissa échapper un soupir. "Et Drago ne semble pas… effrayé du tout ?"

"Non." Lupin hocha la tête. "Harry s'occupe de cet état de fait pour lui."

Au lieu de s'élever en un sourire, les lèvres de Sirius s'étrécirent. "Harry. Il ne prend pas bien la situation ?"

Lupin secoua la tête. "Non. Il a piqué une crise. Il m'a accusé de lui cacher des choses, de ne pas lui révéler ce qui se passait… bref, de mentir."

Sirius jura entre ses dents.

"Tu n'en es pas surpris ?"

"Non" Sirius était attristé. "J'ai tenté d'avoir une conversation avec lui l'autre jour, parce que j'étais inquiet. Il a l'air si maigre et pâle ces jours-ci. J'ai pensé… peut-être avait-il des problèmes avec Hermione ? Peut-être était-il inquiet à propos du mariage, peut-être croyait-il que je ne m'occuperais pas autant de lui ensuite ? Mais il m'a proprement envoyé promener. En m'accusant de mentir, par la même occasion."

"Sirius… est-ce que quelque chose pourrait être arrivé récemment, quelque chose qui aurait pu affaiblir sa confiance en toi ? Parce que c'est ce qu'il me semble. Comme s'il voulait te faire confiance mais qu'il avait peur, et ça le rend irritable. En plus de ça, il doit se sentir…" Lupin était sur le point d'ajouter "abandonné", quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte du bureau.

Il se leva pour ouvrir, se maintenant entre la porte et la cheminée, cachant Sirius à la vue de quiconque se trouvait à la porte. À sa grande surprise, c'était Harry.

"Bonjour, professeur Lupin. Pourrais-je vous parler quelques secondes ?"

Lupin regarda le garçon qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte. Sirius avait raison. Harry paraissait plus maigre, plus pâle et plus fatigué qu'avant. Les ombres sous ses yeux ressemblaient à des contusions. C'était étrange, mais plus Harry vieillissait, plus, surtout lorsqu'il était fatigué, sa ressemblance avec son père s'estompait et dans les traits de son visage, Lupin pouvait distinguer ceux de Lily. Elle n'avait pas été belle dans le sens conventionnel du terme, mais elle avait toujours possédé ce courage et cette grâce qui valaient le coup d'œil. Harry possédait ces mêmes qualités, en plus de ses yeux d'un vert émeraude qui avaient un jour inspiré un journaliste de la Gazette des Sorciers mal intentionné à écrire que « ces yeux, cachés derrière les fameuses lunettes démodées, sont le seul trait de beauté d'un visage par ailleurs très ordinaire. »

"Professeur, " répéta Harry poliment, "puis-je entrer ?"

"Tu dois savoir que je ne suis pas seul." répondit Lupin, mais Harry l'avait déjà contourné et aperçu Sirius dans la cheminée. Ses poings se serrèrent, mais ce fut le seul signe de nervosité qu'il se permit.

"Sirius…" salua Harry calmement. "Comment vas-tu ?"

Sirius hocha la tête. "Bien, Harry." Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Lupin. "Pourrais-tu nous laisser un moment ?"

Sans même y penser, Lupin acquiesça et sortit de la pièce, refermant la porte derrière lui. Ce fut seulement à ce moment qu'il réalisa qu'il était sorti de son bureau en y enfermant un élève. Ce qui n'était pas réglementaire. Au moins Sirius était-il là pour garder un œil sur Harry.

Il s'appuya contre le mur et soupira. L'expression de Sirius lorsqu'il avait aperçu Harry… Lupin avait reconnu ce mélange explosif d'espoir, d'amour, de fierté, d'inquiétude et de crainte. Probablement le regard que son propre père avait eu en le regardant, le jour où il avait reçu sa lettre d'acceptation à Poudlard. Il se souvint de la conversation que ses parents avaient eu cette nuit-là… _Il ne peut pas y aller, il est si petit pour son âge, et que feront les autres élèves, comment sera-t-il traité ? Et s'il était blessé, et s'il blessait quelqu'un ? Mais comment pourrions-nous l'en empêcher. Ne pourra-t-il jamais avoir une vie normale ?_

S'il y avait une chose que Lupin avait appris depuis, c'était que pour certaines personnes, il ne pouvait y avoir de vie normale. Du moins, pas pour lui. Ni pour Harry. Il avait été marqué par la morsure d'un loup ; mais Harry avait été marqué par quelque chose de bien plus grave, de bien plus sombre. C'était visible dans ses yeux, à présent, dans la profondeur de son regard aussi bien que par la cicatrice sur son front.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit, et Harry laissa passer sa tête. "Vous pouvez revenir, professeur." dit-il. Il ne souriait pas vraiment, mais il semblait soulagé, comme si ses épaules avaient été libérées d'un fardeau. Lupin présuma que Sirius et lui avaient mis les choses au clair. "Pardon de vous avoir obligé à sortir de votre bureau."

Lupin suivit Harry à l'intérieur et salua Sirius, qui semblait lui aussi un peu plus heureux. "Eh bien, Sirius… envoie-moi un hibou demain."

"Bien sûr." répondit Sirius avant de disparaître dans un éclat d'étincelles bleues et vertes.

Lupin se retourna vers Harry. "Que voulais-tu me dire, à propos ?"

"Oh." Harry réfléchit quelques instants. "C'était à propos du devoir de Défense, en fait."

Lupin fut un peu surpris. Habituellement, quand Harry se présentait au bureau de l'un de ses professeurs, c'était plus souvent une question de vie ou de mort qu'une question de travaux scolaires. "De quoi s'agit-il, Harry ?"

"Eh bien, je sais que nous devions avoir déterminé une idée de sujet pour le cours d'aujourd'hui…"

"Évidemment, je comprendrais si Drago et toi aviez besoin d'un peu plus de temps pour me remettre ce travail. Une semaine supplémentaire devrait…"

"Non, en fait, nous avons déjà décidé." Harry sortit une feuille de parchemin et la tendit à Lupin, qui la prit avec surprise. "Nous voulons faire notre projet de recherche sur les lieux de magie noire. Nous voudrions nous rendre au Maillet Shepton."

Lupin dévisagea Harry avec une certaine stupéfaction. Harry lui rendit son regard, ses prunelles vertes limpides derrière ses verres. Une fois de plus, Lupin se remémora Lily. Lorsqu'elle tentait de camoufler quelque chose, ou lorsqu'elle préparait un mauvais coup. Peut-être était-il simplement trop soupçonneux, cependant. Sûrement, Harry et Drago ne feraient rien qui mettrait la santé de Drago en danger. "Dans ce cas, c'est d'accord, Harry."

"Je voulais simplement vous en informer afin que vous puissiez nous obtenir un Portoloin." ajouta Harry, avec une sincérité désarmante. "Je sais que ça peut prendre un moment avant qu'ils vous le donnent."

"D'accord." Lupin dévisagea Harry une fois de plus, stupéfié. Que se passait-il avec ce garçon ? Malheureusement, rien qu'il put découvrir en le fixant. "Je l'obtiendrai pour vous, Harry. En attendant, pendant que Drago est à l'infirmerie, je te suggère de lui dire de ne pas s'en faire avec le travail scolaire. Il a besoin de repos."

Harry acquiesça. "Bien sûr. Je lui dirai que nous pourrons travailler là-dessus juste avant Noël, si le Portoloin est prêt à ce moment. Nous y travaillerons quand nous serons en vacances, mais vous savez, pas le droit d'utiliser la magie pendant les vacances, et le mariage…"

Lupin acquiesça. "Bien sûr. As-tu hâte d'être au mariage ?"

Harry sembla brièvement pris de court, puis haussa les épaules. "Je n'y ai pas vraiment pensé, en fait. J'ai été tellement occupé par les cours et les préparations aux ASPICs, et… je n'ai même pas encore acheté de cadeau pour Sirius et Narcissa."

"Eh bien, les magasins de Pré-au-Lard seront ouvert demain soir, n'est-ce pas ?"

Harry cligna des yeux. "Demain ?"

"La Tournée des Pubs, Harry."

"Oh ! C'est vrai." Harry hocha la tête. "Bien sûr. J'achèterai quelque chose à ce moment-là." Il jeta un coup d'œil à la montre dorée qui miroitait à son poignet. Comme toujours, lorsque Lupin apercevait cette montre, sa gorge se serra. Debout dans la semi-pénombre, ses cheveux emmêlés penchés au-dessus de la montre familière, Harry aurait pu être James. Lui aussi se tordait les mains quand il était nerveux, lui aussi avait été fier de la montre que lui avait donné celle qu'il aimait, lui aussi avait attendu avec impatience leur première Tournée des Pubs… "Je dois y aller, professeur. J'ai cours."

"Bien sûr." Lupin effleura la porte de sa baguette et celle-ci s'ouvrit. Harry sortit, mais s'arrêta un moment sur le seuil.

"Serez-vous à la Tournée des Pubs, professeur ?"

"Peut-être y ferai-je un tour. Écoute, Harry, je…"

Harry lui jeta un regard curieux. "Oui ?"

"Je ne voulais pas que tu crois que j'étais fâché contre toi. J'ai été dur avec toi ce matin, et j'en suis désolé. Tu étais inquiet à propos de ton ami et c'est une attitude louable. Tu as toujours été comme ton père à ce sujet."

Les yeux d'Harry s'illuminèrent et il rougit. "Merci, professeur."

"Ce n'est que la vérité." Lupin haussa les épaules. "J'ai beaucoup pensé à ton père, ces derniers temps. J'aurais voulu qu'il puisse assister à ce mariage."

"Ça va aller. Vous serez là avec moi." Il remonta son sac sur son épaule et s'éloigna dans le couloir. "Merci de m'avoir permis d'utiliser votre bureau pour parler à Sirius, professeur."

Lupin hocha la tête. Sa gorge était toujours serrée et il ne voulait pas parler. Il observa Harry s'éloigner, tourner au coin et disparaître. Puis, il retourna dans son bureau, referma la porte et s'assit derrière la table, laissant son regard dériver vers le feu. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, il se sentit soudainement très vieux.

¤¤¤

Drago s'éveilla, la tête prête à éclater et avec la pénible impression que quelqu'un s'était assis sur son torse. Les paupières lourdes, il ouvrit lentement les yeux et vit un plafond de pierre en voûte au-dessus de lui, ainsi que des draps blancs qui pendaient de chaque côté de son lit. _L'infirmerie._

Il s'assit péniblement et baissa les yeux. Quelqu'un l'avait vêtu d'un pyjama rayé bleu et blanc, et il y avait un tas de couvertures sur son lit. Il se demanda comment il était arrivé là. Il se demanda surtout qui l'avait amené là, et qui lui avait passé ce pyjama. Visiblement, ce n'était pas quelqu'un qui avait compris que les Malefoy ne portaient pas de flanelle.

Il ferma les yeux et réfléchit, tentant de retrouver ses derniers souvenirs. Il se remémorait Rhysenn qui criait, lui-même la poussant hors du chemin, le monde qui virait à l'envers, l'argent s'intervertissant avec le noir…

Que s'était-il passé ? Qu'est-ce qui l'avait blessé ? Il déboutonna son haut de pyjama et le retira péniblement, mais son épaule était étroitement bandée et n'offrait aucune réponse. Sa blessure était toujours légèrement endolorie et il grimaça lorsqu'il effleura le bandage. Lentement, il se reposa contre ses oreillers, l'esprit perdu dans ses souvenirs. Il se souvenait d'un bruit étrange, et de la douleur à son épaule. Un son comme... un arc et une flèche ? Mais qui irait attaquer des élèves à l'aide d'arcs et de flèches ? Et surtout, pourquoi, alors qu'un sort impardonnable était tellement plus rapide ? Il savait pourquoi son père utilisait l'arc et les flèches : pour le sport. Mais ce souvenir le faisait frissonner.

Il enfonça son visage dans ses mains et resta là quelques instants, dans l'obscurité muette. Son esprit le bombardait de questions, à commencer par combien de temps il était resté évanoui à l'infirmerie. Qui l'avait découvert, et qu'était-il arrivé à Rhysenn ? Il laissa retomber ses mains et ferma les yeux, laissant ses pensées s'éclipser à l'extérieur, lentement, tentant quelque chose qu'il n'avait que très peu essayé auparavant : fouiller le château avec son esprit, chercher cette autre présence, liée à lui-même pendant son sommeil par un fil indestructible de télépathie et de magie.

Il le trouva, faisceau lumineux dans les ténèbres. _Harry_. Il ne pouvait pas, évidemment, dire ce qu'Harry pensait à ce moment précis, mais la forme de ses pensées lui était aussi familière que la forme de son visage. _Harry_, murmura-t-il dans le noir. _Harry, es-tu réveillé ?_

Il y eut un moment de silence surpris, puis Harry répondit. _Je le suis. Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Où es-tu ? Toujours à l'infirmerie ?_

_Oui._

_Très bien. Reste où tu es, je viens te rejoindre tout de suite._

_Crois-moi, je ne vais nulle part._

Il n'y eut aucune réponse. Harry était probablement distrait par quelque chose. Drago s'occupa de remettre son haut de pyjama et de le reboutonner, ce qui réveilla la douleur plus sûrement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il ne pouvait chasser une petite pointe d'effroi... il se souvenait très bien des histoires que lui racontait Lucius à propos de poisons magiques... mais non, il serait probablement déjà mort s'il avait été empoisonné.

Il y eut un léger grattement, et le rideau autour de son lit fut repoussé. Il s'assit très droit lorsque Harry apparut, sa Cape d'Invisibilité tombant à ses pieds alors qu'il s'avançait vers lui. Il s'était visiblement habillé à la va-vite ; son pull vert avait été mis à l'envers et ses cheveux étaient dans un état encore plus déplorable que d'habitude. "Malefoy..." dit Harry, ses yeux agrandis derrière ses lunettes. "Tu as vraiment l'air pâle."

Drago leva un sourcil. "Merci pour ce bulletin en provenance du Département de l'Évidence, Potter. La conséquence d'une perte massive de sang est souvent la pâleur, tu sais. Maintenant, vas-tu t'asseoir ou as-tu l'intention de rester là à me fixer la bouche ouverte comme une truite hors de l'eau ?"

Harry s'écrasa sur la chaise près du lit, fixant toujours Drago. "Mais ça va aller ? Tu vas vraiment... bien ?"

Drago tenta de repousser l'idée du poison mortel hors de son esprit. "Je vais bien... croyais-tu que ça n'irait pas ?"

Harry sortit la chaîne qui pendait à son cou, et y jeta un coup d'œil. Dans la semi-obscurité, le Charme Epicyclique miroita faiblement. "Je savais que tu n'étais pas encore mort." annonça-t-il calmement. "Mais je ne savais pas si tu allais mourir." Il remit la chaîne sous son chandail. "Drago, qu'est-il arrivé ? Que faisais-tu, de toute façon, à te promener dans la neige à six heures du matin ?"

Drago remarqua l'utilisation de son prénom et en fut heureux malgré lui. "Je te le dirai dans une minute. Regarde dans cette table de chevet et donne-moi mes vêtements, veux-tu ?"

Harry lui jeta un regard suspicieux. "Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que je veux quelque chose qui se trouve dans ma poche, Potter. À vrai dire, je n'ai besoin que de la chemise... merci !" Il prit le vêtement que lui tendait Harry, lequel avait été soigneusement plié. Drago le déplia, et cligna des yeux. Il était ruiné, ce qui n'était pas surprenant, l'épaule droite n'étant plus qu'un amas de sang et de tissus déchiré. La chemise avait été fendue sur la devanture également, probablement lorsqu'ils avaient coupé le vêtement pour l'en extraire.

Harry avait l'air vaguement nauséeux. "Il y a beaucoup de sang."

"Oui." Drago fixait toujours le vêtement. "Il valait très cher aussi, la collection d'automne de Donna Charon..."

"Malefoy." Harry s'impatientait. "_Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé_ ?"

"Je suis allé dehors pour rencontrer quelqu'un." commença Drago lentement. "Et je n'étais pas dans la neige... j'étais au sommet d'une tour."

"La Tour d'Astronomie ?"Harry avait maintenant l'air intéressé. "Tu m'as dit que les gens ne s'y rendaient que pour coucher ensemble." Ses yeux s'agrandirent. "Étais-tu en train de _coucher avec quelqu'un_ ?"

"J'ai une chambre, Potter. Pourquoi irais-je sur la Tour d'Astronomie pour coucher avec quelqu'un ?"

"Eh bien, qui allais-tu rencontrer ?"

"Rhysenn, ma cousine."

Harry fixa Drago, l'air de ne rien comprendre.

"La fille aux cheveux noirs qui a descendu les marches avec Charlie à ton anniversaire."

"Alors _tu as_ couché avec elle !" Harry jeta un regard en coin au chandail ruiné de Drago. "Elle doit être plutôt sauvage."

"Potter, si tu ne la fermes pas au sujet du sexe, je vais t'arracher la tête et m'en servir comme d'un Souaffle."

"C'est bon, c'est bon." laissa tomber Harry, ses yeux brillant de malice. Drago était absolument certain que Harry l'avait délibérément asticoté sur le sujet. "Alors dis-moi ce que tu faisais _vraiment_."

Drago soupira, et lui expliqua tout : à propos de Rhysenn, à propos des lettres de son père, les cartes qui menaient à des endroits secrets, les messages sibyllins, et finalement, l'attaque sur eux deux. "Je n'ai aucune idée de sa réelle identité. Ou de ce qu'elle veut, ou si la personne qui a tiré sur nous essayait de me tuer ou de la tuer, elle. Et je ne sais pas non plus comment j'ai pu atterrir au pied de la tour. J'ai dû tomber. Je suis surpris que la chute ne m'ait pas tué."

Harry le regardait avec des yeux comme des soucoupes. "Ton père est en vie ?"

Drago acquiesça.

"Ton père est en vie et tu ne me l'as pas dit ?"

Drago fixa ses mains. "Dumbledore m'a fait jurer de ne rien te dire. Je suis... désolé. Je voulais te le dire." Il se raidit. Harry n'était qu'une ombre à peine visible derrière la frange de lumière argentée que formaient ses propres cheveux devant ses yeux. "À qui d'autre aurais-je pu en parler ?"

"Mais tu ne m'as rien dit."

" J'avais juré de ne rien dire." Drago se tut. "Ce n'est pas comme si tu ne me cachais rien non plus."

Drago entendit Harry soupirer. "C'est vrai." Il hésita. "Mais tu m'en parles maintenant ? Tu brises ta promesse ?"

"J'aurais pu mourir. Et si j'étais mort, tu aurais eu le droit de savoir pourquoi et comment."

Il releva la tête et vit qu'Harry le fixait, une expression tendue sur le visage.

"J'ai une dette envers Dumbledore." ajouta Drago. "Mais je te dois bien davantage."

Harry hésita, puis ses traits se détendirent et il se permit un sourire. "Merci !" dit-il, et Drago se sentit satisfait malgré lui. C'était le truc énervant avec Harry : il possédait cette qualité très rare, donnée à très peu de gens, qui lestait même le plus petit de ses gestes d'une grande importance. Peu importe ce que c'était, c'est ce qui faisait de lui un meneur-né, c'était ce qui poussait les gens à le protéger, à se mettre en ligne afin de s'interposer entre lui et n'importe quelle créature issue des ténèbres qu'il devrait un jour affronter et vaincre. C'était ce qui faisait de lui un héros.

Tout ça, bien sûr, quand il ne faisait pas l'imbécile.

"Malefoy, que disaient les lettres ?"

"Les lettres que Rhysenn m'amenait ? Rien de très utile. Tiens, la dernière est dans la poche de ma chemise, c'est pour ça que je la voulais." Drago tira le parchemin, remarquablement indemne, de la poche frontale où il l'avait glissée, et le déroula. "_Drago_," lut-il à voix haute. "_Ah, nous avons attendu toutes ces nombreuses années, toi et moi, que se lève l'aube de ton véritable anniversaire. Souviens-toi de ceci : certains devront être sacrifiés, alors que d'autres pourraient être sauvés. L'obéissance véritable ne peut souffrir d'aucune illusion. Bientôt, tu sauras tout._" Drago haussa les épaules. "C'est tout."

Harry resta assis un moment, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Puis, il tendit la main. "Laisse-moi voir cette lettre."

"Je t'ai lu ce qu'elle disait."

"Je veux la voir quand même. Il y a peut-être des indices."

"Bien sûr, les méchants adorent laisser des indices un peu partout. En fait, c'est un appel à l'aide désespéré."

"Donne-moi ça, Malefoy !"

Drago tendit la lettre en haussant les épaules. "Si tu insistes pour jouer les Aurors Junior, j'imagine que je ne peux pas t'en empêcher."

Harry l'ignora. "Cette lettre a été écrite avec de l'Encre Vert Viridian." constata-t-il d'un ton concentré. "Seuls les Ministres officiels, les Véritables, peuvent l'utiliser, tu sais."

Drago était impressionné. "Vraiment ?"

"Non, en réalité, j'ai tout inventé. Tiens, reprends ta stupide lettre." Harry lui lança la lettre, l'air dégoûté. "Qui commence ses lettres par "Ah", de toute façon ?"

"Et qui dit "les Véritables" ?" Avant que Harry ne puisse répondre, la lettre dans la main de Drago prit feu. Drago la laissa tomber en poussant un juron, et elle était devenue cendres avant même de toucher le sol. "Elles font toujours ça." expliqua Drago d'un ton boudeur en mettant son pouce brûlé dans sa bouche. "J'imagine que c'est pour que je ne puisse pas les garder comme preuve."

"Qu'est-ce que ça signifie, ton "véritable anniversaire" ?"

"Aucune idée."

"Est-ce qu'il ne t'est jamais venu à l'idée de tenter de trouver ce qu'un véritable anniversaire était ?"

"Comment ?"

"Eh bien, " dit Harry sur un ton d'évidence, "demande à Hermione. Si elle ne le sait pas déjà, elle pourrait le découvrir pour toi."

"J'aime mieux ne pas mêler quelqu'un d'autre à cette histoire."

"Hermione n'est pas quelqu'un d'autre. Elle est... Hermione. Tu peux lui dire n'importe quoi."

"Et c'est pour ça que tu lui as parlé de notre petite excursion au cimetière ?"

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, puis la referma sans rien dire. "C'est différent."

"Pourquoi, parce que c'est _ton_ grand secret ?"

"Parce que personne n'essaie de _me_ tuer."

"Ha !"

Harry le fixa d'un oeil acéré. "Viens-tu juste de dire "Ha !" ?"

Drago reconsidéra les choses. "C'est très embarrassant, mais oui."

"Et ça signifie...?"

Drago bailla bruyamment. Il était de plus en plus fatigué. "Il y a toujours quelqu'un qui essaie de te tuer, Potter. Tu ne serais pas toi si ce n'était pas le cas. Et, parlant de ça, qui sait si quelqu'un était en train d'essayer de me tuer ou s'ils visaient en fait Rhysenn et qu'ils avaient raté leur coup ?"

Harry resta silencieux un moment. Sa main droite triturait la boucle de sa ceinture, en fait, l'étrange bracelet écarlate qui ne le quittait jamais. "Je ne crois pas que tu devrais lui faire confiance."

"Merci bien, ce n'est pas le cas." Drago bailla à nouveau. "Potter, j'étais en train de penser..."

"Quoi ?"

"Eh bien, si tu demandes à Lupin de te donner un Portoloin qui t'amènera à la Colline de Doon, est-ce qu'il ne se doutera pas de ce que tu veux y faire ? Je suis surpris qu'il ait marché avec l'histoire du devoir, en fait. "

"Exact. C'est pourquoi je lui ai dit que nous allions au Maillet Shepton à la place."

"Mais ce n'est pas là que nous voulons aller... oh."

"Allez, Malefoy. Les plans rusés, tu te souviens ? Le but est de quitter l'enceinte de l'école, considérant le fait que nous ne pouvons Transplaner ou voler et que nous n'avons pas exactement le temps de marcher."

"Et comment sommes-nous supposés aller de ce Maillet Machin à la Colline de Doon ?"

"Laisse-moi faire." Harry sourit, puis se mordilla la lèvre. "Mais es-tu certain... que tu veux toujours y aller ?"

"Je vais attendre d'être un peu plus solide. Je suis toujours prêt. J'irai bien dans un jour ou deux, j'en suis certain."

"Nous pouvons attendre autant que tu veux."

"Non, ça va." Drago se recoucha contre ses oreillers et ferma les yeux. "Tu réalises, n'est-ce pas," remarqua-t-il d'un ton endormi, "que ça signifie... que nous devrons faire... un rapport complet sur le Maillet Shepton... pour absolument rien." Il bailla une dernière fois. "Et tout ça, c'est de ta faute."

Il n'entendit jamais ce qu'Harry répondit ; il s'était déjà endormi.

¤¤¤

_Il était de nouveau en train de rêver. De nouveau, dans la tour, son père était là, ainsi que le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il se tenait à un angle différent maintenant, et il pouvait voir les fenêtres hautes et larges. Elles ouvraient sur un paysage peu familier : une vallée profonde se fondant au loin dans une forêt. Le ciel nocturne était haut et noir, les étoiles étincelaient comme des lames de poignards. Sur le mur près de la fenêtre était suspendu le miroir qu'il avait vu dans son rêve précédent. Cette fois, sa surface était vide._

_Lucius et le Seigneur des Ténèbres discutaient tous deux près de la porte, même s'il ne pouvait entendre ce qu'ils disaient. Comme un fantôme, il dériva vers eux au moment où ils passaient de la salle de la Tour à une autre pièce. C'était une pièce en pierre dont les murs étaient couverts de tapisseries d'or et d'argent. C'était une vaste enceinte,_ _les murs montaient en flèche jusqu'à un toit perdu au-delà des flammes agitées des torches qui brûlaient là. Le plancher était incrusté d'or, ici et là étaient collés des gemmes sombres et rayonnantes. C'était la pièce du plus mauvais goût que Drago ait jamais vu, rendue encore plus laide par sa décoration centrale : une immense cage en or circulaire, du genre de celles qui pourrait contenir un lion ou un tigre. A la place, elle contenait une femme. Une femme grande, mince, vêtue seulement de ses longs cheveux noirs, qui l'entouraient comme de la fumée, cachant son corps. Ce fut au moment où elle leva son visage qu'il la reconnut._

_Rhysenn._

_"Mon seigneur, pourquoi avez-vous demandé mon retour ?" demanda-t-elle comme le Seigneur des Ténèbres et Lucius approchaient._

_Lucius resta en arrière et le Seigneur des Ténèbres seul fit face à la fille qui se tenait à l'intérieur des barres d'emprisonnement. "Parce que je t'ai lié et que je le peux." répliqua-t-il. "Reconnais-tu être liée ?"_

_"Je reconnais être liée."_

"_Et que je suis ton Maître ?"_

_Ses yeux étincelèrent. "De la chair qui me contient, vous êtes le Maître. Mais de ce que je suis, vous ne l'êtes sûrement pas."_

_"Des mots ! Tu dois m'obéir. Ou je torturerais la cage de sang, de peau et d'os que, jusqu'à la mort, tu dois maintenant habiter, et je te délivrerais peut-être. Est-ce ce que tu veux ?"_

_Elle lui montra les dents, mais ne répondit pas._

_"Où est l'Héritier de Serpentard, et pourquoi l'as-tu quitté ?" demanda le Seigneur des Ténèbres._

_"Il est avec Harry Potter. Vous savez que je ne peux m'approcher de lui tant qu'il est avec le garçon Potter. Ni entrer au château."_

_"Mais tu lui as parlé ? Et remis les deux messages ?"_

"_Oui."_

_"Et a-t-il fait une réponse ?"_

_La fille baissa les yeux. "Nous avons été interrompus. Il ne pouvait me donner aucune réponse. J'y retournerai, pas cette nuit mais la suivante, et je rapporterai sa réponse."_

_"Interrompus ? Interrompus comment ?" Cette fois c'était Lucius qui parlait, sortant de sa contemplation de la fenêtre pour regarder enfin la fille dans la cage._

_"Quelqu'un a essayé de nous attaquer. Deux flèches ont été tirées sur nous, dans l'obscurité. Votre fils a été blessé à l'épaule, mais il est en vie. J'y ai veillé."_

_Voldemort sourit de son sourire cruel. "Un improbable ange de pitié. As-tu été touchée par sa détresse ?"_

_"La pitié n'a rien à voir avec ça. Je protège ce qui a de la valeur pour vous. Rien de plus." répondit Rhysenn, avec une lueur féline dans les yeux_

_"Comme c'est admirable. Tu es effectivement un parfait modèle d'insensibilité. Bien qu'il me semble que tu puisses toujours ressentir de l'amusement."_

_"Comme vous le pouvez, Mon Seigneur."_

_"Je n'ai jamais prétendu être sans sentiments. Ce sont uniquement les émotions les plus douces, que je méprise."_

_"Vous avez haï. Vous devez avoir aimé."_

_"J'aime le pouvoir. Comme le musicien aime son violon, je l'aime. Faire vibrer ses sons, ses cordes et ses accords. C'est cela le bonheur."_

_La fille dans la cage releva soudainement la tête, comme si elle avait senti quelque chose apporté par le vent. "Le soleil se lève mon Seigneur. Laissez-moi partir. Vous savez que je déteste le jour."_

_Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sourit. "Je sais. Va, alors. Et reviens quand je t'appelle."_

_"Oui." La fille disparut, et, au même moment, un rayon de soleil traversa la fenêtre, perçant l'obscurité de la pièce d'un rayon doré, illuminant le visage du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et de Lucius, qui se tenait près de lui. Ce fut Lucius qui se retourna ensuite, et regarda à travers la pièce. Il sembla à Drago que son père le regardait directement. Lucius sourit, et parla._

_"J'aurais dû savoir que je te trouverais ici !"_

¤¤¤

"J'aurais dû savoir que je te trouverais ici !"

Les paupières de Drago s'ouvrirent rapidement, le cœur battant. Pendant un instant, l'obscurité de la tour surnagea devant ses yeux ouverts et il lutta pour s'asseoir, un vertige le saisissant comme si des mains le noyait.

C'était le matin, et l'infirmerie était pleine de lumière. Il lui fallut un moment pour voir qui avait parlé, et qu'il n'était pas en train de rêver. C'était Charlie Weasley, se tenant au pied de son lit. Ses mains étaient sur ses lèvres et il avait l'air médusé. Drago suspecta qu'il était venu directement après avoir nourri son bébé dragon, puisque son visage et son habit de travail bleu foncé étaient couverts de suie.

Drago s'assit précautionneusement contre les oreillers empilés, et découvrit qu'il pouvait bouger sans trop de peine. Il y avait une douleur sourde dans son épaule, mais rien d'autre. "Et bien," dit-il raisonnablement, "où est-ce que je pourrais être sinon ?"

"Pas toi." Charlie poussa quelque chose du pied. Drago se leva sur ses genoux et regarda fixement par-dessus le bord de son lit. Harry était là, couché en boule sur le sol, endormi sur sa Cape d'Invisibilité pliée. Sa joue était posée sur sa main.

"Allez-vous en !" grogna Harry et il se recroquevilla encore plus sur lui même.

"Lève-toi, Harry." ordonna Charlie. "Dumbledore sera là d'une minute à l'autre."

"Nerheu." grommela Harry, le visage serré dans ses bras. "Spurgh. _Argh."_

"Qu'est-ce que c'était ?" Charlie paraissait lutter contre un fou rire.

"Il a dit qu'on le laisse tranquille." traduisit Drago. "Il est en train de rêver du Professeur Sinistra."

"Il _quoi ?" _demandaCharlie, clairement fasciné. "Eh bien, elle est affreusement…"

"Ce n'est pas _vrai _!_" _protesta Harry, en s'asseyant. Ses cheveux tenaient droits sur sa tête, comme s'il avait été électrocuté, et son visage était couvert de plis aux endroits où il avait appuyé sur sa cape. "Malefoy, sale menteur !"

"Je t'ai réveillé." souligna Drago, imperturbable. "Maintenant sors d'ici, avant que Dumbledore arrive et tu aies des problèmes… ou pas." ajouta-t-il hâtivement, alors que les rideaux s'ouvraient et que le Professeur Dumbledore entrait, suivi de Madame Pomfresh et du Directeur de Maison de Drago, le Professeur Rogue. Drago s'assit sur ses talons et frotta son épaule d'un air piteux. "Je veux juste que tout le monde se souvienne que j'ai perdu beaucoup de sang. Je peux être en train de délirer."

"Tout va bien Drago." le rassura Dumbledore, ses yeux gentils et sérieux se posant d'abord sur Drago, puis sur Harry. "Même si nous pourrions être mécontent que des étudiants fassent irruption dans les infirmeries fermées au milieu de la nuit, l'urgence d'être avec un ami dans les moments difficiles est à la fois admirable et compréhensible. Ni toi, ni Harry n'aurez des points retirés à vos Maisons. Maintenant lève-toi Harry. J'ai mal aux os rien qu'en te regardant."

Harry se leva à la hâte, et se frotta les yeux dans un effort pour paraître plus éveillé. "Merci, Professeur !"

Dumbledore fit un geste de la main, et quatre chaises à hauts dossiers apparurent autour du lit. Le Directeur de Poudlard s'assit, et Madame Pomfresh, Rogue, et Charlie l'imitèrent. Harry s'installa au pied du lit, étouffant un bâillement ; à la surprise de Drago, personne ne bougea pour l'en empêcher.

"Avant que vous nous disiez ce que vous savez, Mr. Malefoy," commença Dumbledore, "pourquoi ne vous dirions-nous pas ce que nous savons ? Bon. Nous avons été avertis de votre situation critique quand une étudiante de première année de Poufsouffle est entrée en courant dans la Grande Salle hier matin, annonçant qu'elle avait trouvé Drago Malefoy étendu sur un talus de neige, paraissant mort. Vous pouvez imaginer quelle agitation ça a causé."

"Suicides en masse parmi les filles de 5ème année, j'imagine." supposa gaiement Drago.

"Peut-être le deuil n'a-t-il pas été si extrême," sourit Dumbledore, "quoique il y ait eu un vrai souci à la table des Serpentard, et que plusieurs Gryffondors firent des scènes remarquables." A partir de là, Harry devint très intéressé par le lacet de sa chaussure. "Comme vous pouvez le penser, beaucoup de hâte a été mise à vous rejoindre. Vous étiez, comme on nous l'avait dit, étendu sur un talus de neige, inerte et baignant dans votre sang. Il est très étonnant, en fait, que le sang perdu ne vous ai pas tué. En plus, il est encore plus surprenant que le froid ne vous ait pas achevé. Vous étiez presque gelé quand la fille de Poufsouffle vous a trouvé en chemin vers la serre. Elle s'est pressée contre votre corps, avant de courir chercher de l'aide."

"Qui peut l'en blâmer ?" murmura Drago.

"Elle s'est serrée contre toi pour te réchauffer, Drago." précisa Charlie. "Elle avait une formation de premier secours Moldu. Heureusement pour toi."

"Bien sûr !" acquiesça Drago, en se penchant en arrière contre un oreiller. "C'est sa version de l'histoire."

"Nous t'avons porté ici, quand nous avons découvert que la source de la blessure était une piqûre dans ton épaule droite. Nous avons déterminé que la blessure était de nature non-magique, et ton hypothermie et ta perte de sang furent soignées rapidement. Tu peux remercier le Professeur Rogue pour nous avoir fourni une potion qui sert d'ordinaire à traiter une attaque de vampire, qui t'a rendu le sang que tu as perdu..."

"Attaque de vampire ?" répéta Drago, pensant de nouveau à Rhysenn, sa peau blanche, ses lèvres rouges. Elle avait dit qu'elle n'était pas un vampire, mais...

"Tu n'as pas été mordu par un vampire, Drago." intervint Madame Pomfresh "Tu n'avais pas de trace de morsure sur toi. Mais nous aimerions beaucoup savoir comment tu as été blessé. Sais-tu qui t'a attaqué ?"

Il y eut un long silence. Drago regarda en direction de Harry, qui paraissait pâle et sérieux. Il paraissait, néanmoins, aller mieux qu'avant. Ses yeux n'étaient plus cernés de bleu.

"J'étais dehors." commença Drago doucement. "Je me dirigeais vers le terrain de Quidditch pour, euh, rencontrer quelqu'un…"

"Qui ?" La question de Rogue s'élança vers lui comme l'attaque d'un cobra.

"Moi !" s'interposa promptement Harry. "Parce que nous allions euh…"

Drago pataugea, puis trouva un appui : "...Travailler pour notre projet de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et..."

"On voulait le faire de nuit parce que..."

"Construire un Charme de Localisation demande des cartes de étoiles." finit faiblement Drago.

"Et tu ne pouvais pas faire ça du haut de la Tour d'Astronomie ?" demanda Charlie.

"Trop de gens autour !" le contra fermement Drago. "Très mauvaises conditions de travail."

"Mais j'étais en retard," continua Harry, "parce que j'ai euh, trop dormi et..."

"Et j'étais en train de pratiquer un peu la magie dans mon coin." reprit Drago, s'échauffant sur ce thème. "Pour, euh, être prêt pour notre projet et..."

"Et il a jeté un sort qui a rebondi et l'a frappé au bras." conclut Harry avec délectation.

"Non, je n'ai pas fait ça." le contredit Drago.

"Oh, si, tu l'as fait !"

"Je crois que tu te souviens mal de ce que je t'ai dit, _Potter._"

"Alors pourquoi ne nous dis-tu pas comment tu as fait pour avoir ce trou à l'épaule, _Malefoy _?"

Drago grinça des dents. "J'ai jeté un sort qui a rebondi et m'a frappé au bras." marmonna-t-il.

"Quelle négligence de ta part !" constata Harry avec un plaisir évident.

"Peut être qu'un _Priori Incantatum _pourrait être à l'œuvre ici." supposa Rogue d'un ton mielleux.

"Drago n'a pas utilisé sa baguette." ajouta rapidement Harry. "Je... Je pense."

Drago leva sa main gauche. "Pas de baguette."

"Enchantements Magid." dit sombrement Rogue. "Tous deux hors de vos lits, furetant à la nuit tombée. Utilisant des sorts. Rusard vous pendrait haut et court dans le donjon par les pouces pour cela."

Harry parut vaguement horrifié.

"Puis-je vous rappeler que la retenue est une forme de punition consacrée." observa Drago.

"Et en retenue vous serez !" intervint Dumbledore. "Tous les deux, en commençant quand vous rentrerez des vacances de Noël. Et 20 points seront retirés à vos maisons respectives. Je considèrerais les dommages fait physiquement à toi Drago et mentalement à toi Harry, et résultants de cette escapade comme étant le reste de votre punition."

Les deux garçons regardèrent le sol. Drago fut le premier à parler. "Monsieur le Directeur..." commença-t-il doucement. "Est-ce que les... Qu'est-ce que les autres étudiants... Est-ce qu'ils ne vont pas se poser des questions sur..."

"Moi ?" clarifia Harry.

Les yeux de Dumbledore scintillèrent brièvement. "Je vous fais confiance pour inventer une histoire qu'ils croiront. J'ai la plus grande confiance en vous deux pour cela."

"Merci, Professeur !" dit Drago, pas très sûr de ce pourquoi il le remerciait, mais reconnaissant néanmoins. Pour le vote de confiance peut-être. "Et... nous sommes désolés."

Rogue et Charlie regardèrent Dumbledore, qui haussa les épaules, et se mit debout en grinçant. "Très bien. Je voudrais vous voir dans mon bureau plus tard, Mr. Malefoy, quand vous serez pleinement remis." Son regard se porta sur Harry, puis de nouveau sur Drago. "Seul !" clarifia-t-il.

Drago se sentit rougir. "Bien sûr, Professeur."

Rogue et Charlie s'étaient aussi levés, et Charlie regardait, plein d'expectation Harry, qui jeta un coup d'œil à Dumbledore. "Je voudrais rester. Si c'est possible."

"Normalement, en dehors des heures de visite, seule la famille..." commença Rogue.

"Je _suis_ de la famille."

Dumbledore acquiesça. "Oui, tu l'es. Et tu peux rester."

¤¤¤

Quand Ginny quitta le cours de Botanique cet après midi, elle trouva Ron et Hermione sur le chemin enneigé qui menait à la serre de l'école, l'attendant. Ils étaient en grande conversation, la tête rouge sombre de Ron repliée sur la tête marron de Hermione, et elle eut à s'éclaircir la gorge fortement pour obtenir leur attention. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux, surpris.

"Salut, Ginny." dit Hermione. Ses joues étaient colorées et elle saisit un morceau de parchemin blanc dans une mitaine rouge. "Je saute le déjeuner et je vais voir Drago à l'infirmerie. J'ai pensé que tu pourrais vouloir venir."

Ginny était surprise. "Il peut recevoir de la visite ? Il est réveillé ?"

"Il est réveillé. Et Harry est avec lui." Elle enroula son parchemin. "Il a envoyé un hibou pour dire que nous devrions venir."

"Comment Harry est-il arrivé si tôt ?" demanda Ginny, commençant à remonter le chemin.

"Il a passé la nuit par terre." expliqua Hermione, paraissant amusée. "Tu sais comment il est quand il est inquiet. Tu te souviens quand ce Cognard avait cassé le bras de Ron l'année dernière et que Harry a campé devant l'infirmerie et lui apportait tout son travail à la maison ?"

"Vrai." confirma Ron. Il tendit la main pour aider Hermione à monter sur les marches couvertes de glace, et elle la prit. "Mais je ne pense pas qu'il ait jamais passé la nuit sur le sol."

"Eh bien, avec Drago c'est un peu différent." souligna Ginny, et elle allait ajouter que Drago c'était différent parce qu'il semblait que quelqu'un ait vraiment essayé de le tuer, par opposition à lui ayant eu un accident, mais Ron l'interrompit.

"Oui, parce que si Harry ne restait pas constamment avec lui, tu sais, Malefoy pourrait cesser de respirer."

"Ron, ne dis pas ça !" l'admonesta gentiment Hermione. "Harry se comporte juste en ami ; il le ferait pour toi." Arrivant en haut des marches, elle lâcha la main de Ron. "En fait, nous devrions tous aller lui rendre visite. Toi aussi, Ron."

"Nooon…" marmonna Ron, mutin. "Est-ce que je ne peux pas simplement nettoyer la salle de bains des préfets à la place ? Quelque chose de marrant ?"

"Il t'a sauvé la vie une fois." lui rappela sévèrement Hermione.

"J'ai sauvé deux fois la sienne. J'en ai toujours une d'avance sur lui."

"Est-ce que tu ne peux pas faire semblant de l'apprécier ? Pour moi, en faveur ?" demanda Hermione.

La résistance de Ron sembla dégonfler comme un ballon crevé. "Oh, _d'accord_."

Hermione eut un sourire étincelant. "Allons-y ! Venez !" Elle ouvrit les portes du château, appelant d'un geste les autres à la suivre. "Toi aussi, Ginny."

Ginny hésita. "Oh, je ne sais pas..."

"Si je dois y aller, tu dois y aller aussi !" décida Ron, en attrapant son poignet. Elle le suivit, le cœur battant de nervosité anticipée. Sa grande joie que Drago aille bien était tempérée par sa nervosité à l'idée de le revoir. Spécialement maintenant qu'elle était à peu près sûre qu'il avait été celui qui l'avait embrassée quand elle dormait. A moins bien sûr que c'eut été Rogue. Mais c'était trop… beurk !

Madame Pomfresh les laissa dans l'infirmerie, seulement après avoir roulé des yeux pour la forme. L'infirmerie était chaude et lumineuse. Tout au bout de l'immense pièce, Ginny pouvait voir un petit visage immobile étendu dans un lit près du mur : Malcolm Baddock. Ginny regarda rapidement au loin, et fixa ses yeux sur le lit aux rideaux blancs au devant. Les rideaux tenaient au plafond sans moyens de suspension visibles, et étaient à moitié transparents. Elle pouvait voir des ombres sous eux : quelqu'un assis tout droit dans un lit, quelqu'un dans une chaise à côté. Elle reconnut le contour des cheveux ébouriffés d'Harry, et sourit. Comme ils se rapprochaient, elle commença à entendre la voix de Harry, puis celle de Drago en réponse. "La Feinte de Wronski n'est pas une meilleure tactique que la Glisse Parallèle de Luhzkin ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fumé Potter ?"

Hermione s'arrêta au pied du lit, et écarta les rideaux. "Vous parlez de Quidditch ?" demanda-t-elle amusée. "Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous deux parliez effectivement de Quidditch."

Ginny et Ron la rejoignirent au pied du lit à temps pour voir Harry lever les yeux avec surprise, et éclater de rire. "D'où sortez-vous tous ?"

Ginny le regarda avec surprise comme il se levait. Il avait les yeux brillants et éveillés, presque… vifs. C'était comme si quelque chose l'avait jeté hors de son exil auto-imposé loin du reste du monde. Il serra Hermione fort dans ses bras, et la laissa partir à contrecœur. "Je ne pense pas que vous ayez apporté quelque chose à manger..."

Hermione éclata de rire et lui tendit quelque chose enveloppé dans une serviette. "Piqué dans les cuisines." expliqua-t-elle, et elle se tourna ensuite vers Drago, qui était assis dans son lit, son dos contre un empilement d'oreillers qui devaient avoir été pris à d'autres lits vides. Ginny fit une petite prière intérieure de soulagement. Il paraissait à peu près normal, peut-être un peu fatigué, mais son visage avait la couleur de la santé et son épaule bandée semblait entière. Il portait le pyjama d'infirmerie standard rayé bleu-et-blanc qui le faisait paraître six ans plus jeune. "Est-ce que tu vas bien ?" lui demanda Hermione, sa voix soudainement douce. "Je t'aurais aussi apporté quelque chose, mais je ne savais pas…"

"Ca va." La voix de Drago était assurée. Normale. C'était difficile de croire qu'il avait été si près de la mort peu de temps auparavant. Elle bannit la pensée de la neige maculée de sang. "Je n'ai pas faim." Ses yeux allaient de Ron à Ginny. "Salut, Weasley." Il fit une pause. "Ginny."

Ron lui fit un signe de la tête. "Content que tu sois OK."

"Moi aussi !" ajouta rapidement Ginny.

Hermione s'assit au pied du lit. "Est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit quand tu sortirais ?"

"Demain probablement."

"Seras-tu capable d'aller à la Tournée des Pubs ?"

Drago haussa les épaules. "Je n'y serais pas allé de toute façon. Weasley m'a suspendu pour harcèlement sur les sixième année, n'est-ce pas ?"

Ron, qui semblait toujours regretter de ne pas être ailleurs, paraissait maintenant mal à l'aise. "Eh bien, tu étais volontaire."

"Oh, mais ça ne prendra pas toute la nuit !" s'exclama Hermione, paraissant anxieuse. "N'est-ce pas ? Tu devrais toujours y aller Drago, tu n'auras qu'une seule Tournée des Pubs." Elle se retourna pour regarder Ron. "Il ne doit pas rester à l'école toute la nuit, n'est-ce pas ?"

Ron parût encore plus mal à l'aise. "Eh bien..."

Drago haussa les épaules, piteux. "Je vais voir comment je me sens. Je veux dire, j'avais accepté de le faire... néanmoins peut-être que si je me sens très faible et mal, ce ne serait pas la meilleure chose à faire pour…"

"Malefoy," l'interrompit Ron, d'un ton exaspéré, "si tu vas assez bien pour sortir, tu iras assez bien pour t'asseoir dans la Grande Salle et regarder la porte !"

Drago semblait encore plus pitoyable. Ginny voulut le serrer dans ses bras mais retint son impulsion. "Mais je ne veux pas."

Ron lui sourit vivement. "N'as-tu jamais entendu l'expression : 'Quand la vie te donne des citrons, fais-toi une limonade ?'"

"Non. J'ai entendu l'expression : 'Quand la vie te donne des citrons, fais une limonade, et ensuite jette-la au visage de la personne qui t'a donné les citrons jusqu'au moment où elle te donne les oranges que tu avais demandé au départ.'"

Harry commença à rire, et Ron lui lança un regard noir. Avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, néanmoins, les rideaux s'ouvrirent, et Madame Pomfresh apparut, l'air amusée. "Il y a quelqu'un ici pour te voir, Drago." annonça-t-elle.

C'était Blaise. Ginny recula instinctivement comme la petite amie de Drago pénétrait dans la chambre, ses yeux verts étincelants et ses cheveux ardents dégringolant sur ses épaules. Hermione descendit de sa place sur le lit et recula comme Blaise avançait vers Drago, qui paraissait alarmé. "Blaise...?" commença-t-il.

"Chéri !" Blaise s'élança sur le lit et jeta ses bras autour de Drago, l'enlaçant ardemment. Drago cria de douleur. Harry sauta pour s'éloigner de ces effusions et alla se mettre debout près de Hermione, qui paraissait amusée. "Je suis venue aussi vite que j'ai pu ! J'étais absolument morte de peur !"

Drago lui caressa le dos bizarrement. "Là, là…" dit-il, ou au moins c'était ce que Ginny pensa qu'il avait dit : sa voix étant assourdie contre Blaise. "Je vais bien. Il n'y a pas de mal."

"Pas de mal ? Tu aurais pu être tué. Etais-tu en train de te battre en duel ?" Blaise s'écarta. "Et si oui, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas prise pour te seconder ? Tu sais parfaitement que je suis meilleure aux Sortilèges Tranchants et aux Supplices de Transfixion que personne à l'école !"

Ron s'éclaircit la gorge. "Je vais juste faire semblant de n'avoir rien entendu."

Blaise se tourna dans le cercle des bras de Drago, et le regarda. Puis elle sourit, d'un sourire amusé et félin, ses yeux glissants sur le badge de Préfet en Chef de Ron. "Je suis désolée Ron. Je n'avais pas vu que tu te tenais là." Ses yeux glissèrent vers Harry, puis vers Hermione, et s'assombrirent. Elle ne regarda pas du tout Ginny. "C'est quoi ça ? Une invasion de Gryffondor ? Vous êtes venus voir si vous pouviez l'achever ?"

"C'est ça." avoua Harry, le ton lourd de sarcasme. "Nous pensions que si nous venions tous là en grand groupe, nous le tuerions au grand jour et que personne ne le remarquerait."

"Ca ressemble à un plan typique des Gryffondor." renifla Blaise. "Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous là de toute façon ?"

"Affaire officielle…" commença Ron, mais il fut interrompu par un énorme clang, comme si quelqu'un avait laissé tomber une pile d'assiettes. Ginny sauta, et se pencha vers l'une des feuilles qui barraient le lit. Madame Pomfresh se tenait à peu de distance de là, remplissant de paquets de Charme la petite armoire à pharmacie sur le mur. Elle s'était également retournée, et regardait fixement vers le lit du fond où Malcolm Baddock était étendu sans vie ; simplement il n'était plus sans vie. Il bougeait, essayant apparemment de s'asseoir. Sur le sol à côté de son lit se trouvait un verre d'eau brisé, tombé de la table de chevet. Avec une exclamation "Mon Dieu !" Madame Pomfresh se tourna et se précipita à travers la pièce.

Ginny tourna la tête en arrière et se retourna. Les autres la regardait curieusement. "Malcolm Baddock… il est réveillé." annonça-t-elle.

La bouche de Blaise s'ouvrit. "Il l'est ? Il est réveillé ?"

Ginny acquiesça. "Apparemment oui."

Drago tapota doucement Blaise sur l'épaule. "Va voir s'il va bien, veux-tu ?"

Blaise n'eut pas besoin de se l'entendre dire deux fois. Avec un regard distrait à Drago, elle descendit du lit, se mit sur ses pieds, et courut hors du petit cercle, frôlant Ron au passage. Ginny sursauta quand son regard tomba sur son frère : Ron était devenu terriblement blanc, et il se tenait à la chaise comme s'il avait peur de tomber. "Ron !" s'exclama-t-elle, choquée. "Est-ce que tu vas bien ?"

Il hocha la tête. "Je… ne me sens pas bien." répondit-il, la voix tendue.

"Eh bien, tu es venu à la bonne place." plaisanta Drago.

"Ta gueule, Malefoy !" cria Ron, et il n'y avait pas d'humour ou de plaisanterie dans sa voix. Drago parut surpris.

Ginny regarda son frère, soucieuse. "Est-ce que je peux t'apporter de l'eau ?" demanda-t-elle, et il acquiesça. Elle fit venir à elle un verre vide et alla le remplir au petit lavabo de l'infirmerie, contre le mur, qui était près du lit de Malcolm. Celui-ci était assis, assez pâle et avec l'air très surpris, avec Blaise et Madame Pomfresh se penchant avec sollicitude sur lui. "Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ?" demanda-t-il. "Comment suis-je arrivé ici ?"

"On ne sait pas ce qui t'est arrivé, Malcolm." expliqua Madame Pomfresh. Elle était en train de Convoquer des paquets de Charme de transfusions des buffets à travers la pièce ; ils volaient autour d'elle comme un petit essaim d'oiseaux. "Quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te souviennes ?"

"Je... J'étais en chemin pour la salle de bain des Préfets, et je me suis souvenu que j'avais laissé mon Histoire des Parchemins Magiques dans la salle de réunion, et donc je m'y suis arrêté, et quand j'ai ouvert la porte, je..." Malcolm fit une pause et fronça les sourcils, une ligne de concentration bosselant son front. "Je..."

"Tu quoi ?" demanda Blaise, et elle fut remerciée par un regard acéré de Madame Pomfresh.

"Je ne me souviens pas." annonça désespérément Malcolm. "Je ne me souviens de rien après ça..." Il regarda Madame Pomfresh d'un air suppliant. "Depuis combien de temps je suis là ? Est-ce que j'ai raté le Bal de Noël ? Et le match retour que nous avions avec Gryffondor ? Dites-moi qu'ils n'ont pas gagné, ces bâtards prétentieux..."

Ginny prit l'eau et retourna vers les autres d'un pas rapide. Quand elle ouvrit le rideau, elle vit Harry et Hermione aux petits soins pour Ron, qui essayait de les éloigner. Drago était assis tranquillement dans son lit, pliant le parchemin que Ron lui avait donné en un dessin vulgaire mais amusant. "C'est vrai, Malcolm s'est réveillé." annonça-t-elle, tendant le verre d'eau à son frère, qui était maintenant très vert. "Quelqu'un doit lui avoir lancé un sorte de Stase Temporaire ou quelque chose comme ça."

"Bon, qui ?" demanda Drago, paraissant intéressé. Malcolm était, après tout, l'un de ses Poursuiveurs. "Est-ce qu'il sait ?"

Ginny secoua la tête. "Il ne se souvient de rien."

Ron vida le verre qu'elle lui avait donné, et le posa sur la table de nuit. "Quel dommage…" déplora-t-il. Un peu de couleur était en train de revenir sur son visage ; l'eau devait l'avoir aidé. "De rien du tout ?"

"C'est ce qu'il a dit." répliqua Ginny, s'asseyant au pied du lit. "Je me demande ce qui lui est arrivé ?"

"Des choses étranges sont à l'œuvre à Poudlard." entonna Harry.

Hermione secoua la tête. "Les choses ont été très étranges récemment. Je suis contente que Noël arrive et que nous puissions tous revenir au Manoir."

"Tu as raison." convint Ron. "Parce que rien de bizarre ne se passe jamais _là-bas._"

Drago lui fit une grimace, mais Ron ne le remarqua pas. Il regardait Harry. "On doit aller à l'entraînement maintenant. Veux-tu que je te remplace comme Capitaine ?"

"Oh." Harry sembla effrayé. "Euh..."

"En fait, je suis fatigué." intervint Drago. "Harry, vas-y."

Harry parut sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais Drago le regarda, et il se tut. Ginny était sûre qu'ils étaient en train de parler, comme ils le faisaient parfois, de manière à ce que personne ne les entende. Conversation d'esprit à esprit ; elle se demandait comment c'était, si c'était effrayant, intrusif ou confortable et normal. Ça n'avait pas l'air de déranger ni Drago ni Harry, qui se tourna vers Ron et inclina la tête. "D'accord. Tu es prête Ginny ?"

"Bien sûr !" Elle lança un regard à Drago, mais il regardait ses mains. "Je…"

"Chéri !" C'était Blaise, de nouveau, rejetant les rideaux sur le côté. "Malcolm va bien. Est-ce que ce n'est pas formidable ? Bien sûr, il n'a aucune idée de ce qui lui est arrivé, c'était trop effrayant, mais Madame Pomfresh dit qu'il récupérera probablement sa mémoire dans quelques temps. En attendant, elle dit qu'il ne peut pas jouer dans le match retour samedi... et que faites-vous tous toujours ici ?" Elle regarda fixement les Gryffondors. "Quelque part, je suis sûre qu'un tout petit chat est coincé en haut d'un arbre. Pourquoi n'allez-vous pas à son secours ? Prenez tout le temps que vous voulez."

"On allait justement partir, non pas que ce soit tes affaires…" commença Ron d'un air agacé.

"Blaise, mon cœur…" l'interrompit Drago, d'un ton amusé, et Ginny retint silencieusement un gargouillement. Drago appelant quelqu'un mon cœur ? Hermione paraissait pareillement épouvantée. "Peux-tu me rendre un service ?"

Blaise s'assit au pied du lit. "Bien sûr, tout ce que tu veux."

" Pourrais-tu aller demander à Mark Nott si ça l'ennuierait de venir jouer avec nous samedi ? Il vole bien et nous pourrions vraiment l'utiliser. Je le ferais bien moi-même mais..." Drago fit un geste large qui englobait l'infirmerie.

"Bien sûr que je peux !" dit-elle, en se penchant en avant et en l'embrassant. "J'y vais tout de suite !" Elle se mit sur ses pieds, lançant un regard de mort aux Griffondors. "Honnêtement," ajouta-t-elle à voix haute, "je comprends que tu doives surveiller Drago pour sa mère, Harry, mais avais-tu besoin d'amener tes gardes du corps ?"

Harry était sans expression. "Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher." ironisa-t-il, lançant des regards vers Hermione, Ginny, et Ron. "Ils sont juste si mignons, bénies soient leurs petites chaussettes en coton."

"Vas-y maintenant, Blaise !" dit Ron. "Ou est-ce que tu voudrais que soient retirés des points à Serpentard ?"

Les yeux de la fille Serpentard se rétrécirent "Tu penses que ce badge de Préfet en Chef te rend important, n'est-ce pas Ron ?" demanda Blaise, d'une sorte de voix ronronnante, étendant son doigt et caressant doucement la face argentée de son badge. Ron, qui ressemblait à un lapin pris dans la lumière des projecteurs, ne bougea pas. "Comme c'est... touchant."

Elle retira sa main, sourit, et s'éloigna rapidement, ses talons cliquetant sur le carrelage. La porte de l'infirmerie claqua derrière elle.

"Super petite amie que tu as là, Malefoy !" observa Ron avec acidité.

"Merci ! Je l'ai faite moi-même."

"A plus tard, Malefoy !" lança Harry d'un ton définitif, faisant un signe de la main à Drago, puis il prit Ron par le bras. "On va s'entraîner."

"Et je vais en cours." annonça Hermione, prenant rapidement son sac à dos sur le côté du lit.

"En fait," la rappela Drago rapidement, "peux-tu rester une seconde ? Il y a quelque chose que je voudrais te demander."

"Oh !" Hermione se redressa "Je..." Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Harry, qui acquiesça avec empathie. "Bien sûr !" accepta-t-elle, et elle s'assit sur une chaise près du lit. "Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me demander ?"

Ginny tendit l'oreille, essayant d'entendre la réponse de Drago, mais Ron et Harry avaient déjà commencé à s'éloigner, et elle n'avait pas de choix à part les suivre. D'un coup d'œil en arrière, tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir d'Hermione et de Drago étaient leurs ombres, projetées contre les rideaux blancs.

¤¤¤

"Bien," commença Drago sans préambule, dès qu'Harry et les autres furent hors de portée de voix, "maintenant qu'ils sont tous partis, pourquoi ne me dis-tu pas ce qui se passe avec Weasley ?"

Hermione blêmit de surprise. "Ron ? Quoi à son sujet ?"

Les lèvres de Drago se relevèrent en un sourire incrédule. "Tu ne peux pas honnêtement dire que tu n'as pas noté quelque chose de bizarre dans son attitude à l'instant ?"

Hermione secoua la tête. Elle essaya de penser. Elle avait été inquiète pour Drago, et s'était concentrée sur lui, et aussi sur Harry, puisqu'elle avait été inquiète pour lui aussi ; il avait tendance à devenir étourdi quand il sautait des repas. Ron...? "Non. Mais je suis sûre que tu va me le dire."

"Que je te dise quoi ? Que ta tête rouge de copain agit bizarrement ? Et tu ne l'a pas remarqué ? Je suppose que tu as eu tellement de plaisir à jouer l'excitant jeu du 'Au nom du ciel que se passe-t-il avec Harry ?' que tu as raté la suite encore plus passionnante, 'Il y a un bug, il se passe quelque chose avec Ron aussi !'"

"Bien, _qu'est-ce _qui ne va pas avec lui ?" demanda Hermione, exaspérée.

Drago prit un air suffisamment détaché. "Je ne sais pas. C'est ton travail, n'est-ce pas ? Il est ton ami."

"Comment arrives-tu à dire ça comme si c'était une insulte?"

"Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu as choisi de faire copain-copain avec un lourdaud grandi trop vite qui perdrait une bataille d'intelligence avec un iguane bourré."

"Tu penses que je ne te frapperai pas parce que tu es à l'infirmerie, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Hermione calmement. "Réfléchis à nouveau."

Elle fut satisfaite de voir Drago reculer vivement de plusieurs pouces. "Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de quelle mouche a piqué Weasley. Mais je suis sûr que quelque chose le tracasse. Pas très surprenant qu'il ne te le dise pas, je suppose."

"Ron me dit les choses !"

Les yeux de Drago se rétrécirent légèrement. "T'a-t-il jamais dit qu'il a en voulu à Harry d'être célèbre et d'attirer toute l'attention ?"

"Non, mais je sais que c'est vrai. Je ne crois pas qu'il lui en veuille encore, à propos."

"Est-ce qu'il t'a jamais dit qu'il t'en voulait d'avoir rompu avec lui, et ensuite d'être allée immédiatement avec Harry ?"

Hermione regarda Drago avec stupéfaction. "Non."

"Tu ne penses pas qu'il t'en veuille juste un peu ?"

"Non, je ne le pense pas. Et tu veux vraiment savoir pourquoi ?"

Drago hocha la tête.

"Je n'ai pas rompu avec Ron. Il a rompu avec moi."

Drago se pencha en avant avec une telle soudaineté qu'elle sentit le lit rebondir. "Aucune chance ! _Aucune _chance que Weasley ait rompu avec toi !"

"Si, il l'a fait." confirma Hermione, en se remémorant cette nuit d'hiver en cinquième année. Ron se tenait debout devant la cheminée dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Les ombres teignaient ses cheveux roux en noir. _Je ne pense pas que nous devrions continuer à faire ça_, avait-il dit. _Je pense que c'était une erreur. Je pensais qu'on ressentait la même chose l'un pour l'autre, mais j'avais tort._

"Il l'a fait, c'était son idée."

"Qu'as-tu fais ?" demanda Drago. Il paraissait abasourdi et ses cheveux clairs se levaient autour de sa tête en mèches comme des petites flammes d'argent. Il paraissait avoir 10 ans.

"J'ai pleuré. J'ai pensé que nous étions _supposés _être ensemble. Tout le monde le pensait. Même Harry, j'ai pensé. Il semblait juste que nous étions un couple assorti. Je serais avec Ron, et Harry avec Ginny ; nous nous serions mariés et nous fêterions Noël ensemble tous les ans."

"Comme c'est révoltant !"

"Eh bien, oui, et le gros problème était que Harry n'aimait pas Ginny, et que je m'aimais pas vraiment Ron… et je suppose qu'il ne m'aimait pas non plus. Nous essayions juste de rentrer dans les moules que les gens avaient construits pour nous avec leurs attentes. Alors j'ai pleuré quand Ron a rompu avec moi… mais j'étais soulagée, d'une certaine façon. J'avais toujours été terrifiée que notre flirt ait ruiné notre amitié, quelque part, et quand ça a été fini, et qu'elle n'a pas été détruite, j'ai senti tomber un lourd poids. On a essayé, et ça n'a pas marché, et maintenant, il n'y aura plus de pression. Bien que Mme Weasley n'était pas très contente de moi cette année là. Je ne crois pas qu'elle ait cru que Ron ait rompu avec moi."

"Tu t'inquiétais que flirter avec Ron ne ruine votre amitié ?" demanda Drago, paraissant curieux. Hermione le regarda en biais : il ne ressemblait pas à un journaliste du courrier du cœur, et il n'avait jamais paru un tant soit peu intéressé par son histoire passée avec Ron auparavant. Mais il paraissait suffisamment sincère. "Et tu n'as pas peur de ça avec Harry ?"

"Non." Elle se sentit rougir. "Mais je pense que c'est ce qu'être désespérément amoureux vous fait." En arrière pensée, elle revoyait cette journée ; devant le Miroir à nouveau, Harry se tenant là totalement trempé et lui disant toutes ces choses incroyables qu'elle avait à peine crues même quand il l'avait embrassé et qu'elle avait goûté la pluie sur sa bouche. Cette nuit là, seule dans son lit, elle avait à nouveau pleuré, âprement, terriblement et comme si elle n'allait jamais s'arrêter. La douleur d'aimer Harry comme elle le faisait était toujours quelque chose qu'elle avait sublimé et ignoré, et de voir cet amour subitement partagé était comme d'avoir un couteau retiré de sa chair. Et elle avait pleuré du choc de cette perte. Sa douleur était devenue une partie d'elle, et elle se demandait comment elle pourrait être elle-même sans celle-ci.

Et il y avait d'autres raisons pour elle de pleurer, des raisons plus profondes qu'elle-même ne comprenait pas complètement.

"Si seulement tu avais réalisé avant cette histoire que tu étais amoureuse de Harry, ça t'aurait évité bien des soucis avec Ron." La voix de Drago ne trahissait pas d'émotion.

_Et avec moi_, dirent ces yeux, bien que sa bouche ne dit rien.

"Je ne pense pas à ça comme à des soucis. C'était quelque chose que j'avais à faire. Mais bien sûr, j'aurais voulu qu'on le découvre avant."

Drago secoua la tête. "Difficile d'imaginer que deux personnes puissent être plus aveugles. J'aurais pensé que cet exercice de futilité vous aurait appris quelque chose, mais apparemment non."

Hermione le regarda avec surprise, piquée. "Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire ?"

"Juste que de temps en temps, je ne peux pas dire si vous êtes tous les deux vraiment stupides, ou si vous ne voyez simplement pas ce que vous ne voulez pas voir."

Hermione le regarda fixement. "Eh bien, on s'en est rendu compte maintenant, merci."

"Oui, pour sûr !"

"Et ça vient du type qui a sa propre vie amoureuse parfaitement réglée. Tu crois que Blaise a remarqué que tu avais l'air malade à chaque fois qu'elle te touche ?"

"Non, mais toi apparemment oui."

"C'est un peu difficile à rater !"

"Vrai !" Ses joues étaient rouges d'irritation, ses yeux gris brûlants. "En particulier si tu regardes."

"_Je ne regarde pas…_"commença Hermione, et elle se maîtrisa alors que Madame Pomfresh passait la tête du coin du paravent, les regardant fixement.

"_N'énervez pas_ le patient !" dit-elle sévèrement, et elle s'éloigna en reniflant.

Drago dit quelque chose d'inintelligible.

"Quoi ?" demanda Hermione durement.

Drago lui lança un regard vexé. "J'ai _dit," _répéta-t-il entre ses dents, "que ce n'était pas pour ça que je voulais que tu restes et qu'on parle."

"_Je n'ai pas_ amené ça sur le tapis. Et je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir seulement encore envie d'entendre ce qu'est ton problème !" aboya-t-elle, et elle commença à se lever.

"Attend !" Il prit son bras. Le feu avait quitté ses yeux ; maintenant il semblait effrayé, comme s'il avait réalisé qu'il en avait dit plus que ce qu'il voulait. "Harry dit que je devrais demander ton aide." expliqua-t-il rapidement. "Il avait raison. J'aurais dû demander avant. Je ne le demanderais pas maintenant si ce n'était important."

Maintenant, elle était vaguement inquiète. Elle se rassit, et Drago lâcha son bras. "Qu'est ce que c'est ? Est-ce que c'est à propos de Harry ?"

"Pas cette fois, non. C'est à propos de moi." Drago avait trouvé un fil perdu sur la manchette de son pyjama et le triturait. Elle savait qu'il détestait demander de l'aide, il exécrait ça encore plus qu'Harry. "J'ai… fait des rêves."

"Non." Elle perdit presque l'équilibre et faillit tomber sur lui, mais elle se rattrapa à un coussin. "Pas le genre de ceux que tu avais l'habitude d'avoir ?"

"Non." Ses yeux ne quittaient pas la manchette de sa chemise. "Pas à propos d'aucune vie passée, pas ce genre de chose. C'était réel… c'étaient des évènements qui se passaient maintenant, au moment où je les voyais. J'en suis sûr maintenant." Il leva les yeux. "C'est comme si j'avais ouvert une fenêtre vers un lieu où je ne suis jamais allé, mais c'est un endroit réel, Hermione."

Elle frémit quand il prononça son nom. Il y avait une intensité dans sa voix qu'elle n'avait pas entendue depuis longtemps. "As-tu reconnu l'endroit ?"

Il secoua la tête. "Non, mais je peux te le décrire en détail. C'est un lieu de Magie Noire, je le sais. Peut-être pouvons-nous en trouver une référence dans _Le Grand Grimoire_ ou le _Lexique des Lieux Déplaisants_. Ou…"

Hermione lui sourit. "Je connais la Réserve aussi bien que toi, Drago. Bon, peut-être pas aussi bien. Mais suffisamment bien. Si tu me donnes une description suffisamment bonne de ce que tu as vu, on peut commencer par là. Aussi…" Elle commença à décompter les items sur ces doigts, notant du coin de l'œil qu'il était en train de la regarder avec une expression amusée. "Je veux savoir si tu t'es juste endormi et retrouvé dans cet endroit, ou est-ce que tu as dû porter ton esprit là-bas, et si il y a des gens dans ton rêve, peuvent-ils te voir ou non ? Je veux savoir si tu rêves éveillé ou si tu as de réelles visions."

Il inclina la tête. "D'accord. As-tu besoin d'une plume et d'un parchemin?"

"Je vais les chercher." Hermione se leva. Ses yeux la suivirent quand elle rejeta la feuille sur le côté.

"Il y a une dernière chose." ajouta-t-il. "Ne me laisse pas oublier de te le dire : il y a une fille."

Hermione fit une pause, sa main sur la colonne du lit. "Une fille ?" demanda-t-elle avec neutralité. "Qui est-elle ?"

La lumière déclinante donna une lueur d'argent aux yeux de Drago comme il regardait vers les draps du lit. "C'est ce que je veux que tu découvres. Son nom est Rhysenn. Rhysenn Malefoy, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle soit réellement humaine..."

¤¤¤

"Il nous ment !" affirma Charlie. "N'est-ce pas, Monsieur le Directeur?"

"Qui ment, Charles ?" Dumbledore lança un regard de sa position derrière le bureau au jeune homme en face de lui. Ses yeux, derrière ses lunettes cerclées d'or, n'étaient pas pétillants, mais sombres et pensifs.

"Drago !" Il se leva de l'endroit où il était assis à l'opposé de Dumbledore, se sentant incapable de tenir en place, et il traversa la pièce vers le mur nord, où il y avait une fenêtre qui donnait sur l'extérieur. Enfin, parfois, il y avait une fenêtre. Le bureau de Dumbledore avait tendance, comme les escaliers mouvants, à changer au jour le jour. "Ce n'est pas un duel qui a mal tourné qui lui a provoqué cette blessure." dit-il en posant une main sur la vitre. À l'extérieur, le ciel était lourd et plombé, le gris nacré d'un paysage marin d'hiver. Il pouvait clairement voir le terrain de Quidditch de là, les cercles atteignant le ciel tels des branches d'arbre nues, déshabillées. Il y avait une série de petits personnages amassés en bas près de l'entrée du terrain, bien qu'ils soient trop loin pour qu'il puisse clairement les distinguer.

"Très certainement. En fait, ils mentent tous les deux."

"Harry, aussi ? Je suppose que oui."

"Bien sûr qu'il ment !" Les yeux de Dumbledore s'assombrirent alors qu'il lançait un regard vers Charlie.

"Voilà ce que je voulais te demander, Charles : tu as été le premier professeur à arriver près de Drago, n'est-ce pas ?"

Charlie acquiesça

"As-tu remarqué combien de paires d'empreintes de pas se trouvaient autour de lui ?"

"Hmmm." Charlie inclina la tête, se remémorant. "J'étais juste en train de penser, Professeur, qu'il me paraissait, d'après les marques sur la neige, qu'il n'avait pas marché vers l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il n'y avait que deux paires d'empreintes : celles d'Harry, et celle de la fille de Poufsouffle. Il a dû tomber de quelque part, et non pas marcher là."

"Oui. C'est ce que je crois. Tiens, prends ça." Le Directeur tendit à Charlie une paire de Multiplettes cabossées, qui avaient visiblement beaucoup servi. Son bureau était en fait couvert d'un assortiment d'objets magiques utiles : un Eteignoir en argent, un Macroscope, et ce qui était clairement un prototype de la nouvelle génération d'Intégrateur de Rêve était posé dangereusement près d'un pot de miel ouvert.

Charlie prit les Multiplettes et les dirigea sur la vue à travers la fenêtre, déplaçant son regard au-dessus du point où il avait trouvé Drago ce matin là.

"C'est juste en dessous de la Tour Nord. Qui est interdite, correct ?"

"Tu dis ça comme si ce terme avait un sens pour la plupart des étudiants ici. Harry et Drago en particulier."

"Mais pourquoi se seraient-ils donné la peine de monter là-haut ?"

"Pourquoi, en effet ? Maintenant, si ça avait été la Tour d'Astronomie, j'aurais pu risquer une conjecture éducative."

Charlie étouffa un reniflement. C'était bien, supposait-il, de savoir que certaines choses n'avaient pas changées depuis son époque à l'école, incluant la popularité de la Tour d'Astronomie pour des motifs non reliés à l'Astronomie. "Je vais monter en haut de la Tour Nord, et jeter un coup d'œil, qu'en pensez-vous, Professeur ?"

"Certainement, Charlie. Ce serait utile."

"En même temps..." Charlie dirigea les Multiplettes vers le bas afin de regarder la foule se tenant sur le terrain de Quidditch. Deux têtes rouges brillantes lui sautèrent immédiatement aux yeux : Ron et Ginny. Seamus Finnegan et Elizabeth Thomas étaient là aussi, ainsi que les frères Creevey. L'équipe de Gryffondor devait avoir eu son entraînement. Les joueurs regardaient tous vers la partie la plus éloignée du terrain, où se tenait Harry. Il paraissait pointer les cercles et l'arrière, illustrant certains points de la mécanique de jeu. Tout le monde avait l'air de lui prêter attention, sauf Ron, qui s'amusait à lier les longues tresses de Ginny en un nœud. "Que devrions-nous faire à propos de Drago ? Devons-nous examiner la possibilité de mettre des charmes protecteurs, ou le renvoyer chez lui, ou…"

"Non, nous ne ferons rien."

Charlie baissa les Multiplettes de surprise. "Rien ? Est-ce que ce n'est pas un peu dangereux ?"

"Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sentir," dit lentement Dumbledore, "que tous et chacun des efforts fait pour protéger que ce soit Harry ou Drago dans ce cas (au-delà de la protection qu'ils avaient déjà par le fait d'être là à Poudlard) sera au final à la fois gratuit et contre-productif. Aucun des garçons n'acceptera volontairement d'être protégé. Tu as vu comment Harry a réagi à la suggestion que tu essayais de le protéger d'un savoir qu'il aurait pu ne pas apprécier, bien que dans ce cas, ce n'était pas ce que tu faisais. Si nous essayions de les contraindre, ils se rebelleraient contre les contraintes, et nous pourrions les perdre complètement."

Charlie resta silencieux un moment. Puis il porta les Multiplettes à ses yeux et regarda de nouveau par la fenêtre, à temps pour voir Harry décoller sur son balai, et s'envoler en l'air au dessus des têtes de ses co-équipiers. Charlie n'était pas sûr qu'Harry était en train d'illustrer un autre point de la stratégie du jeu, ou s'il avait simplement décidé qu'il ne pouvait supporter plus longtemps de rester au sol. Charlie avait toujours adoré regarder Harry voler, parce que Harry lui rappelait lui même au même âge : la même bouleversante joie de voler, la même croyance qui dit que, en quittant le sol, il laisse ses soucis et ses ennuis en arrière. Il vola comme une flèche, droite et vraie, et inébranlable, ses cheveux noirs fouettant son visage. Il ne serait jamais aussi séduisant que l'était Drago mais quand il volait, il était beau.

"Mais s'ils venaient nous demander de l'aide, nous devrions les aider ?" Charlie essayait toujours de mettre du sens dans ce que Dumbledore venait de dire. Il le comprenait... mais d'une certaine façon, il ne le voulait pas. "Je veux dire…"

"Bien sûr. Si Drago venait me demander des charmes de Protection, je les lui donnerais."

"Mais ils ne demanderont pas d'aide. Harry, en particulier, ne le fera jamais."

"Bien sûr que non. Pense aux onze premières années de sa vie. Il a grandi en sachant que s'il se réveillait en pleurs d'un cauchemar, personne ne viendrait lui apporter du réconfort. Que si il avait mal, il ne devait attendre ni aide, ni sympathie. Que s'il était perdu, personne ne se soucierait de le chercher. Que s'il mourrait, il ne serait pas pleuré. Une telle éducation n'élève pas un enfant à aisément chercher de l'aide dans les moments difficiles."

"Directeur, avec tout mon respect..."

"Oui ?"

"Vous avez choisi cette enfance pour lui."

"Oui. Oui, je l'ai choisie."

¤¤¤

Il se passa deux jours avant qu'ils laissent Drago sortir de l'infirmerie, et même alors Madame Pomfresh se tenait debout en se tordant les mains au moment où il sortit, agissant comme si elle était à peu près sûre qu'il y reviendrait plus tard, en petit morceaux.

Elle lui demanda aussi s'il voulait que quelqu'un l'escorte jusqu'à sa chambre, mais il lui dit qu'il préférait y aller seul. Comme il marchait dans les vestibules, sur le chemin du retour vers le donjon des Serpentards, il nota que les décorations du nouveau Bal de Noël avaient été mises en place ce jour, et il réalisa avec une légère douleur que, bien sûr, la Tournée des Pubs était pour cette nuit. Et bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas y aller.

Il avait été quelque peu inquiet que les Serpentards soient froids avec lui à son retour, mais ils ne l'avaient pas été. Des rumeurs basées sur l'histoire qu'il avait raconté à Blaise en confidence (ce qui voulait dire bien sûr que toute l'école maintenant le savait) disaient que Drago avait été blessé en se préparant à un duel avec Harry, et que Harry avait quitté le Grand Hall, plein de culpabilité pour les problèmes familiaux et par peur de Narcissa. Des variations de la rumeur volaient, épaisses et rapides, et alors que Drago ressentait les implications du fait d'avoir dit qu'il ne pouvait jeter un sort correctement sans que cela ne rebondisse et lui enlève presque le bras, cela valait le coup pour un minimum de tranquillité d'esprit.

Cette nuit, avant la Tournée des Pubs, Drago se tenait seul dans sa chambre en se regardant pensivement dans le miroir de son armoire. Il lui montrait son propre reflet, du haut jusqu'à la taille. Il était pâle (pas surprenant, puisque c'était l'hiver) et au niveau de son épaule, la cicatrice où la flèche avait pénétré était guérie, et ressemblait à une petite étoile argentée sur la peau. Pour quelqu'un de si jeune, il lui apparut qu'il avait fait beaucoup de dommage à la chair immaculée qu'il avait à la naissance. Il y avait une ligne blanche sous son œil droit où Harry l'avait accidentellement coupé avec les fragments déchiquetés d'une bouteille d'encre. Il y avait aussi la cicatrice brillante et argentée sur la paume de sa main, et s'il se rapprochait du miroir, il pouvait voir la fine ligne blanche sur sa lèvre inférieure, où il avait été blessée sous la peau quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres le torturait. Il aimait ces cicatrices. Elles étaient comme les traces douloureuses d'une carte qui marquait les évènements les plus importants de sa vie. Il était bien sûr spécialement attaché à la cicatrice sur sa main, la seule qu'il ait acquis volontairement.

Il prit ses habits et s'habilla lentement, bien qu'il fasse froid dans le donjon. Il devait passer la soirée seul, mais ça n'était pas une raison pour ne pas paraître aussi beau que possible. Il choisit un pantalon blanc, coupé dans des tissus lourds et chers, et un sweet vert foncé. Sa robe était noire, avec un excellent entrelacement d'argent et bordée avec un modèle de constellations en éclats de verre. Le lourd fermoir en argent qui lui étreignait la gorge et qui tenait son manteau était aussi taillé en forme de constellation : Drago, le Dragon. Comme il fermait le fermoir, son épaule lui fit mal le temps d'une brève et vive torsion.

Quand il quitta la pièce, les couloirs étaient déjà pleins de monde : des filles entrant et sortant à toute vitesse des salles de bains avec leurs cheveux à moitié coiffées, des garçons bien habillés donnant un dernier coup d'œil dans les miroirs. Drago passa entre eux et entra dans la salle commune, où un feu énorme brûlait dans la cheminée. Malcolm Baddock se tenait devant le feu, en robe bleu marine sur un costume sombre et à côté de lui se trouvait Blaise. Elle se tenait debout parfaitement bien placée pour que la lueur du feu fasse rougeoyer longuement ses cheveux, les transformant en une flamme ardente et le faible contour de son corps se dessinait sous sa robe gris pâle. Elle sourit en le voyant. "Drago." le salua-t elle, et elle lui tendit la main.

Il vint vers elle. Une partie de lui était contente qu'elle ne soit pas en colère, mais comment aurait elle pu l'être : tout le monde savait que Dumbledore lui avait interdit de quitter le domaine avant Noël, et elle pouvait difficilement attendre de lui de désobéir à cet ordre. Alors il n'avait même pas eu à lui dire qu'il avait déjà décide de ne pas aller à la Tournée des Pubs, ce qui était un supplément gratuit agréable (si quelqu'un pouvait considérer les conséquences de presque saigner à mort comme un supplément). Il détestait se battre avec Blaise, probablement parce qu'elle avait un esprit très perspicace quand elle le voulait, et souvent elle lui disait des choses sur lui-même qu'il aurait préféré ne pas entendre. "Regarde-toi." dit-elle. "Tu es superbe."

"Tout comme toi." répondit-il, ce qui était la pure vérité. Blaise était d'une beauté stupéfiante comme toujours, de sa robe de satin cuivreux bien ajusté à son Mundungus Blahniks pointu de six pouces. Ses cheveux étaient relevés, attachés bas sur la nuque avec des feux charmés brillants. Il embrassa sa joue et elle accepta gracieusement ce baiser. Malcolm regardait, souriant de ses yeux étroits qui avaient la couleur de sa robe bleue-noire. Avant qu'il ne puisse saluer Drago, ils furent rejoints par Tess Hammond, ressemblant à un mur de brique dans sa robe écarlate et Pansy Parkinson, dans sa robe ordinaire, un chapeau laineux d'hiver sur la tête et en jean.

"Pansy," demanda Blaise d'une voix traînante, "tu n'y vas pas comme ça, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Je n'y vais pas du tout." répondit Pansy doucement. "Je reste en arrière et distribue des brochures. Je l'ai accepté."

"Je ne peux pas imaginer pourquoi." s'étonna Blaise, dressant son nez dans les airs, et prenant le bras de Drago. "C'est tellement ennuyeux." Et elle se hâta vers la sortie du donjon, suivie par tous les autres. Drago laissa sa tête se vider comme Blaise le dirigeait le long des couloirs menant à la Grande Salle. "Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe avec Pansy." l'informa Blaise à l'oreille comme ils entraient dans le vestibule juste avant les grandes portes ouvertes du château. "Elle prend toujours des heures pour se préparer, et a assez de cosmétique pour approvisionner un des magasins idiots de son père (tu devrais voir toutes ces potions et lotions) et après elle apparaît, ressemblant à quelque chose comme un chat ébouriffé, je te demande un peu."

"Fascinant." admit Drago avec un grand manque de sincérité mais heureusement, Blaise resta silencieuse alors qu'ils faisaient une pause pour regarder les décorations autour d'eux. Poudlard s'était surpassé cette fois. Des glaçons énormes et étincelants étaient lancés en l'air, enveloppés dans des rubans en argent clinquant. Les quatre énormes arbres de Noël dans chaque coin de la pièce étaient tendus de lumières brillantes, de feux rayonnants en forme de fleur et de bonbons enveloppés de couleur vives. Les lourdes tables basses qui décoraient normalement la pièce avaient été transformées en rennes amicaux, bien que malheureusement, ceux-ci ne soient pas plus intelligents que les tables basses et continuaient de se cogner dans les murs. Drago lâcha la main de Blaise et sauta sur le côté comme l'un d'eux le manquait de peu avec ses cornes.

Blaise renifla. "Ces choses idiotes ne devraient pas être permises." s'indigna-t-elle, et elle lança un regard acerbe à ces créatures. "Va-t-en !" commanda-t-elle, et, il s'enfuit dans un bruit de sabot. Drago sourit. Tout le monde avait peur de Blaise, même les meubles.

Blaise lui rendit son sourire avec un regard satisfait, qui se changea en une bouderie préoccupé. "Ca va aller, n'est-ce pas chéri ? Je resterais bien ici avec toi mais..."

"Non, tu ne dois pas manquer ta Tournée des Pubs." lui assura fermement Drago. "Amuse-toi bien." Il regarda vers Malcolm Baddock, qui se tenait avec Tess (Pansy ayant disparu, probablement pour distribuer des brochures), regardant avec hauteur dans la salle. "Prend soin d'elle, Malcolm." ajouta-t-il, et il embrassa légèrement le cou de soie, parfumé de jasmin de Blaise. Il la raccompagna à la porte, et la regarda être conduite en bas des marches par Malcolm et Tess avec des sentiments mélangés de regret et de soulagement. Il aurait probablement pu amener Blaise à passer la soirée avec lui dans les donjons, à faire ce qu'elle appelait "des choses que je ne peux pas dire à mon père parce qu'il croit que je suis une bonne fille", ce qui était d'habitude bon pour tuer les pensées importunes qui pourraient autrement le harceler, mais il ne l'avait pas vraiment voulu. Ça exigeait trop d'énergie pour dissimuler et il était épuisé.

_Malefoy. Est-ce que tu tiens le coup ?_

Il entendit la voix de Harry dans sa tête, claire et forte, et il savait qu'il devait être tout près. Il se tourna doucement et scanna la pièce. Il vit Ron en premier, parce qu'il était si grand. Sa tête rouge vif était toujours visible au-dessus d'une foule. Il était au milieu d'une bande de Gryffondors qui étaient en train de rire et de parler ensemble. Maintenant que les Weasley avaient un peu plus d'argent, Ron était toujours impeccablement habillé. Drago conjectura que toutes ces années de vêtements usés et trop mis avaient pesé très lourd pour Ron quand il était plus jeune. Il portait des habits bleus foncés bien coupés et un costume de couleur charbon de bois, et son badge de Préfet en Chef scintillait sur sa poitrine. Il parlait à un Neville Longdubas paraissant morose, le visage triste dans des habits oranges. Près de lui, se trouvait Harry, dos à Drago, tenant Hermione par la main.

_Je vais bien, Potter. Et toi ?_

_Bien. _Harry se retourna, et Hermione se retourna avec lui. _Tu es bien élégant pour quelqu'un qui ne va pas à la Tournée des Pubs, _remarqua Harry, et il sourit.

_Tu n'as pas l'air horrible non plus,_ répliquaDrago. C'était vrai. Harry avait cette sorte de look décalé qui pouvait faire ressembler soit à un garçon commun soit à attirer et frapper. A ce moment, il paraissait superbe. Son manteau était noir, avec des lignes bleues foncées, sur une chemise bleue plus légère et un pantalon noir et il s'était débrouillé, d'une façon ou d'une autre, pour apprivoiser temporairement ses cheveux. _Comment tu as fait ?_

_Un peu d'aide de la part d'Hermione, _avoua Harry, et Drago le vit (probablement inconsciemment) resserrer son étreinte sur la main de Hermione. Elle leva ses yeux vers Harry et sourit, et Drago regarda rapidement au loin, mais cette image resta dans sa tête. Il ne pouvait pas voir la robe qu'elle portait, elle était enveloppée fermement dans un manteau blanc doux, mais il vit que ses cheveux châtain foncé tombaient lisses devant ses épaules, attachées avec des barrettes en forme des fleurs blanches, et il se souvint de la première fois qu'il l'avait vu habillée comme cela, quand elle avait quatorze ans et lui aussi. Il n'avait jamais pensé à elle comme à une fille avant ça, encore moins à une jolie fille, encore moins à une belle fille. _Malefoy... ça va aller ?_

_J'aimerais que les gens arrêtent de me demander ça, _lança Drago, avec plus de force qu'il ne l'avait voulu. _C'est juste une foutue Tournée des Pubs, Potter, pas la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch._

Harry leva ses sourcils (Drago s'était toujours senti supérieur de pouvoir n'en relever qu'un seul, et Harry pas) et sembla prêt à répondre mais à ce moment, la foule des Gryffondors parut prendre une décision commune et ils commencèrent à se ruer vers les escaliers en une rafale de garçons en manteaux sombres et de filles en robes colorées comme des confiseries. Hermione se tenait au milieu d'eux dans son manteau blanc, comme une fleur pâle sur un lit de roses brillantes. Elle lui envoya un regard bref, le cherchant, et comme ils passaient, sourit. Il ne lui rendit pas son sourire. S'appuyant contre le montant des énormes portes, Drago les regarda tous descendre les escaliers par groupes de deux ou trois, criant et riant, Harry, Ron et Hermione à l'arrière, se tenant près l'un de l'autre comme ils le faisaient tout le temps. A la dernière marche, néanmoins, ils firent une pause, et Harry et Ron se tournèrent vers Hermione, qui s'agitait avec urgence. Drago vit Harry acquiescer, et après Hermione embrassa sa joue, se retourna, et monta les escaliers, sa capuche blanche tombant en arrière et ses cheveux bruns bougeant dans le vent. Son manteau fut projeté en arrière et il vit que sa robe dessous, comme le manteau lui-même, était toute blanche. Pour un moment, il se tint debout à simplement admirer le tableau qu'elle faisait : ses cheveux bruns et sa peau pâle contre la pâleur plus grande de la robe et du manteau, comme si elle avait drapée sa beauté sombre de brun dans une bourrasque de neige. Ses joues étaient écarlates, ses yeux très brillants. Il lui fallut un moment avant qu'il réalise qu'elle était en train de courir vers lui. Il se raidit de surprise quand elle atteignit le sommet des marches et prit ses mains. Il sentit la douce chaleur de la laine de ses gants contre sa peau. "S'il te plait, viens à Pré-au-Lard. Nous te voulons avec nous. Harry dit que tu peux prendre sa Cape d'Invisibilité si tu veux, comme ça personne ne saura." Elle fit une pause. "C'est notre premier Noël ensemble…s'il-te-plaît viens."

"Nous en avons eu six autres, tu sais."

"Non, pas _ensemble_."

Drago regarda en bas leurs mains jointes. Les mains de Hermione étaient gantées de laine blanche, les siennes de noir, et leurs doigts enlacés ressemblaient aux touches d'un piano. Il leva les yeux et regarda derrière elle, vers le bas des marches du château, où Harry et Ron attendaient. Harry regardait en haut vers eux, le vent soufflant dans ses cheveux noirs à travers ses yeux. Derrière lui, Ron était une ombre noire-encre sur la neige blanche, même ses cheveux ardents étaient obscurcis par la nuit. Il regardait vers Pré-au-Lard.

"Ca va." dit Drago. "Je vais rester ici."

Elle le regarda, ses yeux noirs se troublèrent. A ses oreilles scintillaient les petites boucles d'oreilles diamants étoilés que Harry lui avait offertes pour son anniversaire en Septembre. "Tu es sûr ? La Cape est au pied du lit de Harry, et le mot de passe est..."

"Je suis sûr."

Elle se mordit la lèvre. "D'accord."

"Joyeux Noël, Hermione !" Drago lâcha sa main. Elle s'écarta de lui avec un sourire teinté de regret, se tourna et descendit les escaliers vers Harry. Il prit sa main dans la sienne, fit un signe d'adieu à Drago, et tous trois partirent, sous la lune brillante, disparaissant dans un étroit sentier entre les arbres.

¤¤¤

"Hélas, mon amour, vous me blessez,

Me rejetant ainsi sans courtoisie

Et je vous ai aimée si longtemps

Me réjouissant en votre compagnie"

"Bon, je les ai fait chanter." déclara Harry en regardant le set de verres à vin chantant posé sur une table de la Maison des Curiosités Enchantées de Kelley et Ping. "Comment je fais pour les arrêter maintenant ?"

Hermione rit à la vue de son air perplexe. "Oh, ils chantent 'Greensleeves' [note de Kya : c'est une chanson anglaise traditionnelle." s'exclama-t-elle en s'approchant. "Harry, ce serait un cadeau adorable pour Narcissa et Sirius."

"Un peu saisonnier, non ?" demanda Harry en passant un bras autour d'elle. Elle se sentait au chaud et satisfaite. La boutique sentait bon la cannelle et les pommes, et elle pouvait voir par la fenêtre le village de conte de fées qu'était Pré-au-Lard. Des élèves vêtus de capes claires arpentaient les rues gelées et se réfugiaient dans la chaleur des magasins éclairés. Elle était avec Harry, et Ron était de l'autre côté de la table, examinant un miroir enchanté qu'il comptait offrir à Ginny pour son anniversaire début février. Tout était parfait… Bon, presque tout.

"Greensleeves n'est pas une chanson de Noël." remarqua joyeusement Hermione. "C'est une chanson d'amour."

Comme s'ils l'avaient entendu, les verres enchantés entamèrent un second couplet.

"Si tu as maintenant l'intention de me montrer du dédain

Ne sais-tu pas que c'est ce qui m'enchante le plus,

Pour toujours, je demeure

Ton amante en captivité."

Hermione tapota le verre le plus proche avec sa baguette, et la musique s'arrêta.

"Juste quand je commençais à apprécier." protesta Harry légèrement.

"C'est un bon cadeau, Harry. Prends-les."

"Oui, achète-les." ajouta Ron en souriant, "J'en ai assez du shopping : je veux aller au vignoble et voir ce que Fred et George ont cuisiné."

Le visage de Harry s'éclaira. "Oh, c'est vrai, moi aussi." Il regarda les verres d'un air pensif, et haussa les épaules. "Je les prends. C'est juste dommage qu'ils ne chantant pas 'Je Suis Un Petit Ramoneur...'"

Après s'être arrangé pour que les verres parviennent au Manoir à temps, le trio se dirigea vers la boutique de Fred et George. Les jumeaux s'étaient surpassés pour la décoration. Des sortilèges d'Illusion avaient transformés la salle principale en un paysage de jungle avec des jobberknolls, un fwooper [note de Kya : ce sont des races d'oiseaux, je n'ai pas trouvé de traduction, désolée et un gnome de la jungle. Il y avait des fontaines de vin, des lacs de chocolat, et des vignes pendants du plafond qui, après inspection, se révélaient être de la réglisse. Les feuilles des arbres étaient en menthe (et, si on les mordillait, on se retrouvait changé en criquet pendant cinq minutes. La salle était pleine de stridulations). Des plats argentés couverts de bonbons flottaient en l'air. Terry Boot et Padma Patil faisaient du saut à l'élastique dans un puit sans fond qui avait été installé pour l'occasion. Ron voulut essayer, mais Harry secoua la tête. "Tomber dans un puit sans fond une fois est suffisant pour moi."

La principale attraction de la soirée, à la surprise de tout le monde, se trouva être Olivier Dubois, Gardien de Puddlemere United. Olivier était devenu l'un des plus jeunes joueurs du pays, ce qui n'avait surpris aucun de ceux qui l'avaient vu jouer. Ce n'était pas tant parce qu'il était talentueux (bien qu'il l'était) mais il était terriblement déterminé.

Ron siffla à la vue de la foule de filles hurlantes et de garçons enthousiastes qui s'amassait autour d'Olivier, qui était assis avec Fred et George sur une chaise dans un pavillon volant. Jana et Angelina étaient également là, et dire qu'elles ne semblaient pas affectées le moins du monde par la présence d'Olivier aurait été exagéré. Elles souriaient et rougissaient toutes deux. George et Fred, qui mangeaient une gigantesque sucette changeant de couleur, semblaient perplexes.

"Qui aurait pensé qu'Olivier deviendrait un tel aimant à fille ?" s'interrogea Ron, qui sourit en prenant une tasse de chocolat chaud sur un plateau flottant. "Fred et George disaient que la seule fille qui aurait jamais une chance avec lui serait la seule à avoir des jambes minces et de grands oreilles ; de cette manière elle pourrait le convaincre qu'elle est la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch."

Harry jeta un regard en biais à Hermione. "Tu vas me quitter pour Olivier Dubois, alors ?"

"Non, mais je pourrais te laisser pour cette table de chocolat là-bas." Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et regarda les tables de nourriture et de bonbons installées le long des murs. Il y avait des boules de neiges en chocolat blanc, des flocons en sucre, et des Pingouins à la menthe poivrée. Son estomac gargouilla légèrement. "Tu devrais dire bonjour à Olivier, Harry, il t'as toujours adoré."

"Mais il y a toute une foule autour de lui…" commença timidement Harry.

Hermione grogna. "Il te parlera, à toi." dit-elle fermement, et elle le poussa légèrement en avant. "Vas-y !"

Harry y alla, et Hermione se dirigea vers la table pour attraper la dernière Glace-Qui-Ne-Fond-Jamais avant que Lavande Brown (qui en avait déjà mangé trois) ne s'en empare. Ron, à sa suite, se saisit d'une sardine au sucre. Hermione le regarda et plissa le nez. "Comment peux-tu manger ces choses ?"

"Entraînement…" répondit Ron, et il croqua la moitié de sa sardine avec élégance.

"Beurk !"

"Hmm. Délicieux." Ron lui sourit par-dessus sa sardine. "Je te défie d'en manger une."

"Beuh. Sans façon."

"Allez." Il lui tendit sa sardine, et elle rit en tentant de le repousser.

"Tu n'as jamais mangé cette sucette au sang que je t'ai défié de goûter en troisième année." rappela-t-elle.

"Je l'ai léché." Ron frissonna. "Je suis sûr que le Mal a le même goût."

"Et bien, je ne lècherais pas ta sardine."

"Non ?" intervint Lavende, qui apparemment écoutait leur échange. "Harry n'aimerait pas ça, pas vrai ?"

Ron s'étrangla avec sa sucrerie.

"Lavande !" s'exclama Hermione, mais celle-ci s'était déjà éclipsée avec un sourire diabolique. Hermione soupira et regarda Ron. "Je doute qu'elle te pardonne un jour ton commentaire sur Uranus."

Mais Ron regardait en direction du pavillon flottant sur son lac de sirop à la menthe. "Harry semble différent. Mieux."

Hermione se tourna et regarda dans sa direction et vit Olivier Dubois se lever pour donner l'accolade à Harry. Elle remarqua avec un pincement que Harry était désormais aussi grand qu'Olivier. "Il va un peu mieux ces derniers jours. J'espère juste que ça va durer."

"Tu sais pourquoi ?" Les yeux de Ron étaient attentifs. "Est-ce que tu lui as dit quelque chose ?"

"Et bien, je lui en ai dit un peu, mais je doute que ça soit par rapport à moi. Je pense que ça a un rapport avec le fait que Drago ait failli se faire tuer. Je pense qu'il essayait de se concentrer sur d'autres choses que celles qui l'ennuyaient, et ça lui a donné quelque chose sur lequel rester fixé. Tu sais comment il est. Il aime avoir quelque chose à faire, sentir qu'il est utile. Sans quoi..."

"Il pète les plombs."

"Voilà !"

"Enfin bref, c'est bien que ça lui soit passé. J'espère juste que ça restera comme ça."

"Tu ne sembles pas très joyeux."

"Je le suis." dit Ron lentement, et elle devina qu'il choisissait soigneusement ses mots. "Mais comme il a passé six mois à refuser de me dire ce qui n'allait pas, l'idée que le problème se soit résolu de lui-même me rend pessimiste. Peut-être qu'il a tiré un trait dessus pour le moment, mais il finira par revenir tôt ou tard, peu importe ce que c'est."

Hermione se mordit la lèvre et regarda le pavillon. Harry l'avait déjà quitté et luttait pour revenir vers eux. Elle n'avait aucun mal à reconnaître ses cheveux noirs et sa cape brodée de bleu dans la foule. Elle avait toujours eu l'impression qu'ils seraient capable de se retrouver dans n'importe quelle foule, même à un bal costumé, ne serait-ce que par le son, le toucher ou l'instinct. Elle se tourna vers Ron.

"Ce n'est pas bon." dit-elle d'une voix basse et ferme.

La compassion brilla dans ses yeux bleus. "Je sais. Mais tu ne peux pas laisser ça diriger ta vie, Hermione. Harry ne voudrait pas ça."

_Il ne le voudrait pas ?_ se demanda-t-elle alors que Harry arrivait près d'elle et lui prenait la main.

¤¤¤

Drago se tint à la porte d'entrée du château et regarda les septième années partir jusqu'à ce que les lieux se vident et qu'il puisse à nouveau entendre le souffle du vent. Puis, il se détourna et revint à l'intérieur. Le hall était étrangement lugubre une fois tout le monde parti, malgré les décorations festives. La seule personne encore présente était Pansy Parkinson, un paquet cadeau rouge et vert dans les mains. Elle plissa les yeux quand elle vit Drago, et disparût en direction des escaliers menant à la salle commune des Serpentards.

Drago la regarda faire, haussa les épaules, et se dirigea vers les double portes du mur opposé. Elles s'écartèrent pour le laisser passer, et il entra dans la Grande Salle.

Le Bal de Noël commençait avant la Tournée des Pubs, et il semblait à Drago que le repas était terminé et que les danses avaient commencées. Chaque année, les décorations étaient encore meilleures que celles de l'année précédente : des lumières éblouissantes, des bougies brillantes, des rangées de poiriers dans lesquels des perdrix gazouillaient en agitant leurs ailes pâles. Des pétards brillamment enveloppés flottaient à un mètre quatre-vingt du sol (Drago pensa que Weasley devait s'être cogné dedans) et explosaient de temps en temps dans un bruit étouffé quand un étudiant les touchait, projetant ainsi des pétales de fleurs, des sucreries ou des jouets.

Drago balaya du regard la piste de danse, cherchant, presque inconsciemment, une chevelure flamboyante, et il trouva Charlie, dansant avec le professeur Sinistra qui avait un regard de prédateur. Lupin était à la table des professeurs, en train d'avoir une conversation inconfortable avec Rogue. Dumbledore était profondément absorbé par sa discussion avec Madame Pomfresh. Le regard de Drago survola la foule, surtout composée d'étudiants plus jeunes qu'il ne connaissait pas. Puis les danseurs s'écartèrent comme de l'eau et ils furent là.

Il vit Ginny en premier. Sa robe de satin vert la faisait ressembler à une fine tige couronnée de pétales flamboyants. Ses épaules minces étaient nues, et sa peau très blanche semblait tachetée d'or là où la lumière des chandelles la touchait. Seamus, blond et élégant dans sa robe bleu nuit, la tenait par la main et l'entraînait vers la piste de danse ; Ginny riait et secouait la tête. Elle semblait heureuse : simplement heureuse. Cela le rendit triste d'une manière à laquelle il ne s'était pas attendu.

Ils commencèrent à danser. Drago se rappela avoir dansé avec elle. Sa façon de danser était son image : comme une flamme, lumineuse et brûlante. Il vit Seamus trébucher, la suivre. Il fut légèrement et méchamment amusé. Non pas qu'il soit surpris que Seamus ne parvienne pas à tenir l'allure. Il était difficile de suivre une flamme. Elle s'écarta de Seamus à nouveau, et cette fois, il n'essaya même pas de la suivre ; à la place, hilare, il l'attira à lui et passa ses bras autour d'elle. Ses mains se posèrent dans le bas de son dos, là où sa robe faisait un V. Ginny se tortilla dans son étreinte, de manière à ce que ses mains vinssent se placer autour de son cou.

Drago se détourna. Il se sentait comme un voyeur, et désespérément déplacé. Silencieusement, il tourna le dos à la piste de danse et repartit vers l'entrée. Il se souvint d'Hermione lui prenant la main et l'incitant à venir à Pré-au-Lard. Il ne voulait pas le faire non plus. Ce n'était pas agréable d'être avec Hermione, Harry et Ron tous ensemble. Ils donnaient l'impression d'un cercle fermé dans lequel personne ne pouvait pénétrer. Ou ne serait-ce qu'essayer. Il ouvrit la double porte et sortit, sans savoir que Ginny s'était retourné dans l'étreinte de Seamus pour le regarder partir.

Il descendit les marches à l'entrée du château et se dirigea vers l'est, vers la roseraie. Elle était vide et magnifique sous les étoiles, le sol couvert d'une légère couche de neige. Il s'avança sur un étroit sentier entre deux buissons décorés de guirlandes lumineuses. Il était encore tôt, et aucun couple n'avait encore élu résidence dans les buissons de roses. En fait, il était seul. Seul dans un jardin sentant la rose et le bois, sous un ciel parsemé de poussière d'étoiles. Et il se sentait… seul. Ce qui était inhabituel pour lui. Ayant été un enfant se suffisant à lui-même, il était devenu un jeune homme se suffisant à lui-même. Les autres avaient toujours semblé faux, comme des marionnettes manipulées dans un théâtre obscur. Jusqu'à cette année, il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il pourrait avoir besoin de quelqu'un, ou le vouloir seulement. Le fait qu'il y ait d'autres personnes aussi vraies et vivantes que lui dans le monde le frappait parfois. Harry, Hermione, Ginny : ils semblaient irradier d'une lumière étrangère à la sienne et qu'il ne comprenait pas totalement.

Il vit Ginny contre ses paupières, dansant dans la salle de bal avec Seamus. Elle avait semblé si heureuse. Il ne l'avait jamais rendu heureuse comme ça. Peut-être qu'en fin de compte, il avait fait ce qu'il fallait. Ce ne fut pas avant que sa chaussure ne heurte quelque chose de dur qu'il remarqua qu'il avait quitté le sentier pour heurter une pierre décorative. Il se retourna pour revenir sur le sentier, mais celui-ci n'était plus désert. Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un aux épaules nues dans une chatoyante robe de satin vert et au visage encadré de cheveux enflammés. Quelqu'un qui le regardait avec autant d'intensité que lui l'avait regardé plus tôt.

"Ginny…" murmura-t-il.

¤¤¤

Il était plus de minuit et les Trois Balais étaient emplis de rires et de cris. Hermione, délicieusement fatiguée et bien au chaud, s'assit à l'une des longues tables devant la cheminée, une pinte de Bierraubeurre chaude dans les mains. Parvati Patil et sa sœur Padma étaient assises de l'autre côté de la table ; Lavande avait depuis bien longtemps disparu pour rouler des pelles à Mark Nott, son séduisant Serpentard.

Avec un bâillement, Hermione regarda de l'autre côté de la salle où se trouvaient Harry et Ron. Ils riaient avec Neville qui, en compagnie de Justin et Dean, jouait au Bandeau Étincelé et venait tout juste de rentrer dans un mur. Elle vit Harry tendre le bras et retourner Neville de manière à ce qu'il ait le champ libre, et sourit. Neville s'avança et Ron recula pour rire avec Justin et Dean. Harry ne bougea pas, l'air pensif. Elle remarqua la façon qu'avait la salle de se réorganiser autour d'Harry comme s'il était son point de convergence. Mais c'était peut-être parce qu'il était son point de convergence à elle.

Il lui fallut un moment avant de réaliser que quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qui était venu se placer à côté d'elle, le regardait également.

C'était Blaise Zabini. Elle avait un petit sourire, et ses yeux verts (pas d'un vert lumineux comme ceux de Harry, mais foncé comme le vert des arbres) étaient ombrés par ses cils épais. Elle mordillait pensivement une Cerise Explosive au Marasquin, mangeant la sucrerie rouge entourant le centre explosif. "Tu sais," commença-t-elle d'un ton conspirateur, "je dois te féliciter pour la manière dont tu as changé Harry. J'avais toujours pensé qu'il avait une apparence amusante, mais tu l'as vraiment amélioré."

"Merci !" dit Hermione entre ses dents. "Merci, Blaise, pour cette insulte dissimulée."

"Oh, ne le prend pas mal. Il est magnifique maintenant. Il est à croquer." Elle mordit un autre morceau de cerise et sourit.

"Si tu comptes reluquer mon petit ami, vas le faire ailleurs." intima froidement Hermione.

"Oh, je ne pensais pas que tu t'en soucierais." reprit Blaise d'un ton léger. "Après tout, je t'ai bien vu reluquer le mien." Là-dessus, elle partit, se pavanant dans la foule comme si elle lui appartenait. Hermione la regarda s'éloigner avec écœurement, et un léger pincement au niveau de la poitrine. Elle se tourna vers Parvati, qui avait les sourcils levés.

"Je ne savais pas que tu la connaissais."

"Ce n'est pas le cas." contesta brièvement Hermione.

"Et bien, Harry et Ron semblent certainement la connaître." remarqua Parvati, la voix chargée d'ironie.

"Quoi...?" Hermione se retourna et vit avec peur que Blaise se tenait à présent près de Ron et Harry. Elle secouait ses cheveux luisants en riant et Ron et Harry la regardaient avec la même expression étonnée. "Qu'est-ce qu'elle leur dit ?" s'exclama Hermione, à demi levée.

Parvati renifla. "Je n'en sais rien. Je ne parle pas le 'pétasse débile.'" Elle s'arrêta. "Hé, regarde ça !"

Hermione, se levant, vit quelque chose qui semblait être très clairement Blaise qui posait sa main sur l'épaule de Harry, se rapprocher de lui et... elle fut à ses côtés en quelques secondes, se plaçant entre Blaise et les deux garçons. Harry cligna des yeux, l'air surpris. "Hermione ! Tu as décidé de jouer au Bandeau Étincelé ?"

"Non !" répondit Hermione en ignorant Blaise qui la regardait avec amusement. "Je voudrais aller faire un tour."

Harry cligna des yeux. "Pas toute seule ?"

"Non. Pas toute seule." Hermione lui prit la main. "Avec toi." Elle regarda Ron, qui regardait toujours alternativement Blaise et elle-même avec un air curieux. "Tu peux tenir le coup sans lui une minute ?"

Ron lui rendit son regard avec une expression étrange. "Bien sûr, si c'est important."

"C'est important !" confirma Hermione, et elle tira Harry derrière elle si brusquement que son verre lui échappa des mains ; elle vit Ron le rattraper du coin de l'œil. Elle entendit vaguement Blaise leur crier quelque chose à propos de garçons qui jetaient des boules de neige aux couples dehors, mais elle n'y fit pas attention. Elle ouvrit la porte des Trois Balais, Harry sur les talons, et ne s'arrêta qu'une fois qu'ils furent au pied des marches.

"OK !" dit Harry, une fois qu'elle fut arrêtée. Elle se retourna pour le regarder ; il semblait perplexe. "C'était une excellente imitation d'un diable hors de sa boîte. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

Hermione le regarda réalisant qu'elle était à bout de souffle. Le vent froid colorait déjà ses joues, et ses yeux étaient très verts dans la faible lumière qui provenait des Trois Balais. "Je voulais juste… être seule avec toi." haleta-t-elle.

"OK !" répéta Harry d'un air très calme. "Pourquoi ?"

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais s'arrêta tandis qu'un groupe de Serdaigles passaient près d'eux en gloussant. Hermione soupira et balaya la rue du regard à la recherche d'un endroit où ils pourraient aller. L'année dernière, Ron et elle empruntaient toujours l'allée menant derrière les Trois Balais pour parler et être seuls... elle jeta un coup d'œil vers la gauche et vit que la petite porte en acier était toujours là. Elle fit signe à Harry de la suivre et se dirigea vers l'entrée de l'allée. Elle ouvrit la porte avec un rapide _Alohomora_ et la referma une fois qu'ils furent passés. C'était une impasse étroite seulement éclairée par la lumière provenant des fenêtres des Trois Balais. Les pavés étaient couverts d'une fine couche de glace, de bouteilles de Bièraubeurre vides et de boîtes de vodka au sang de Dragon.

Harry regarda autour de lui, confus ; les pierres nues des murs, l'obscurité, l'étroite bande de ciel au-dessus d'eux. "De quoi voulais-tu parler ?" lui demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle. Le vent lui rabattit les cheveux sur le visage et grâce à la lumière de la lune, elle put voir son reflet dans ses yeux.

Elle resta un instant immobile, incertaine. Elle avait juste voulu quitter la pièce et être seule avec Harry. Mais maintenant qu'ils étaient dehors, dans l'air froid, sous le ciel parsemé d'étoiles, elle n'avait rien à lui dire. Et la nuit était magnifique. Tout semblait saupoudré de diamants, même l'allée et ses boîtes vides contre le mur. La lumière des étoiles tachetait les cheveux d'Harry d'argent et donnait à sa peau une couleur platinée là où son col découvrait sa gorge. Son corps tremblant en le regardant, comme s'il savait des choses qu'elle ignorait.

Il la regardait, mi-curieux mi-amusé, mais par la suite, ce qu'il vit dans ses yeux chassa son amusement. Il retint sa respiration, et elle vit son sang battre à la base de sa gorge.

"Hermione..." commença-t-il, et malgré toute son appréhension, elle l'attira contre elle, et l'embrassa.

¤¤¤

Drago la regarda sans surprise, comme s'il s'attendait à la voir là. "Salut, Ginny. Tu te glisses en douce pour aller à Pré-au-Lard, pas vrai ? Je crains de devoir faire un rapport."

Elle sourit. Elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il était magnifique à la lueur des étoiles, plus que d'ordinaire. Ses cheveux argentés et ses yeux reflétaient la pâle lumière comme des miroirs, et les ombres soulignaient les os fins de son visage. Seamus était beau, mais… réalisant qu'elle ne devrait pas penser à Seamus, elle lui tendit la tasse qu'elle tenait. "Je t'ai apporté du thé chaud. J'ai pensé que tu pourrais avoir froid."

Se rapprochant, Drago lui prit la tasse poliment. "Merci ! C'est gentil de penser à moi, surtout quand tu es occupée avec ton rendez-vous et tout ça."

"Et bien, je.."

"A moins que tu ne t'ennuyais ?" Ses yeux clairs parcoururent son visage avec amusement. "Ce n'est pas trop dingue de danser avec le Capitaine Carton ?"

"Pas du tout. Seamus est un garçon formidable et..."

"Tu sais, je l'ai frappé avec une théière une fois et il a pleuré comme un bébé."

"Drago, c'était un bébé. Il avait quatre ans. Oublie ça."

"J'ai oublié. C'est parti. Ecoute, si tu es heureuse, je suis heureux pour toi. On pourrait... faire des sorties à quatre." Drago regarda sa tasse de thé et la but en une gorgée, comme s'il espérait qu'elle contienne de l'alcool (ce qui n'était pas le cas). Il secoua la tasse vide et la jeta vers un buisson de roses. Elle atterrit au milieu de ronces, et une petite fée apparût par-dessus une branche, jeta un regard désapprobateur à Drago, et disparût avec la tasse.

"Et bien, merci d'être heureux pour moi ! Vraiment."

"Ce n'est rien."

"Maintenant que je suis avec Seamus, nous pouvons être amis à nouveau sans que Blaise n'ait à s'en faire." ajouta-t-elle en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle savait qu'elle le provoquait, mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher. "N'est-ce pas merveilleux ?"

"C'est vrai." Ses yeux argentés étaient indéchiffrables. "Amis."

"Je veux dire, c'était ça le problème, n'est-ce pas ? Blaise. Elle ne m'apprécie pas."

"Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle apprécie qui que ce soit." souligna-t-il, ce qui n'était aucunement une réponse.

"Elle doit t'apprécier."

"Je ne parierais pas là-dessus." Il fit une grimace et s'assit sur le banc en pierre le plus proche. Il étendit ses longues jambes devant lui et regarda lugubrement le bout de ses bottes qui brillait sous la lune. "Je pense qu'elle sort avec moi en partie à cause de ses parents. Ce sont de sales types." Il soupira. "Je ne tiens pas à parler de Blaise, à vrai dire."

"Ça t'ennuie de rater ta Tournée des Pubs ?"

Drago haussa les épaules. "Pas tellement. Je voulais juste être seul." Il se reprit en voyant son expression. "Tout va bien. J'ai déjà passé un peu de temps seul. Assieds-toi."

Ginny se mordit la lèvre. Elle savait qu'elle ferait mieux de retourner à l'intérieur ; elle avait dit à Seamus qu'elle montait chercher une autre cape car elle avait froid, et elle ne savait pas combien de temps cette excuse resterait valable. "D'accord. Juste une minute." Elle s'assit aussi loin que possible, ce qui, étant donné la longueur du banc, ne signifiait pas grand chose. "Je suis contente que tu ailles mieux." ajouta-t-elle sur le ton de la conversation. Elle le vit commencer à sourire, et ajouta rapidement : "Harry était vraiment inquiet, et il allait si mal dernièrement..."

"Uh-huh." grogna Drago d'un ton neutre. "Il a l'air d'aller mieux, non ?"

"Je suppose... et bien, tu peux voir dans son esprit si tu le veux, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Je pourrais probablement. Mais je ne le ferais pas."

"Pourquoi pas ?"

Drago haussa les épaules. "Je respecte son intimité." Il leva la tête pour regarder le ciel, l'air pensif. "Ou peut-être que je ne veux simplement pas savoir ce qu'il pense."

"Tu ne lui fais pas confiance ?"

"Bien sûr que si ! Mais tu ne contrôles pas toujours ce que tu penses. Ce dont tu rêves, ce que tu veux. Si c'était le cas, personne n'aurait besoin de retenue."

Ginny frissonna, et Drago se rapprocha d'elle, comme instinctivement. Elle se demanda s'il réalisait à quel point ils étaient proches. "Harry a beaucoup de retenue." dit-elle d'une voix qui lui semblait étrangère.

Drago la regarda, presque avec surprise. "Non, il n'en a pas."

"Bien sûr que si ! Pense aux choses qu'il a faites. De quelle sorte de self-contrôle il a dû faire preuve pour ramener le corps de Cedric à l'école (quand il a su ce qu'il affrontait) et quand il était dans la Chambre des Secrets, avec moi…"

"Exact !" l'interrompit Drago, un peu irrité. "Merci, je n'ai pas besoin d'une interprétation des plus grands tubes de Harry Potter."

Ginny le dévisagea.

"Je ne minimise pas ce qu'il a fait." ajouta Drago d'une voix distante. "Il n'y a personne de plus courageux ou de plus déterminé ; d'une façon désespérément Gryffondor. Mais ça ne veut pas forcément dire qu'il possède la sorte de self-contrôle dont je parle. Il ne cache pas ce qu'il ressent. Il n'en a jamais été capable. Tu ne peux pas savoir… tu n'as jamais essayé de manipuler cet aspect émotionnel. Moi oui. J'ai passé des années à essayer de le blesser. Je peux te dire qu'avec Harry, tu sais toujours si tu touches un point sensible. Son visage tout entier tombe en morceaux. C'est…"

"Bouleversant !" l'interrompit Ginny.

Drago la regarda en plissant les yeux.

"Non, je ne suis plus amoureuse de Harry." répondit-elle à sa question muette. "Et je ne suis pas sûre de l'avoir jamais été ; mais j'ai passé beaucoup de temps à l'observer. Je vois tout à fait ce que tu veux dire."

Drago shoota dans un caillou avec le bout de sa botte. "Peut-être. Dans tous les cas, c'est ce que je voulais dire. Harry ne peut cacher des choses comme ça. Il est aussi transparent que du verre. Tiens, quand as-tu réalisé qu'il était amoureux d'Hermione?"

Ginny se sentit rougir. "Durant ma quatrième année. Peut-être ma cinquième… je n'étais pas là cette année, mais je les ai vu à Noël au Terrier. Je me souviens qu'Hermione apprenait à Harry comment faire un sapin de Noël sorcier, et je l'ai vu la regarder pendant qu'elle installait une guirlande lumineuse. J'ai vu l'expression de son visage et j'ai simplement… su." Sa gorge se serra à la douleur qu'elle avait ressenti à ce moment-là. Pas seulement la sienne ; mais aussi celle de son frère. Ils en avaient parlé plus tard, et il avait dit l'avoir toujours su, mais elle se demandait souvent si c'était vrai. Le fait qu'il ait bien pris la chose l'avait surprise. Peut-être un peu trop bien. "Et… toi ?"

"Oh, l'année dernière." répliqua Drago avec un haussement d'épaule désinvolte. "Ça aurait pu être plus tôt, mais j'étais un peu aveuglé par le fait qu'elle soit sortie avec Weasley… oh, pardon. Ton frère." Il sourit, tel un éclair dans l'obscurité. "Harry la regardait en cours de Potions en pensant qu'elle ne le remarquerait pas. Il la regardait comme une oasis en plein désert. Ça crevait les yeux, vraiment. Je me souviens l'avoir surpris et avoir pensé : "Aha. Il s'est entiché d'elle et il est trop stupide pour s'en rendre compte. Je me demande comment je pourrais utiliser ça ?""

Ginny secoua la tête. "C'est parfaitement grotesque, tu sais. Et comment as-tu fait ?"

"Comment j'ai fait quoi ?"

"L'utiliser."

"Je ne l'ai pas fait. Le truc du Polynectar s'est passé avant que j'en ai le temps."

"Belle leçon de morale !" remarqua fermement Ginny.

"Quoi ?"

"Tu m'as entendu. Tu allais utiliser le fait que Harry aime Hermione contre lui. Et puis..." Sa voix s'arrêta avant qu'elle ne commence à errer sur le territoire dangereux qu'ils s'étaient promis d'éviter. "Quelle horrible chose ç'aurait été."

"Je suis d'accord." agréa Drago, la voix aussi claire et dure que de la glace. "Et il y a autre chose d'ennuyeux à propos de ça."

"Quoi ?"

"Et bien, je ne peux pas avoir été la seule personne à avoir cette idée."

"Cette idée ?"

"De l'utiliser pour lui faire du mal. Allons, Ginny. Tout le monde a une faiblesse. Il protège d'autres personnes, pas seulement elle."

"Et bien, si laisser quelqu'un t'aimer est une faiblesse…" commença-t-elle sèchement.

"Bien sûr que c'en est une !" s'écria Drago comme si elle avait dit une énormité.

"Je pense que tu parles comme ton père."

"Je pense que je parle trop." répondit Drago en se redressant. "Peu importe."

"Tu sous-estimes Harry. Il ne laisserait jamais quelqu'un qu'il aime être blessé. Si c'est une faiblesse, alors il en a une douzaine. Mon frère. Sirius. Hagrid. Toi." Elle tendit la main et la posa sur son épaule. Une mèche de cheveux argentée placée derrière son oreille vint caresser doucement ses phalanges. "Il est vulnérable quand tu n'es pas bien, qui plus est."

"Oh, non !" la contredit Drago d'une voix distante. "Je pense qu'il me sacrifierait avec le reste."

"Drago…"

"C'est un héros, pas vrai ? C'est ce qu'ils font. Sacrifier les autres pour l'intérêt général."

"Il a besoin de toi !"

Drago la regarda. Ses yeux étaient clairs et argentés, dépourvus de toute trace de bleu, de vert ou de gris. "Harry a besoin d'à peine un huitième de ce que nous avons besoin de lui. C'est ce qu'il est tout autant que qui il est. C'est le héros, nous sommes ses compagnons. Nous sommes des satellites. Nous tournons autour de ce qu'il fait."

"Tu ne penses pas qu'il a besoin de nous ? Tu as dit qu'il avait besoin d'Hermione... n'est-ce pas ?"

"Il l'aime. Et plus que ça. Tu sais qu'il a failli être réparti à Serpentard, n'est-ce pas ? Ça, et d'autres choses ; il a toujours l'impression de frauder. C'est dans un coin de son esprit, chaque jour. C'est pourquoi il veut gagner, faire ses preuves, tout le temps, pourquoi il ne renonce jamais, pourquoi il ne peut jamais être bon mais parfait. Il a peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire s'il ne se retenait pas. Mais Hermione… il m'a dit une fois qu'elle ne le voyait pas tel qu'il était, mais tel qu'elle voulait qu'il soit. Qu'elle voyait un monde meilleur que celui dans lequel nous vivons, un meilleur Harry que celui qui existe. Je pense qu'il la considère comme la gardienne de son meilleur Moi. Elle ne le protège pas juste du monde extérieur, mais aussi de lui-même… est-ce que ce que je dis a du sens ?"

Ginny réalisa qu'elle le dévisageait. "Etrangement, oui."

"Mais c'est une épée à double tranchant." reprit Drago en la regardant droit dans les yeux. "Car plus il sent qu'il n'est pas la personne qu'elle attend, plus il a peur de ne jamais pouvoir être cette personne, plus il a peur qu'elle finisse par réaliser qui il est réellement, et le quitte. En emportant avec elle pas seulement elle-même, ce qui le tuerait presque, mais aussi cette image d'un meilleur Harry qu'il a toujours voulu atteindre. Et c'est quelque chose qui pourrait engendrer ce que Voldemort n'est pas parvenu à faire."

"Qui est ?"

"Le détruire." Il tendit la main et lui remit une boucle de cheveux qui lui tombait devant les yeux derrière l'oreille d'un air absent. "Il pense qu'il doit être parfait, et que s'il ne l'est pas, il n'est rien. Il ne comprend pas que l'on doit tous combattre nos pires aspirations pour devenir ce que l'on veut être, que l'on doit abandonner certaines choses, que l'on déçoit les gens qu'on aime, qu'aussi longtemps que tu aimes quelqu'un, tout ne fonctionne pas toujours comme on voudrait et tu dois comprendre que tu n'es rien sans eux et…"

"Est-ce qu'on parle toujours de Harry ?" demanda Ginny d'une voix douce.

Pendant un moment, Drago resta immobile, à la regarder. L'impression de son regard sur son visage était comme une caresse. Puis, il plissa les yeux comme si une poussière le dérangeait, et il se redressa et s'écarta d'elle. "Désolé. Je divaguais. Je pense que c'est dû à la perte de sang. Ou quelque chose."

"Non !" protesta-t-elle en avançant sa main pour prendre la sienne, mais elle renonça en se disant que ça valait mieux et laissa retomber sa main sur sa cuisse. "Tu ne divaguais pas, tu disais des choses censées et je suis heureuse parce que j'étais si inquiète pour Hermione et Harry et…"

"Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter." répondit Drago, toujours aussi distant. "C'est le soir du Bal de Noël. Tu devrais en profiter."

Elle voulut lui dire qu'elle en profitait, que ces quelques moments avec lui au milieu des roses et du froid de la nuit étaient les meilleurs moments qu'elle ait passé depuis des mois ; qu'elle aimait sa façon de lui parler comme personne ne le faisait, comme s'il n'y avait aucune vérité qu'elle ne puisse affronter ; la façon qu'il avait de lui dire le fond de sa pensée sans la ménager ou la prendre de haut. Il ne l'avait jamais fait, même quand il était désobligeant. "Tu veux que j'y retourne ?"

"Non, mais tu devrais." répondit-il en la regardant en face. "Y retourner et être belle pour Seamus. Tu te gaspilles avec moi."

Elle hésita et le dévisagea. Le moment semblait en équilibre instable, comme s'ils marchaient sur une plaque de verre. "Tu penses que je suis belle ?"

Il regarda ses mains, puis releva les yeux vers elle. Quand il parla, ce fut d'une voix monocorde, ce qui la rendait encore plus sincère par le manque d'émotions. "Tu es si belle que c'en est difficile de te regarder longtemps"

Il y eut un long silence. L'instant sembla s'étendre entre eux, tranchant, tendu et étiré. Il la regardait, et elle pouvait voir dans ses yeux le reflet de la lumière de la lune, et elle se souvint du plaisir enivrant de ses lèvres sur les siennes, de telle sorte qu'elle fit ce qu'elle n'avait jamais fait auparavant : elle l'embrassa.

Il était assis, et non pas debout ; ils étaient presque à la même hauteur. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Elle devait juste se baisser pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle n'avait jamais pris l'initiative d'un baiser. Les autres faisaient toujours le premier pas. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle faisait. La preuve en était là : sa bouche contre la sienne, tendue et réticente au départ, puis douce alors qu'il se laissait aller au baiser et passait ses bras autour d'elle. Il la serra contre lui si fort que la boucle de sa cape se pressa douloureusement contre sa gorge. Elle pouvait sentir ses mains sur le velours de sa robe, glissant jusqu'à toucher sa peau nue. Ses doigts la brûlaient, tels des charbons ardents, et elle sentait son sang bouillonner dans ses veines.

Et ce fut terminé. Aussi vite qu'elle s'était penché vers lui, il s'était reculé. Ses mains étaient posées sur ses épaules, la repoussant avec autant de fermeté que lorsqu'il l'avait serré contre lui. "Non." dit-il, la voix un peu en colère. Puis, plus fermement : "Non !"

Il la lâcha. Elle resta assise, certaine qu'elle était rouge d'humiliation. Il lui fallut un moment pour réaliser que la brûlure dans le fond de ses yeux était due aux larmes. Quand elle parla, sa voix tremblait. "Merde, Drago !" murmura-t-elle. "A quoi est-ce que tu joues ?"

Il leva la tête. La lumière de la lune déposait des ombres sous ses yeux et ses pommettes. "Tu m'as posé une question. J'ai dit que tu étais belle, c'est tout."

"Tu ne peux pas me dire des choses pareilles. Et ne pas les penser."

"Je pense tout ce que je dis. C'est mon péché mignon."

"Alors pourquoi ?" Les mots semblèrent lui déchirer la gorge. "Si tu m'apprécies, que tu me trouves belle, alors pourquoi ?"

Il savait ce qu'elle voulait dire, bien sûr. Il détourna le regard. "Harry t'apprécie. Il pense probablement que tu es belle. Pourquoi ne pas le lui demander ?"

"Parce que ce n'est pas comme nous ; il aime quelqu'un d'autre." dit-elle, puis elle s'arrêta. "Et… et toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ?"

Il ne répondit pas. Il regardait ses mains avec une intensité désespérée. Il semblait se retenir, comme s'il voulait s'empêcher de la frapper.

"Blaise. Comment peux-tu ? Elle est horrible."

Drago regarda ailleurs.

"Ou ce n'est pas elle… oh, bien sûr que ce n'est pas elle." murmura Ginny. Elle eut l'impression d'être déchirée de l'intérieur. "Tu…"

"Je ne veux pas en parler." Sa voix était aussi coupante qu'un diamant. Ses yeux étaient à nouveau indéchiffrables. Il l'avait désiré. Elle savait qu'il l'avait désiré ; elle n'était pas stupide, ou aveugle. Mais il l'avait repoussé, et avec tant de fermeté. "Ça ne sert à rien."

Ginny le dévisagea. Pour certaines raisons, elle entendit la voix d'Hermione dans sa tête. C'était il y a des mois quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle commençait à avoir des sentiments pour Drago. Et elle s'était plainte que Drago ne lui dirait pas s'il ressentait la même chose. Qu'avait dit Hermione ? "Ça signifie qu'il t'apprécie assez pour qu'il ne veuille pas que tu te fasses de faux espoirs. Tu dois comprendre que… qu'il ne te mentira pas. Pas à propos de ses sentiments. Il es toujours douloureusement honnête."

Finalement, Ginny comprenait pourquoi Hermione avait qualifié cette honnêteté de douloureuse. Elle pensait avoir ressenti toute la douleur possible à propos de Drago, mais il semblait qu'elle se soit trompé. "A rien… bien sûr que si !" affirma-t-elle d'une voix très calme.

"Non ! Ça ne sert à rien." Il détourna le regard par-delà la roseraie baignée dans une lumière aussi brillante que du sang de licorne. "Si tu continues comme ça, tu vas finir par me haïr."

"Je ne pourrais jamais te haïr, Drago."

"Oh, si, tu pourrais." la contredit-il, comme s'il savait de quoi il parlait. "Et tu me haïras. Parce que tu es comme moi. Tu ne pourras jamais être heureuse avec un lot de consolation, ou avec la moitié de ce que tu désires. Et tu te battras contre ça, tout comme moi, mais nous ne parviendrons qu'à nous défier mutuellement. Quand on est comme nous, on n'abandonne pas quand ça ne marche pas. On peut démolir l'autre jusqu'à ce que l'un des deux ne le supporte plus. On ne peut pas simplement… oublier."

Il y eut un long silence. Ginny concentrait toute son énergie à ne pas pleurer, si bien qu'il lui fallut un moment avant de parvenir à reparler. Finalement, elle dit : "Tu as tort."

"J'ai tort ?" L'expression de Drago était indéchiffrable. "Tort à propos de quoi ?"

"Je peux t'oublier. Et je le ferais. A partir de maintenant."

Il la regarda. Il avait résisté à tout ce qu'elle lui avait jeté au visage, mais il semblait que même lui avait un point de rupture. Ses yeux brillèrent un instant de son ancienne méchanceté provocante.

"Essaie !"

Elle ne trouva rien à redire à ça. Elle se détourna et partit, consciente de ses yeux dans son dos.

¤¤¤

Hermione ne savait pas depuis combien de temps ils se tenaient là. Ils s'embrassaient toujours, si on pouvait dire ça comme ça ; elle avait plus l'impression qu'ils essayaient de combler le fossé qui s'était installé entre eux au cours des derniers mois et de fusionner en une seule personne.

Harry s'était glacé au moment où elle l'avait embrassé, et elle avait craint une seconde qu'il ne la repousse, mais ses mains avaient ensuite saisi sa taille, et il l'avait soulevé. Elle avait vaguement eu conscience de l'entendre shooter dans les cartons de Bièraubeurre vide avant de se sentir plaquée contre le mur des Trois Balais, les pierres s'enfonçant dans son dos, et Harry l'embrassant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Cette soudaine passion l'avait d'abord surprise, avant de galvaniser sa propre réponse ; elle sentait des secousses, comme causées par le chaud ou le froid, courir le long de ses nerfs, annihilant toute pensée rationnelle. Elle avait déjà connu des baisers auparavant, de doux et gentils baisers, voire passionnés, mais jamais de ce genre : il y avait quelque chose de brouillon et d'irréfléchi dans la manière dont Harry s'accrochait à elle, les mains serrées sur ses bras (elle aurait sûrement des marques le lendemain), comme s'il s'attendait à ne plus la voir ou ne plus la toucher.

Elle avait l'impression de chuter sans jamais en voir la fin. Elle se souvint de la première fois qu'elle l'avait embrassé et qu'elle avait vécu comme un étrange miracle, d'enfin connaître au toucher ce territoire qu'elle connaissait par cœur de vue : la sensation de sa bouche, la légère rudesse de sa peau, son goût. Mais il n'y avait rien eu de ce genre, avec un tel désespoir : ce combat de dents, de langues et de baisers tels des morsures, le choc furieux de la boucle qui maintenait sa cape, la sienne qui tombait, Harry écartant les décombres par terre et la pressant contre le mur de tout son poids, ses mains parcourant son corps. Ses mains à elle étaient sur le bas de son pull, qu'elle fit remonter jusqu'à sa tête et qu'elle jeta, lunettes comprises, sur un carton vide. Il n'avait qu'une fine chemise en coton en dessous. Harry était musclé malgré sa silhouette fine, et alors qu'il se déplaçait pour se rapprocher d'elle, elle put sentir les muscles de son dos bouger sous ses mains. Il tremblait, les mains tremblotantes aux endroits où il touchait son visage, sa gorge, sa poitrine à travers le tissu de sa robe. "Tu as froid ?" murmura-t-elle contre sa bouche, "Est-ce que ça va ?" mais il ne répondit pas. "Harry…" répéta-t-elle, et cette fois il couvrit sa bouche de la sienne pour la faire taire. Elle ferma les yeux, essayant de se convaincre de ne pas s'inquiéter ; et un froid soudain frappa sa peau, et elle ouvrit les yeux de surprise. D'une manière ou d'une autre, Harry s'était débrouillé pour défaire son corsage qui était désormais ouvert à partir de la taille, l'air froid la touchant telles des éclaboussures de champagne. "Harry…" protesta-t-elle, devenant de plus en plus nerveuse à mesure que ses mains glissaient sous sa robe. L'impression enivrante de chute l'avait quitté, l'allée et ses environs redevenant de plus en plus net : les lumières éclairées, la porte au nord, la rue juste derrière. "Harry, on devrait arrêter… quelqu'un pourrait venir, et nous voir…"

"Et alors ?" Sa bouche était pressée contre sa gorge, et elle frissonna de plaisir, mais également de nervosité ; elle se sentait sur le point de paniquer, et n'était pas sûr de savoir pourquoi… pourquoi aurait-elle _peur _de Harry ?

"Alors, c'est privé. _Harry _!" Il était en train de retirer sa robe de ses épaules. Elle réalisa qu'elle allait se retrouver nue d'un moment à l'autre. Alors qu'elle admirait son habilité à défaire son corsage si rapidement (il lui avait presque fallu une heure pour le lacer correctement, et il avait tout défait en moins d'une minute), elle devint plus consciente de sa peur croissante que quelqu'un pourrait venir (Ron, probablement) et les voir. "Harry." murmura-t-elle. "Pas maintenant."

Il sembla ne pas l'entendre. "Tu m'as manqué." murmura-t-il en retour. "Tu m'as tellement manqué." Elle se tendit alors qu'il capturait sa bouche à nouveau. Ses mains étaient posées sur sa jupe, ses doigts faisant remonter le tissu sur le haut de ses cuisses. L'air froid frappa ses chevilles, ses genoux, et bientôt elle ne trembla plus qu'à cause du froid. Il la touchait d'une manière qu'il n'avait jamais fait auparavant, et soudain, une impression d'inconvenance se diffusa dans ses veines, augmentant son appréhension. Embrasser Harry, le toucher, avait toujours été comme entrer dans un endroit familier et aimé ; maintenant, elle avait l'impression que c'était comme ouvrir la porte de sa maison et la trouver habitée par des étrangers. Sans même penser à ce qu'elle faisait, elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules et le repoussa avec force.

Harry sembla choqué. Il la dévisagea un moment, le vertige quittant ses yeux. Elle se souvenait de comment il était après avoir gagné au Quidditch : il lui fallait toujours un moment pour revenir sur terre, même après avoir atterri. Elle supposa que d'une manière, il avait volé ; sauf que cette fois, elle n'avait pas volé avec lui. "Hermione, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

Il ne le savait pas ? Il ne le savait vraiment pas ? Elle réalisa qu'elle était incapable de lui dire. Au lieu de ça, elle dit la chose la plus censée qui lui venait à l'esprit : "Je t'ai manqué ? Comment aurais-je pu te manquer : j'étais avec toi tout le temps."

"Tu étais là." Harry prit son pull et le remit. Elle se demanda s'il occupait ses mains de manière à ne pas avoir à la regarder. Ses joues étaient rouges et, d'après elle, pas seulement à cause du froid. "Pas moi."

"Et maintenant oui ?" répliqua-t-elle. Elle avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine pour se couvrir, mais elle avait toujours froid. "Ou es-tu simplement saoul ?"

Harry se baissa et ramassa sa cape blanche, qui était tombé sur la sienne. Il la lui tendit et elle la prit, l'enroulant autour de ses épaules. "Peut-être que je suis un peu saoul." convint-il très calmement. "Mais ce n'est pas comme si je voulais… être avec toi parce que j'étais saoul. Je t'ai toujours aimé. C'est juste que, d'habitude… dernièrement, en fait… je ne pouvais pas le dire."

Elle secoua la tête. Ses mains, occupées à lacer son corsage, tremblaient. "Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas le dire ? Tu as changé d'avis ? Tu ne ressens plus la même chose ? Est-ce que tu as… honte de moi ?"

"Honte de toi ?" Il rit. C'était un son douloureux. "Moi, avoir honte de toi ! C'est amusant. En quelque sorte." Il se baissa et ramassa ses lunettes, qui étaient couvertes de neige. Il commença à les nettoyer avec le bas de son pull. Il semblait différent sans elles. Plus âgé. Ça accentuait la finesse de son visage, le rendant plus beau, moins doux et enfantin. Plus dur. "Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?"

"Tu ne m'embrasses pas, tu ne me touches pas en public, mais ici, au bout de l'allée, tu es complètement sur moi. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Harry ? J'ai toujours dit que je voulais attendre, pour que ce soit vraiment spécial quand nous serons ensemble, mais j'ai l'impression que tu aurais été parfaitement heureux d'être saoul et de le faire contre un mur."

"Hé !" cracha Harry, et il remit ses lunettes. "_Tu_ _m'as _amené ici. Et tu m'as embrassé, alors qu'étais-je censé penser ? Tu es ma petite amie ! Bien sûr que je veux… tu sais. Et… et je vais bien maintenant."

Son visage s'était empourpré. Hermione fut vaguement amusé. Elle avait le sentiment que les Dursley avait dû lui donner une éducation sexuelle particulière. "Oui, mais ça ne veut pas dire que..." Elle s'arrêta. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait dire, elle pouvait entendre les mots dans son esprit. _Tu vas bien maintenant, parce que tu as bu. Et tu vas bien quand tu voles. Et si nous faisons l'amour, tu iras aussi probablement bien car ce ne serait qu'une autre drogue pour tuer la douleur de ce qui t'ennuie. Mais je ne veux rien de tout ça. Car ça ne durerait pas. Et ensuite, je t'aurais tout donné et ça ne suffira pas._

Mais bien sûr, elle ne pouvait pas _dire ça._

"Bon, pourquoi as-tu voulu venir ici alors ?" demanda Harry, l'air clairement confus.

Hermione se couvrit le visage de ses mains, embarrassée. "Et bien, tu flirtais avec Blaise, et je..."

"Flirtais ?" Harry sembla étonné. "Je ne flirtais pas !"

"Oh, bien sûr que si !"

"Avec elle ? C'est une Serpentard ! Et c'est la petite amie de Drago, et de toute manière, elle me déteste."

"Elle ne te déteste pas, elle a dit que tu étais magnifique et qu'elle te croquerait bien et… pourquoi est-ce que je dis ça ? C'était répugnant quand elle l'a dit."

Harry la regardait avec un amusement certain. "Tu inventes !"

"Non."

"Je parie que si."

Hermione soupira. "Harry, idiot… la moitié des filles de l'école sont amoureuses de toi."

Harry commença à rire. "Quoi, seulement la moitié ?"

"Je pense que l'autre moitié revient à Drago. Mais ce sont des Serpentards pour la plupart." Elle secoua la tête. "Je ne peux pas croire que tu ne l'aies jamais remarqué, mais bon, c'est typique. Le fait que tu ne saches pas à quel point tu es mignon est le plus mignon. Les filles adorent ça… et je pense que j'en ai trop dit."

"Ah, alors c'est une information top-secrète-qui-ne-doit-pas-être-partagée-avec-la-gente-masculine ?"

"Oui. Maintenant je vais devoir te tuer avant que tu n'ailles le dire à Ron ou, le ciel nous protège, à Drago."

"Exact, je suppose qu'ils ne savent pas à quel point ils sont mignons non plus."

"Et bien, Ron probablement, mais Drago ? Je ne veux pas te décevoir, mais Drago sait exactement à quel point il est mignon."

Harry sourit. "Oui... un peu révoltant, non ?"

"A vrai dire, _révoltant_ n'est pas le mot exact."

Harry grogna. "Bon, si tu veux dire que … _ouille _!"

Hermione sursauta. "Harry, quoi ?"

Mais Harry reculait déjà, ôtant de la neige sur son épaule. "Quelqu'un m'a jeté une boule de neige… Ron !" cria-t-il, et il éclata de rire. Hermione suivit son regard et vit Ron à l'entrée de l'allée, les mains en l'air comme pour dire : "Qui, moi ?" Mais il souriait. Elle put voir derrière Ron d'autres formes sombres qui en jetaient en tous sens : les septièmes année dont Blaise parlait.

"Je n'avais pas le choix !" cria Ron en retour. "Neville et Dean l'auraient fait à ma place sinon !"

Mais Harry secouait la tête. "Tu... vas... _mourir_ !" cria-t-il, et il courut vers Ron qui rebroussa chemin en riant. Hermione les regarda partir, pensive. _Quel âge ont-ils, douze ans ? _Elle remonta l'allée et arriva dans la rue juste à temps pour voir Harry sauter sur Ron, le renverser au sol et commencer à lui remplir la chemise de neige. Ron cria, et commença à farfouiller dans la neige pour en faire une autre boule. En les regardant, une autre image se superposa à ses yeux : elle les vit tous les trois rouler dans la neige quand ils avaient quatorze ans et que le fait qu'elle soit une fille importait peu. Le sentiment de nostalgie se fit soudain ; soudain et douloureux. Ils avaient été si heureux ensemble, tous les trois. A pas de loup, elle se baissa et ramassa une poignée de neige qui lui brûla les mains. Elle se glissa derrière Harry, trop occupé à mettre de la neige dans les oreilles de Ron pour la remarquer, et glissa le tas de neige avec prudence dans le dos de sa chemise.

Le cri qui en résulta fut instantané et délicieusement fort. Harry tomba sur le côté, se tortillant, tandis que Ron, les cheveux plein de neige, riait trop pour parler.

Harry lui jeta un regard noir. "Hermione ! Tricheuse !"

"Ne sois pas mauvais joueur, Harry Potter." répondit-elle, en reprenant une poignée de neige pour la lui lancer. Harry tendit la main et attrapa sa jambe, et elle tomba par-dessus Ron qui commença à remplir son corsage de neige avec une indifférence totale pour ce qui s'y trouvait. Hermione se débattit, agrippant Harry avec ses mains gelées. Hurlant de rire, ils roulèrent jusqu'au bas de la colline, emmêlés, pour finalement rencontrer un gros rocher. Hermione s'assit la première, crachant de la neige et se tenant le ventre, lequel commençait à lui faire mal à force de rire. Sa robe était trempée et ses cheveux humides commençaient à boucler, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle regarda Harry et Ron s'asseoir à leur tour, aussi couverts de neige que s'ils avaient été roulés dans du sucre glace. "Bon." dit Harry en retirant ses lunettes, qui étaient presque méconnaissables. "C'était…"

Il fut coupé par Hermione qui les prit par le cou, les enlaçant étroitement. Tous deux semblèrent surpris par cette soudaine affection ; Ron lui tapota gentiment le dos. Elle les relâcha finalement et les regarda : couverts de neige, trempés, leurs superbes tenues dégoulinantes et leur collant à la peau. Ils auraient presque pu être les deux garçons qui avaient glissé sur le sol humide des toilettes après l'avoir sauvée du troll il y a des années.

"Je voulais juste que vous sachiez," lâcha-t-elle soudainement, se surprenant elle-même, "que je vous aime. Je vous aime tous deux, peu importe ce qui pourrait nous arriver."

Ron regarda Hermione, puis Harry, l'air clairement embarrassée. "Encore forcée sur le gin, n'est-ce pas ?"

Harry acquiesça. "Ça devient problématique."

Hermione leva les mains. "Oh , allez…" dit-elle, et sans savoir ajouté quoi que ce soit, chacun lui prit la main, Ron la gauche, Harry la droite. "Nous serons toujours ensemble." affirma-t-elle d'une voix ferme. "Pas vrai ? pas vrai ?"

Harry et Ron semblaient plus embarrassés que jamais. "Et bien, pas toujours." répondit Ron. "Je pense que je vais prendre un bain chaud en rentrant, et je projette de le faire seul, merci."

Harry lui sourit. "Tu n'as pas besoin de quelqu'un pour te frotter le dos ?"

Ron joua des sourcils. "C'est une offre ?"

"Nan... Je pensais à Mimi."

"Oh taisez-vous, vous deux," les interrompit désespérément Hermione. "Ecoutez, promettez-moi simplement que nous serons toujours amis, d'accord ? Parce que c'est Noël, et que si vous ne le faites pas, j'irai personnellement dire à Mimi que vous êtes amoureux d'elle, et elle ne vous lâchera plus jamais. OK ?"

"OK !" accepta Harry, en riant. "Je promets."

"Moi aussi !" dit Hermione. "Je promets."

Elle regarda Ron ; il semblait étrangement ennuyé, comme si sa promesse le rendait malheureux. "Je promets ! Nous serons toujours amis."

¤¤¤

_"Toute résistance est vaine !" ronronna la voluptueusement diabolique Lady Stacia, sa poitrine généreuse montant et descendant sous son corset en cuir comme un soufflé capricieux. "Tu es à moi désormais, Tristan. Oublies Rhiannon. Moi, et moi seule, peux te conduire à l'extase."_

_Tristan serra les dents. Il aurait bien plié ses bras virils, mais il ne pouvait pas car Lady Stacia l'avait attaché à un pilier. "Rhiannon est mon seul véritable amour, et je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier. Jamais !"_

_Lady Stacia haussa les épaules, et sortit une longue plume de phœnix de sa botte en cuir, avec laquelle elle commença à taquiner le torse nu du pauvre Tristan. Tristan se mit à penser qu'elle ne le laisserait pas tranquille avant d'avoir goûté à ses charmes virils. Bon, peut-être que Rhiannon ne dirait rien si c'était juste une fois, n'est-ce pas ? De toute manière, elle avait été enlevée par des pirates. Qui sait quand il la reverrait ?_

Ginny posa _Pantalon Passionné _sur ses cuisses et regarda la couverture d'un air inconsolable. Elle était vide pour le moment ; les versions illustrées de Rhiannon et Tristan avaient disparu, sans doute pour avoir un peu d'intimité. Bon, pensa sombrement Ginny, il y a au moins _quelqu'un _qui s'amuse ce soir. Et bien sûr, le Tristan de l'histoire laissait tomber Rhiannon pour la énième fois, parce que, se raisonna-t-elle en jetant le livre sur le lit, les hommes sont inutiles.

Ou pas. Elle eut un pincement au cœur en se souvenant : elle était revenue dans la Grande Salle après avoir quitté Drago, les nerfs à fleur de peau, et elle avait vu que Seamus discutait agréablement avec Charlie, et elle avait senti son estomac se retourner. Seamus était si doux, si attentionné, alors que faisait-elle à part le traiter de la pire des manières ? Il avait levé les yeux et lui avait souri, et elle avait eu besoin de toute sa volonté pour ne pas quitter la pièce en courant. Au lieu de ça, elle était allé le voir et s'était excusée pour le reste de la soirée, prétextant un mal de tête. Il l'avait raccompagné à la Tour, gentil comme à son habitude, et la dernière chose qu'elle avait vu de lui était sa tête blonde disparaissant dans l'obscurité alors qu'elle montait les marches vers son dortoir vide.

Elle soupira et s'allongea sur le lit, la tête enfouie entre ses bras. Elle se sentait horriblement coupable pour Seamus, privé de sa Tournée des Pubs, et pire, elle ne parvenait pas à se défaire du sentiment de l'avoir trompé. Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas eu l'intention d'embrasser Drago…

Elle roula sur elle-même et regarda le plafond. De qui se moquait-elle ? Comme si elle était sortit pour une autre raison. Elle avait levé les yeux pendant qu'elle dansait avec Seamus et avait vu Drago près de la porte de la Grande Salle, la regardant. A cette distance, elle n'avait pas pu voir l'expression de son visage, juste la pâleur de sa peau et l'argent de ses cheveux contre les ténèbres derrière lui. Mais elle pouvait voir l'angle de ses épaules, sa manière de se tenir, et elle avait su qu'il la regardait. Puis elle l'avait vu partir. Il n'y avait rien sur terre qui aurait pu l'empêcher de le suivre.

_D'où, _pensa-t-elle, _la culpabilité, et le mal de tête pulsatile. _Elle s'assit, se demandant si elle ne devrait pas aller chercher un Charme Anti-Douleur, quand elle réalisa que le martèlement qu'elle entendait n'était pas, en fait, la douleur dans sa tête. C'était quelqu'un toquant à la porte du dortoir.

Elle se leva lentement, les bras serrés autour d'elle. Elle portait un jean et un pull marron qui avait autrefois appartenu à Ron ; les manches étaient si longues qu'on ne voyait pas ses mains. Avec un soupir, elle traversa la pièce et ouvrit la porte, se demandant si c'était Elizabeth ou Ashley, trop fatiguées pour se rappeler comment fonctionnait une clenche.

Mais c'était Seamus. Il avait ôté ses habits chics, et portait un jean et un pull jaune avec une ligne noire sur le devant. Il était pieds nus, les cheveux en bataille, l'air d'avoir passé les dernières vingt minutes à faire quelque chose de très déplaisant. "Salut !" dit-il, ses yeux parcourant la pièce pour voir s'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre. Satisfait que le dortoir soit vide, il revint sur Ginny. "J'espérais te parler."

Ginny s'appuya contre le montant de la porte. "Oh, Seamus. Quoi que ce soit, ne le dis pas. Je ne suis pas en état de faire face. Pas maintenant."

Seamus secoua la tête. "C'est ridicule !"

"Je sais. Et je suis désolée. J'ai ruiné ton Bal de Noël, et tu aurais pu aller à la Tournée des Pubs, et je me sens horrible. Je me déteste. Je suis tellement, tellement désolée."

Seamus sembla exaspéré. "Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je parlais de toi… toi te laissant être misérable comme ça. Je me fiche du Bal de Noël ou de la Tournée des Pubs ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre ! Mais je m'intéresse à toi, Ginny."

Elle le regarda avec surprise. "Seamus..."

"C'est vrai !" enchaina-t-il rapidement. "Depuis longtemps. Quand tu es revenue cette année, après être partie, c'était comme… tu étais une toute autre personne et je n'arrivais pas à croire que je ne t'avais pas remarqué avant. Tu es belle, tu es intelligente, tu es une fantastique joueuse de Quidditch, tu es drôle, tes amis semblent clairement t'adorer..."

Ginny le regarda, la bouche grande ouverte. "Je n'en avais aucune idée."

"Et bien, maintenant si !"

Elle secoua la tête. "Ne... ne sois pas si doux et gentil. Je ne le mérite pas." Elle s'appuya contre le montant de la porte, sans espoir. "Je ne peux pas faire ça. Ce serait une erreur et… et je ne peux pas le faire encore une fois."

Seamus sembla surpris. "Encore ? Tu es déjà sortie avec moi ?"

Ginny rit malgré elle. "Non, je veux dire... écoute, Seamus, je t'apprécie, vraiment, tu es charmant et adorable, mais j'ai découvert que c'était une très très mauvaise idée d'aller contre mes instincts. La dernière fois que je l'ai fait… et bien, ça n'a pas marché pour moi."

Seamus acquiesça. Il mit ses mains dans ses poches. "Je viens juste de voir ton frère revenir de la Tournée des Pubs avec Harry et Hermione. Ils n'ont même pas eu l'air surpris de me voir assis seul dans la Salle Commune. Ça m'a fait me demander ce qu'ils savaient et que j'ignorais. Ginny..." Il s'arrêta. "Qu'est-ce que Malefoy t'as fait exactement ? Je ne dirai rien… ne te jugerai pas… je veux juste comprendre."

Ginny se mordit la lèvre. "Tu ne pourrais pas..."

"Je pourrais si tu _m'expliquais _!" la coupa Seamus d'une voix ferme.

Ginny hésita, le regardant. Il avait un visage agréable et honnête, ce qui accentuait l'air enfantin dû à ses tâches de rousseur. Il semblait fort, loyal, inconditionnel et toutes ces choses qu'elle associait à ses frères, à tous les hommes dans sa vie en fait… excepté pour un. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer revenir sur toute l'obscurité, la misère, la confusion, la douleur, la victoire et la déception des six derniers mois pour Seamus, et qu'il comprenne.

Mais peut-être le sous-estimait-elle. Peut-être qu'il pourrait comprendre. Si ce n'était pas le cas, il donnerait l'air de vraiment vouloir comprendre.

Et peut-être qu'elle avait simplement besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler.

Elle se recula et fit signe à Seamus d'entrer. Il la regarda avec surprise, l'air hésitant. "Entre. Entre et je te dirai tout ce que tu veux savoir."

¤¤¤

Il avait attendu si longtemps à leur lieu de rendez-vous qu'il était sur le point d'abandonner quand elle apparût enfin.

Elle avait l'air pâle et fatiguée, la tenue en désordre. "Ron." le salua-t-elle, et il vit son parchemin dans sa main. "J'ai eu ton message." Elle ne fit aucun mouvement vers lui, elle s'appuya simplement sur la porte fermée. "Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ? Tu sais que ce n'est pas le moment."

Il la regarda avec une légère incrédulité. "Ça fait des jours. Je ne peux pas attendre si longtemps…"

"Et bien tu devras !" répliqua-t-elle sèchement. "Il y a des choses plus importantes dans la vie que le sexe, Ron."

"Ce n'est _pas _pour ça que je voulais te voir !" Il agrippait la table si fort que ses mains le faisaient souffrir. "Tu me manquais."

Ses joues pâles rosirent. "Tu m'as vu aujourd'hui. Et hier. Et le jour avant. Et…"

"Mais pas comme ça ! Pas comme ça…" Il traversa la pièce, la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Ou essaya du moins. Elle tourna la tête, ne voulant pas le regarder. "Pourquoi ?" demanda-t-il. "Pourquoi fais-tu cela ?"

"J'ai peur." répondit-elle calmement.

Il secoua la tête. Une étrange douleur avait commencé à se faire sentir dans sa cage thoracique. Il avait du mal à respirer. "Je ne te laisserai pas me plaquer… je le dirai à tout le monde…"

Elle sursauta dans ses bras comme s'il l'avait coupé avec une lame. "Non ! Non, tu as promis !"

"Et tu as dit que tu m'aimais ! Ou est-ce que tu mentais ?"

Elle rit ; c'était un son cassant. "Je mens à tout le monde. Pourquoi pas à toi aussi ?"

"Il y a une solution simple à ça. Dis-leur la vérité."

Elle sembla se faner dans son étreinte. "Je ne suis pas encore prête."

"Quand le seras-tu ?" Il chercha son visage du regard. Comme toujours, dans la lumière pâle et colorée de la pièce, elle avait un air fantomatique, les traits assombris. Il aurait presque pu penser qu'elle n'était pas réelle, comme une créature moulée d'après ses propres désirs.

"Au Nouvel An !" dit-elle soudain, le surprenant. Il se souvint de la surprise qu'il avait ressentit la première fois qu'elle l'avait invité ici. Il avait cru à une blague. "Le jour du Nouvel An, si c'est ce que tu veux."

"C'est ce que je veux !" Il caressa légèrement sa joue du bout des doigts. Elle avait laissé sa tête reposer sur son épaule, ses cheveux couvrant son visage. Il se souvint qu'elle avait été celle qui l'avait embrassé, en premier, après avoir passé ses bras autour de son cou et l'avait attiré vers elle. Il l'avait laissé faire, à cause de la surprise et de quelque chose d'autre. Elle semblait timide maintenant, les mains serrés en poing sur son torse. "Ecarte tes cheveux." lui disait-il parfois quand ils étaient allongés sur le sol. "Je ne vois pas ton visage."

Et elle riait. "Je peux toujours voir le tien. Tu ne peux te cacher."

"Oui, je sais."

¤¤¤

"Dégage, Potter !" ordonna Drago. "Je suis fatigué. Très, très fatigué. Je n'ai pas besoin de ça maintenant. Il est quatre heures du matin."

Harry, qui sautillait avec excitation dans le couloir s'arrêta, l'air vexé. "Allez, Malefoy ! Tu n'as pas entendu ce que j'ai dit ?"

"J'ai entendu." répondit Drago en s'appuyant contre le cadre de la porte et en regardant Harry d'un air peiné. D'habitude, il était content de voir Harry, mais à cet instant, il voulait surtout être seul. Sa tête le faisait souffrir comme jamais depuis qu'il était revenu de la roseraie. Il continuait de voir le visage de Ginny derrière ses paupières : son air incrédule se transformant en colère et en haine. Elle le haïssait. _Bien_, s'était-il dit, _et c'était ce que tu cherchais. Alors félicitations._ "J'ai entendu." répéta-t-il en baissant la voix. Il était tard, mais des étudiants revenant de la Tournée des Pubs continuaient d'arpenter les couloirs. Bien que Harry soit descendu avec sa Cape d'Invisibilité, il l'avait enlevé aussitôt que Drago avait ouvert la porte de sa chambre. L'avait enlevé, et avait tendu une main dans sa direction. Une main tenant une boîte argentée contenant un Portoloin. "Tu as volé le Portoloin dans le bureau de Lupin. Joli travail et tout, mais, tu sais, il comptait nous le donner la semaine prochaine de toute manière. C'est un peu comme entrer par effraction à Gringott et vider ton propre coffre, si tu veux mon avis."

"Mais je veux y aller _maintenant_." répliqua Harry, avec cette voix passionnée qu'il utilisait habituellement pour parler de Quidditch. Ses yeux brillaient d'excitation. "On peut utiliser ce Portoloin et le remettre dans le bureau de Lupin demain matin. Personne n'en saura rien."

"Et pour Hermione et Ron ? Ils ne vont pas remarquer que tu es parti ?"

"Ils dorment. J'ai laissé Hermione à sa chambre, et ça fait un bail. Si nous revenons vers neuf heures demain, personne ne remarquera qu'on est partis. Ça nous laisse quatre heures. Bien plus de temps qu'il n'en faut."

"Je pensais que tu appréciais le Professeur Lupin."

Harry sembla décontenancé. "Oui, bien sûr que je l'apprécie. Mais c'est important." Il s'arrêta et jeta un coup d'œil sur le côté. "N'oublie pas… Quelqu'un approche."

"Quoi ? Oh… abruti !" Il saisit Harry par le devant de sa chemise et le tira à l'intérieur. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et s'y adossa, le regard fixé sur Harry. Il avait rarement vu Harry comme ça : chaque centimètre de son corps semblait vibrer d'impatience. "Je ne sais pas, Potter. Voler, fureter… ce n'est pas plutôt mon domaine ?"

Harry rit. "Exact ! Parfois j'oublie que tu ne me connais pas depuis longtemps."

"Je te connais depuis six ans."

"Tu sais ce que je veux dire, Malefoy." Harry s'arrêta, ses yeux parcourant la tenue de Drago. Il ne s'était pas encore changé. "Tu ne peux pas porter ça. On va prendre les transports en commun Moldus. Mets un jean ou quelque chose."

Drago regarda Harry avec irritation. Il n'avait pas remarqué ce que portait Harry : son pantalon de Quidditch, un épais pull noir, une veste noire et des bottes. Il semblait habillé pour une mission de reconnaissance. Drago trouva tout ça inexplicablement agaçant. "Je porterai ce que je veux, Potter. Si je décide de mettre un chapeau décoré de fruits, je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde."

Harry lui jeta un regard dur. "Dis-moi que je suis devenu fou, Mais j'ai l'impression que toute cette histoire ne te déplaît pas."

Drago haussa les épaules. C'était douloureux. "Et bien oui et non."

"Très drôle." Harry ouvrit de grands yeux. "Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ?"

Drago soupira. "Dernièrement j'ai fait ce rêve. Dans lequel tu venais dans ma chambre en me disant que tu venais de tuer quelqu'un et que tu voulais que je t'aide à cacher le corps. Ce que j'ai fait. Mais je me suis réveillé très agacé."

"Quel est le rapport ?"

"Le rapport n'est pas que tu continues de me demander de faire des choses sans me dire pourquoi, mais que la dernière fois que je l'ai fait quelqu'un a essayé de me tuer."

"Oh, je vois. Et je comprends parfaitement."

"C'est génial, parce que je ne tiens pas à ce que mon intérêt pour mon horrible mort prématurée soit ambigu."

"Je ne _laisserai _rien t'arriver !" affirma Harry avec exaspération.

"C'est touchant, d'une manière stupide, arrogante et typiquement Gryffondoresque."

Harry souffla bruyamment, ce qui fit s'envoler les mèches tombant devant ses yeux. "Malefoy..."

"Très bien ! Je viendrai, et je ne dirai rien à propos de ça. A une condition."

"Laquelle ?"

"Demain, quand on reviendra, tu diras exactement à Hermione où nous étions. Je ne lui mentirai pas, pas même sur ta demande."

Harry leva vivement les yeux, cherchant le visage de Drago. Pour quelqu'un qui avait semblé distrait et distant si souvent dernièrement, ses yeux pouvaient être comme des poignards quand il le désirait. Drago lutta pour ne pas détourner le regard, et y parvint. "Bien !" accepta finalement Harry, après un court silence. "Je lui dirai demain."

"OK !" Drago alla à sa garde-robe et choisit un pardessus anthracite bordé de daim. Il le passa par-dessus sa tenue et se tourna vers Harry, qui contrôlait difficilement son impatience. "Prêt !"

Harry lui tendit sa main gauche contenant la boîte du Portoloin. Elle brilla dans la faible lumière provenant des fenêtres, et les yeux de Harry s'illuminèrent, comme s'ils avaient fondu dans du métal couleur émeraude. Sa mâchoire était serrée par la détermination, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Drago se souvint pourquoi la pensée de Harry Potter l'avait effrayé une fois.

Il s'avança vers Harry et se tint près de lui. "Accroche-toi à moi !" conseilla Harry, et Drago s'agrippa avec force à la manche de sa veste. Il vit Harry prendre le Portoloin dans la boîte avec sa main droite et la secousse familière se fit ressentir. Il bascula dans le néant grisâtre, Harry à ses côtés.

¤¤¤

**Note de l'auteur :**

**Avertissement pour les prochains chapitres **: cette série va devenir bien plus sombre que les deux premières car on touche à la fin de l'histoire. Des gens vont mourir et ne pas revenir, et il y aura du -tousse violemment- sexe. Et pas seulement du sexe hors écran comme Ron a eu. Je vais changer le rating pour les prochains chapitres en "R".


End file.
